


Gas in the Tank

by WitchyLeaf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cop Connor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Gavin is a little rat man but cuter, Gavin's inappropriate boners, Guns, Human!Nines, Human!RK900, Lesbian!Tina, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NON MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Swole Nines, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 111,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLeaf/pseuds/WitchyLeaf
Summary: A discarded breakfast burrito, a sudden kidnapping, and the option of choosing death or joining a criminal organisation makes Gavin Reed wonder if it's normal to think your kidnapper is a walking wet dream.
Relationships: Nines/Gavin Reed, RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, nines/gavin
Comments: 62
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin Reed squeezed his breakfast burrito under his arm, the thick grease seeping through the brown paper that encased it; leaving trails of oil on the aged leather of his brown jacket. He held a styrofoam cup filled with scorching cheap coffee in one hand, his car keys in the other, a napkin clenched between his teeth to mop up the expected ooze and slime his breakfast would cause. He sauntered away from the diner and towards his battered black Mondeo, trying not to drool over the scent of his burrito that crept through the soggy paper.

He forced the key in the lock and turned it, the battery in the key having run out before he even bought the crappy thing. He ducked down and clambered in, smearing more of his breakfast over his jacket- though cared little as the grimy scent filled his senses. Plonking his coffee in the awaiting cup holder, he soon took to pushing his key into the ignition and turning the radio on. Some tinny-sounding yokel music filled the car and he fought back the need to change the station as his stomach growled, begging him to fill it with whatever oil-slickened feast he could get his hands on.

He placed the burrito on the dash, leaving yet another oil smudge that would surely be left to dry, and shrugged off his jacket; throwing it to the back seat. Spitting out the now soggy napkin, he brushed off some remnants of tissue that clung to his lips and grasped his breakfast and promptly peeled back the paper. 

“Oh, you sexy thing,” he all but moaned, parting his lips in preparation to devour the meal before him when his passenger door suddenly flew open and a man got into the seat next to him, slamming the door.

“What the-”

“DRIVE! Just fucking drive!” The stranger bellowed, pulling back the hammer on the handgun he held, pressing the cool metal to Gavin’s temple. He dropped his burrito, not even giving it a second glance as his brain went into overdrive. 

Gavin barely had time to gasp out a ‘holy shit’ before he turned the key in the ignition and revved the car to life. Handbrake off, foot to the accelerator (and the burrito) and the car sped off; tires screeching in an unforgiving wheelspin of dust and smoke against the dry asphalt as they shot off.

“Where am I supposed to-”

“Shut up! Just keep driving!” The man barked, pressing the muzzle even harder against the terrified man’s head.

“Jeez, man. Can you put the fucking gun down?!” He asked, swerving around a beat-up old red pickup and sending his coffee splattering in all directions.

“Oh for fuck's sake!” The gun-wielding man spat, pulling the gun away and trying to pull his now coffee-soaked shirt away from his body. Gavin would have taken the time to relish in the sight, believing the man to get his comeuppance, but feared the stranger would put a bullet between his eyes. _Now isn't the time to eye-fuck your kidnapper_.

He yanked off his black leather jacket, chucking it to the footwell and moving to unbutton his white stained shirt. He looked to Gavin, face enraged as he held up the gun again.

“Watch the road, you damn clown.”

Gavin felt his face turn red and cast his gaze back, face heated and his heart hammering in his chest as the man went about removing his shirt and balled it up to mop up the excess liquid. “And turn this shit off, what sort of redneck bullshit-”

“Sorry if you jumped into MY car. Didn’t realise my music choice would be insulted.” Nevertheless, he turned the radio off with a smack of the button and returned both hands to the steering wheel. The silence that filled the car was disgustingly awkward and Gavin kept his eyes in front in a poor attempt to ignore the shining silver gun that was pointed in his direction. He gulped, forcing down the lump in his throat.

“And what the _hell_ is that smell?”

Gavin suddenly hit the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt. Smoke billowed off the tyres, filling the windows.

“You get into _my_ car, you put a gun to _my_ head, you force me to drive _my_ car, and you have the audacity to complain about shit? What kinda fucking guy does that?” Gavin asked, hoping that the pit in his stomach would fade away. It didn’t. His companion simply turned the safety off on his gun again and pointed it towards the road and then back to him. “Drive.” He did. 

There was something odd about being held at gunpoint whilst your kidnapper was shirtless and covered in coffee, and Gavin hoped that someone had seen the situation play out and reported his kidnapping. _Can adults be kidnapped?_ He certainly felt like a kid. He wasn’t even sure how long he’d been driving, but the congealed beans and egg yolk stuck to his lap was more than enough to say it had been a few minutes.

The shirtless man broke the silence after some time, leaning over the centre console and pointing his gun over at a sideroad. “Pull in there,” he murmured, breath tickling Gavin’s neck. He assumed he’d have a boner if it wasn’t for the gun staring back at him. He shifted in his seat, his jeans suddenly tighter. _Then again…_

He did as he was told, pulling down the small sideroad and cutting the engine, swallowing again and closing his eyes and praying to any higher being out there that the guy wasn’t about to blow his brains out and take the car. When he reopened his eyes, the gun was gone from his view as the stranger rummaged through the duffle bag by his feet. A breath caught in Gavin’s throat as he eyed the stacks of bills threatening to spill out of the bag.

The man dug out a crisp dark blue button-up from the bottom and shrugged it on, buttoning it up and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Gavin swallowed again, urging his dumb hormones to die down and stop himself from feeling horny over the guy. The leather jacket was back on, and he zipped up the bag again before popping the door open and throwing the bag over his shoulder. He lifted the back of his jacket, sliding the gun down the back of his pants and threw Gavin a look as he caught his gaze.

He felt himself release the breath he was holding, somewhat pleased that he wasn’t going to spray the inside of his car with brain bits as the man slammed the door behind him and stalked around the car, bending down at Gavin’s open window.

He counted some bills from a stack in his hand and threw each one at him through the window and leaned in, clapping his palm twice against Gavin’s face.

“Thanks for the ride,” he smirked, slipping the rest of the pile into a pocket and making his escape. Gavin watched him retreat, his mouth gaping as he watched the man run away with all the grace of a gazelle, his tall physique disappearing into the thicket. 

“What the fuck?”

Gavin stared at the bills scattered on his lip, catching a glimpse of the numbers in the corners. The man had really given him one thousand bucks. Was that the price you paid for a little early morning trauma? Gavin assumed so. He then cast his gaze to the footwell of his car and took in the sight of the beans and breakfast food squished at his feet.

“My burrito,” he whined.

* * *

Gavin returned home after spending a good ten minutes staring at the treeline where his kidnapper had disappeared. He was covered in burrito bits, coffee, and his own sweat, and yet he didn’t care. He could have been killed. He drove home in silence, the radio left off following the outburst from the other male. 

He stuffed the discarded bills into his pocket and left the car, locking it behind him and stared up at the sun as it peaked above the row of apartments in front of him. The shaken male stood in silence, the adrenaline rush having edged off and he brushed the food off of his clothes with clammy palms. Bits of dried egg and beans stuck to his hands and he grimaced, trying to wipe them off on his jeans before he began to move towards his apartment. He climbed the stairs, trudging up each one and wondering if he should do anything about the whole gun-to-head-and-forced-to-drive situation. He put the key in the lock to his apartment and unlocked the door, staring at the darkened hallway. The police probably wouldn’t treat him too kindly if he admitted to being a getaway driver, even if he was forced to commit the act. That’s what he was after all, right? The guy had got into his car, with a gun, made him drive, and then threw a load of money at him. He almost felt the bills burning a hole into his pocket and suddenly regretted picking them up. What if he got in trouble and was then an accessory to the crime? He vowed not to use the money; he’d stash it somewhere, try to think about what he should do in the meantime. 

He turned back to stare across at the parking lot below, spying a trail of discarded food that led away from the car to the stairs. He decided he’d clean it tomorrow. His stomach growled and he pressed a hand to his dirtied clothes, willing his stomach to be silent. He really wanted that damn burrito.

* * *

The dark-haired male took to hiding beside a nearby field, watching the car he just exited drive away. He expected the poor schmuck he’d kidnapped to screech off within seconds, but sat and watched him from afar. He knew the risk he took by jumping in the car, and he was lucky that the guy didn’t have a gun of his own. He recounted the man’s trembling hands and wide eyes in his mind, feeling guilt lap at his stomach in an unending wave of regret. He hoped the guy wasn’t too messed up from it all.

He had already pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up his next driver’s contact information, leaving her a simple message with his location. He stayed low, hidden, and didn’t dare move from his spot until he saw the silver BMW pull up at the end of the road. With a quick glance in each direction, he soon sprinted for the car, his shoes thudding against the dried dirt path as he clung on tight to the bag in his hand.

The door was already open for him, and he slipped inside, pulling the door shut behind him and throwing his partner a look as she put the car into drive. She took in his dishevelled appearance, his black curls messy and damp from coffee, and choked back a laugh.

“What happened to you?” She asked, giving him a quick once over before she averted her attention back to the road.

She sniffed at the air, grimacing a little before then adding, “And what the hell is that smell?”

“Don’t ask.” He was in desperate need of a shower to rid his body of the sticky coffee stains and sweat. He was sure that the smell of grease and onions had probably seeped into his hair. Lifting an arm, he sniffed at his armpit and cringed. He _really_ needed a shower.

The pair started the drive back to base, stopping for gas on the way. The sun was scorching, making the man feel even filthier than before. His companion went to ask him to go pay, yet took another look at him and snorted.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can wound your ego any more and send you in there like that.’

“Thanks, Tina. You’re a real peach,” he grumbled, flicking down the sun visor to look over his reflection in the mirror. A groan emitted from him as he took in the sight of his messy hair and grimaced, promptly slamming the visor back up. Tina observed him as she pumped the gas, smirking to herself as he threw his mini tantrum. Replacing the pump, she screwed back in the petrol cap and shut the door before leaning in through the window to grab her purse.

“You want anything, hotshot?”

The man glanced at her and murmured a quiet, “Coke, please.”

Tina nodded a response, soon strolling off to the store and leaving the man to sulk in the car.

He pulled off his jacket, laying the item flat on his lap as he readjusted his sleeves. He thought of his white shirt and grumbled, knowing it would be pretty awkward to get the stains out. Leaning forward, he unzipped the duffel bag and pushed the stacks of cash aside in search of the offending item of clothing. When he was unable to find it, he let out a short hiss and thudded a fist against the dashboard.

“Fuck!’

He had left the shirt in the guy’s car in his haste to leave, forgetting to stash it away in his bag. He was less concerned about the cost of the shirt itself, and more concerned about the plethora of DNA that could be extracted from it. Sweat, hair, maybe some blood if the spray of claret back at the bank was anything to go by. The image of the guy taking the shirt to the police flashed through his mind. He already made a mental note of the guy’s license plate, he’d just need to locate the owner and find the car and-

“They had blueberry muffins, can you believe it?” Tina almost whooped as she returned to the car with her haul. She frowned across at the male, deep in thought, and pressed the cold bottle of Coke Zero against his arm, making him jolt with surprise.

“Shit, Tina!”

“What’s got you all broody?” She asked, handing the drink and bag of treats over to him. He grumbled at being made the bag man and huffed as she put her seatbelt on and started the car. “My shirt, I left it in the guy’s car.”

“Oh, Nines. I didn’t know you were one to fuck on the first date,” Tina teased, cackling as she watched his face turn sour.

“I didn’t _fuck_ him, the asshole swerved and coffee went all over me. I didn’t want to be stuck in a car covered in boiling coffee,” he explained, unscrewing the lid of his bottle before taking a sip. He regretted naming him as an asshole, people tended to overreact when they were being held at gunpoint.

“Let me get this straight. So, you removed your shirt whilst you were in the car with a dude that you were using as a driver? Was your gun still on him?” She asked, side-eyeing him as she did her best to keep her eyes on the road. He shifted uncomfortably and pursed his lips, offering no real response, but it was more than enough to tell Tina all she needed to know. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she pulled her sunglasses down to shield her eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

“He... kept watching me-- blushing and shit, it was… unexpected.” He took another sip of his soda before screwing the lid back on and putting the bottle in the cup holder, before rifling through the back of snacks.

“Uh, of course. You were removing your clothes in his car. He probably thought you were going to take _him_ for a ride.”

* * *

Tina dropped Nines off at home, taking the duffle back to base with her. She let her partner leave with half of her muffins after he commented deserving a treat after the day he’d had. He’d barely even entered his apartment and turned off the alarm when his phone buzzed and he fished it from his pocket, biting down at his bottom lip as he saw it was his boss calling him.

He winced as he answered the phone with a calm, “Good afternoon, sir.”

“ _How did it go today?”_ The man asked, his voice gruff as he got straight to the point.

Nines locked the front door and slid the bolts in place before toeing off his shoes and walking to the living room; dumping the bag of snacks and his jacket on the floor

“I completed the job,” he replied.

“ _I sense a ‘but',”_ his boss hummed, a crackle sounding from the other end of the line as he adjusted the phone against his ear. 

Taking a deep breath, Nines closed his eyes and perched on the edge of the sofa, not daring to delve further into the fabric with his dirty clothing.

“There was a hitch, sir.”

“ _I don’t pay you to cause hitches, boy._ ”

“It couldn’t be helped, sir. The cops were already waiting close by, undercover. I think the driver ratted us out. Someone started shooting. The driver left before I could get out. I had to run and,” he sucked in a breath, “I had to make someone drive.”

“ _You know I don’t like that, Nines_.” The man’s words hung heavy in the air and made Nines shift uncomfortably in his seat. “I know, sir. I’m sorry. I got what was needed, and Tina is on her way to you with the bag now. I thought-”

“ _You did a good job, son. Plans may have got messed up but you finished the job. You tied up any loose ends?_ ”

“L-Loose ends, sir?” He felt as if he had a frog in his throat. It was a question he hated answering, one that made him fear the consequences of his actions.

“ _The driver. You dealt with the driver?_ ” Nines couldn’t even respond. The driver had seen his face, but he’d had no time to mask up. It was the only car he could jump in, the only person who was leaving. It was either make the guy drive or get caught by the cops, and Nines knew better than to get caught.

“ _Nines?_ ”

“No, sir. I didn’t.”

“ _Then you do what you have to do. I expect you to give me the news I want to hear by the end of the week-- before he goes to the police._ ”

The call ended and Nines dropped his phone on the coffee table, leaning his elbows on his knees and pressing his palms against his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach, which lurched almost violently. He needed a shower to clean his body, and rancid hair and hoped the heat would ease his mind. After a moment of pressing his eyes until he saw stars, he promptly stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, he then peeled the dark fabric from his body and tossed it in the laundry basket on his way to the bathroom.

He stripped off his crusty jeans, stained with coffee, and lobbed them in the basket as well. He showered with nearly boiling water, his skin turning red and the air around him a thick fog as he pressed his forehead against the wet tiles, forcing his eyes shut as he clenched a fist and held it near his temple.

* * *

Tracing the man’s car wasn’t difficult, and finding his address was just as easy. Gavin Reed lived almost an hour away from Nines’ apartment, in a rundown area of town. A quick Google search provided him with countless articles about the area, his apartment complex and the crimes that had taken place there over time. He was a little concerned for Gavin, wondering if the man was a snivelling wreck and twitching his blinds every time someone passed his house until Nines reminded himself that _he_ got him into a dangerous situation by holding him at gunpoint and telling him to drive. It was _his_ fault if the man was traumatised.

He barely slept the previous night, trying to think of possible worst-case scenarios and possible suggestions that could prevent him from having to kill the poor guy. Another day passed, but his answer came in the form of a short message from Tina:

 **Need a new driver**.

He could only imagine the carnage at the base; the blood, the mess left behind at the bank, and the arguments it would have caused. The boss wasn’t exactly one for taking betrayal lightly. It was Tina’s message, though, that gave Nines the solution he needed. They needed a new driver and Gavin could fill that spot… he hoped. He never liked killing anyone, and he didn’t exactly enjoy having to clean up a mess. Gavin was fast, (possibly from the adrenaline rush) he listened to instructions, and he managed to completely avoid the cops.

He sent a reply to Tina, telling her he had the matter in hand. He knew he was taking a risk expecting Gavin to join him, but he’d already had his gun pointed at him and did the right thing to ensure he lived; he was sure he’d do the same again. With his trusty handgun, he set off for his car, punching Gavin’s address into his GPS. He’d be there shortly before midnight and he felt his heart hammering in his chest throughout the whole journey, begging God to let everything plan out well and prevent any mistakes from occurring.

He had stopped at a gas station a short while into the journey, purchasing a pack of cheap energy drinks. He knew that the buzz in his head and the tremble in his fingers would only make him feel worse, but he needed the caffeine rush to get him through it. Once at the apartment complex, he sat in the car, hands shaking as he squinted up at the landing to spy Gavin’s apartment number. The tacky brass number 8 on the wall called to him and he grabbed his lockpicking kit from the glove compartment and his gun from the passenger seat. The gun took its usual place at the back of his pants, his kit snug in the pocket of his leather jacket as he locked his car and tiptoed across the gravel. The tiny stones crunched and scraped under his steel toe cap boots and he wished he had brought quieter shoes along with him. 

His boots were heavy against the wooden slat stairs and he suddenly felt as if his feet were made of lead. His senses seemed heightened, the hair at the back of his neck stood on end and he assumed the energy drinks were at play. Standing before Gavin’s door, he moved to pull his lockpicking kit from his pocket when he noticed the gap in the door. It wasn’t even shut, let alone locked.

“Moron,” he whispered, gripping the handle tight to stop it squeaking as he edged it open and peered down the darkened hallway, listening for any movement from within. Hearing nothing, he _almost_ silently entered. He imagined a string of cops waiting inside with guns pointed in his direction, or Gavin waiting with a gun of his own; eyes crazed and wide as he sat and he waited. Nevertheless, he pushed the door behind him with a soft click and slunk down the hallway whilst holding his breath.

The living room was lit in a pale orange from a small lamp, the overhead lightbulb flickering occasionally before turning on and burning his eyes. The kitchen was dark, silent, and a door he assumed to be the bedroom showed no light either. A faint light crept out from under a door to his right, and he heard the familiar squeak of feet in the bath. 

Inhaling, he braced himself, he then swung his leg back and brought it sharply forward; kicking the lock and busting the door open. The door almost crumbled in the frame, slamming against the wall and revealing a very nearly nude Gavin. Fear quickly filled his eyes and Nines couldn’t help but rake his eyes over his glistening wet body. His hair was drenched, pushed back from his face and beads of water clung to the fine curls of hair on his chest.

“What the fuck? Was your little act the other day not enough?” He snapped, eyes flitting around the bathroom in search of something to protect himself. In his search Nines pulled the gun from his back, drawing back the hammer and pointing it at the dripping man in one swift move. “For fuck sake! What is it with you and pointing that thing?” Gavin all but whined, ducking to the left to avoid the line of fire if Nines decided to shoot.

Nines stepped forward, entering the bathroom and scanning Gavin’s features for a moment before finally speaking. “I appreciate all you did for me the other day, but I can’t have you going around and telling anybody about what happened. I have to tie up any loose ends… and you’re a loose end,” he snarled, hand curled tight around the grip. His hardened ‘mafia man’ identity shrouded him, acting as a form of security that hid his thudding pulse and churning gut.

“Dude I haven’t told anyone for that exact reason!” Gavin snapped, promptly putting his hands behind his head and slowly dropping to his knees as the man approached and gestured to the tiled floor. “So, what? You’re going to blow my brains out in my own bathroom? After you put me into that situation in the first place? You fucking asshole.”

“Don’t push me,” he growled, lifting the gun to point at the space between Gavin’s eyes.

“Push you? You’re gonna fucking shoot me anyway, you dick.” Gavin was unsure why he felt so brave. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the anger that coursed through him. He was soon to be a victim of circumstance. He’d be surely found days, if not weeks, later. He’d receive a small piece in the town newspaper about how he was shot in his bathroom, a robbery gone bad. No family to attend the funeral.

He focused back on the dark-haired man before him. The harsh yellow of the ceiling light cast a sickly glow over his pale skin as he dwarfed him. It was then that he descended, bending down on one knee and throwing a hand to Gavin’s mop of hair and harshly lacing his fingers in the wet strands, yanking his head back. Gavin groaned at the action and felt another inconvenient boner arising and hoped the psycho wouldn’t notice his discomfort.

With a smirk, the man looked at his lap with a downcast gaze. He lifted his handgun to Gavin’s mouth, sliding the muzzle past his open lips. He slid the gun further in, the cool metal slipping over his hot tongue. Nines looked back to watch Gavin’s reddening face, his eyes glistening as he looked up at the dark-haired man and gulped. It was enough for Nines and he slowly withdrew the gun, Gavin’s spit sliding down the muzzle.

Nines blinked slowly, cleared his throat and gestured down at the growing bulge in Gavin’s underwear. “I’d ask if that’s a gun in your pants, or if you’re just excited to see me… but I think I already know the answer to that question,” Nines teased, his smirk turning into a widespread grin. He had angular canines, the kind that Gavin usually found attractive-- but he was in his underwear, with a gun pointed at him, with a boner. He didn’t want to invite any more attention.

“Eat shit, asshole,” he snarled, voice laced with venom. He considered spitting at him but feared he’d get pistol-whipped or _actually_ murdered.

It was the taller man who broke eye contact, turning around to look at the state of the bathroom. Mould clung to the peeling painted walls, the shower tiles shattered and stained in numerous places. He took one mark to be a bullet hole. Wanting to check the rest of the apartment, he left Gavin on his knees in the bathroom and tread around the splintering floorboards. The mould patches seemed to spread around the ramshackle living room, the sofa an ancient patchwork monstrosity that looked like every tenant who ever lived there had died on it; he suspected that was the case. 

“You live like this…?” He asked, hearing Gavin approach from behind. His damp feet padded against the floor and Nines feared he’d get tetanus or something. He quickly turned to face the smaller man, expecting him to try to throw a punch or attempt to overpower him but found him with clenched fists and an inflamed face.

“You insult my food, my music, and now my house? Wow. You really are a prize prick.” Nines said nothing but continued to stare at various parts of the room with disgust. It was odd to him that people actually lived like that. “Why the fuck are you still here?” Gavin demanded, crossing his thick arms over his chest. Nines bit down on the soft flesh of his bottom lip, mulling his words over in his mind before finally giving the half-naked man a response.

“You owe me, okay? I got into a lot of shit because I involved you, and my boss will have my ass if I don’t fix this. Now I don’t want to kill you, God knows I should. I shouldn’t even be suggesting this anyway, but it’ll stop you getting killed. So… be my driver.”

Silence followed his suggestion and Gavin gaped at the man, feeling his blood pounding around his skull as he let out yet another outburst. “Are you fucking screwing with me? I owe YOU? You put me in danger and made me risk jail for whatever fucking stunt you pulled by making _me_ your getaway driver. I was held at fucking gunpoint!”

“Hey, I gave you a thousand bucks-”

“I NEVER ASKED YOU TO!” Gavin cut him off, his enraged voice piercing his ears. The man sighed deeply, reaching for his gun again. It was easier to get it over with. Just drag him to the bathroom, blow his brains out against the wall. At least it would be easier to clean up for the next tenant to move in. 

“Take the fucking money back then,” Gavin hissed, getting to his feet and storming over to a crumpled metal cookie jar. He yanked the top off, throwing the lid to the side and letting it fall to the floor with a heavy clatter. He promptly turned back to the man, brushing each individual bill from his hand like a bachelor at a strip club; much like Nines had done before. The notes brushed against the taller man’s chest, soon drifting to the floor and landing at his feet. “Take it all back!” Gavin spat.

The man clenched his jaw, his hands curling into fists at his side, he slid the gun back in his pants. “It doesn’t work like that.” He hissed, darting forward to grasp Gavin by the shoulders. It was then that he noticed the height difference between the two. The smaller man had to have been around five foot seven, and he looked a lot stockier than Nines remembered. He took a moment to let his eyes gaze across at the freckles that littered the man’s shoulders and chest, a tattoo peeking out around the side of his ribs, though hidden by his arm.

“I thought you were going to kill me, not eye fuck me.”

That seemed to snap Nines out of it. He stared the smaller man down, grasping his shoulders in a white-knuckled grip as he shook him once. “Listen to me, okay?” He relaxed his hold on Gavin, snaking one hand to the back of his neck to keep their gazes fixed. “I know it was my fault. I do. But this is the only way you get out of this alive. I’ll help you out- I’ll- Fuck! I’ll even teach you myself. You can have better than this,” he looked around the apartment to emphasise his statement.

“And if I say no?”

“I will personally knock you out, throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.” Nines said no more and watched as Gavin glared up at him, brows raised as he squared his chest and stated: “I’d like to see you fucking try.” Luckily enough for Gavin, Nines didn’t try, because he didn’t want to be caught dragging a nearly nude man into his car late at night. He pulled the gun from his pants again, spinning it around his fingers like some sort of outlaw before brandishing it at him again. “Then you better get in your room and put some damn clothes on.”

Gavin took his sweet time finding suitable clothes, spending just a little too long because he knew Nines wouldn’t shoot him; though he’d still feel the cool jab of the muzzle against his skin if he was taking too long with a particular item. He seemed to settle on a pair of jeans that had clearly seen better days and bent over, trying to get his feet in the leg holes. His creamy white, boxer-clad ass was a rather delightful view, and Nines found himself licking his canines and lifting his chin as he watched the show before him. He’d never acted this way with anyone before, and he suspected Gavin slobbering on his gun in the bathroom was just his way of bending Nines to his will. And it fucking worked. He assumed he’d drag Gavin back to his apartment and he’d end up jerking off in the darkness of his room, thinking about the little flirtations and borderline pornographic behaviour the shorter man was exhibiting. 

Per Nines’ instructions, Gavin packed some clothes, toiletries, essentials, and any money he had stashed before they could leave. He gave Nines his keys and trudged out to the black Porsche in the parking lot. Nines never allowed him to move more than two steps ahead of him, as he had his thumb hooked in one of Gavin's belt loops, with the gun pressed against the warm flesh of his lower back. He considered running for a moment and wondered what organ would get torn apart by a bullet as a result. He ignored the whirling thoughts to run and walked out to the car, like a man walking to his own execution. Nines could easily kill him, shoot him point-blank in the parking lot and speed away. Maybe other people were hiding in wait, preparing their shot so they could all fire at once. Maybe they-

“C’mon, get in,” Nines all but crooned, pulling open the passenger door before cupping the back of Gavin’s neck and guiding him into the car.

“How did you even find out where I lived?” Gavin asked, confusion lacing his voice as he turned to face Nines. The man had put his gun down, no longer pointing it at Gavin’s every move. He started up the car, the engine purring, and the radio came to life with a touch of a button on his steering wheel. A smile pulled at the corners of Nines lips as he raised an eyebrow at his passenger, turning the steering wheel with his left hand to turn the car in a circle. He locked the doors. 

“I have my ways, Gavin Reed.”

The use of his full name was unsettling yet intimate, and Gavin didn’t really expect any different. The guy found his car, he found his apartment. He probably didn’t have much trouble getting a name, too. He still found himself frowning at the man, though, watching him with curious eyes as he slid his hand over the smooth leather of the steering wheel and the gearstick. He seemed confident in his driving, and Gavin assumed the confidence must have come with experience. He didn’t look much older than him though, and he thought he must have been thirty at most.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Nines all but purred, drawing his gaze away from the sloping roads and rows upon rows of lit-up street lights that strobed past the windows as they passed. He received a small shake of his head as a response and quickly threw Gavin a glance.

“I’m more surprised that your ego hasn’t had you telling me your name yet,” Gavin quipped, leaning back in his seat, throwing a leg over the other to get comfortable. Nines found himself snickering at his comment. “My ego, huh?”

“You’re an egotistical son of a bitch, that’s for sure,” Gavin hummed, and Nines would only purse his lips and roll his shoulders at the statement.

“It’s Nick,” he clarified, his voice low and deep. He swallowed, readjusting his hand on the steering wheel. Gavin snorted, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared out of the window. “Point proven.”

Nines found himself gaping at the man, genuinely surprised at the gall that he had. He licked his lips and shook his head, shaking off a laugh that was building in his chest. 

“I didn’t tell you my name because my ego demanded it. I told you to be polite.” Gavin turned back at his words, throwing him an incredulous look as he eyed the man and bit at his lip before responding. “How is anything about this situation polite? You’re forcing me to come with you and work for you, or you’ll kill me,” he laughed, throwing his head back and scrubbing his hands over his face and moving them to rake through his hair.

“You’re incorrigible, you know that?” He asked watching the man beside him shrug his shoulders lightly as he continued driving.

“We’ll be spending a lot of time together, Gavin.” He turned to face him. “Isn’t it better that we’re on a first-name basis?” Gavin scrunched his nose up, trying to shift his wry grin as he looked Nines up and down. “Whatever you say, _Nicholas_.” Nines gulped, clenching his jaw as he felt his face heat up at Gavin’s use of his full name.

“It’s-”

“Nicholas,” Gavin interjected, a shit-eating grin plastered on his lips. He couldn’t help but find delight in the other man’s annoyance and placed his hands behind his head, clearly pleased with himself as he settled back into his seat and closed his eyes. 

Nines didn’t dare say another word, knowing his face must be tinged pink. He lifted his head, glancing up at his reflection in the rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of his flushed cheeks. He straightened his shoulders and flashed his gaze back to the road, refusing to give in and respond in the way that Gavin so clearly wished. A pothole came up ahead and he found himself doing an emergency brake, causing Gavin to lurch forward and slam back against the seat. His eyes flew open and he coughed, the seat belt digging into his chest. Nines threw him a wry grin. “Pothole,” he clarified, turning the wheel and pumping his foot on the accelerator and continuing on their journey.

Neither man uttered another word for the rest of the drive. Gavin appeared to fall asleep a while into the route, his head slumped against the window and bobbing every once in a while when they hit a bump in the road. Nines smiled over at him and slowed the car, taking better care to avoid any sudden dips into a pothole. He turned the heating up a tad, hoping it would stop Gavin hugging himself; though he assumed it was a comfort thing as well. Adding to the comfort of Gavin’s sleep, he turned the volume on the radio down low as the station played some late night easy listening mix.

He drove on to Sacramento, seeing he wasn’t far from home. He switched off the navigation, recognising the area well enough to go without it. The familiar skyscrapers loomed in the distance, the buildings becoming a blur of greys and yellows as the car drove on by into the night. With a press of a button, Nines’ window rolled down and he felt a certain sense of comfort as he took in the late-night air. Gavin stirred in his sleep, the rush of air rousing him but he soon went back to pressing his head against the window.

After another while driving, Nines pulled into his street and pressed the keyfob above his sun visor; slowing the car to a stop as he waited for the garage door to roll up. The garage lights flickered on, basking the car in a bright white glow as Nines pulled in and parked up. He turned the car off and pulled the key from the ignition, sliding the keys into his pocket and unclipping his seat belt. He eyed the snoozing Gavin for a moment, hearing the soft rumble of his snoring as his face was squished up against the glass. 

He reached over the centre console with an outstretched hand, cupping the back of the man’s neck and rubbing his thumb against the side of his throat. Gavin stirred at the sensation, murmuring softly as he awoke and pulled his head away from the window. A groan emitted from his lips as Nines pulled his hand away, his neck aching from the awkward position he sat in. “Fuck, what’s going on?” He grumbled.

“We’re here, sleeping beauty. Time to get up,” Nines explained, pulling his gun from his door pocket and holding onto the grip as he got out of the car. He shut the door behind him and walked over to Gavin’s side, holding the door open for him as he uncurled himself from the car and grabbed his bag; he rubbed at his neck again, complaining to himself. Nines had a hand on the top of the door, waiting for Gavin to move away so he could close it for him.

He slid the gun into his pants, flicking the back of his jacket to cover the firearm before he sauntered over to the door of the garage, locking the car with his keys. Gavin followed him, stumbling through his sleep-addled mind and almost bumping into Nines when he stopped suddenly to enter the code for the door. The lock beeped and Nines grabbed the handle, pushing the door open and coaxing Gavin behind him with a tug of his jacket.

They moved over to the elevator, waiting for Nines to call the lift. Gavin looked through half-closed eyes, squinting at the fluorescent bulbs above them as he let out a yawn. Nines observed him for a moment, watching him rub at the marks on his face from being pressed against the window and he found himself smiling again; his smile quickly disappeared as Gavin turned to look at him. The elevator pinged and the doors rolled open and the pair stepped inside.

Gavin held himself back against the far wall, gripping the handrail as Nines punched the floor for his apartment. The doors slid shut and Nines came to stand beside him. Looking to his right, Gavin caught the sight of their reflections. Nines’ head was high above Gavin’s and he watched as the man caught him staring and he smirked for a moment. Gavin cast his gaze to the floor, the tips of his ears turning pink with embarrassment. Nines relished the moments where he caught him staring, his ego feeding off on the attention like a starving dog. The elevator jolted and Gavin twitched on reflex, shifting his hand further along the bar and accidentally brushing his hand against Nines’. He moved his hand back as quickly as it had shifted, holding the metal closer to him in a white-knuckled grip. He felt his skin heat only further and refused to check his reflection, knowing Nines would be looking like a smug bastard, and his own face would be cherry red.

The doors reopened and Nines approached the door, Gavin following after like an obedient dog. “Good boy,” Nines murmured, his voice deep and throaty. He smirked for the umpteenth time as they trailed down the short white hallway and to the door to Nines’ apartment. He unlocked the door, finally putting his keys back in his pocket for the last time and beckoned Gavin inside with a curl of his finger. Gavin took in the sight of the shoes arranged on the rack beside the door and slipped his boots off, fearing the repercussions he’d face if he trailed something inside.

The apartment was a lot bigger inside than Gavin had anticipated. The far wall was a wide expanse of glass panelled floor-to-ceiling windows with blinds screwed to the top. He couldn’t help but gape as he stepped further into the apartment, approaching the window and staring out across at the illuminated skyline. The apartment really did have a terrific view, and Gavin felt as if he was seeing part of the world from a whole new perspective. Ninescame to stand beside him, speaking in a gentle voice as he watched Gavin with a tentative smile.

“It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it,” Gavin whispered, the bright lights reflecting in his eyes and causing an odd sensation to settle in his stomach. He wondered if he’d be able to get a place similar if he was a driver. He turned to Nines, staring as the man rolled up his sleeves, his jacket hung up at the front door. There was something personal about watching someone roll up his sleeves, and Gavin found himself swallowing hard as Nines seemed to flex his muscular forearms; most likely in an effort to fluster him further.

“You must be tired, c’mon,” Nines ushered him in the direction of his bedroom, hands on his shoulders as he led him. He snaked an arm around Gavin’s side, gripping the door handle and essentially pinning him to the door for a moment before he pushed it open. This room had a similar view to the living room and kitchen and Gavin stood in the centre of the room, staring out again as Nines flicked the light on and dimmed them so they weren’t as bright. 

Gavin scanned the room, taking in the sight of the large king-sized bed against the left wall. He eyed the silver sheets and mountain of pillows and wondered if it felt as comfortable as it looked. “I’m sleeping in here?” He asked, eyes wandering around the soft furnishings and the chaise lounge in front of the window.

“Well, yes. I can’t have you wandering around and getting away, can I?” Nines quipped, giving Gavin a lopsided smile. Gavin looked back at him and blinked slowly, noting the angular shape of his jaw and the way a dimple formed on his left cheek when he smiled. Gavin thought he was beautiful, with his jet black curls and smooth pink lips, yet forced himself to look past the man’s looks and remember why he was standing in his room past midnight. He _had_ to be there, he didn’t have a choice.

At his lack of a response, Nines spoke again, “You can either sleep in the bed with me or on the floor. But I do sleep with a gun under my pillow, and I will be cuffing you if you’re on the floor.” Gavin rolled his shoulders, mulling over the options before him before picking the floor. There was no way in hell he was sleeping in bed with the guy. He imagined the man snaking his arm around him as he slept, pressing his warm erection to his ass and slowly grinding on him until-

“The floor is fine.” Gavin blurted out his response, doing his utmost to fend off the approaching Stockholm syndrome. 

He was given a plump pillow from the bed, along with a thick grey comforter that Nines had pulled off a shelf in his mirrored panel wardrobe. He briefly spied some dark coloured shirts and turtlenecks and chewed on his bottom lip as he mentally agreed that darker colours suited him. He allowed Gavin to remove his clothes and brushed their teeth together before going to sleep, soon approaching him with a pair of handcuffs. Gavin wanted to make a joke about being restrained in the bedroom, but the reality of the situation was too serious to joke about.

The cool metal brushed against his wrist as Nines bent down in front of him, head bent as he snapped the metal shut and clicked it in place. He held the other cuff, gently pulling it and fixing the free end through the bar at the bottom of his bed. Turning to Gavin, he traced his thumb over the metal and his skin and looked to meet his eyes as he gently asked, “Is that too tight?”

Gavin shook his head, refraining from biting on his bottom lip as Nines released his wrist and the chain jingled. “We’ll be waking up at eight o'clock, try to get some sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” Gavin replied, giving him a small salute, causing Nines to roll his eyes as he stood up and moved to turn the light off. Gavin adjusted himself and laid down, giving the pillow a short slap before resting his head. He gathered the blanket up with his unrestrained hand, trying to tuck it under his feet and sides to act as an extra security measure during the night.

He half shut his eyes, watching as Nines stepped around to the other end of the bed and stood in front of the window. He undid a few buttons and gripped the bottom of his shirt, pulling the article up and over his body. Gavin watched in silence, admiring the way the moonlight cast a glow over his pale skin. He feared his breath would hitch as Nines unbuttoned his pants, dug his thumbs into the waistband and smoothly pulled them down. Gavin couldn’t help but admire his boxer clad ass in the moonlight, noting the way the light caught the side of his abs. 

Turning his head, Nines bent down to yank his jeans off his feet and caught Gavin’s gaze. He didn’t say a word, though Gavin caught the man offering him a sly wink. He then moved away from the window, pulled back the duvet and disappeared from sight, leaving Gavin to stare up at the ceiling in embarrassment. He forced his eyes shut, willing himself to lose all traces of his blush and eventually fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

He awoke an hour or two later, hearing laboured breathing and shifting coming from Nines’ bed. He suspected it was a nightmare and lifted his groggy head, pushing himself up so that he could peek across the top of the bed and assess the situation. Nines was _certainly_ tossing and turning as Gavin spied his hand moving up and down his hard cock. His head was thrown back against the pillows, mouth shut tight as he tried to keep in any sound as he stroked away at his erection.

Gavin silently ducked back down, trying not to alert the other man of his movements as he put his head back down on the pillow. He carefully turned onto his side, throwing a leg over the blanket and hugging it close to his lower half as he felt his dick stiffen in his boxers. The laboured breaths and little pants rising from Nines caused him to twitch with sick excitement and he ground his crotch against the blanket, squeezing his eyes shut as he bit at his bottom life to stifle any sound. He ceased his actions as quickly as he had started them, not wanting to be rubbing himself off over the man that was holding him captive. He released his grip on the blanket, turning onto his front and squishing his groin against the floor in punishment. He thumped his head sideways against the pillow, shut his eyes and tried to drift off once more, hoping that the scent of Nines’ hair on the pillow would make it easier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines gets domestic, Gavin is introduced to the organisation, a shopping trip ensues, and they try to bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd add another chapter I have written up to keep the fic going (and definitely not to encourage lil sneaky people that check how many chapters there are to read the fic).

Gavin was roused the next morning by the sound of a kettle boiling and crockery being moved in the kitchen. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the backs of his hands and frowned when he realised that he wasn’t cuffed any longer. A deep red ring circled his wrist where he must have been laying heavily against the cuff. He traced a finger over the mark, trying to increase the circulation to the spot in the hope that it would fade faster. He rolled his shoulders, scratching the top of his head before getting ‘out of bed.’ He folded up the blanket and placed it on top of the pillow on the floor.

He plodded over to his bag, fishing out a new outfit for the day and changed his socks and underwear. He bundled the dirty clothes up and shoved them back into his bag, not paying attention to adding dirty items to clean ones. Locating some deodorant, he quickly sprayed it on his underarms and shuddered at the cool spray on his sensitive skin. He stared at his reflection in one of the wardrobe mirrors and grumbled at his dishevelled appearance. He looked like a crusty goblin compared to the other man. Nonetheless, he left the comfort of the bedroom and tiptoed across the plush white carpet to the door.

He pushed the handle down and pulled the door open, peeking out into the living room and then to the kitchen area. He saw Nines standing at the far end of the room, two mugs in his hands as he plucked them from a shelf and began to prepare some coffee. Gavin felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in the sight of him, his ass clad in a pair of light blue jeans and also wearing a crisp white t-shirt. He finally left the room, his foot pressing on a floorboard and causing a creak that caught the man’s attention.

Nines turned to face him, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Good morning.”

“Nicholas,” Gavin replied, giving him a curt nod and keeping his gaze cast to the floor as he walked over to the white round table next to the window. Two bowls were placed there, along with a plate of buttered toast and a container of some fancy looking granola. Nines turned to face him properly, carrying the two steaming mugs over when he took in Gavin’s appearance as he sat down. He grimaced, his nose twitching as he placed the mugs down on the table.

“What’s with the face?” Gavin asked, watching him twitch uncomfortably as he looked down at the shorter man. Nines braced himself, taking a breath before finally responding in a slightly amused tone.

“I know I told you to pack some clothes… but why the hell are you wearing _that_?”

“Why? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest, a frown forming on his brows as Nines looked over his greying detergent stained t-shirt and crusty torn jeans.

“You look like a homeless pervert,” Nines snorted, choking back a sound of what could have been laughter or disgust-- Gavin wasn’t entirely sure.

“Excuse me?” Nines sat down across from him, pressing a hand over his mouth for a second as he stood up straight in his chair. 

“I can’t have you outside with me like that. Someone will call child protective services.” He quipped, smirking over his coffee. His words made Gavin pout for a moment as he pulled at his grimy looking shirt. He’d have to buy some new clothes… whenever he was allowed to.

“I mean… most of my clothes are like this,” he murmured, grabbing a spoon laid out before him so he could fiddle with it uncomfortably. Nines put down his coffee and bumped his foot against Gavin’s under the table, offering the brunette a weak smile.

“We can get you something new later after we sort things out.” His words caused a pit to form in Gavin’s stomach and he chewed the inside of his cheek, nodding slowly before asking Nines where they had to go before then. The question made Nines squirm in his seat as he sat under Gavin’s scrutiny. He’d have to take him to the base, talk to his boss and tell him things had changed. He wondered if it was better to leave Gavin at the apartment for his safety, in case shit hit the fan and someone tried to kill _him_ instead. But people could still access his apartment, they knew where he lived. They’d still be able to get to Gavin. He thought about it for most of the night, only having an hour or two of sleep because he felt sick to his stomach with worry.

“I need to talk things out with my boss… about you… But I’m just not sure how he’ll react.”

“React?” Gavin asked softly, tilting his head a little as Nines finally looked back at him instead of boring his eyes into the table.

"I disobeyed a direct order. He’s not one for allowing that to happen. And I already caused a mess by taking you for a ride in the first place, it’s not our style.”

Gavin rested his face against his palm, feeling it grow clammy with anxiety. His stomach churned and he was sure it wouldn’t be long before bile rose to his throat and threatened to spill out. Noticing his obvious discomfort, Nines reached across the table and bumped his hand against Gavin’s, resting their hands side-by-side on the table.

“I got you into this mess, and I’ll get you out of it. I’m not going to let anyone lay a fucking finger on you, you hear me?” Gavin hummed a soft reply, staring down at their hands on the table. He was fearful, and rightly so, but Nines tried to be a man of his word. Gavin was his responsibility, and if he couldn’t get him accepted as a new driver then he’d certainly drive him off somewhere where he could be safe. He already had a few locations in mind, some of the less known areas in crappy towns or more suburban neighbourhoods where he was owed a favour or two. 

The two then ate in relative silence, Gavin eating some of the now cold toast to try and force down the bile in his throat. Nines crunched away at a bowl of granola and greek yoghurt and Gavin found himself making a comment about health freaks and their rabbit food. Nines merely rolled his eyes and continued eating, telling him that ‘health freaks’ just didn’t want to deal with all of the effects of a lifetime of eating crap.

“Do health freaks also jerk off in the early hours when someone else is in the room?” The question caught Nines off guard and he choked, his cheeks tinged pink and he swallowed a dry lump of granola.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He said through closed teeth, wiping his mouth with a napkin and swallowing a mouthful of coffee for good measure. His statement caused Gavin to furrow his brow as he stared across at the man. “So you didn’t jerk off this morning when you thought I was sleeping?”

Nines wanted to reach over the table and slap the smile off of the man’s face and found himself clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes as he stared Gavin down. He was embarrassed and seemed to take on a harsh tone as he squared his shoulders. “If you’re going to be crude whilst I’m eating, I’d rather not talk to you at all.” He pushed back from the table, gripping his bowl and coffee as he stomped to his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. Gavin stared at the space across the table, smirking to himself as he ripped off another bite of toast with his teeth and swallowed it.

“You can’t hide from the truth, Nicholas!” He called, further irritating the man.

“Oh, piss off!” Nines shouted, seemingly with his mouth full of his breakfast.

* * *

Nines finally emerged from his room, face no longer flushed, but looking mightily pissed nonetheless. He brandished his empty bowl and mug like weapons as he ignored Gavin and went to wash his stuff up. He paused at the sink, stopped in his tracks by the sight of Gavin’s cup and his plate washed up and drying on the rack. He looked over his shoulder, watching as Gavin picked at the threads in the holes of his jeans as he sat on the window seat and gazed outside.

Nines turned back to the sink, a small smile on his lips as he cleaned up and placed his cup and bowl beside Gavin’s. He dried off his hands with a towel and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, spying Gavin’s wet toothbrush dripping in the holder. He eventually left the bathroom and strode across the hardwood floor, thumbs curled into the belt loops of his jeans as he stood before Gavin and cleared his throat. “Tantrum over, princess?” Gavin teased, drawing his gaze away from the window and peering up at the man.

“Hilarious. Are you ready to go?” Nines rolled his eyes and took a step back, gesturing towards the front door with a tilt of his head. Gavin nodded a wordless response and followed after him, pulling on his battered biker boots and his brown leather jacket. Nines tugged on a pair of tan Chelsea boots, opting for a dark bomber jacket. He slipped his keys and wallet from his leather jacket and slid the keyring over his finger, gripping the bundle as he waited for Gavin before pulling open the door and stepping outside into the hallway. Gavin leaned against the wall outside the front door as Nines locked up and slid his wallet and key into his pockets before nodding to the lift and walking over with his shorter companion.

The atmosphere in the lift was somewhat different than the previous night, tenser somehow, and Gavin repeated his previous act of eyeing Nines up in the mirror. He suspected that if they were together that they’d end up making out in there, Nines pressing Gavin up against the wall with a knee between his legs. He shook his head, snapping out of his daydream and sniffing lightly as the smell of Nines’ cologne filled the space in the lift. It was a delicious mix of sandalwood and mandarin and Gavin couldn’t help but smell inferior. 

The door to the lift opened and the two strolled out, Nines falling behind to take in Gavin’s outfit to inspire any potential shopping trips later in the day. It was also an excuse to check out his ass, but the jeans weren’t the right cut for him and weren’t exactly doing him any favours. He quickly caught up, reaching the door and entering the combination to access the garage again. 

The base wasn’t far away, and Nines wanted to get the whole ordeal over with. Once he and Gavin were both in the car, and out of the garage, he located a pack of cigarettes in the glove compartment, reaching over Gavin to get them. Gavin briefly eyed the pack of menthols and watched as Nines pushed in the cigarette lighter and waited for it to heat up. He hadn’t had a smoke in days, and the way Nines was twitching suggested that he hadn’t had one for quite a while either. Nines popped the lid on the box, pulling out a cigarette and placing the filter tip in between his lips as he lit the end with the lighter. He crushed the small bead in the filter and inhaled deeply, one hand still firmly pressed to the steering wheel as he rolled his window down to exhale the smoke.

“Fuck, that was good,” he murmured, a sigh of relief escaping him as he flicked his blinker with his cigarette hand. Gavin watched him all the while, the minty smoke filling his nostrils and making him swallow hard. “Hey, can I bum one of those?” He asked, pointing at the pack in Nines’ lap. “Knock yourself out,” he replied, placing the cigarette between his lips as he fished another out of the carton and handed it over to Gavin. The brunette put the cigarette between his lips, reaching for the lighter and sparking up the end, though didn’t crush the filter as Nines had. He assumed the stress of the situation ahead of them was what pushed the two men to crave the nicotine so badly. He hoped that he’d at least have another chance to smoke another cigarette if the boss decided he had to die. The thought was, strangely, not at all comforting to Gavin.

* * *

“Am I waiting in the car?” Gavin asked as they parked up after being waved through by some kind of automatic-wielding guard, suddenly afraid that he’d be left alone and shot in cold blood without Nines to protect him. “You’re coming with me, and I’m not letting you go in unarmed.” Gavin’s jaw fell slack and he stared across at the other man as he reached into the glove compartment, pulled out a handgun and offered it to him. “You can shoot, right?” Nines asked, watching as Gavin gaped down at the weapon.

“Some of us didn’t grow up pistol-whipping and shooting people,” he hissed, edging away from the gun. Nines pressed the gun into his hand and promptly grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in close to him. “This is the life you’re part of now. You’re going to have a gun, you’re going to learn how to shoot it. We don’t have time to go over the specifics.” He let Gavin go and picked up his own gun, sliding out the magazine.

“Magazine out, magazine in. Safety on, safety off, hammer, trigger. Extend your arms but keep them slightly bent at the elbows, try to hold with both hands and stand firm so there isn’t as much recoil. Got it?” He asked, sliding in the magazine and flicking the safety, gesturing to each part of the gun. Gavin nodded meekly. “I-I guess?”

“Attaboy,” Nines beamed, clapping his palm against Gavin’s cheek twice before getting out of the car. He slid his gun in his waistband as he closed the door, striding over to Gavin’s side to open his door and close it behind him.

He took the gun from Gavin’s hand, turning him around and flipping up the back of his jacket. He grabbed the back of his jeans, sliding the gun in place and let the leather drop back in place, refraining from giving his ass a firm tap. Nines gestured for Gavin to follow him and walked close beside him, voice low as he whispered to him. “If, and when, I tell you to shoot, you shoot. You do not hesitate, you do not ask any questions. Leave the talking to me, speak _only_ when you’re spoken to and be polite.”

Gavin grumbled a sound of reply and made a mental note to keep his mouth shut as they stood in front of a large steel door to the warehouse that loomed in front of them. “Perhaps if we’re lucky we might both get out of this alive,” Nines whispered, and Gavin suspected he wasn’t supposed to hear him. The taller male knocked on the door, rapping the metal with his knuckles and stepping back. A slot in the door slid open and Nines lifted his chin at the door. The man behind the door nodded, shut the slot and unlocked the door. It squeaked open and he beckoned them inside.

“Who’s the kid, Nines?” The man asked in a gruff voice, a semi-automatic in one hand and a pistol tucked down the front of his pants. Gavin raised his eyebrow at the name yet swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing painfully hard in his throat. His hands felt clammy, sweat was beading on the back of his neck and he suddenly felt terrified.

“He’s with me. New driver,” Nines clarified, his tone curt. The man ducked his head and stepped back from the door, allowing both men inside. Gavin stuck close to Nines, almost stepping on the backs of his boots as they walked. “Walk beside me, damn it. And square your shoulders, look confident. You won’t be taken seriously if you’re walking around like you’re going to piss yourself.” He kept his voice low, knowing not to allow any of the gun-toting lackeys lurking down the sides of the corridor to hear.

At his words, Gavin stood taller and squared his shoulders, clenched his jaw. He caught his reflection in a window as they passed by and was surprised that his new posture did appear to make him look a little rougher around the edges. Nines eyed him for a moment and threw him a nod of approval, though wished he could have gone shopping with him before-- make him look the part. They turned left and ascended the mezzanine staircase, moving up to reach the boss’ office. There were even more people on this floor, with many reloading or cleaning guns, arranging ammunition, or sitting around tables stacked with folders upon folders. Gavin assumed they were working on some sort of heist and turned his head away as some of the men turned their eyes to him and gruffed to one another.

They approached a large door at the end of the room, and two armed men stood on either side. They both threw Nines a nod in his direction as the pair halted at the door. They, like the others they passed, looked at Gavin sceptically as Nines greeted them and asked for the boss. The man on the left turned and knocked firmly on the door, pressing his ear close to the metal and awaiting permission for the men to enter. He soon turned back and gave the men the thumbs up to enter, turning the handle and pushing the door open. 

Gavin took up his position of following behind Nines when he gestured for him to tail him. He stepped into the room, eyes painfully aware of the slight bulge in the back of Nines’ pants where his gun was situated. His gun felt hot against his ass and he hoped that he put the safety on in case he clenched his cheeks and accidentally fired the damn thing straight into his ass. 

It was then that he finally looked up, and away from Nines’ ass, to glance around the room until his eyes focused on the elderly man at the end of the room. He sat in a wheelchair before a large painted canvas, a paint palette in one hand and a brush that looked to have seen better days in the other. He turned to the two men, raising an eyebrow as he placed his equipment down on a nearby table and wiped his hand on an old cloth.

“Nines,” he greeted, turning his chair but not wheeling it over to the pair. It was Nines who approached, gesturing behind his back for Gavin to follow him. 

“Good morning, sir,” Nines replied, offering his boss a smile.

“And who have we here?” The man asked, tilting his head to peer around his employee.

“Gavin Reed, sir. I hoped he could become the new driver,” Nines explained, gesturing for Gavin to move alongside him and meet his boss.

“Carl Manfred,” The man clarified, holding his hand out to shake. Gavin stepped forward, taking the man’s hand and shaking firmly.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” His statement earned him a nod of approval and Gavin seemed to visibly relax.

“Now, Gavin. How old are you?” He rolled up the black sleeves of his shirt, revealing a series of black tribal tattoos that twisted up his arms. He was surprised that such an elderly and frail-looking man appeared to be so hardened under his clothes. 

“Twenty-six, sir,” Gavin breathed, doing his best to maintain a certain level of politeness that he hoped would find him in the man’s favour.

“Criminal record?” The man asked cooly, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Is that a requirement?” Gavin quipped, humour lacing his voice. The room fell awkwardly silent and Gavin wanted the concrete to open up and swallow him whole or, preferably, be shot in the head by one of the men. A quick bullet to the brain. However, Carl let out a bubble of laughter and shook his head before turning to Nines.

“You picked a good one, boy.” Both Nines and Gavin breathed a sigh of relief, yet Nines still turned to throw Gavin a glare of warning as Carl wheeled his chair around to his desk and rested his elbows on the surface. “And you found him fast… Dare I ask where you picked him up?” His posture changed and he had a much more menacing air about him, his tone having an edge to it that made Gavin’s skin crawl.

"I believe you already know the answer to that, sir,” Nines politely replied.

The man cast his gaze back to the shorter man, pressing his fingers together on the desk as he pointed them towards him. “You disobeyed me,” he murmured to Nines, not even bothering to look in his direction. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Gavin looked to him, feeling his stomach bubble with anxiety. His head was bowed, his shoulders slumped. The softness and sincerity of Nines’ words struck him to the core, and he was left with this odd feeling of foreboding that Carl would kill him there and then, or press a button under his desk and send in a mass of brutish thugs to beat the life out of him. Gavin, of course, would soon join him and their bodies would be disposed of in shallow unmarked graves.

“But I’ve come to learn that you disobeying me is… for the right reasons.” 

Nines lifted his head at the softly spoken statement, exhaling deeply as he felt a wave of calm wash over him. The exchange allowed Gavin a moment to relax, too, though he kept his guard up; eyes fixed firmly between the man and Nines for any unspoken sign that he’d have to react to. “And you think he can do the job?”

“I _know_ he can do the job, sir,” Nines countered, turning his gaze back to Gavin and throwing him a small smile of reassurance. He turned back to the old man, business face back on. “He managed to get me away quickly, we didn’t even see the police. Now think about how successful he’ll be with planning and intel.”

Carl hummed thoughtfully as he considered Nines’ words, nodding to himself as he sat deep in thought. He stared off into the distance, brows knitted together as he seemed to list the pros and cons in his head before speaking. “And you trust him?”

“I will,” was Nines’ short response. Gavin couldn’t help but feel offended by the remark. He was the one forced into this business transaction, and yet he was the one that wasn’t trusted. He suddenly thought of the gun in his pants and wondered if it was at all possible to keep a hold of it, keep it under his pillow. Maybe he could gank Nines in his sleep and escape, get back to his apartment. He brushed off the thought, for now, seeing as the boss of the whole system now knew his name and would certainly send a team after him if he offed one of his men.

Nines’ suggestion was accepted, and he was placed in charge of teaching him the business and keeping him in line. They dropped by a room on the other side of the warehouse to pick up some gear that Gavin would need. They left with a duffel bag of unknown contents and Gavin was nervously eager to have a peek when they were back in the safety of the car. Once in the car, the pair belted up, Gavin placed his gun on the bag and Nines started up the car, tearing out of the compound and onto the road. Gavin side-eyed him nervously, clutching the duffel bag to his body in case they crashed and he needed some protection.

He watched the speedometer climb higher and higher, the engine’s purr growing more and more violent as the car sped along. “You maybe wanna… slow down a little?” Gavin squeaked, his fingers digging into the leather of his seat as he braced himself for whatever was to come. Nines didn’t say a word as he drove on and then suddenly wrenched the steering wheel left, turning the car into an abandoned lot and keeping his hand on the wheel. The car spun, sending a cloud of dust into the air, making it impossible to see out of the windows until the plume settled. Nines abruptly shut off the engine, hands holding onto the steering wheel with a white-knuckled grip as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the hard leather. 

Neither of them uttered a word as the pair sat in silence with their pulses racing. Gavin winced at the sound of his blood pounding in his ears, his jaw clenched and his palms slick with sweat. He slowly craned his head to look at Nines, watching the man tremble against the steering wheel and breathe laboured breaths.

“Nick… are you okay?” He asked slowly, gently. It was the first time he had used his name properly instead of his previous teasing. He received a small shake of his head in return. A moment or two passed and Nines eventually lifted his head, wiping his eyes with the backs. of his trembling hands. “I thought he was going to kill us,” he whispered, a smile curling on his lips. He then grinned, mouth wide as he let out a bellowing laugh. “He could have fucking killed us!” He continued, throwing his head back as he roared with laughter that Gavin wasn’t compelled to join in on.

Tears started to stream down Nines’ face, his cheeks flushed, as he laughed and laughed and laughed. He laughed until his stomach hurt, though Gavin knew it wasn’t because he found the situation funny-- it was because he was borderline traumatised. He had walked into that building with every thought that the two of them would be killed, and now that they hadn't it seemed as if Nines had gone into shock. His laughter eventually died down and was replaced by a deep sob that seemed to wrack his entire body. He was a snivelling wreck, and all Gavin could do was watch and reach out to take one of Nines’ hands in his own and hold it as he cried.

* * *

When Nines had finally calmed down, Gavin encouraged him out of the car and swapped seats with him. He sunk into the chair, slipping behind the wheel and adjusting the seat and mirror so that he was good to drive. He half expected Nines to complain about him moving things, yet he seemed to have no objections as the two belted up and Gavin started the car. It was far more powerful than his crap bucket of a vehicle, and he was hesitant to push the accelerator too far and get thrown out of the windscreen. He put himself in the position of a sensible driver, testing out the kinks in the new vehicle and seeing it as practise for when he was required to help carry out a job. 

Nines sat quietly in the passenger seat, seaming somehow frailer than before as he wordlessly watched the cars and trees roll past outside the window. Gavin fired up the onboard GPS, fumbling with the buttons for a moment or two until he found a search bar and searched for a local mall. The nearest one was ten minutes away and he started the journey, following the little blue line on the screen. 

He threw Nines the occasional glance, checking he wasn’t asleep or crying as he drove. He felt terrible for the guy, wondering what kind of situations he’d witnessed during his time working for Carl. He decided that he didn’t like the old man in the wheelchair. He’d made Nines cry. _Nines_? What sort of nickname was that? He wondered if it was a code name, and perhaps everyone had them. Perhaps it was a kill count. He side-eyed him. He hoped it wasn’t a kill count. He’d have to see if people started referring to him as ‘Tens’ in the future.

A sign up ahead noted passersby of the mall, and so he followed the road into the huge parking lot. It was a weekday, and still early, so there were plenty of available spaces. He opted for a space as close to the lifts as possible, not wanting to have to haul his ass for ages trying to get back to the car. He parked the car and shut it off, unclipping his belt and getting out. The hot afternoon sun beat down onto his face and he closed one eye as he squinted and gently closed the door behind him. Nines had climbed out of his own accord, the gun being placed in its usual position as he leaned across the top of the car and pursed his lips at Gavin. “I thought I was going to get your door,” he grumbled. 

Gavin briefly shook his head at the man and stepped around the car to his side, taking the gun from his hand and placing it in the back of his pants, fumbling for a moment to get it in place. He supposed it would take practice. Nines set to placing the duffle bag in the trunk of the car, not wanting to tempt anybody who saw it in the footwell to smash his window and take it. Gavin kept hold of the keys, locking the car and zipping the bundle in one of his pockets as he and Nines left the lot and moved on to the lifts. Once inside, the doors shut and Gavin immediately cringed at the cheesy elevator music as Nines grimaced at his dishevelled reflection in the grimy mirror. His eyes looked painfully bloodshot, and he hoped some caffeine would help him look a little less like a corpse.

The elevator reached the ground floor and the pair stepped out. Gavin immediately took hold of Nines’ hand, leading him in the direction of the first coffee shop he saw. The scent of freshly brewed coffee perked Nines up a little and he resisted pulling his hand back, knowing that he wasn’t exactly in the best frame of mind to wander around without someone to guide him. He felt his cheeks flush, though, the second he looked down at his long and slender fingers interlaced with Gavin’s much bulkier digits. They were already in the coffee shop and at the counter before Nines even realised that they had moved.

"What do you feel like?” Gavin asked, letting go of his hand and throwing a look over his shoulder. Nines felt weirdly empty without the warmth of the man’s hand and slowly curled his fingers into a fist, pulling his hand back to his side as he looked up at the menu and asked for a vanilla latte. Gavin ordered a black coffee and pulled out his wallet, throwing a few bills down on the counter for the barista. Nines barely even had a moment to complain about Gavin paying when the shorter man turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Nines fell silent.

The pair took a seat at a table for two beside the window, overlooking a chalk quarry with a turquoise-blue lake in the centre. Gavin found himself staring out of the window, taking in the scene as Nines took up his new favourite pastime of watching Gavin watch things. He noted the hair that clung to Gavin’s chin and jaw. Nines wondered what it would feel like against his skin; scratchy, he assumed. He then looked to the fine scar on Gavin’s eyebrow that seemed to split the hair in two, almost like a fashionable eyebrow slit, though he had probably hit his head or been in a fight that had caused the scar. He ceased his musing as a waitress came along, calling out their orders and placing them down on the table. Nines thanked her and handed her a bill for her tip, which she took with a beaming smile before moving on to clean a nearby table.

Gavin set to tearing open numerous packets of sugar and pouring them into his cup. Nines counted six sachets that were emptied into the hot liquid and he blinked slowly as he added two to his own. He stirred it and placed the spoon down on his saucer, gazing across at Gavin through his eyelashes as the smaller man sipped at the scorching liquid. “How do you even consume that much sugar in one go?” He asked tentatively. Gavin merely shrugged and placed his cup down, leaning back in his chair as he looked back at Nines.

“Tastes like crap if it isn’t sweet.”

Nines grimaced, almost feeling the cavities filling his mouth if he was to consume the same amount of sugar. Gavin’s teeth did look pretty decent, though, so he assumed he must have been doing something right.

“Now I have a question for you,” Gavin stated, moving back towards the table as he rested his elbows on the surface and pointed a finger at Nines. “Why did the door guy and Carl call you Nines?”

He found himself smirking at the question as he picked up his cup and met Gavin’s gaze. “Oh, I couldn’t possibly tell you,” he sipped his latte, “it’s top secret.”

“Pfft. Don’t give me that, we can’t have any secrets.” Nines took another sip, soon resting the cup back down as he placed his hands on the table near Gavin's and spoke in a low voice.

“I don’t think it’s entirely appropriate to discuss in public.” He gestured to the people around them with a tip of his head.

“So like… have you, you know- _ganked_ nine people?” Gavin asked, leaning in closer until he and Nines were practically breathing the same air. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was moving so close when he was worried about sleeping in the same house as a serial killer earlier. Nines rolled his eyes, snorting softly before he licked his bottom lip and quietly asked, “Would you care if I did?” He raised an eyebrow, catching Gavin glancing at his tongue against his lip for a split second before meeting his gaze once more.

“Well… I wouldn’t get horny over it or anything if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That’s _not_ what I’m asking,” Nines retorted, lifting a hand so that he could rest his chin on it.

“You’re not going to give me a straight answer, are you?” Gavin asked, holding back a growing pout as he watched the other man lean back in his seat and drummed his fingertips against the side of his coffee cup. “Probably not, no,” Nines quipped, offering him a wry grin.

The two finished their coffees in relative silence, save for the occasional comment or flirtation. Gavin decided to push his luck, though, wiggling his foot against Nines’ under the table in an attempt to play footsie. Nines responded by offering Gavin a swift kick to the shin that left him gasping for air and cursing. He baristas and some customers looked at him with displeasure and it looked like it was time for them to leave. Gavin followed after Nines, hobbling after him and already imagining the bruise that he’d be greeted with when he took his clothes off later in the evening.

Gavin picked up the pace, moving to walk by Nines’ side instead of trailing after him like a crusty shadow. They first entered a store filled with expensive-looking shirts and Nines kept moving from rail to rail, glancing over at Gavin to find colours that would suit him. He figured that dark blues would work well and held a few up to Gavin’s chest to scope out appropriate sizes and then pointed him in the direction of the changing rooms. Nines picked out a few shirts of his own and followed Gavin into the changing room, rolling his eyes at the man’s groans of protest and pressing a hand over his mouth to silence him.

“I’ve gotta keep you on a short leash,” he whispered, leading Gavin backwards and further into the changing room before locking the door behind them. The changing room, though spacious, seemed awfully cramped with the two of them in there as Gavin tried on the shirts Nines picked out. The latter sat on the leather bench in the changing room, watching diligently as Gavin buttoned and unbuttoned the shirts, turning to look at himself in the mirror.

Nines would nod an affirmative to say whether a particular one looked good but remained mainly silent as his eyes scanned over each freckle on Gavin’s back. He finally got a good look at the tattoo that he’d seen the previous night, nestled neatly against his ribs was the inked image of some kind of tribal arrow. It seemed a little odd on Gavin, yet he felt that it suited him well because he wasn’t exactly the most normal guy he’d met. His gaze travelled down as he followed the dusting of hair that lay on his stomach and went down and down until-

“You wanna suck me off or something, Nicholas?” Gavin asked in a straight-laced tone, glancing down at his ground where Nines has been previously looking. Nines’ face felt hot and he exited the changing room without even excusing himself, hearing Gavin turn the lock on the door as he prevented Nines from entering again. He turned his head, looking at his flushed features in a cheap stick-on mirror and flipped himself off before he sat on the complimentary sofa nearby.

Gavin soon emerged with the chosen shirts, at which point Nines took them from him and strode over to the checkout. Gavin stood by his side, leaning against the counter and feeling his jack fall slack when he saw the price digits appear on the till. “Jesus Christ, Nick. You can’t be serious,” he murmured, watching as the man fished out a credit card and paid with it. His receipt was printed and added to the bag and he thanked the cashier before grabbing a fold in Gavin’s jacket and all but dragging him to the next store.

“You just spent almost three hundred bucks in there for s _hirts_ ,” Gavin hissed. He’d only ever bought cheap multipack shirts from Walmart before, being too scared to even look at the more expensive looking price tags because he feared he’d feel nauseous from even knowing how much they cost.

“So…?” Nines asked, tilting his head as he looked down at Gavin.

“So? You’re like my damn sugar daddy or something- buying me expensive clothes,” Gavin groaned. He noticed the way Nines smirked at his mention of being a sugar daddy, which seemingly put some pep in his step. Although his face looked humoured, Gavin could recognise a certain emptiness in his eyes that was surely a result of the earlier outburst.

“You’re gonna be having me in your house… eating your food, making a mess. Why are you buying me things?” His voice was soft, curious. He didn’t understand why a man he was being forced to live with was extending his kindness in such a way. “You want to know why?”

“Yes, Nicholas. I do.”

“Because you’re my responsibility. I made this mess, I got you into it. The least I can do is.. take care of you, or at least make you a little comfortable.” He stopped and turned to look around at passers-by before continuing. “And on some jobs, you’re going to need to be well dressed. You have to look the part. That’s all I’m going to tell you for now.”

“For now?” Gavin seethed. “I’m going to be driving you around God knows where then the least you can do is tell me what I’ll be driving you away from.” Nines sucked in a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he soon exhaled and looked back to Gavin. “Believe me, the less you know the better.” He said no more, shutting off any further communication about it and led him to another store where they could purchase a wider range of clothing. Nines was reluctant to buy Gavin clothes like his in case they ended up looking like some cheesy detective movie duo. He could picture the title already, some amalgamation of both of their names in crappy yellow font. 

They travelled from store to store, buying an arrangement of clothes until Gavin practically had a whole new wardrobe; shoes and some accessories included. They’d have to buy any further items the next time Nines went grocery shopping. Gavin had stopped looking at the price tags, feeling physically ill at the cost of it all. He still didn’t understand why people splurged so much, though as he stood in the last changing room and took in the sight of his reflection in the mirror. He felt different as he stood in a pair of black designer distressed jeans, a soft red button-up shirt and grey suede Chelsea boots. Nines had already raked some tester product through his hair to control the messy strands. 

A small knock on the door dragged him away from his thoughts. “Gavin? Are you done in there?” He cleared his throat, taking one last look at himself in the mirror as he smoothed down the front of his new shirt and unlocked the door and walked out. Nines was leaning against the cubicle opposite, one foot against the wall, as he stood with his arms, crossed over his chest. His lips parted as he eyed the other man, eyes looking him up and down as he attempted to burn the memory into his mind. “Does the outfit get your approval?” Gavin asked tentatively, feeling out of his comfort zone as Nines wordlessly stared.

“I’d say more than the outfit,” Nines murmured under his breath.

“Huh?” Nines cleared his throat, casting his gaze to the ground and shifting his feet awkwardly. “All looks fine, let’s go.” His tone was gruff, causing Gavin to raise an eyebrow in confusion as he shoved his old clothes and boots into one of the bags and followed after Nines. He looked larger than before, his shoulders appearing wider as he carried the mass of bags in each hand out of the store. 

Neither man spoke another word in the lift, in the parking lot, or even in the car on the way back to Nines’ place. Gavin sat awkwardly in the silence that filled the vehicle, occasionally side-eyeing Nines in the hope that he wouldn’t have another breakdown or suddenly veer the car off into oncoming traffic. Gavin reached out to the radio and turned it on, pressing a button to change the station. Nines noticeably relaxed his jaw at the lack of silence, no longer feeling as if one of them dared to break the quiet and tension.

* * *

By the time they had reached the apartment, the men were an exhausted mess. Nines carried the majority of bags, allowing them to hang from his hands as he power-walked around the complex and had Gavin lock the car, gain access to the door and press the elevator button. His biceps were almost painfully flexed at the weight, Gavin noted, though he couldn’t help but stare at the series of straining muscles with every movement of his arms or flex of his fingers. He had taken his jacket off at some point in the car and thrown it on the back seat. Gavin was on duffle bag duty, Nines telling him he’d carry the bags because Gavin would only whine and complain and slow him down. His voice came out harsher than he expected and Gavin flinched, not understanding why the taller man suddenly seemed to have a personality transplant. 

They stood before the front door as Gavin fished through Nines’ pockets to find the keys. Nines avoided looking at him the whole time, his jaw clenched as Gavin stood unnecessarily close in order to feel the pockets and find which one contained the keys. Nines was sure he heard him sniffing at his cologne and he rolled his eyes, finally able to enter the door once Gavin had the keys and unlocked it.

“Soooo... what’s in the bag?” Gavin asked, desperately wishing to break away the tension that seemed to loom around the both of them. He hoped Nines would snap out of it, that the contents of the bag would have him going into an in-depth explanation that would eventually lead to a joke or two and the usual flirtation. It didn’t.

“Leave it, for now, we need to put your clothes away,” Nines murmured, quickly taking off his boots with his feet, never even dropping the bags before he got to his bedroom. He assumed it was _their_ bedroom now. He made a mental note to set up a futon or a camping cot for Gavin, seeing as they wouldn’t be sharing a bed anytime soon. Gavin shuffled in behind him, placing the duffle bag on the floor as Nines carefully dropped the bags on his bed and let them fall over onto their sides. Gavin was instructed to place his new shoes on the empty shelves in the bottom of the wardrobe as Nines took off to the bathroom with some of the bags to empty and arrange their contents into the empty dresser in the bathroom. He hoped that it wouldn’t be long before Carl found Gavin a home of his own, that the man would move there and take his things and leave Nines to his brooding.

The man was an almost constant temptation, with his dumb smiles and nice ass. His new clothing didn’t help matters, and Nines found himself wishing that he picked out some garish floral shirts or something that wouldn’t make him look as appealing as he re-entered his room to find Gavin with his sleeves rolled up as he knelt and organised his shoes. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Nines pushed on and gathered the rest of the bags and added them to the dresser without as much as a single word.

Gavin closed the wardrobe, wandering out to the kitchen with some of the empty bags in his hands as he looked for somewhere to dispose of them; and also so he could snoop around the kitchen and find something to eat. He opened the fridge, peering in at the contents and grumbled as he realised there were no snacks-- only an array of vegetables and ingredients to make full meals.

“Damn rabbit food,” he hissed. “Find anything interesting?” Nines asked from the other side of the fridge. Gavin jumped, slamming the door on instinct and wincing as he heard a bottle rattle inside.

“Nothing I’d call food,” he replied meekly, causing Nines to roll his eyes. He turned his wrist and checked the time on his watch before pulling out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He unlocked his phone, pressing on the thumb scanner and swivelled it in his hand before passing it to Gavin. “Order whatever you like.”

“You’re gonna sit there and willingly eat takeout?” Gavin questioned him, pointing at the screen. Nines gave him a curt nod and moved to return to organising the dresser, yet stopped in his tracks and watched Gavin use his phone. He continuously looked between Gavin and the phone, waiting for him to pull up the dial pad and call 911. Even Gavin considered it for a moment, yet stood under the man’s scrutiny and swiped through Nines’ apps until he found a delivery app.

He settled on pizza and looked up at Nines for his approval. He nodded once, requesting he order him a Mexcian hot pizza and some soda. Gavin obliged, added the pizza and drinks to the basket and then passed the phone back to Nines. “Nice to see I’m trusted,” whispered sarcastically. Nines ignored the comment and mooched back off to the bathroom, completing the purchase. He didn’t have time to stand around and argue about what Gavin could or couldn’t do, and he certainly didn’t have the energy for it.

Gavin stayed by the fridge, wondering when to start twiddling his thumbs to keep himself entertained. He missed being able to nap, being able to stroll down to 7-Eleven and buying a pack of beer. He was always one for preferring the great indoors and yet found himself desperate to get out and run around; even if he was tired from the long shopping trip. His eyelids felt heavy, and he found himself pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning the collar as he trudged over to the sofa. He flopped down onto the cushiony pillows, pulling one of the small decorative cushions to the arm of the sofa as extra padding and rested his head against it. He didn’t want Nines to go into his room and find him sniffing his pillows or anything if he slept in his bed, and certainly didn’t want the taller man to trip over him if he slept on the floor. His eyelids drooped shut as he wiggled into a comfortable spot and decided a nap was needed. 

Nines emerged from the bathroom after some time, bags in hands as he stuffed them into the recycling bin and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He went to walk to his bedroom to find Gavin and offer him a drink until the pizza arrived, but caught the sight of him slumped on the sofa and snoring. He felt his features soften as he observed the sleeping brunette, knowing he could watch him for a moment without having to put on his gruff facade. He checked his watch, seeing that it would still be a while before the pizza arrived and decided he’d head out to the store at the end of the road. 

He pulled on his jacket and shoes, peeking around the wall to the living room to give Gavin a final check before he left. He immediately regretted leaving him alone, suddenly remembering he left him with a gun _and_ the duffle bag that they’d picked up earlier. He left through the main doors to his building, deciding to walk. He already had his gun on him, expecting that he’d have to bust through the door with his gun when he returned. Nines only hoped that Gavin would forget to take the safety off if he decided to try and kill him.

He completed his short trip to the store, purchasing a cheap beer and a carton of cigarettes that he hoped Gavin would like. He arrived back just in time to see the delivery guy pulling up to the front of the building and collected the pizzas before entering the building. Once inside and at his front door, he slowly lowered the grocery bag to the floor and unlocked the door, slipping his keys into his pocket and easing the door open with his foot. He picked the bag up with his pinky, balancing the pizza boxes on his hand whilst the other twitched at his back as he slid his hand under his jacket and reached for his gun.

The apartment was silent, yet he continued to creep inside and close the front door as softly as possible before locking it behind him. 

Nines swallowed softly, a hundred images flashing through his mind as he imagined Gavin leaping out and shooting him. Perhaps he had found the semi-automatic that he kept hidden under the bathroom dresser and planned to blow him away. Still, he walked on and held his breath as he stepped around the corner to find Gavin still sleeping peacefully. A sigh of relief escaped him and he pressed his back to the wall, his heart hammering in his chest as he thanked God he wasn’t shot in the skull.

He finally entered the living room after removing his shoes and set the bag and boxes of pizzas down on the coffee table. He removed his jacket and washed his hands, patted them dry and returned to the sofa to crouch down beside Gavin. He lifted a hand, lightly grasping the man’s shoulder and giving him a gentle shake. Gavin groaned deeply, rubbing his face as he opened his eyes and looked across at Nines. He jolted, half expecting him to have a gun pointed at him, yet saw no weapon and noticeably relaxed.

“Food is here,” Nines clarified, offering him a weak smile as he backed away and fished the gun from his pants and put it down on the table before standing up. Gavin slowly pulled his legs up and flopped them over and planted his feet on the floor as Nines turned on the TV for some background noise as he came to sit beside him. Nines reached forward and opened one of the boxes, passing it over to Gavin when he realised it was his. Gavin quietly thanked him and went to dig in when Nines rustled around in the bag and pulled out the pack of beers and broke the box apart before handing one to Gavin. Gavin’s eyes lit up and Nines watched in horror as he held the bottle to his mouth and popped the cap with his teeth. 

The image alone was more than enough to make Nines’ teeth hurt, and he cringed as he popped his cap off with a firm grip. Gavin mentally admitted that it was _sorta_ impressive that Nines was strong enough to do it by hand and eyed the man sceptically as he sipped at the amber liquid. “Did you get these with the pizza?” He asked, giving the bottle a light shake. “Store,” Nines murmured, opening his box and breaking off a slice of pizza. “You went out while I was sleeping?” Nines didn’t answer his question, and instead reached for the bag and pulled out the carton of cigarettes and placed them in front of Gavin.

“Got you these.” He took a bite of his pizza and chewed slowly, trying to avoid all possible conflict. Gavin stared down at the carton, narrowing his eyes and side-eyeing Nines before he began to eat as well. He let the matter pass, for now, being too tired and hungry to argue over dinner. 

* * *

Gavin later excused himself so he could take a shower, stripping out of clothes and locking the door behind him. A fresh set of towels were hung on the copper towel dryer on the wall and he was grateful that he didn’t have to do the wet and naked search for a towel when he was done. He fiddled with the different showerheads, fumbling with the annoying setup that consisted of an overhead power shower and a smaller shower head that he could move around. Both seemed to come on at the same time, the water scorching hot and he cursed and backed out from under the spray as he turned one of the handles until the overhead head was the only one working. He adjusted the temperature with an outstretched arm, poking his foot under the spray to ensure the temperature was safe to use. He was more used to the colder temperature at his apartment where the plumber seemed to have done a piss poor job at ensuring people could access warm water.

He eyed the numerous bottles of fancy-looking body wash and shampoos and settled on one that was said to be sandalwood and bergamot. He lathered the gel in his hands for a moment before scrubbing it over his body and cleaning off the sweat of the day. Gavin couldn’t help but sniff at himself, realising that he’d smell like Nines when he was done; the thought brought a blush to his cheeks that he was forced to shake from his head as he reached for one of the bottles of shampoo. He usually would have gone with some kind of three-in-one bottle that suited his needs, but decided he could pamper himself. He wet his hair before slathering in a dollop of the shampoo, surprised that it was making his hair feel a little less straw-like from the drying agents and harsh chemicals in whatever bottle he used at home. After eventually rinsing off his hair and body, he grabbed one of the towels from the rail and dried off, wrapping it around his waist and stepping out of the shower so that he could rummage through the dresser and find something to wear.

He settled on a pair of new burgundy sweatpants, some new socks and underwear, and a black vest. He hoped Nines wouldn’t mind him using his deodorant too as he sprayed some on, refraining from taking the piss and using some cologne too. Nines was sitting on the sofa, using the recliner to prop his legs up as he tapped away on a laptop. He lifted his head as Gavin entered, looking sheepishly adorable with his messy wet hair and new clothes. “I see you found the shower,” he murmured.

“Yeah, kinda hard to find it in the _bathroom_ ,” Gavin retorted with a wry grin. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he walked towards the sofa. Nines realised and shifted the documents on the seat next to him, making room for Gavin when the brunette sauntered past and stood in front of the window. Nines huffed in annoyance at the man’s actions, though tried not to let it bother him as he hit send on an email and shut his laptop before placing it on the coffee table along with the documents.

“I didn’t realise that gangs did any paperwork,” Gavin mused, promptly throwing Nines a backwards glance. “Chore of the trade, I’m afraid,” Nines admitted, stretching his arms over his head until his back clicked. Gavin considered asking him what it was that he did in his job, yet refrained; he didn’t want a repeat of earlier and get snapped at. Nines pushed the recliner back and stood up and walked over to the front door to grab a jacket and his shoes. “Want to go out and smoke?” He asked softly. Gavin quickly nodded and went to slip on some socks, shoes and a jacket to ward off the cold. 

Nines waited for him at the front door as he got dressed and grabbed his carton of cigarettes off of the table and plodded after Nines. They took the elevator and left the apartment building, sitting down at the marble edge of one of the fountains that stood at the front of the building. Nines sat sideways, bending one of his legs on the top of the fountain edge whilst his other leg as Gavin mirrored his position. They both pulled out a cigarette each and Nines lit his before realising that he hadn’t given Gavin a lighter. He leaned in close, holding his zippo up to Gavin as he put the cigarette between his lips and leaned in himself. Nines cupped a hand around the flame as he flicked the cap and rolled the flint, sparking the flame to life. Gavin brought the cigarette closer, Nine’s fingers almost brushing his cheek as he lit the cigarette and flicked the lid shut and smothered the flame. Gavin inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he took in the smoke and soon released it from between his lips. Nines held out the lighter to him.

“Take it, I have others,” he hummed. Their fingers brushed as Gavin took the zippo from him and placed it between them on the marble top. 

“So,” Gavin started, “when do I…?” He trailed off, tilting his head as he gestured to Nines with his cigarette. Nines exhaled his own menthol scented smoke and licked his lips for a moment in thought.

“We wait for a call or a message. Go to base, get the intel and form a plan. Usually, get an address and possible hit times.” He flicked the ash from his cigarette.

“Hit times?” Gavin asked, a tinge of concern lacing his voice as he stared across at Nines. He nodded slowly before explaining properly.

“There’s different sides to the job, of course. Could be a bank job, stealing from cash vans that come to bring money to stores. And then there’s... The _other_ side.”

“The other side?” Gavin asked slowly, imagining some sort of hitman operation. Nines gave him a weak smile.

“Drug runs, protection detail. Sometimes we’ll have to run product across state lines, but it’s getting difficult to do that and bank jobs at the moment.” He finished abruptly, taking a drag from his cigarette as he lifted his gaze and stared up at the sky. “Were you… doing a run the other day?” Gavin asked, already having spent some time making theories and assumptions that would explain why he was Nines’ chosen driver. “There’s a mole in the compound. We don’t know who, or how many. We’re not entirely sure they’ve been casing all of our jobs or just specific ones. My driver, before you… he left me after a bank job. Well- during it, I suppose. There were a bunch of undercover cops, too many convenient circumstances. It was like they knew we were going to hit that bank.”

“And your driver… he was a mole?”

Nines could only shrug. “I honestly don’t know, but I assume so. He’d worked for me for a few months, I can’t even remember who suggested him to me. He sat in with us on a bunch of meetings before a job, he listened in on phone calls. He heard… a substantial amount.” He seemed to forget about his cigarette and Gavin watched the long pile of ash eventually fall off the end and into the fountain. Nines sighed and stubbed out the butt before flicking it off towards the grass. “There’s a bunch of guys with eyes out for him, and he’ll… be dealt with once they find him and get the information they need.”

Gavin clenched his jaw at Nines’ words, sucking in another cloud of smoke before he passed the cigarette over to him. He took it with a weak smile and pressed the filter to his lips before speaking.

"You don’t want to know what they’ll do to him.” He took a drag. Gavin exhaled slowly, the thick grey smoke tumbling through the air and drifting off into nothingness.

“I can imagine,” was his soft reply.

The two of them continued to sit outside, even after the cigarette had been flicked into the night. Nines leaned back, resting his aching back down against the hard marble. 

“I’m guessing you didn’t bring your gun out with you,” Gavin commented, noting the way the man was lying. Nines had an arm behind his head and frowned across at the man as he replied.

“I didn’t think I had to.” Gavin rubbed his hand against his bent knee, sucking in a breath as he scrutinised the other man.

“Does that mean you’re starting to trust me?” A rage began to lick and curl its way up through Gavin's body as he thought to Nines leaving him before. He felt like he was being babied, like a parent leaving their kid home alone for the first time and peeking in through a window to check that they were still okay. He was already being cuffed to the man's bed, following him around like a puppy for fear of running off and getting wiped out within seconds. Gavin didn't have the luxury of running away. He had no car, and he didn't exactly have a lot of money to go into hiding for months on end even if he was able to get away fast enough.

Nines hesitated before he replied, _licking his lips to moisten his lies_ , Gavin thought. The man sighed. “I have to learn to.”

“And you leaving me to go to the store when I was asleep, that was trusting me?”

“Gavin,” he sighed, pushing himself back up so he was sitting once more. Gavin shook his head, silencing Nines.

“You could have gone when I was awake.” He thudded a fist down against the marble, watching the way Nines twitched uncomfortably at the outburst. He looked around hoping that they wouldn't draw any attention before he looked to Gavin again. “I left you in my apartment _full_ of guns, I _gave_ you a gun-- how much more trust could I put in you?” He was starting to get irritated with his questions on trust when that trust had to be gained. He had already trusted unworthy people too many times and been betrayed, and he couldn’t afford to give in to his emotions and allow another slip-up.

“If I wanted to run, don’t you think I would have done that when we were shopping? A building full of witnesses to see you chasing me down? Mall security?” His questions stumped Nines and he ran a hand through his hair as he thought of a response. He threw his foot over the edge to join his other one against the floor and leaned forward, resting against his knees as he turned his head to face him.

“You wouldn’t dare run,” he stated simply.

“Wouldn’t I?” Gavin felt a defiant rage in him, tired of being babied and underestimated. His argument was pointless; he already admitted that he would have escaped if he wanted to, yet he felt this new sense of defiance lapping at his stomach as he glared at the other man.

“Gavin, you know better than to run. You’re not experienced enough to disappear off the radar and deal with all of the people who would come after you. You don’t even know how to shoot a gun.”

“Then teach me.”

The air fell silent for some moments before Nines responded, slowly rising to his feet as he stepped closer. “To protect yourself, or to shoot me?”

“There isn’t any difference,” Gavin whispered, “not to me.” Nines felt his heart sink at his words, feeling an undeniable pang of guilt in his stomach as he stared him down for a moment before relaxing his shoulders and allowing his hardened expression to disappear.

“Then I guess I’ll have to earn _your_ trust, won’t I?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines doesn't want to catch feelings and reminisces over the past, Gavin learns some handy shooting techniques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time around. I've been working on some future chapters so I'll have things to post in between writing. On another note, happy pride month! I hope that you're all staying safe during these difficult times with protests and such. Please keep yourselves safe where possible, and look out for any fellow protestors. Please use this time wisely to find new information that can help educate you, and potentially the people around you.
> 
> Please feel free to tag me in anything on Instagram @witchyleaf or DM me, if you’d like to share your thoughts or any art you’ve made from this fic. (I get very excited to read comments and see fan art, and they’re always so appreciated).   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Gavin and Nines returned to the apartment together, neither man uttering so much as a word to the other as they went about preparing for bed. They stood side-by-side, like the previous night, as they brushed their teeth. They both side-eyed each other, the buzzing of Nines’ electric toothbrush making Gavin grimace. He opened his mouth, scrubbing at his tongue and soon gagging as he brushed over a spot that triggered his gag reflex. The moment caused Nines to flash a quick smirk that disappeared as fast as it had appeared, though Gavin still caught it in the mirror. “Asshole,” he spoke through the foam in his mouth and spat it into the sink before running the faucet to wash it away. Nines rolled his eyes, rinsing his mouth and brush before he left the bathroom and flicked the light off, leaving Gavin alone in the darkened room.

“Hey!”

He was already sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in only his boxers when Gavin finally entered and immediately averted his gaze. He didn’t want to think about the hardened muscles or defined pectorals just a few feet away from him. He shook his blanket out and flopped face down, holding out his arm for Nines to cuff him again. Nines couldn’t help but pout at the lack of attention, how Gavin didn't put up a fight or making a sarcastic comment, though soon came over to cuff the brunette. He turned off the light and returned to sink into his bed and envelop himself in his sheets.

“Goodnight, Gavin,” he called out, his voice gentle.

“Goodnight, Nicholas,” Gavin replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

After a moment or two, Gavin rolled onto his back, adjusting the blanket as he stared up at the ceiling, watching it darken as Nines seemed to have pressed a button to roll down the blinds. “Hey, Nick?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s in the bag?” Gavin asked, voice full of childlike curiosity. Nines choked back a sound and rustled in his sheets. “Go to sleep, Gavin,” he ordered, shifting his head against his pillows as he threw an arm above his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Gavin awoke before Nines, scratching the side of his nose as he sniffled. He felt congested, and the single pillow on the floor surely wasn’t helping him feel better. He slowly pushed himself up so he was sitting and studied Nines for a moment. His dark hair was a dishevelled mess of curls and waves, his dark lashes resting softly against his flushed cheeks. Gavin felt a yawn coming and pushed the back of his hand to his mouth to hold in the sound as he got to his knees and tore his gaze away from Nines. He scanned the room, trying to find something that could keep him entertained for a while until Nines got him. The alarm clock on the nightstand read 7:32 AM and Gavin grimaced, sighing deeply as he considered flopping back down onto the floor.

He’d read the back of an air freshener, a copy of The New York Times from 1973, the directions for making a mojito on a bag of sugar-- _anything_. He was in desperate need of a book or anything that would entertain him in the mornings or late at night. He’d have to ask Nines to let him buy something soon, or he feared he’d go insane. The ring around his wrist tingled from the metal of the cuff he was still forced to wear until Nines deemed him trustworthy and unlikely to gank him in his sleep. He wondered if an extra loud sneeze, or a fart, would wake the man up and allow him to move around and at least watch TV. He wished he could sleep in the living room; the sofa certainly felt much more comfortable than the floor, even if it was a plush carpet. 

He rolled his shoulders, feeling a dull ache in his back that seemed to spread throughout his whole body when he moved. It was a familiar ache, like when you stay at a friend’s house and get blackout drunk and wake up on a hardwood floor in just your underwear and covered in someone else’s vomit. He’d barely been awake for two minutes and already felt bored out of his mind, and so decided he’d creep as close to Nines as the handcuffs would allow and wake him up.

He wriggled down the side of the bed, walking on his knees until the chain was taut and he could go no further. Looking down at the man, he watched as he wrinkled his nose in his sleep and murmured something to himself. “Nick?” He asked gently. He received no response and then lifted his left arm to give the man a light shake. “Nick, wake up. I’m bored and need to piss.” His shaking gained Nines’ attention as his eyes flew open and his hand shot under his pillow, yanking out his gun and pulling the hammer back in one smooth motion before pointing it at Gavin. Both men jumped, Gavin dropped to the floor with his arm over his head.

“Jesus Christ, Nick!”

“W-What the fuck were you doing, waking me up like that?” Nines stammered furiously. He put the safety back on in his sleep-addled state and dropped the gun on the bed, pressing his hands to his face.

“Can I get up now? Are you still going to try to shoot me?” Gavin gruffed, still on the floor with his ass up in the air.

“What? Yes. Get up, you clown,” Nines seethed. He shoved his gun back under his pillow and threw back the duvet and rummaged around in his nightstand to find the key to the handcuffs. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed as Gavin moved back up onto his knees and Nines stepped around him, unlocking the cuff and letting it drop to the floor. He put the key back in the drawer, kicking it shut with his foot as he stood before Gavin.

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?”

“Jeez, I’m sorry. You’re the one that insists on locking me up like this. It’s not my fault if I needed to wake you up,” Gavin hissed, rubbing the sore spot on his wrist as he slowly rose to his feet; a little too close to Nines’ crotch for his liking. He was sporting a pretty big tent in his tight black boxers and Gavin averted his gaze. He was surprised the man didn’t have an instant anti-boner from the situation, which seemed to add a new meaning to the phrase ‘trigger happy.’

“I’m sorry. I just- I’m not used to having someone else in the room,’ Nines explained, turning and flopping back down onto his bed. He rubbed at his face as he stared up at the ceiling, his pulse still racing a hundred miles a second. “I mean, I’m sorry too. I didn’t realise you’d react like that,” Gavin replied, pursing his lips for a moment as he stared across at Nines laying prostrate on the bed. Gavin fumbled with the controller on the nightstand and the blinds rolled open, blinding the two of them.

"Shit, sorry. Didn’t know it would be so bright outside.” Gavin blinked rapidly, the black spots obscuring his vision as he turned back to Nines and watched the man squinting up at him from his place on the bed. Neither man said a word as they stared at one another, Gavin following the expanse of muscles from Nines' shoulders down to his navel.

“How do you get that ripped?” He asked, furrowing his brow and just gaping at Nines in disbelief.

“Isn’t it too early to be eye-fucking me, Reed?” Nines asked, moving up to rest against his elbows. The action only seemed to cause his muscles to shift and make him look even bigger. Gavin let out a breath and immediately excused himself, practically sprinting to the bathroom. Nines heard the bathroom door almost slam shut and lock and let out a bubble of laughter as he replayed Gavin’s look of surprise. He was sure he’d popped another boner and yet found himself pushing the thought from his mind as soon as possible to avoid himself developing any awkward feelings and desires. 

He pushed himself up and off the bed, sliding his bare feet down onto the carpet and stood up, padding over to the wardrobe to check himself out in the mirror. He flexed his arms and abs, turning to the side and sucking in his defined stomach. He regretted the pizza from the night before, yet gladly saved the rest of it for lunch so he didn’t have any annoying morning after bloat. Leaning close to the mirror, he noticed the faint prick of hairs that dusted his jaw and chin. He entered the living room and waited for Gavin to finish in the bathroom. A soft yawn escaped him as he dropped down onto one of the chairs by the window and stared across to the entryway, taking the initiative to get a workout done.

He returned to his room, seeking out his phone and wireless headphones to make the workout more bearable. He slipped them on his head, turning the volume down to a comfortable volume before hitting shuffle on his workout playlist and returning to the kitchen. His phone went on the counter and he began to jog on the spot and then do some star jumps in an attempt to get some blood flowing to his muscles. Nines considered slipping on a pair of workout shorts, yet decided to forego them as he stepped up to the pull-up bar and rolled his shoulders in small circles. With a lift of his arms, he gripped the bar and engaged his core as he started his first rep.

Gavin had already changed his clothes, finished with the bathroom, washing his hands with another fancy soap that smelled more like cologne and likely cost a fortune. He wiped his hands on a soft black hand towel and then opened the bathroom door. He stepped out, his bare feet padding on the floor and walked past Nines’ rippling muscles as he lifted and lowered himself on the pull-up bar. Gavin did a double-take, walking backwards and gaping up at the man. “Fuck,” he whispered. Nines finished his set, lowering himself back down onto the floor and pulled his headphones down around his neck. Gavin stood behind him like a deer in the headlights, watching the man’s muscles bulge with every breath. Nines turned around, determined to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and almost collided with the dry-mouthed Gavin. “Can I help you?” He asked, his voice laced with humour as he took in Gavin’s flushed cheeks and glistening eyes.

“Bathroom’s free,” Gavin all but squeaked, zooming off to the living room and keeping the white wall between the two of them. He stood at the window, eyes boring out at the world below as he cursed his luck. Nines retrieved a bottle of water and stood at the invisible line between the kitchen and living room as he sipped at the water and caught his breath. Gavin caught Nines’ reflection, standing behind him, in the window and didn’t dare to turn around and face the man.

“I can help you gain some muscle... If you want?” Nines offered, wiping the back of his hand against his temple to clear some sweat that had gathered there. Gavin slowly spun around to face him, sheepishly staring at the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eye. He wasn’t sure if it was the embarrassment or attraction he felt towards the man, that caused him to feel… things. “Wouldn’t it take ages?” Gavin asked, lifting his head to look back Nines. His gaze flitted from his shoulders to his abs, and he did his utmost to maintain a cool exterior in the hope that Nines wouldn’t notice his inner thoughts that were screaming for him to jump his bones.

“Not ages, it’s just something to develop over time. Small changes and a routine would help.” He took another sip from his bottle, swallowed deeply and then closed the cap. “You know where I am if you change your mind.” He moved to return to start another set, yet stopped in his tracks and threw Gavin a wry grin. “You look good today.” He slid his headphones back on, grinning as his compliment made a rosy red blush bloom on Gavin’s features before returning to the bar.

He wore a park of dark jeans, paired with a black henley. He made the unconscious decision to roll his sleeves up, taking a leaf out of Nines’ book. The guy seemed to rock the rolled-up sleeves look, and he assumed he’d feel a similar level of self-confidence if he picked up some of his little quirks as well. Gavin didn’t take Nines up on his offer but took the time to walk over to the kitchen and make himself a cup of coffee. Nines turned around to face Gavin as he continued his last set. He eyed him suspiciously, watching as Gavin added a spoonful of sugar to his cup-- then another. He held the spoon to the sugar pot again, but the narrowing of Nines’ eyes stopped him in his tracks and he put the lid back on the pot and wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

He caught Nines mouthing that he was a good boy and he pulled a mocking face, copying Nines as he continued preparing his drink. The kettle finished boiling and he finished preparing the cup and washed up his spoon before he slunk off to the table to ‘observe Nines’ technique’ as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms and fingers after finishing the last set. He rested for a minute or two, slowly walking around the space between the kitchen and the hallway to keep himself busy before eventually slowly lowering himself down to the floor and starting a set of one-armed push-ups. 

Gavin held his cup in front of his mouth to hide his expressions as he continued acting like a total creep and watching Nines’ every move. He asked himself why he kept putting himself into the position of watching something that made him horny but knew that he wasn’t even able to do anything else to keep him entertained. He almost felt like a disgusting little fly on the wall, rubbing his horrid little legs together in glee as he watched the man exercising, yet it wasn’t much different to the real situation at hand. He eventually dragged his gaze to the window beside him to watch the cars drive along the sloping hills and lanes in the distance. He felt a gentle breeze curl through the open window and wished he could be in his car again, driving along with the windows rolled down as he listened to a series of throwback songs on the radio. Maybe if he and Nines grew closer, they’d be able to go out on those types of drives together.

Some time passed and Gavin hardly noticed, sipping on his coffee until the cup was empty and yet he barely even cast his gaze to anywhere else but the window. Nines caught the occasional glimpse of his new partner as he stared off into the distance and made a mental note that he’d have to take him out more. There weren’t any definitive plans, or orders to go to the base, and so they’d have to make their own entertainment. He also knew he’d have to be kinder to him, learn to trust him a hell of a lot more than he already did… and he wanted to, but it would take time.

After an hour of his usual routine, Nines turned on the TV for Gavin to keep him entertained if he got bored of staring aimlessly out of the window. He set to showering, shaving, and dressing for the day. He eventually returned to the kitchen, spying Gavin as he sat on the sofa with the TV remote in his hand, channel surfing through whatever early morning TV appealed to him. Nines prepared breakfast for the two of them, making a protein shake and a bowl of oatmeal and fruit for himself and some poached eggs and toast for Gavin. He wished he could have made a healthier breakfast burrito, to replace the one he’d destroyed, yet couldn’t due to the lack of ingredients in the fridge. He pulled out his phone and made a list of groceries they’d need before calling Gavin on over to eat. 

He eyed the seeded granary bread and intricately placed poached eggs and soon directed his gaze to Nines. “Trying to get me to eat like a health freak?” He asked suspiciously, expecting he’d be a full tank with bulging biceps and love of kale within a matter of weeks. “Oh, I’m so sorry it isn’t a pound of bacon and a stack of syrup-soaked pancakes. How will you cope?” Nines retorted, openly mocking him. Gavin poked at the egg with his fork and then pointed at Nines with it. “If the food you make tastes good… then I guess I’ll allow it.” He cut the egg in half, letting the thick orange yolk ooze out over the toast and then took a bite. It was, unfortunately, delicious and he glared across at Nines. 

* * *

Nines explained the day’s schedule, all but dragging Gavin out and down to the car so that they could find somewhere secluded where they could practice shooting. Nines had brought along some handguns and a series of ammunition, a bag full of discarded glass bottles and empty cans ready to be set up and used as targets. “I thought you’d have some creepy ass mannequin with a shitty target stuck to it,” Gavin mused, feeling slightly disappointed.

“Shooting isn’t all fun and games, Reed. You have to take it seriously,” Nines responded, refraining from stomping back over to Gavin and giving him a clip around the back of the head. He finished setting up the targets on an old ramshackle stone wall and then walked over to Gavin, pulling his gun from his pants. He handed it over to him, watching the brunette curl his fingers around the grip. He still appeared uncomfortable holding onto it, and Nines expected the discomfort would ease with more experience.

“Should I just shoot, or-”

“I want you to show me what I told you yesterday. How to load and prepare,” Nines informed him, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Gavin to repeat the teachings. His fingers trembled as he turned the gun over in his hand, stroking his thumb over the grip and swallowing hard as he looked at the weapon.

“Magazine out,” he murmured, fumbling with the small button on the grip and released the magazine, nearly dropping it on the floor. He slid it back in with a sharp click, “Magazine in.” With two small clicks, he flicked the safety on and off, explaining what he was doing before cocking the hammer and pointing it in the direction of the cans. He stood with his feet a shoulder’s width apart and brought his arms up, locking them in place as he slightly bent his knees and whispered, “Pew pew.”

“I’m impressed,” Nines hummed, a smile gracing his lips as he stepped closer and stood behind Gavin. He snaked an arm around his waist, pulling his hips against him to correct his stance, the other arm moving to his elbow as he pushed them up slightly and bent them at the elbows. He leaned in, lips close to Gavin's ear and felt the man stiffen as he spoke in a soft voice, “Now close one of your eyes, whichever one feels more comfortable and then focus on the sights on the gun.”

Gavin did as he was told, opening and closing each eye until he found which felt best and then stared down the barrel of the gun. “Don’t focus on the target, focus on the sight at the end of the muzzle. Now, where do you want to hit?” He focused on the target this time, deciding on the middle of one of the bottles.

“The middle,” he murmured, eyes fixed on the sight once more as Nines continued to speak.

“If you want to get your target dead centre, try to move your arms down a bit, so the sight is just under the place you want to shoot.” He gave Gavin's arms a light clap with his hand, making him hold them firm. “Think of the gun as an extension of your arms. It’s part of you. If you move, the gun will move.” He moved Gavin’s hands, rearranging them so his non-dominant hand covered the hand wrapped around the grip. Nines kept his hand firm against Gavin’s hip, feeling the man’s heart hammering against his chest as he sucked in a breath.

“Now to fire. I don’t want you to do it yet, I want you to focus on your breathing. You need to inhale deeply,” he tapped his palm against Gavin’s chest. “Feel it in here.” Gavin inhaled. “As you point and line up your sights, exhale. And when you go to squeeze the trigger, hold your breath.”

“Okay,” he whispered; inhaling, exhaling, and holding his breath to keep himself steady. He repeated the steps a few times burning the advice into his mind until he was comfortable with knowing what to do. "Now I want you to lightly squeeze the trigger until you feel some resistance and don’t stop squeezing until it fires.”

“Won’t it be loud?” Gavin asked, his mouth suddenly dry. He could already hear the boom, the ringing in his ears that was surely soon to come.

“Sure, it’ll be loud,” Nines chuckled. He shifted his chin against Gavin’s shoulder and continued, “You have to get used to the sound. No ear protection, nothing. It’s the best way to practice. Trust me, if you use ear protection once you’ll be wanting to use it for the rest of your life.”

“What if I miss?”

“Then you’ll miss and you’ll try again,” Nines breathed. His hand gave Gavin’s chest a light tap again as he encouraged him to breathe in. “Aim and breathe out,” he murmured. Gavin’s chest slowly fell as he fixed his eyes on the sight. “Hold.” He swallowed hard as he held his breath, arms fixed in place and heart racing as he awaited the next instruction.

”And fire.”

His finger squeezed the trigger, his stomach lifting like he passed a sudden drop on a roller coaster as the trigger reached the final hurdle and the gun fired. The gunshot rang out, booming, and sending a flock of birds screeching and soaring from neighbouring trees as they took flight. His arms jolted at the recoil, the empty cartridge shot out and fell to the floor, the bullet meeting the top of the target bottle and blew the top off. True to Nines’ words, the gunshot _was_ loud, and Gavin winced as the sound reverberated around his skull and hurt his ears.

“That was a good shot,” Nines laughed, clapping his hand against Gavin’s shoulder before slowly backing away from him. He immediately missed the feeling of his chest pressed against Gavin’s hot back, though pushed the thought aside as he walked off to the side and watched Gavin rub at his ears and complain about the pain. “Never really goes away, but does get better with time,” Nines called when Gavin grimaced across at him. “C’mon, try again. Hold back on the recoil this time. Be prepared to absorb it.”

Gavin exhaled deeply, blowing a raspberry for a moment as he rolled his neck and shoulders before getting into position. He hated to admit it, but he felt more confident with Nines’ front plastered up against him. Now he felt lost, anxious and feared the sound of the shot would throw the gun from his hands without Nines being there to hold him steady. Nines stood like a cooly-proud dad watching his kid try to hit a home run at his first little league tournament, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Gavin mouth his instructions and then carried out the actions.

A certain sense of pride welled up in Nines as Gavin fired the gun, hitting one of the bottles dead centre and shattering it in a cloud of green glass. A whoop escaped him and he threw his hands to sit on the top of his head as Gavin turned to face him, mouth agape with joy as the two men shared a silent moment of disbelief.

“Holy shit, did you see that?” Gavin asked, beaming across at the taller man as they stepped toward each other and met in the middle. 

“You did a great job,” Nines stated proudly, clapping a hand against Gavin’s shoulder as he kept the gun down by his side. “Just be careful you don’t touch the muzzle, it’s hot,” he added, allowing Gavin to hold the gun further away from his body to avoid any burns. He grinned up at Nines, rubbing his ear against his shoulder to get rid of the buzzing in his eardrums before pointing to the targets. “Can I go again?”

* * *

Following their shooting practice, the two men collected the guns and returned to the car. Nines drove the two of them to Walmart to pick up some more groceries and things that Gavin had been whining for. He gave Gavin some free rein, allowing him to walk off on his own with the shopping cart for larger items while Nines set to picking up groceries. Gavin settled on a warm single duvet, paired with matching pillows and added a cover set. He didn’t see the point in being uncomfortable if he decided to continue sleeping on Nines’ floor. He grabbed a new toothbrush, razors and shaving foam, a slightly better deodorant, and then mooched off towards the entertainment section.

He avoided the rows of CDs and DVDs and hopped onto the bottom bar of the shopping cart as he raced down the book section and abruptly stopped at the end. He eyed the price stickers, looking for some sales deals to save Nines some money; though he knew the man wouldn’t care if he splurged a little. He turned a few books over, reading over the summaries on the back and added them to the cart. He sped past the self-help and how to get rich quick books, entertaining the almost sick thought that he’d be rich soon enough if he went on jobs with Nines. He’d certainly get rich a lot quicker than some of the suckers that read any of those books. 

Nines found himself doubling back as he went about the store, hiding out near the clothing section and trying to keep Gavin in his sight in case he decided to make a run for it. Part of him wished he’d cuffed him to the shopping cart; at least that way he wouldn’t be able to get too far. He crossed over to the food section when he saw that Gavin moved over to the books so he’d still be in view. He tried to get items he knew were close by and slowly moved further down to the bakery aisle, seeking out some tortillas to make Gavin’s apology burrito and then planned on adding some more jars of seasoning to his basket. When he needed products from even further away, he reluctantly walked down to them, praying that Gavin would still stay in the store flicking through pages of some of the books he was investigating as he put some distance between them.

He slipped a carton of eggs into the basket, along with some more milk and beers and eventually turned back and strolled towards the book section where he’d seen Gavin last. Nines scanned the shelf where he’d last seen Gavin and felt his stomach drop as he was no longer there. He turned his head, checking each end of the aisle and quickly backed out before searching the nearby sections. Gavin wasn’t looking at clothes, he wasn’t randomly lost looking at birthday cards or checking out the seasonal end aisle.

“Oh, fuck,” Nines whispered, feeling sick to his stomach as he felt his pulse thrumming. He’d be in deep shit if he ran away, and Gavin would be in equally deep shit if anyone caught up to him. He almost sprinted from aisle to aisle, doing a lap of the store like a frantic parent searching for a runaway toddler. His head spun, his palms were clammy as he carried the basket with him as he went and attempted not to drop it and send the contents flying out across the linoleum. A few Walmart employees threw him sideways glances as he passed, suspecting him to be either insane or looking for his lost snot goblin. He eventually gave up all hope and trudged over to the customer service desk, tears in his eyes as he asked for help. 

Gavin stood in the bakery aisle, his mouth watering as he eyed a basket of maple and pecan pastries and other delicious looking assortments that he knew would send him into a sugar coma if he consumed them. He reached forward, aiming to pick up a box of iced doughnuts when a voice spoke out over the store tannoy system.

“Hello shoppers, can Gavin Reed please come to the customer service desk? Your daddy is very worried that he can’t find you. Thank you.”

The announcement ended and Gavin felt his face flush red as he picked up the doughnuts and quickly added them to the shopping cart before turning on his heel and heading over to customer service. He spotted Nines standing at the desk, a hand pressed to his forehead as he sweated buckets and occasionally turned his head in different directions as someone walked past in case it happened to be Gavin.

“I’m sorry I walked off, _daddy_ ,” Gavin called. Nines visibly froze and whipped around on the spot, tears threatening to spill as he watched Gavin throw up a hand and give him a wry grin. The Walmart employee squawked out a laugh and tried to hide her face as the two men stood close and exchanged looks.

“Where the hell were you?” Nines all but hissed, flooded with relief as Gavin took the basket off him and placed it into the cart.

“I was getting doughnuts,” he clarified, holding up the box and giving it a wave.

“You damn idiot,” Nines whispered, throwing an arm around Gavin and pulling him tight against him. Gavin stood awkwardly, arms pinned to his sides as the other man held him. Nines exhaled deeply over Gavin’s shoulder before he realised what he was doing. He quickly let him go and cleared his throat. “Should we go and check out?” He asked, taking hold of the shopping cart and pushing it over to a till, leaving Gavin to stand in the middle of the floor with a confused expression painting his features.

* * *

Nines finished restocking the fridge as Gavin sat on the floor of the living room, crawling inside his new duvet cover as he tried to yank the duvet in and adjust it in the corners. He closed the door to the fridge and watched in amusement as Gavin wiggled around inside the sheet and eventually emerged like a backwards butterfly leaving its cocoon. In his haste, he’d crumpled up the cover and dragged the duvet out with it. “What on Earth are you doing?” Nines asked, raising an eyebrow as he came closer to watch.

“Putting my new sheet on,” Gavin explained with a roll of his eyes as if Nines had never put a sheet on in his life. Nines let out an exasperated laugh at the scene before him, blinking down at Gavin.

“I can see what… but why are you climbing inside?”

“To try and sort the duvet out, it keeps moving though,” Gavin replied before he ducked down and climbed back inside. He cursed, unable to move the duvet into the right position where he was kneeling on it. “Oh, get out. I’ll do it.” Nines bent down and gave the blanket a gentle tug and Gavin squirmed back out, some of his hair standing on end from the static as he rummaged around inside the sheet. Nines pulled the duvet out and gathered the top corners, folding it in half and then shoved them up into the sheet and unfolded it; gripping the corners through the sheet and standing up and holding the corners tight as he shook the rest of the blanket down. He tucked the bottom corners in place and then quickly zipped up the bottom before turning to look at Gavin. “Easy peasy,” he stated, throwing the blanket over to Gavin and hitting him in the face with it.

“Thanks,” Gavin grumbled, his voice muffled through the fabric. The pillowcases were eventually yanked on and he clambered onto the sofa, throwing the duvet over himself and moaning in ecstasy. “There’s nothing like new sheets, I’m telling you,” he murmured, snuggling into the fabric and letting out a string of groans.

“Don’t get too comfortable, lunch is almost ready,” Nines warned, waiting for the microwave timer to finish so he could pull out their pizza from the previous night. 

“Oh, that’s okay. I’ll just have my pizza over here,” Gavin called, his face peeking out through a gap in the duvet as he decided to cocoon himself.

“I saw how messy you were last night, you’ll get cheese and toppings all over your covers,” Nines stated, bending down to open a cupboard to pull out some plates for their lunch. 

“And?” Gavin asked simply. He didn't see the issue with crusty sheets and stains. He'd be the one sleeping with his duvet, after all. Nines wouldn't have to worry about the crust and general grime, and yet he watched the man point at the blanket as he spoke. “You’ll sleep with them…?” Nines trailed off, grimacing at the thought of Gavin sleeping with crusty food-stained sheets. He assumed that’s what he did back at his own apartment. “Refer to the previous question,” Gavin retorted with a wry grin. The microwave beeped and Nines pointed a finger over at the man as he slobbed on the sofa.

“You can eat there but move the blanket.”

Gavin smiled victoriously and kicked the blanket off, throwing it over to the window seat. It slipped, half of it falling onto the floor. Nines felt his eye twitch at the sound as he turned his back to Gavin and collected the slices of pizza from the microwave. He laid Gavin’s pizza out on a plate and tore off a paper towel for his greasy fingers and carried them over to him, bending at the waist as he presented him with the plate. “Your lunch, _Your Highness_.”

“What, no sauce?”

“You’re already saucy enough, Reed,” Nines replied sarcastically, clapping the man on the cheek before returning to the kitchen to eat his own food. 

“I wish you’d stop doing that,” Gavin grumbled. Nines flipped him the bird as he gathered his own plate and sat down at the table, opening up his laptop and tending to any unread correspondence.

As he ate, Nines couldn’t help but study Gavin from afar as he wiggled his feet over the edge of the recliner, seemingly excited to eat his leftovers. Nines thought of their time together trying out target practice, the emotions that welled up within him watching Gavin’s joy and disbelief when he managed to hit the targets on his own. He really seemed to take to the hobby like a duck to water, and Nines felt a certain level of pride as he watched the brunette take on all advice and any criticism and did his best to improve. Although he felt the joy that came with the two of them bonding over shooting, he couldn’t help but think of the panic that filled his body when he lost Gavin at Walmart. He wouldn’t exactly admit to caring for the man, not yet anyway, but he did feel a sense of responsibility and mostly enjoyed the time they had spent together thus far.

The idea of being separated from him again was unsettling, and he felt that he had to put some extra precautions in place to avoid Gavin disappearing again. Perhaps he’d have to cuff him more often, put some extra locks in place… or spend more time with him and do more enjoyable things so he wouldn’t feel compelled to escape. He could have escaped at Walmart, he had so many opportunities to do so-- but he didn’t. Nines knew that he was going about the situation wrong, though. He needed to treat him like he was disposable, he couldn’t afford to let him get close. That was the life he was forced to live, and as he watched Gavin unknowingly smear pizza sauce against his cheek in his rush to eat, he couldn’t help but regret ever meeting him in the first place. 

* * *

Gavin had fallen asleep on the sofa _again,_ with his blanket this time, and Nines took the time to properly warm up the kinks in his muscles that the earlier workout had caused. He decided to run himself a warm bubble bath, stepping out of the bathroom for a moment to pour himself a tall glass of red wine. He gave Gavin one final look before he edged off to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, pulling off his clothes and placing them in the hamper and sitting on the closed toilet lid as he scrolled through some unread messages again. The bath eventually filled and he stripped off his underwear and eased himself into the bath, sinking down into the bubbles. He took a sip of his wine before he set to washing his hair and scrubbing his aching body. He thought back to earlier in the day, watching the determination in Gavin’s eyes as he fired bullet after bullet at the targets.

The thought of his arm snaked around Gavin’s waist, how he stiffened when he put his chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear caused a certain reaction in Nines and he found himself automatically reaching for his phone and dialling Tina’s number. She answered after a few rings, sounding immediately concerned. “ _Nines? Is everything okay?_ ”

He breathed deeply, his head rolling back against the bath as he kept a tight grip on the phone. “How am I supposed to… not develop feelings for this guy?” He asked straight off the bat. He heard Tina muffle a laugh, but her tone was serious when she responded. “ _Ni_ _nes, you know better than to get into that again._ ” He sighed at her statement, reaching for his wine again and taking a bigger gulp.

“ _Yo_ _u’re drinking in the bath, aren’t you?_ ”

He put the glass down as if she could see him, and he quietly and reluctantly agreed with her. “We just have such great chemistry. And I took him shooting and shopping and got him some _really_ good clothes and-- fuck! Tina, he looks-”

“ _Like a four-course meal_?” She teased, though she was entirely correct. Nines didn’t even bother explaining any further; Tina knew exactly what he was talking about. She breathed deeply as she gathered her thoughts and Nines braced for impact.

“ _You have to act as if he could die at any second. He could die right now while you’re in the bath, he could get gunned down in the street or choke on a hotdog and die. You can’t get close enough to grieve for him. You know how that turned out last time._ ”

“But that was-”

“ _It wasn’t different, Nines. You got too close and you got hurt_ ,” she interjected, giving him a taste of reality that he was so adamantly denying. Nines couldn’t even allow himself to be offended by her words, because she was right. “I can’t help but think that things could be different this time around,” he murmured softly.

“ _T_ _he question is, can you afford to wait around and see?_ ”

* * *

Gavin woke up in semi-darkness. The power-saving setting on the TV had turned the machine off, whereas the kitchen light remained on. He pushed himself to sit up, throwing a glance in the direction of the bedroom. The door was shut, the light turned off. He smiled to himself, though groggily, assuming that Nines had approved of his behaviour and shooting practice enough to allow him to sleep wherever he wished. He felt bubbling in his bladder and slowly stood up, stumbling over to the bathroom and opening the door. He got a few steps in before noticing that Nines was in the bath, naked, nursing a glass of wine. 

“Come to join me, Reed?” Nines drawled, raising an eyebrow as he slowly sat up in the bath, the water and bubbles sloshing around him and dripping down… and down. Gavin stared with wide and embarrassed eyes and stammered out a quick apology and abruptly turned around to leave, smacking into the now-closed door. He fought with the handle, trying to quickly open the door and escape as Nines watched the entire exchange with a grin on his lips. He pressed a hand to his mouth, holding back his laughter once Gavin was outside and the door was firmly shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys go on their first job together, some Tina content, some drunken bonding, and a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys to consume! Please check out the fan art by my beloved Sleepyb0y at the start of this chapter. She was kind enough to create Gavin and Nines' cheeky gun bathroom scene from the first chapter. Although she's not posted this image itself on her social media, please check out her Instagram @SleepyEggArt where she's created many beautiful boys and give her some love!
> 
> And if you'd also like to create anything from this fic, please do so! I'd love to see how you envision some of these scenes and would love to share some of your work if you're comfortable with that! Tag me on Instagram or Tumblr @WitchyLeaf

**Gavin and Nines, Chapter 1 - By Sleepyb0y on Ao3,[(@SleepyEggArt on Instagram).](https://www.instagram.com/sleepyeggart/)**

Gavin was woken up by something that sounded akin to a nuclear war siren. He jolted himself awake, eyes frantically scanning the darkened room as he sat up, blood gushing through his skull as he looked over to Nines in the dark. The taller man blindly reached for his phone, slapping his hand over his nightstand to locate it and slid this thumb along the screen to answer the call. 

“Hello?” He gruffed. There was a short pause as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and waited for a response on the other end of the line. “Okay. Okay. Yeah. We’ll be there. Please bring coffee. Mhm- yeah. Bye.”

“What fucking time is it?” Gavin groaned, his head suddenly pounding. He felt like he had a blaring migraine, his pulse still pounding as he tried to gently shake off the anxiety that the screaming ringtone had caused. Nines grumbled a short wordless response and scrubbed at his face as he leant over to look at the alarm clock.

“Half five,” he responded, his voice gruff and laced with sleep. He soon let out a yawn that was strong enough to make him stretch out his arms and legs as Gavin spoke once more, lightheaded from sitting up so quickly. “What’s going on? Who was that?” He almost swayed in the glow of the lamp as Nines switched it on, bathing the room in a light that was far too bright for so early in the morning. He threw his phone down on the bed as he rose to his feet, pulling the sheets up and swiftly making the bed.

“That was Tina. Said we’re needed for a job,” was the taller man's reply.

Gavin looked off at the wall, eyes unfocusing as he tried to recall who Tina was. Nines must have failed to mention her. “This early?” He asked, his eyelids heavy and aching from being woken so promptly. He received a short snort from Nines. It felt wrong to be awake so early. Gavin was sure there should be some kind of term in his contract that stated he wasn't to be woken any time before nine. _Do I even have a contract? Is that something gangs have_?

“Sinners never sleep. Now come on, we need to get up and ready to leave within ten minutes.” He fumbled with the key and unlocked the cuffs, giving Gavin’s hair a rustle as he moved to search the wardrobe for something to wear. Gavin’s eyes started to drift shut and he promptly snapped them awake, slowly pulling himself up to his feet and grumbling at the pain in his back. Nines caught Gavin’s stumbling reflection in the mirror and watched the man grimace as he held his back and staggered over to the door.

“Maybe try sleeping in the bed tonight,” Nines called as Gavin left the room and proceeded to the bathroom. He received a short complaint in response and rolled his eyes as he pulled out some sweatpants, a comfortable t-shirt, and sweatshirt.

They soon set off to the base, Nines wishing he had some coffee or some form of energy drink to stop him feeling like a corpse. He’d have to swing by the convenience store and grab some on the way home. Gavin sat in the passenger seat, squinting at the early morning light as the sun crept over the horizon. Nines reached for his sun visor and pulled off the pair of sunglasses he’d rammed in the pocket and handed them over to Gavin. He took them and quickly forced them on, almost poking himself in the eye in the process. The car eventually pulled into the lot and they sat silently for a moment before getting out and walking over to the main door. Gavin was less than pleased that they had arrived safely, hoping that the pair of them would get caught in a wreck so that he may end up in the hospital for a few days; avoiding having to be up so early. 

“Things get a little heated in meetings, so just keep your head down and try and pay attention to the information," the dark-haired man said softly, pulling Gavin from his car crash-related daydreaming. Gavin grunted a reply and waited as Nines knocked on the door and was identified before the two of them could gain access to the building. “Rough night?” The guard asked, gesturing to the sunglasses. He was insanely tall, close to seven feet something and Gavin would have stared dumbfounded at the man had it not been for his lack of sleep.

“Rough morning,” Gavin murmured, yanking the sunglasses off and hanging them on the collar of his t-shirt as they entered. The shorter man followed Nines in through the building, walking on upstairs and throwing a left to find a large room with an open door. They trudged on through and Gavin took in the old wooden tables that had been pushed together in the centre of the room to form a large meeting table. Chairs were dotted around here and there, and folders and papers were placed in numerous spots around the table. Nines headed straight for a table at the side of the room, grabbing him and Gavin some coffee in takeout cups. A tall woman with short black hair walked over to him, offering him a smile as she took in his messy curls and tired eyes.

“Didn’t have time to tidy up, huh?” She teased. Nines briefly shook his head and then looked to Gavin, holding out a cup for him.

“Had to cut my time in half because of this one here," he replied. Gavin wrinkled his nose at the statement. He couldn't help it if they were disturbed so early and with so little notice. The two of them would have at least had a little more time to prepare and less likely to rush if they were told they'd have to wake up early the next morning. In fact, Gavin thought it was pretty damn rude that they didn't receive a courtesy call. He looked to Tina, Nines, and then the cup of coffee. He felt that the beverage was more than a good enough apology... for the time being. 

“So you’re the famous Gavin?” Tina asked, scanning him for a moment before offering him a gentle smile. 

“I wouldn’t say famous.” He came to stand beside Nines, narrowing his eyes as he eyed the taller man, wondering what it was that he’d been telling the woman. Wild thoughts flooded his mind, along with a few borderline pornographic ones. He hoped that Nines hadn't felt inclined to share the slew of inappropriately appearing boners. The lack of humour in Tina's eyes seemed to confirm that Nines didn't care to share the information with his colleague, though Gavin wondered if she was just good at hiding her emotions. “I’m Tina. Nines probably hasn’t told you about me,” she clarified, handing out a hand for Gavin to shake. He shook her hand briefly and gave her a short nod.

“He sure does like to keep things to himself,” Gavin stated, throwing Nines a knowing look. He was pretty damn secretive about things, and it infuriated him beyond belief.

“Come and sit down, I think we’ll be starting soon,” Tina said warmly, gesturing over to the table as she went and took a seat. Gavin and Nines followed suit, carrying their coffees over and sitting close to Tina. Gavin received the same cold stares and words murmured to colleagues as he sat down, noticing all eyes were on him. “Ignore them,” Nines whispered as he slightly craned his face in Gavin’s direction as he opened up one of the folders in front of him.

Carl entered the room, bidding his employees a short welcome and wheeling himself down at the head of the table. The room fell silent as he entered, heads turned down to folders as men and women alike avoided the old man's cold stare. “Let’s get down to business.” He slapped a file down on the table and flicked it open. “It’s not the usual route, but for Gavin here I’ll do a bit more explaining.” Audible groans filled the room as the employees knew they’d have to sit around for longer. Carl shot some of the men a look and silenced them before staring down the table at Gavin.

“Now. You, Tina and Nines will be going on a product run. You need to pick it up and drop it off at the meeting point." He pointed down at one of the pages in front of him, “The address is on the document in front of you. Some of these guys will be leading and tailing you, watching out for any cops. Now, our last drug run was caught because the mole had told them of the location days before we set out on the job. We’ll be spending less time in meetings and more time researching out of the base. No one but me and a select few will know the location or job in question until they are in this room and being briefed. That gives the cops little time to get to the location if they get a tip-off.”

Gavin felt all eyes on him and clenched his jaw, nodding once to confirm he understood.

“Keep a low profile, don’t speed unless it’s absolutely necessary. Remain vigilant and _don’t_ take any civilians for a ride if you have to abandon the car. I’m not having that happen again.”

“And what happens if we get caught?” Gavin asked sheepishly. Carl lifted his head and furrowed his brows as he stared Gavin down.

“You won’t.”

* * *

“So what is ‘the product’ exactly?” Gavin asked as he nervously drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of the seven-seater he was being forced to drive.

“Oh, you know, just a few pounds of the old Big C,” Tina explained as she thumbed through the intel documents on the back seat.

“Cocaine?”

“Mhmm,” was her short reply. Gavin rolled his shoulders and exhaled deeply. He didn’t want to think about the prison time he’d face for being the getaway driver for a damn drug run. He quickly frowned, throwing Nines a look before he spoke once more. “Wait, a few pounds?”

“Boss’ orders.” Nines shrugged, flicking down the sun visor and leaning back in his seat as he looked out of his window. Gavin had donned the sunglasses one again, pushing them up the bridge of his nose and leaving a little oily smudge from his fingertips as he pushed at the bridge with clammy fingers. 

“I was expecting like… a few hundred pounds. Not a _few_ pounds,” Gavin hissed. He wondered if it was some kind of initiation to prove he could do the job, no matter how small. He was wearing a bulletproof vest under his shirt for fuck sake. “It would have been more, but the police sting last time ended up taking most of the coke. What we’re picking up now is all the seller has left.” Tina called from the back seat. Gavin decided he liked her; she certainly seemed to be helpful in giving more information than Nines. “We’re risking jail time for, what, three pounds of cocaine?” Gavin’s questioning caused Tina to let out a brief snort of laughter. “We’ll be fine. We know what we’re doing.”

_I don't!_

Gavin wondered how they were supposed to get away from the police in a crappy old seven-seater that made him feel like a soccer mom driving her kids to Sunday practice. He pushed away his wounded pride and continued to follow the GPS, turning left and driving down a long dirt road shaded by rows upon rows of trees. “Definitely doesn't feel like we’re going to get murdered by a runaway psycho down here,” he muttered under his breath. His statement caused a smile to curl on Nines’ lips as he peered down the road and pointed down to a small gap in the trees over to the right. “Pull in there.”

Gavin turned in and pulled the car to a stop and quickly looked to the taller man as he spoke, “Do I keep the engine running?” He received a short snort from the back seat and Nines threw him a final grin as he slipped his gun down the side of his pants and pulled his jacket down to cover it. “Go time, Reed.” Both he and Tina slipped out of the car, the former carrying a briefcase, and headed over to an approaching battered white van that crept up the wooded path. Gavin felt his instincts go into overdrive as he rolled down the window and turned off the radio and watched Nines and Tina disappear behind the van. They were back in under a minute, jogging up the path and jumping back into the car. 

“Where are the packages?” Gavin asked. Nines lifted his shirt up and pulled one out before throwing it over to Gavin.

“Drive. The cops are already on the way. The seller got a tip-off.” Gavin threw the car in reverse and pulled out of the road as Nines leant over to change the GPS address. He followed the wooded path and pulled off at the end, giving the GPS enough time to recalculate the new address. He immediately slowed the car down to match the speed limit and merged the car in with the traffic, his shoulders suddenly tensing as he heard approaching sirens. A squad car raced by down the other end of the road and one of the 4x4s from the base sped ahead of it, luring the car in the other direction. “Oh, shit,” Gavin whispered, the other two passengers remaining quiet as they watched the cars pass. It was only then that Gavin realised that the second car was no longer behind them. He swallowed and made a small sound of discomfort as he grit his teeth.

“Eyes on the road, don’t stop or you’ll attract attention," Nines crooned, placing a light hand on Gavin's shoulder as he pointed ahead of them. The traffic slowly cleared as they drove on, sirens filling the air as more and more squad cars seemed to pass in different directions as they attempted to find their car and chase after the others. Gavin, although uneasy, felt a small sense of relief at his quick thinking of merging with the traffic and pretending he was an everyday civilian. They travelled beneath an underpass and Gavin tried to look between the passing police cars and the GPS as he drove, doing his best to keep on track and avoiding doubling back to take the correct turning if he so happened to pass it. 

They eventually stopped outside of a series of thrift stores and pulled into the parking lot at Tina’s behest as she typed away on her phone and eventually got out of the car. Gavin and Nines followed, with Gavin exiting and awkwardly holding the package of cocaine. Nines turned to face him and quietly cursed, causing Tina to whip around and point at the package.

“Put it away, idiot!” She hissed. Gavin panicked and tried to shove the package down the front of his jeans, though it obviously wouldn’t fit, and created a weird block-shaped bulge.

“What kind of dick size are you trying to pull off?” She seethed. Nines strode over and shoved his hand down the fabric of Gavin's jeans and grabbed the package, forcing a hand against his side to pull him around; earning him a squirm from Gavin. He pulled up the back of Gavin’s jacket and shirt and forced the package up against the small of his back. He pressed it to the back of the bulletproof vest through his shirt as he dug his thumb into the waistband of the man's jeans, tucking the bottom of his shirt in to keep the package hidden before dropping the back of his jacket down. He gave Gavin a clap on the middle of his back and rolled his eyes over at Tina. A squad car raced by just in time and the brunette felt his heart in his stomach as he followed the car’s path with his gaze and watched it disappear down a nearby street.

“Come on, we’ll wait in here,” Tina called, beckoning the men over with a wave of her hand as she walked over to one of the neighbouring thrift stores and pushed the door open. Gavin couldn’t help but wonder if they were purchasing disguises and grimaced as the grimy old people smell hit him. Nines swallowed hard, nose twitching as he appeared to have caught a whiff of the stale air as well. Tina was already eyeing up a spinning stand covered in odd dangly earrings and she beamed as she pulled off a pair and held them up for Nines to see.

“Look how cute these are,” she called, holding a pair of earrings that appeared to have two Troll dolls hanging from them.

“Are those-”

“Don’t encourage her, she’s always after stuff like this,” Nines warned as they approached her and looked over at the other earrings. Gavin cringed as he looked over the gaudy earrings and gave Nines a horrified look as he caught the sight of a pair of tiny pink and white magic wand vibrators. “Oh my god.” Tina rushed over at his words of disgust and fished them off of the rail, cackling with glee as she grinned at them and soon rushed over to the cashier to buy them and the ugly Troll earrings. Gavin assumed the ugly earrings were part of Tina’s niche and scanned her outfit for a second and understood it to be thrift store-chic.

She soon returned with the earrings and slid them into her purse, eyes wandering as she attempted to locate Nines. He stood over by a rail of Hawaiian shirts and Gavin had joined him, side-eyeing the man as he observed the shirts with an odd level of interest. Gavin licked his lips and gave Nines a light bump, pushing his hip against the man. “Thought tailored shirts were more your thing,” he quipped. The shorter man scanned over his partner’s current outfit, not really noticing that he was rocking a much more casual look. He pursed his lips and quietly appreciated the outfit choice, wishing he had gone with something similar.

“They are,” Nines murmured, leaning forward to feel the material, “disguises are necessary sometimes, though.” He pushed the shirt aside and eyed some of the others, checking the sizes. A smell of must wafted off of them. “Yeah. I forgot Hawaiian shirts were lowkey,” Gavin replied, sarcasm lacing his voice. Tina crept up behind them and watched the exchange, pulling some shirts off the rail and holding them up to the men. “Aww, look. They come in your sizes. You can match!” Gavin fake heaved and cringed, already catching the scent that permeated the air.

“No thanks.”

“You don’t want to match me?” Nines asked softly, tilting his head as he locked eyes with the other man.

“And look like some weird middle-aged trailer park couple with three chihuahuas and a Madonna shrine in the bedroom? I’d rather not.”

Nines almost guffawed at his statement, covering his hand with his mouth. “Ouch.” Gavin merely shrugged and turned away and looked out of the store’s window as a car pulled up outside. He gestured to the car with a nod of his head as he asked Tina and Nines, “One of ours?” Tina leant back and peered out of the window.

“Yeah, our ride,” she murmured. They promptly left the store, Gavin rearranging the package with a gentle hand and made sure his shirt was still tucked in. Tina hopped in the front of the red Buick that waited for them in the parking lot, leaving the two men to throw each other a look before they got into the back of the car. Gavin found himself fiddling with the different buttons in the back, rolling down the window, turning on the back seat light, opening and closing the ashtray. Nines shifted closer to him, pushing his hand firmly down on the ashtray cover to stop his fidgeting. His action received a pout from Gavin. Nines slowly shook his head at him before removing his hand and settling back into his seat.

The car was silent for the entire journey back to the base, everyone being too tired to be talkative. Gavin watched as Nines drifted off, his eyes fluttering shut and then frantically opening every few seconds when his head suddenly dropped forward. A soft snort escaped Gavin’s lips as he observed him. The sound caught Nines’ attention and he slowly craned his neck to look back at him, raising an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“Hmm?” Gavin responded. Nines sleepily rolled his eyes and turned back to the window, pulling his sleeves up and over his hands before bringing one of them to his face to rest his face against it. _He’s kinda adorable_ , Gavin thought, a small smile gracing his lips.

They thanked their driver once they were back at base and promptly exited the car. Nines looked exhausted; his eyes looked puffy and he yawned as they trudged through the gravel and entered the warehouse to find Carl. He was quietly talking to a man with dark hair and a weasel-like face-- the kind of face you wanted to stomp into a muddy puddle. The man cursed, throwing Carl a glare before he stormed out of the warehouse, deliberately knocking into Nines on the way out. “Leo!” Carl hollered, watching as he left the building. “I apologise for his behaviour.” Nines threw his boss a small shrug and the three stepped closer at his behest, pulling the packages out from their hiding places and putting them down on a table close by.

“Nice work, I’m pleased things went well.” Carl looked over to Gavin for a brief moment before turning to Nines and Tina. “And how did Mr Reed do on his first trip?”

“Better than expected. Managed to go undetected because of his old man driving,” Tina teased.

“You try driving the old man mobile,” Gavin replied, though he gave her a weak smile. He then looked to Nines and awaited his response.

“He did well, I think he’ll make a good driver,” he shared a look with Gavin before continuing. “He needs to find a better place to hide things, though.” Tina and Carl laughed at his response, causing Gavin’s cheeks to redden as he tried to shrug off his obvious embarrassment. “I’m looking forward to going on more jobs with him, helping him out.” His words helped to settle Gavin’s embarrassment, though his cheeks felt permanently heated at the thought of him trying to shove a pound of cocaine down the front of his pants.

* * *

They didn’t stay at the base for too much longer, though they accepted a whiskey toast from Carl to commemorate the occasion and thank them for a job well done. Gavin offered to drive both he and Nines home, wanting to get some more practice in and learn the roads. He still followed the GPS and didn’t stray off course once, even after Nines had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Gavin assumed it was a mix of sleep deprivation and the expensive whiskey he’d consumed. He wondered if he was a lightweight and was determined to find out in the not-so-distant future. He eventually woke the slumbering man up once they were back inside the garage, reminded of how Nines had woken him up on the first night that he brought him home

“C’mon, sleeping beauty. Time to get inside.”

Nines groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes to peer across at Gavin, looking exhausted as he pulled off his seatbelt and the pair of them started the journey to the apartment. Nines rested against him in the elevator, shoulders pushed together, his eyes drifting shut again. Gavin hoped he was too tired to cuff him if he decided to have a nap, but was lucky enough for Nines to put himself to bed for another few hours and leave Gavin to his own devices. He pulled the bedroom door with a soft thud as he left Nines to sleep and set to making himself a coffee. He knew he should have had a nap himself, but couldn’t shake off the excitement he felt at completing his first job.

Once his coffee was prepared, he trudged over to the sofa and got himself comfortable and turned the TV on. He pulled his legs up underneath him, wiggling his sock-clad feet against the fabric of the sofa as he scrolled through the early morning TV shows. He never understood how people could watch such twaddle. Why anyone wanted to cook a full meal at 9 AM, he’d never know. He still sat there, though, watching some celebrity chef gush over the importance of fresh produce as she made some fancy-looking omelette with far too many ingredients and sipped at his deliciously sweet instant coffee. 

He became oddly engrossed in several episodes of How It’s Made, particularly enjoying an episode about how doughnuts were created. His mouth grew suddenly very wet as he began to salivate and then grinned upon realising he’d picked up a box of doughnuts the previous day. He raced over to the kitchen, opening and closing several cupboards in search of the precious package. It was nowhere to be found. He let out a groan as he traipsed over to the garbage can and opened the lid, peeking down into it. “Where are my damn doughnuts?” He hissed, pulling his foot off the pedal and letting the lid slam down with a clang.

He assumed that Nines must have thrown them out of the window, or decided that he wasn’t allowed access to sugary substances. Perhaps he had filled his daily sugar quota with the coffee earlier in the morning. He looked over to his current cup of coffee and pursed his lips. He eventually gave in and pulled an apple from the fruit bowl and gave it a short rub against the leg of his pants before biting into it. The sharp flavour filled his mouth and he sighed deeply, wishing it was a different kind of sweet and covered in sprinkles. He ate the apple, nonetheless, as he continued watching the TV. 

Nines emerged from his room a few hours later, finding Gavin with his nose buried in one of his workout books that he’d found on the TV unit. He was eyeing up a large photo of a man’s flexing biceps when Nines approached him, yawning softly. Gavin peered up at him, taking in his bed hair and tired eyes. “I thought you’d be sleeping,” Nines murmured, gesturing down to the book with his eyes. Gavin quickly shook his head, snapping the book shut to hide what he was ogling and laid it aside on the table. “Too hyped, I guess.” 

“It was a lucky run, they won’t all be like that,” Nines clarified, knocking the wind out of Gavin’s sails as he walked over to the kitchen to prepare himself a coffee.

Gavin grumbled at the exchange and picked up the book once more, flicking to another page and hoping the prolonged holding of the aforementioned page wouldn’t cause the book to flop over to the page the next time Nines chose to read it. A sigh left Gavin’s lips as he was unable to take in any of the information and he mentally cursed Nines for choosing that moment to be a bastard and make him feel crappy after some hours of pride. He snapped the book shut again and left it behind as he stomped over to the kitchen.

“Why did you have to do that?” He asked. Nines faced the counter, drumming his fingers against the worktop as he waited for the kettle to boil. He kept his gaze cast to the bubbling water, responding gruffly. “Do what?” He filled his cup with some granulated coffee and sugar, adding a splash of milk.

“You know what I’m talking about. Why did you have to say that about the job?” Gavin hissed, watching as the taller male threw him a look over his shoulder. 

“Because it’s true. You can’t expect every job to go that well.” Gavin clenched his jaw at the other man’s words, hands curling into fists at his sides as he glared up at him. 

“So, I’m not allowed to be pleased that I didn’t end up shot in the head or sitting in a jail cell after the first one?” His words hung heavily in the space between them, the rumbling of the kettle the only sound between the two of them as it bubbled aggressively and soon switched off with a click. “I mean you shouldn’t keep your hopes up. Riding on a single good job and believing that others will go the same will get you killed.” 

He didn’t want to throw Gavin such a reality check, and he wished that the conversation could have gone differently, but he didn’t see the point trying to dismiss the argument when it was already raging on. “Why are you being such an asshole?” Gavin spat, shrinking down under the scrutiny of Nines’ gaze as the man squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes before stepping closer.

“Someone needs to remind you that this job is dangerous.” His voice was low, his tone taking on a note that made Gavin uncomfortable. He didn’t like him speaking that way.

“Funnily enough, I didn’t go into this expecting it would be all sunshine and rainbows and shopping for matching shirts,” Gavin announced, anger lacing his words as Nines turned to fill his cup with water. “What I’m saying is that you need to lower your expectations,” he murmured.

“Whatever you say, Captain Buzzkill.” Gavin turned on his heel and stormed to the bedroom to be by himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hands on his lap, and soon reached over and picked up one of Nines’ pillows and threw it on the floor. He heard a creak outside and scrambled to pick it up and put it back in his place before he felt the man’s wrath. 

Nines had his head pressed against the cupboard in front of him, eyes closed as he muttered a string of curses under his breath. _That did not go well_ , he thought. He knew he’d have to make it up to Gavin somehow, yet decided to leave him alone for the time being as he put the milk away in the fridge and washed up his spoon. He settled on sipping at his coffee for a while by the window before washing up his cup and starting on his workout routine, pushing all thoughts aside as he put his energy into working his muscles out until they ached.

* * *

Gavin still hadn’t emerged from the room for an hour or so, even after Nines had finished working out and took a quick shower. He snaked the packet of doughnuts down from the top of the fridge, fished one out and placed it on a small plate. He left it outside the bedroom door before leaving the apartment and setting out to the convenience store at the end of the street. He picked up a pack of energy drinks and a protein bar to eat on the way back home, staring up at his living room window and squinting to see if he could see Gavin wandering around in front of it. Not seeing him, he walked through the main entrance and picked up some mail from his delivery slot before getting back to the apartment. 

He found Gavin on the balcony of the apartment upon entering the dwelling and walking into the kitchen. A cool breeze flitted around the gap in the open door and Nines stepped out to see Gavin resting against the glass-panelled balcony. He had the doughnut Nines had left him in his hand, chewing it thoughtfully as he turned his head to look across at the darker haired man. “I see you found the doughnut, then,” Nines stated, giving the treat a nod. 

“I was looking for them earlier… thought you threw them away.” Nines pictured him almost stepping on it on the way out of the bedroom, slowly lifting his foot and staring at the sugary treat with wide eyes. 

“Threw them away?” He asked slowly, a soft frown growing on his features. Gavin nodded once, licking the icing from his lips.

“Yeah, ‘cause of the sugar.” Nines let out a brief chuckle and gestured back inside with a tilt of his head. “I put them on top of the fridge.”

“Oh,” Gavin said simply. He cursed his short stature in keeping their location a secret from him. He eyed the man for a silent moment before continuing to speak. “You went out without me again.”

“Needed supplies.” Nines gestured to the bag of energy drinks, “and I thought I’d trust you enough to leave you alone.” He watched Gavin, noting the way his body language changed.

“But you thought I was asleep again,” Gavin pointed out, blinking slowly as he shoved the rest of the doughnut into his mouth. His cheeks were chubby, mouth full of food and Nines would have taken the time to compare him to a hamster, yet the taller man felt inclined to ignore it as he thought to the matter at hand. “Can we not do this again?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s not argue about trust after I helped you do a drug run earlier today.” His voice lowered towards the end of the sentence, yet Nines still twitched at the volume. He turned away and entered the kitchen without another word, piling the energy drinks into the fridge and closing the door with a little more force than was necessary. He held onto the handle in a white-knuckled grip, remaining stationary for a brief period as he readied his thoughts and then paced back outside. 

“Why do you have such a stick up your ass about this whole trust thing?”

Gavin flew around to look at him incredulously, letting his hand drop from the top of the balcony. “Why do you keep acting like someone has swapped you with a ruder and more obnoxious twin?” He retorted, looking the other man up and down. “I’m not acting-”

“You are! You’ll be fine one second and then different the next,” he interjected. Nines flared his nostrils and stared Gavin down, not putting himself any closer to the man as he felt the tension rising.

“Maybe because I don’t like being questioned and having things demanded of me all the time.”

“I’m demanding nothing,” Gavin spat out, rather childishly, and Nines had to refrain from smirking at him.

“You’re demanding my trust when we barely know each other.” His words threw Gavin and he tensed his shoulders, bit down on his bottom lip and swallowed hard before responding.

“Then stop being an asshole and talk to me! Let me in so we don’t have to be walking on eggshells around each other every damn second.” Nines felt a familiar feeling creep up from somewhere deep inside him and he sighed deeply, running a hand over the back of his head. They needed to understand each other and build trust. There was no way that they would be able to work well together if they snapped all the time and couldn’t have some sort of conversation without bickering.

“What do you want to know?” Nines asked slowly, narrowing his eyes but losing the defensive body language and curt tone that he’d previously adopted. Gavin gestured over to the door.

“How about we go and sit inside, have a drink, and talk in there. It’s too cold for girly talk, and I don’t want the neighbours hearing my nearest and dearest secrets.” Nines silently agreed with him. 

The pair moved inside and Nines pulled out some beers from the fridge as Gavin closed the door; he felt that they’d certainly need the alcohol to fuel the conversation. He went to hand one to Gavin but instinctively withdrew it and twisted the cap off with his hand before passing it over. “I could have done it,” Gavin sulked, gingerly curling his fingers around the bottle as he followed Nines to the living room. “And snapped a tooth in the process, and I doubt you have a dental plan,” was Nines’ short response. He took the white single recliner and eased back into it as Gavin sat awkwardly on the middle of the sofa. They stared across at each other, took a sip of their beers, and placed the bottles down on the coffee table.

“So… Where do we begin?” Nines started, pursing his lips as a hundred first date scenarios crossed his mind. He felt he was going to play a drunken game of Twenty Questions where they’d eventually take off all of their-

“Are you gay?” Gavin asked, right off the bat. His question made Nines splutter as he was caught off guard, his previous thoughts interrupted by Gavin’s sudden intrusive line of questioning.

“I’m sorry- I- Why would you say that?”

“Because I have eyes?” Gavin retorted, throwing a hand to gesture to his outfit; though Nines wasn’t sure if he was referring to the clothing, mannerisms, or something else altogether. He responded in the only way he knew how. “Are _you_ gay?”

Gavin blinked for a moment, silence falling between them as he opened and closed his mouth a few times at the question. “You answer my question first,” he said with a cock of his eyebrow.

“... Yes.”

“Yes?” Gavin asked slowly, narrowing his eyes. He watched Nines squirm in his seat, fingers twitching against his knees.

“Yes, I’m gay.” Nines’ response was small, soft. Gavin wasn’t entirely surprised by it, he already had his suspicions; yet hearing the final response cemented things. His mind whirred with the possibilities; drunken kissing, holding hands under the table during meetings at work. “Hm,” Gavin hummed. Nines leaned forward at the sound, eyeing him suspiciously as he tried to read the shorter man for any little sign that meant he had given him the wrong response. His mouth suddenly felt dry.

“What does that mean? Is that good? Bad?”

“Why would it be bad?” Gavin laughed, taking a short sip of his beer and rolling the bottle between his fingers as he watched Nines’ flushed expression. He continued to squirm, his blush creeping up the back of his neck and tingeing the tip of his ears a delightful pink that only made Gavin’s smile grow. “I don’t know, I just thought-”

“You think I’m homophobic?” Gavin asked curtly, loosely crossing his arms around his bottle as he tensed his jaw. Nines’ blush impossibly darkened and he fought for a reply, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. “I- That’s not what I-”

“I’m pulling your leg, man,” Gavin explained with a wry grin, leaning back into the chair and sinking down into his seat. Nines glared across at him, relief trickling down through his body as he took another sip of his drink and swallowed hard; the cool liquid seemed to ease his blush. He soon threw his own question back at Gavin, his tongue tracing over his bottom lip as he spoke. “And what about you?”

“Am I gay?” Nines gave him a gentle tip of his head and watched him closely, watching as Gavin threw a leg over the other and sucked in a breath. “I’m bi.”

“You are?” Nines asked with a tilt of his head. Gavin bit his lip, sitting up a little straighter as he took on a more defensive posture. “I find that surprising,” the taller male stated. He didn’t peg the man before him as liking women-- not at all. With all of their flirtations and clumsy words, he never would have thought he was playing for both teams. “I like boobs, I like cock. What can I say?”

Nines snorted, lips curling up into a smile he tried to fight back, though he accepted the response. “ I just never would have thought,” he explained. The shorter man's inappropriately placed boners and flirtations didn't exactly paint him as the straightest man in the world, though Nines knew numerous men who acted the same. Gavin threw him a coy smile and shrugged.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover.”

“Sounds like something someone that assumed someone was gay would say,” Nines quipped.

“Touché

* * *

The two men continued their back and forth, asking anything from their favourite food to the first person they had a crush on. Nines was adamant it was some attractive older skater he’d seen around his neighbourhood; Gavin refused to believe it was anyone other than some weedy little kid at kindergarten who wet himself and ate his boogers like a palette cleanser after snack time. Nines didn’t deny it. Gavin admitted to being a Libra, his first girlfriend had broken up with him because they weren’t astrologically compatible. Nines was a Gemini. He changed the subject at that point, moving on to ask about Gavin’s living arrangements at his apartment.

“Can I ask… why your apartment was so…”

“Why is it a shithole?” Gavin asked. Nines swallowed, though nodded briefly. He watched as Gavin sucked on the inside of his cheek as he stared off at a spot on the wall as he sought the right words. “My mom died,” he started, trying not to pay attention to the way Nines’ shoulders slumped and his face fell. “The guy she was with… never really liked me. So once mom’s funeral was over, he packed up my stuff and left it on the driveway for me to find when I came home. Only the essentials, nothing expensive because _he_ bought it.”

“That’s shit, I’m sorry.”

Gavin merely shrugged, sniffing as he looked across at Nines for a moment before he continued. “I wasn’t really surprised. I kinda expected him to pull some shit like that.”

“Were you close…? You and your mom,” Nines asked tenderly, voice lowering slightly as he tried to direct some more seriousness on the conversation at hand. He watched the brunette drink, trying to blink away some tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes. “We were… a mess. We were okay before she met him. She couldn’t see what a tool he was, but she fell for him. So I was just there for the ride, you know?”

“I guess the apartment… makes more sense now.” Nines felt bad for asking, for bringing the question up, but he saw that flicker of emotion in Gavin as he shared that part of his life and felt that was one of the better steps towards the two of them becoming friends. “And what about you? How did you get wrapped up in all this crazy shit?” Gavin questioned him, a weak chuckle leaving his lips as he looked around the apartment. The question caused Nines to exhale deeply as he stared at the ground and then back up to Gavin, who waited with bated breath. “I guess I had an… interesting childhood. My brother and I grew up in foster care, our mom... abandoned us or died or something. I’ve never really known.”

“And you never wanted to check?” Gavin almost immediately regretted his words, the alcohol making him a little more brazen than he had hoped. Nines twitched at the question.

“I never really cared to. We were brought up in the system, got beaten around by some of the people that were supposed to care for us. I didn’t see the point in trying to find or get in contact with someone that put us in that situation. I mean, if she died-- then that wasn’t her fault, but it still wouldn’t have changed anything.”

Gavin nodded slowly at his words, the drink somehow taking away some of the offence he would have taken at that. It made sense why Nines was so… Nines. The harshness and emotional difference seemed to be a trend, at least in Gavin's eyes, when it came to kids growing up under difficult circumstances. “So… how did you start working for Carl?” 

“Left home at sixteen, ended up on the streets for a bit. Ended up selling any shit I could get my hands on, and Carl eventually found me working with some product runners and took me in.” Gavin noticed he didn't include his brother in the explanation and squinted. Had something happened between them? Some form of argument that pushed Nines into leaving on his own and falling into such a dangerous world.

“I guess that’s why he seems to let you get away with murder," Gavin stated, avoiding the topic of his brother. He suspected the man would be touchy if he dared to broach the subject and further.

“Pfft, you could say that. His son, Leo, who you saw earlier, always hated me because I had more initiative and he hated that his dad would praise me instead of him…” he trailed off slowly, falling silent. Gavin could sense the topic reach an abrupt halt and found himself pushing for more. “But you’re still afraid of him-- Carl, I mean.” Nines perked his head up at that, meeting Gavin’s gaze as he seemed to pale. “You’d be wise to fear him,” he whispered, looking around the room for a moment as if he was searching for anyone that might hear.

“What does that mean? Why should I be scared of him?” Gavin was suspicious, frowning as he awaited a response. He was an old man, in a wheelchair-- what harm could he post unless he had a pistol on him? “Because I’ve seen what he does to people that cross him.”

Gavin pushed him no further, and Nines didn’t elaborate, yet the shorter man understood his words loud and clear. There was clearly a side of Carl that differed from the little old man with his paints and kind words. He had seen what he assumed was only a glimpse of the horror that he was capable of when he had made Nines look like a scared little boy in his office during their first meeting. Gavin was sure to keep a further eye out for his behaviour in the man’s presence, and he then understood Nines’ fear when he had joked to Carl about having a criminal record. He assumed he was lucky to have made it out of there unharmed if Nines’ shifting and nervous twitching was anything to go by.

The conversation soon turned to a much lighter one in an attempt to brush off the discomfort and pain of delving deeper into the ins and outs of Nines’ clearly traumatic past with Carl. They drank another bottle of beer each, and then another, moving onto whiskey when they felt they craved something more. Nines connected his phone to his sound system, explaining how “sick” a particular guitar solo sounded on a song he mimicked by letting out a series of screeches and sounds that made Gavin howl with laughter.

“Dude, _no_ song sounds like that.”

“Honestly, it does! Listen… listen to this-“

He pressed play on his phone and cranked the volume up, letting the song blast out over the system. Gavin’s laughter only grew wilder as he listened to the song that sounded _nothing_ like Nines’ attempts to copy it. But to Nines, he was doing the song a great justice in his perfect replication. Gavin took the phone off of Nines, entering a song into the search engine and hitting play to try and trump his musical taste. The pair sat through forty-ish seconds of a pretty _decent_ guitar intro before only what Nines could describe as yodelling started to interrupt the track.

“What is _that_?” Nines asked, voice laced with pure disgust. He cringed, though still sat and listened to the song incredulously.

“It’s a GOOD song!” Gavin stated, lips forming a pout as he curled his hand around his whiskey glass, wishing he had the mind to defend the song from Nines’ scrutiny as he furrowed his brow.

“Why are they yodelling?” Gavin laughed at his companion's question, his head thrown back as the other man wracked his brain for an answer- a reasonable answer that could explain why _anyone_ would decide to use yodelling in any song. Nines watched Gavin’s fit of laughter with a smile and reached forward to refill the brunette’s glass. He shook with laughter, his glass jigging in his hand and making the bottle of whiskey wobble as Nines attempted to fill it.

They continued this back and forth of sharing subjectively good songs and trying to defend certain musical choices on into the evening. After a while, they returned to talking about normal things, turning the music down to a mellow hum as the two of them sat on the sofa together and shared an energy drink. Gavin couldn’t help but notice the way Nines’ lips lingered on the edge of the can as he sucked the remaining liquid from the opening, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. 

“So, am I right in assuming you’ve had your first kiss with a guy?” Nines asked slowly, biting his lip as he nervously tried to hold back any smile that would make him appear creepy and desperate for a response. “Why, do _you_ want to be my first kiss? Because someone already beat you to it,” Gavin chuckled, watching the expression change on Nines’ whiskey flushed face. He quickly shook his head, their faces a little closer than they realised as he explained his question. “Actually, that’s not what I was asking,” Nines stammered, face darkening as he swallowed.

“Go on,” Gavin ordered, lips pulled into a wry grin as he observed the other drunken man.

“So, how did your first kiss go? Was it awkward? Did anyone walk in?” Nines asked, trying to swallow down the feeling that welled in his stomach. Part of him did want to reach over the space and pull Gavin to him, smush their lips together, but he put it down to the toxic alcohol and energy drink cocktail that seemed to bubble in his stomach. Gavin licked his lips, furrowing his brow as he looked off at nothing in particular and tried to recall the moment. Nines watched as his eyes seemed to glisten, a hint of humour forming as he turned back to him and sheepishly smiled. “Oh, it was awful.”

“Oh, how was it?” Nines drawled, leaning in close enough that he could feel Gavin’s breath against his face. Gavin fidgeted for a moment, sucking in a breath and drawing in Nines’ scent as he began to retell the tale. “I was like seventeen… and a friend of mine came over. Real dorky, wore a lot of flannel shirts. He was cute, though. And he was gay but not out to anyone important.” Nines hung on his every word, nodding gently as he listened intently and watched the blush grow on Gavin’s cheeks as he appeared to remember what happened.

“One night, we both got _disgustingly_ drunk. Like… falling over when you try to walk-type drunk. And he walked over to me and fell _onto_ me and we just stayed there and he kissed me out of nowhere… and I vomited on him. Like straight into his mouth.”

“Oh my god," Nines gasped, feeling himself wretch at the image Gavin had painted in his mind. The other man squirmed and tried to fight off his blush and embarrassment as he rolled his shoulders and sighed. “Yeah, so it wasn’t exactly the memorable kiss I had hoped for.”

“You chucked up _in_ his mouth?” Nines asked, almost gagging. The scent of vomit filled his nostrils and he guffawed, fanning his hand by his face to rid himself of the imaginary smell as Gavin sat embarrassed. “And I haven’t kissed another guy since.”

Nines seemed to snap out of his disgust for a moment as he looked back to Gavin, heart thudding painfully hard. He looked down to his lips, all pink and pouty, and then realised how close they were. They were almost nose to nose, Nines’ knee between both of Gavin’s as they knelt before each other and-

Gavin pulled back, letting out the breath that he was holding. Nines withdrew on instinct, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his head as he quickly stood up and put some distance between the two of them as he picked up another energy drink from the table. He _really_ needed to sober up, and fast. They settled for watching a movie to fill the awkward silence, putting a cushion between them as a sort of boundary that they didn’t dare to cross. With the dimmed lights, the warmth of the room, and alcohol-induced exhaustion, Nines watched as Gavin appeared to drift off. His head lolled against the back of the sofa, eyes peacefully resting between his closed lids. 

Nines took the time to finish the rest of the movie, throwing Gavin the occasional glance as he slept soundly. He eventually turned the TV off and fetched Gavin’s pillow and duvet, carefully draping the shorter man with the blanket and shutting off the lights before he padded to the front door to lock it, soon moving to his room to sleep. He completed a half-assed bedroom routine, pulling off his clothes and climbing into bed. He knew that he’d taste like death in the morning, though cared little as he nestled his head into his pillow and hoped that Gavin understood the new level of trust that he felt for him as he allowed him to sleep on the sofa.

It was early in the morning when Nines awoke, roused by the sound of his phone buzzing under his pillow. He blinked slowly, shuffling his hand under to drag his phone out. He spied the ‘unknown’ caller ID flashing on his screen and answered the call, expecting there to be some delay and an automated message about claiming back money for a car accident.

“Hello?” He asked groggily, ready to berate the caller or launch his phone across the room. 

“I have your pizza, sir. Meet me outside.” The caller abruptly hung up and Nines groaned, throwing his phone down on the bed as he scrambled around and pulled on some sweats and a hoodie. He snatched his keys, slipping on his sneakers and throwing Gavin’s bundled up figure a look as he snored gently. He left the apartment, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he squinted up at the bright elevator lights. The elevator reached the ground floor in no time and he exited the building, hearing the glass door swing shut as he stepped out into the night and spied the black BMW idling out in the parking lot.

He looked around the brightly lit up streets, seeing no other idling cars. He crossed the lot, unable to see the driver through the blacked-out windows. He inhaled deeply and grabbed onto the handle, opening the door and settling down into the passenger's seat.

“It’s been a while, Nick,” the man murmured. He looked thinner than Nines had remembered, his hair still in its usual neat and slicked back style that he was so accustomed to.

“Some pizza delivery guy you are,” he murmured, feeling that some pizza would truly make him feel better. He was pretty sure he had a hangover, the taste of alcohol thick on his tongue. “Why did you call me out here, Connor? Don’t you know what time it is?” He grumbled, belting up and crossing his arms over his chest as Connor put the car into drive and pulled out of the lot. He kept both hands on the wheel, avoiding his twin brother’s gaze as he looked to the almost empty streets around them.

“It’s the only time where those creeps aren’t sitting around keeping an eye on you,” Connor replied, turning to look at him as the car idled at a red light. Nines frowned, turning his head back to look out through the windows to see if there were any cars following them. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Connor rolled his shoulders, looking in the rearview mirror as a precaution before driving on when the light turned green. “I should have known you wouldn’t have noticed,” he murmured.

“What? You’re telling me that I have people _watching_ me?” Connor threw his older brother a look, trying not to roll his eyes as he sighed deeply and turned down a side street to a twenty-four-hour diner and pulled up in the parking lot. “Come inside with me, I’ll get you a coffee.”

The pair left the car, entering the diner and sat down at a booth far away from any other occupants. A tired and overly done up waitress tiptoed over, slipping her notebook into her apron as she approached the brothers and took their orders. 

“Coffee, please,” Connor asked, gesturing for the two of them. He threw her a smile and she nodded, heading off to collect a coffee pot. Nines stared across at his twin, then tried to keep his head low, suddenly fearing that someone in the diner was sent by Carl to watch him. The waitress returned with some cups and a coffee pot, filled them and left with a warm smile as she eyed the twins.

Nines inhaled the rich scent of the seemingly burnt coffee and grimaced, though he pulled his cup closer and held it near his mouth as he spoke. “You better explain.” Connor leaned in close, his hands curled around the cheap white cup before him as he breathed deeply and looked to his brother. “I’m not entirely sure who you brought home, but I heard there was some talk of a man from a few towns over being taken for a drive. A civilian called it in. Now, I know that seems to be a little habit of yours- albeit a rare one.”

“So, what is your point?” Nines asked, raising an eyebrow as he placed down his cup and laced his fingers together as he rested them on the table.

“My point is, Nicholas, that you’ve suddenly got men watching your every move. You go to the store, you stay in the apartment. You’ve suddenly got eyes on you that were not there before, so my guess is that Carl has sent some people to watch you because he doesn’t trust you _or_ the stranger you’ve taken in.”

Nines breathed a sigh and pressed his hands to his head, feeling nauseous. Connor placed a palm against the table, drumming his fingers for a moment to get his brother’s attention. “Hey, look at me.” Nines lifted his gaze to look back at his brother’s brown eyes, a stark difference between his own grey pair. “You’ve got to pay more attention to where you’re going and what you’re doing. Look over your shoulder more often. You of all people should know that.”

“How many are there?” Nines whispered, immediately regretting asking the question as soon as his words left his lips.

“Four that we’ve seen so far. There might be more, we haven’t been able to see their faces every time. They take it in turns, switch cars sometimes. It’s made following them… a challenge.”

“How many men do _you_ have watching me, then?” He asked, raising his brows at him. Connor let out a sheepish chuckle and took a sip of coffee.

“Just enough,” was all he said.

“So, you couldn’t just tell me over the phone?” He gruffed, pressing a hand to his forehead when it started to ache. He ducked his head, avoiding the harsh glow of the overhead lights as he nursed his coffee. “You’re my brother, Nick. I haven’t seen you properly in a while. I thought we could sit down together for once.”

“That, _and_ you didn’t know if my phone was being tapped,” Nines retorted, giving his brother a knowing look that he returned with a weak smile of his own.

“Now the less I know about the situation… the better, but this guy- I need to know his name.” Connor’s voice was low, harsh, and Nines took it to be the man’s detective voice. 

“Why do you _need_ to know?” He pushed, eyeing him suspiciously as he watched the man clench his teeth.

“For my own peace of mind," Connor breathed, not sounding entirely convincing.

“So you can enter his name into the database and see if he’s good enough for me, you mean,” Nines stated, nodding slowly as he then sipped another mouthful of coffee. Connor sighed.

“Now you’re being obstinate. Just tell me. I’m already risking everything being here and warning you about everything, just tell me his name.” Nines chewed the inside of his lip, catching the hardened look on his brother’s features as he spun his cup around and slowly sighed. “Reed. Gavin Reed.”

Connor hummed thoughtfully and slowly shook his head. “So he’s not one of ours.”

“He’s not a cop? Not a rat?” Nines asked, a hopeful feeling churning in his gut. Connor nodded curtly, confirming his brother’s question. “Oh, thank fuck,” Nines whispered, wishing he could jump up on the table and hoot with joy. “The one before, he was one of ours. He’s missing,” Connor clarified, referring to the previous driver that failed to pick Nines up from the bank job.

“And you’re telling me… because…?”

“So you know,” was Connor’s simple reply. Gavin snorted at his words, rolling his eyes as he set down his cup.

“Well, that doesn’t really do me a lick of good, seeing as I can’t tell anyone because then I’d have to explain my cop brother was the one who told me. I’d be finished in no time.” Nines could really hear the gunshot ringing in his ears and feel the ache in his brain from the imaginary bullet that would be made just for him. He was pulled from his thoughts by Connor’s voice, stopping him from worrying himself silly with the thoughts of gunshots and blood-splattered concrete. “You wouldn’t because Carl values you too highly.”

“Not right now, he doesn’t,” Nines hummed. Connor shook his head, diverting the topic of the conversation back to Gavin.

“And I’ll try to pretend that I didn’t know it was you who went on that run before. Gavin… he did a good job blending in and sending the squad cars in the other direction. No one had a clue.” Nines felt a smile tug at his lips as he felt his pride for Gavin’s work thrum in his chest. “It’s not a smiling matter, Nick. They’ll have my hide if they realise I’m looking out for you and know about what’s going on.” Nines’ smile fell from his lips, which he pursed, and Connor leaned back in his seat as he ran a hand through his hair. Nines eyed him, fingers fidgeting against the handle of his cup. “And why do you let it go on? Why do you risk it all?”

“Because you’re my brother, and I know you wouldn’t be stuck doing this if you had a choice.”

* * *

Connor eventually drove his brother back to the apartment, idling the car outside of the building as he watched him release his seatbelt and go to reach for the door. “Think about what I said, Nick, please.” Nines turned to throw his brother a look over his shoulder. He heard his words loud and clear, _start looking over your shoulder more_. Nines nodded and offered his brother a weak smile. “Stay safe out there,” he replied.

“Always do.”

He left the car, carefully closing the door behind him and heading off to the entrance of the building, eyes scanning the street and corners around him for anyone watching him. He watched as Connor’s car pulled away and rolled off down the street before he entered the building. Once back in the apartment, he pulled off his sneakers and relocked the front door. Gavin was still snoring, his head was thrown back against the pillow where he must have readjusted himself. Nines watched him for a moment, his bare feet cold against the hardwood floor. He knew that he couldn’t tell Gavin about the men watching them, at least not yet anyway. He’d give it away far too easily, let the men know they were aware of their presence. He’d have to keep it a secret for longer and risk the trust they were attempting to build by hiding it from him; even if he was trying to protect him.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tender moments, Tina's lovely little friends, and unsaid words in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote the words of James Acaster: "Started making it, had a breakdown. Bon appetit."
> 
> I hope you are all well and taking care of yourselves! I hope you enjoy the softness of this chapter because I feel like we all need it after the weeks some of us have had. As ever, my insta is @WitchyLeaf, as is my Tumblr, if you'd like to share anything that you've created or if you have anything to talk about. Also, please feel free to follow me or check out some of the art that I've been making recently on my insta! I've spent many hours recently creating some Gavin and Nines pieces that I feel very proud of. Here's to another productive week next week!

Gavin awoke early the next morning, painfully stretching out the kinks in his back from another night of sleeping somewhere he shouldn’t. He wondered if he should just give in and sleep with Nines, yet the image of him popping a boner in his sleep and accidentally pushing it against the man brought him abruptly back to reality.

“Yeah, no. Not happening,” he murmured to himself. He looked around the living space as he rose to his feet and smiled, glad that Nines had trusted him enough to stay on the sofa for the night. He soon grimaced, wondering if he’d only allowed it because he was stinking drunk, and letting him stay on the sofa was a better alternative than dragging him to his bedroom and cuffing him up for the night.

His stomach growled almost violently and he gave it a gentle pat as he stretched again and found he was unable to move as much as he had expected. He felt like a little old man, and deliberately tried to avoid looking at his reflection in the various windows as he hobbled into the kitchen and scratched his head over what food he could prepare. Had he eaten the day before? He wasn’t sure, although it certainly explained why he felt like his stomach was trying to eat itself. He opened up some cupboards, searching for some ingredients that would allow him to make both him and Nines some omelettes. Now, Gavin wasn’t an amazing cook— hell, he wasn’t even a _good_ cook, but he could surely rustle up some crappy yet edible omelettes for the two of them. 

With some garlic, onions, red pepper and eggs, he started preparing the mixture to make the two of them some breakfast. He used possibly more oil than necessary to try and prevent them sticking to the pan, his eyes streaming from the enzymes in the onions and he found himself almost blindly poking at the food in the pan. He expected Nines to have a sharper set of knives, or perhaps he was using one of the less intimidating ones out of fear that he’d slice off a finger. He flopped the first omelette onto a nearby plate and then moved onto the next one, aiming to save the less burnt one for Nines. His eyes eventually stopped dripping with tears as he flipped over Nines’ omelette and heard the sound of a door handle turning as Nines left his room and sleepily entered the kitchen.

“You’re cooking,” he stated, scratching at the back of his head as he sniffed at the air.

“Sorry if I was too loud, I did try to be quiet.”

Nines plodded closer, resting his butt against the counter as he slowly shook his head and smiled. “It wasn’t the noise that woke me, it was the smell,” he clarified.

“Oh God, is it bad?” Gavin cringed, wondering if the garlic or onion was too strong— the slightly crispy first omelette was another possibility. Nines gave him another shake of his head as he pulled the plate towards him and inhaled deeply. “No, it smells good. I’m starving.”

“Give me a few minutes and this one will be done, it’s not as burnt,” Gavin told him, threatening to smack his hand with the spatula to keep his hands away. Nines set to toasting and buttering some bread- the weird, seed covered kind that Gavin didn’t understand the point of. He then carried the prepared plates over to the table and the two of them grabbed a seat, their mouths watering as they stared down at the delicious meal before them. Gavin poked at his crispy omelette, its edges blackened, and proceeded to slice it up before stuffing in a mouthful. Nines did the same and he let out a low sound of pleasure as he chewed and swallowed. “Oh my God.”

“Nothing like something gross and fried to fill you up after a night of pickling your liver,” Gavin murmured around another mouthful of omelette. Nines merely hummed in agreement and then reached for a slice of buttered toast, scarfing it down ravenously. Gavin was surprised to see the man behaving so uncouth, yet understood the hunger he must have felt. They had spent hours drinking, and Gavin was sure that Nines hadn’t even eaten a thing the previous day. He expected he’d go on a health binge later, after the omelette, and make something plain and dry and frugal to make himself feel better about the carbs he was forcing into his mouth.

“I’ll make us a good lunch later,” Nines said, as if hearing his thoughts. Gavin swallowed his food, promptly pointing his fork at him.

“Are you saying my breakfast isn’t any good?”

“That’s not what I’m-”

“I’m pulling your leg,” Gavin grinned, leaving Nines gaping like a fish before he dropped the dumbfounded expression and narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

“That’s your thing?”

“Taking the piss? Hell yeah,” Gavin replied, scooping the last bit of omelette onto his fork before finishing it off.

Nines had somehow encouraged Gavin to join him in a small workout a short while after breakfast, aiming to sweat out the remnants of the previous night’s alcohol splurge. The two ran around on the spot, threw punches, and did an unknown number of sit-ups until Gavin felt like he was going to puke; Nines continued to push him. They started weight training, starting Gavin off on a few sets of bicep curls so he could ease his way into a routine, though Gavin promised it wouldn’t stick. Nines was determined to prove him wrong. Once they were both sweaty and aching messes, they took it in turns to shower and get ready for the day ahead. Gavin sat outside on the balcony again, his hair slightly damp and tousled from his vigorous washing. He had a coffee in his hand, made with a considerably less amount of sugar than he was accustomed to, though he tried to drink it without grimacing. He needed to stay in shape for whatever the future held, and potentially get away on foot if the job called for it.

He finished off the rest of his coffee by the time Nines emerged and joined him on the balcony, dressed in some sweats and a black wife beater that showed off his lean physique. Gavin eyed his arms before even looking at the man’s face, watching as he lifted his head to the sky and enjoyed the warmth of the sun’s rays. “I needed that shower so badly,” he murmured, running a hand through his damp hair as a few droplets rolled down his temple and dripped off the sharp line of his jaw. Gavin’s mouth felt suddenly dry and he swallowed, nodding a wordless reply as they basked in the early afternoon sun.

When the two of them felt that they’d had their fill of vitamin D, Nines prepared them a mixed pasta dish for lunch, covering it with an assortment of vegetables and a delicious sauce that Gavin was adamant had to have been from a jar- it wasn’t. He grumbled over the vegetables, though ate the meal nonetheless. He was entirely convinced that he’d become healthier through Nines’ cooking and exercise regime as he stabbed at the pasta, shovelling it into his mouth as the other man watched him intently. Nines felt more at ease for possessing the knowledge that Gavin was innocent, as Connor had said, that he wasn’t a rat for the cops. Even if he was, it would have been difficult for him to have called the police and had them set up a form of a plan for him to go undercover for them as a civilian with no training. He finished the final bite of his pasta. _Of course he wasn’t a rat_ , it all made sense now.

Gavin lifted his head, feeling the man’s eyes on him and swallowed, licking his lips to remove the remnants of his meal. “So… what’s on the agenda for today?” He asked slowly. Nines put down his cutlery, reaching over for Gavin’s plate so he could take them over to the sink. “I thought we’d drive to an old lot I know, practice your driving.” Gavin frowned, rising to his feet and joining the man at the sink as he scrubbed at their plates. “But I can drive already, I have a license,” he clarified. Nines slowly shook his head, throwing him a look over his shoulder.

“You need to know more than you were taught during your driving tests.”

“Like doughnuts and handbrake turns?” Gavin asked softly, eyes lit up with excitement. Nines assumed he’d never tried either and could already imagine him thrashing the car around and damaging something. He thought of his car, his beautiful baby, downstairs in the garage and knew they’d have to stop by the base and acquire a vehicle for a few hours. “Yes, kiddo. All of that.” Nines fought off the urge to playfully ruffle Gavin’s hair, though knew that the younger man would likely be miffed at the action

* * *

Once at the base, Nines selected a rust-coloured Chevrolet Camaro for Gavin to try out some new tricks in. He let Gavin drive, allowing him to follow the GPS so they could reach the old lot that Nines had mentioned. They rolled the windows down, playing the radio at an ear-blasting volume as they raced across the roads, hearing the engine thrum in a way that made Gavin hoot with excitement. It made Nines feel at ease to watch him, and he felt that familiar sensation return as he eyed the man’s plump smiling lips and little dimples as he grinned at the car. He tapped his hands against the steering wheel as a familiar song came on, adding his own vocal impressions of the instruments as they played. 

“We’re fucking in a car, shooting heroin. Saying controversial things just for the hell of it.”

Nines tried not to guffaw at Gavin’s shout-singing, pressing his lips into a thin line as he forced himself to stare out of the window. It wasn’t that his voice was _bad_ … it was just a song he doubted _anyone_ could sing well. He also, admittedly, found it was crazy for the cute and innocent Gavin to be singing about shooting heroin and having sex in a car when he seemed so… sheltered. He watched as he threw him a look, slowly closing his mouth as he was flooded with embarrassment. “Don’t hold back on saying I sound like a foghorn or anything,” Gavin stated, trying to force humour into his voice in an attempt at protecting his feelings. Nines quickly shook his head, swallowing down his laughter.

“I just think it’s an… interesting choice,” he clarified, pursing his lips to force away the developing smile that threatened to pull at his mouth.

“You’re about to question my music choices _again_ after the examples you gave me last night?” Gavin asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement as he watched Nines look from side to side as he picked at his memory to recall the moment. He eventually smiled and let out a quiet “Heh.” Gavin knew that his music taste wasn’t exactly widely received; he was the one that tried to explain how a song with yodelling in it was a musical masterpiece. Gavin wondered how long it would be before they’d both be singing together, whether Nines had the voice of an angel or not. He eyed the man’s long eyelashes and pretty boy looks and grumbled to himself. _Of course he’d have a good voice_.

The car eventually crept up into the dusty lot, making Gavin immediately roll up the windows as he feared the dust clouds he’d cause by thrashing the car about the place. Nines soon set him off, giving him small instructions to follow to complete the tips and tricks he’d need for the inevitable future. Gavin’s attempts were piss poor, to say the least, and he had to allow Nines to take the wheel and drive; giving him a visual explanation. Gavin was scared - terrified would probably be a better word for it - and wanted to know why he couldn’t just mooch along and merge in with the traffic as he had before.

“Okay, Miss Daisy. I know you want to drive like a grandma, but you’ll have to give the car some power one day. I’d rather not have you get caught by the cops because you insist on driving like you’re leading a funeral procession.”

“Ouch, lay it on a little thicker, huh Nick?” Gavin grimaced, sinking down into the seat a little as he took Nines’ words to heart. He felt bad, watching the man shrink into the leather and let out a short breath as he leaned in towards him. “You did a good job yesterday, but you _need_ to learn some tips. You never know when you might need them.” Gavin seemed to stop his sinking and sat up a little taller in his seat, offering Nines a slight tip of his head as he looked across at him. “What if I crash?” He asked quietly.

“I’ll try to make sure you don’t. Trust me, okay?” Nines refrained from reaching a hand across and clasping Gavin’s knee to reassure him, his fingers twitching against the leather of his seat. “Let’s try again.”

Gavin’s attempts slowly improved, yet Nines knew that it would still take a bit more practise for him to gain his confidence. He watched the heat lines wiggle off the hood of the car and swapped seats with Gavin once more, signalling their return to the base. He didn’t want to push the car too hard, knowing that someone else would eventually need to use it and they’d all prefer to use a car that wasn’t close to giving in if they needed to go out on a job and make a quick and safe getaway. They received the usual glances as they entered the compound, and Nines was pleased he decided to be the one to drive back. Although Gavin needed all the practice he could get, he didn’t want to put him at the centre of gossip and harsh words if people began to complain about him driving around in one of their cars.

He left Gavin in his car as he went back inside to drop off the keys, leaving Gavin to play with the radio and look away from the window as one of the more familiar looking men glared in at the blacked out windows. He sunk down in his seat, like before, as he bore holes into the legs of his jeans, trying to avoid any and all eye contact with the grumbling goons outside. “Hurry up, Nick,” he muttered, moving on to fiddle with the buttons on the door. He accidentally pressed the window button in his haste and the window rolled down. The goons sneered across at him, watching his panicked face appearing as the darkened window disappeared into the door. He fumbled with another few switches before finding the one he initially pressed, making the window go back up again. 

Nines soon returned to the car, and Gavin caught him mouthing something to the two men as they stood nearby. They glared, seemingly muttering under their breaths as he got into the car and smiled at Gavin. “Ready to go?”

“Please,” Gavin breathed, throwing the men outside a glance. Nines noticed his discomfort and started the car, trying not to speed off and spray the men with dust and gravel as they passed. 

They were on their way home, only a few minutes away from the base when Nines found himself frowning. He pumped his foot against the brake pedal, letting out a sharp hiss as they approached a nearing stop light and a row of traffic ahead of them. “What’s up?” Gavin asked, watching Nines curse and try to pump the brakes again and again. “Nick, what- Stop the car!” He panicked, watching as the cars grew nearer and nearer; and the car didn’t appear to be stopping any time soon. 

“I’m not going to fuck my handbrake, not in this car!”

“Yes the fuck you are!” Gavin half-shouted, reaching over to take hold of the wheel as he pulled on the handbrake. The tyres screeched, the car spun off to the side and came to an abrupt stop, kicking up a cloud of dust that tumbled into the car and dusted the dash.

“Fuck, Gavin!” Nines exclaimed, his heart in his mouth as he pressed his hands to his head and stared at the smoke that waved off of the tires and drifted past the open windows.

“Sorry if I value my life over your damn car.” Gavin promptly got out of the vehicle with Nines following suit. Nines popped the hood and sniffed, cringing at the burning smell that permeated the air.

“The brakes wouldn’t work?” Gavin asked as Nines still looked utterly horrified at the shorter’s man’s erratic actions. He nodded quickly, watching as Gavin bumped him out of the way and pulled his jacket off for Nines to hold. He rolled up his sleeves, soon unscrewing the cap on the brake fluid reservoir; the cap coating his fingertips in a thin layer of grease. He leaned forward and frowned before turning his head to look across at Nines who was watching him with the gaze of a hawk. “When did you last get brake fluid?” Gavin asked, pointing at the essentially empty container.

“Not long ago… Oh, shit.”

“Do you have a jack? I think we need to have a look underneath.” Gavin was already on his way to the trunk to find a jack and any tools that Nines happened to have. The taller man followed him to the back of the car, fingers twitching at his side as he watched Gavin smear his greasy fingers over the paintwork.

“I’d rather get a tow truck and take it to a garage… but thanks,” Nines clarified, shrinking a little as Gavin threw him a look. He pulled out a jack and a tire iron, moving down to the front of the car again and kneeling in the dirt as he fixed the jack to the bottom of the car and started to twist the handle around to lift up the axle. The wheel was soon off and laid down on the floor, Gavin’s hands caked in grease that he proceeded to wipe down the front of his shirt.

Nines’ mouth suddenly felt dry as he watched Gavin’s stained hands, a slither of his lower back appearing as he knelt down and stretched out an arm beneath the car. He sought out the brake line, trailing his fingers over the metal and he hummed as he felt the moisture. He removed his hand from under the car and grimaced down at the thick liquid that covered his skin before showing his slimy hand to Nines. “Looks like the brake line is split” he stated.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Nines whispered. He sighed deeply, putting his hands on the top of his head and staring down at Gavin as he slowly rose to his feet and curled his lip at his dirty palm. Something seemed to change in him and his lips then pulled into a coy smile as he walked over to Nines and gently clapped his filthy hand against the other man’s cheek, much like he’d done when they’d first met.

“Better call the tow company, princess.” He left a perfect outline of his grimy hand on Nines’ cheek and the man stood with his mouth agape as Gavin wiped his hand off on his shirt again. He threw Nines a look over his shoulder, watching the man with a smirk as he bent down and stared at his dishevelled appearance in the reflection of his car.

“You little shit,” he whispered.

A heavy sigh escaped Nines when the pair were eventually dropped off at home, the fate of his car weighing heavily on his mind. He slumped down onto the sofa once they were back at the apartment and Gavin watched him sulk for a moment before he came to stand in front of him, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. 

“I’m sorry about your car, Nick,” he murmured, pursing his lips when the man failed to respond. He sighed again, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes and rubbing until he saw little dark spots over his vision. “I’ll fucking kill whoever did it,” he spat, soon reaching for his phone. He called someone and held the phone to his ear, his cheek still darkened with the grease from Gavin’s hand. Gavin looked down at the grime on his own skin and clothes and marched on over to the sink to wash it off, squirting some dish soap onto his hand and blasting them with hot water in an attempt to clear himself of the muck. He heard Nines in the living room, now pacing, as he spoke into the receiver in an irritated tone.

“I’m telling you, one of those fuckers cut my fucking brake lines. I- I’m sorry. I’m just so pissed off. We could have been seriously hurt… I guess that was the idea.”

Gavin gave him his privacy, mooching off to the bathroom after he finished drying his hands and pulled out a clean shirt from the dresser. He tugged off his dirty one and eyed the deep set grease stains and wondered if it was salvageable, he’d have to ask Nines. He threw the shirt into the laundry hamper and pulled on the clean green t-shirt, smoothing his hand over the fabric and nodding at his reflection. He could still faintly hear Nines’ voice from the other room, occasionally rising in volume before dying down again. He assumed he was talking to Tina. He used the toilet, washed and dried his hands once more and then left, awkwardly tiptoeing out and into the kitchen as Nines continued to pace and complain.

Gavin located the doughnuts and grabbed two for him and Nines, handing one to the man. He took it without thinking, barely given Gavin a second look as he held the treat in his hand and uttered a few more words to the person on the other end before hanging up. “Tina said she’ll let Carl know,” he turned to look at Gavin, watching as he nibbled at the icing on his doughnut. “Where did you-” he then looked down at the doughnut in his own hand and frowned. “Oh.

“You’re welcome,” Gavin replied, offering him a smile before he licked some of the sprinkles off of his lips. Nines eyed his change of shirt and furrowed his brow for a moment before speaking again.

“Green looks good on you.” Gavin ducked his head at his words, murmuring a quiet word of thanks as he awkwardly tried to avoid Nines’ gaze. He looked up again, though, and pulled his lips in a thin line to hold back a grin as he viewed the handprint on Nines’ face once more. “I think you need to wash your face, man,” he stated, pointing to the dirty mark. He watched the realisation in Nines eyes as he lifted his hand to his face and then curled his fingers into a fist. “You’re an ass.” Gavin grinned.

* * *

A feeling of inexplicable calm seemed to wash over the apartment as the newfound friends went about their own business. Nines was sprawled out on the sofa, laptop on his chest as he looked over possible prices for fixing his beloved car. Gavin laid out on the rattan sunlounger, his shirt off as he took in the last of the sun’s rays. His skin was an almost luminous white and Nines could see the way the light bounced off his skin all the way from his spot on the sofa. A smile worked its way to his lips as he watched him for a moment, and then cast his gaze back to his laptop.

Gavin wiped the sweat from his head with the back of his hand, soaking the moisture up with a simple brush on his shorts. He peered down at the expanse of his stomach, wondering how long it would take before he’d notice some definition. He had a slight dad bod, and would be almost sad to see the muscle become harder and more defined. His couch potato years had certainly taken their toll. He poked at his stomach before lifting his arms to raise them above his head, interlinking his hands and using them as a makeshift pillow to rest his head upon as he continued to sunbathe. Nines eventually left his laptop, padding around the kitchen as he sought out a drink. He pulled out two bottles of water and mooched off to the balcony to join Gavin, passing over the bottle.

“Ugh, you’re a lifesaver,” he murmured, using a hand to shield his eyes from the light as he took the cool bottle and placed it to his forehead. Nines sat down on the stool next to him, pulling his shirt off and letting it drop to his knees as he rolled up the legs of his jeans to let the sun reach his skin. Gavin unscrewed the bottle, taking a hearty sip as he watched Nines sunbathe beside him, swallowing hard as he reminded himself that eye-fucking wasn’t favoured by everyone.

“Do you get a lot of guys after you,” he started, gesturing to Nines’ physique with a wave of his hand, “looking like that?” Nines cocked an eyebrow, the corner of his lips pulling into a lazy smirk as he eyed the man beside him. “Worried you’ll have some competition?”

“Pfft. Just wanted to know if I’ll need some earplugs if you’re going to be having regular company,” Gavin explained, shaking his head before taking another sip of water to cool his embarrassment. Nines lifted his chin to the sky, closing his eyes as he offered Gavin a soft reply. “Don’t worry, I don’t meet anyone.”

Gavin frowned, pushing himself up so he was sitting as he stared across at Nines. “You’re kidding.” He stared at Nines, incredulously, eyes scanning the other man’s body. “But you’re so-”

“ _So?_ ” Nines drawled, lips pulling up into a wry grin as he watched Gavin’s cheeks flush.

“You’re not bad looking,” Gavin explained quickly, soon sealing his lips shut as he fiddled with the lid of his bottle.

“Well… thanks. I guess?” Nines refrained from standing up and walking back inside to have a strop. He wasn’t exactly one for fishing for compliments, but he took note of Gavin’s pink cheeks and reluctance to speak further on the matter and pushed all of his creeping thoughts deep down inside of himself. He didn’t want to feed the growing beast inside of himself. Instead, he thought to the duffle bag that sat at the bottom of his wardrobe and caught Gavin’s attention.

“Want to finally see what’s in the bag I picked up the other day?” He caught the excitement in Gavin’s eyes and smiled as he got up and entered the apartment again, Gavin chasing after him like a loyal puppy as he entered the bedroom and fished out the bag. Gavin plonked down on the edge of the bed, watching as Nines crouched down and pulled out the bag. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirrored doors of the wardrobe and suddenly wanted to cover his nakedness. Nines stood up, all tall and muscular and every bit the handsome pretty boy; whereas Gavin… felt the opposite. He was stocky and short, with a little bit of chub on his stomach. His gaze flitted between either reflection and he pulled his knees up to his chest to try to hide his body from the other man as he approached and sat down next to him. Gavin was then aware of his racing heart, feeling an odd sense of intimacy as the other man joined him in the perfectly innocent situation. They were sitting, knee to knee, feeling each other’s warmth as Nines unzipped the bag on his lap and revealed its contents.

“Go ahead,” Nines said softly, watching as Gavin looked at him with wide eyes before peering down into the bag. Gavin reached out, plunging his hand down into the bag and pulling back the old grey sweatshirt at the top. He stared down at the guns inside, the sets of ammunition. He pulled up a magazine, feeling the cool metal in his hand, and frowned as he looked across at Nines.

“I don’t understand… it’s just guns?”

“Not just guns,” Nines clarified, reaching into the bottom and pulling a cellphone. He turned it on and handed it over to Gavin, watching the man’s frown only deepen.

“Is it mine?” He asked slowly. Nines nodded, noting the way Gavin’s face seemed to flit through a series of emotions.

“I was told to give you the bag once I felt I trusted you enough,” was Nines’ reply. Gavin watched the screen flicker to life, tilting his head as he looked at Nines with an emotion that the taller man felt difficult to read. “C’mon, it’s only been a few days,” Gavin stated, clearly confused that his trust was given so quickly, regardless of all that he had said before.

“And I know enough to trust you.” Nines thought to Connor, how he had told him that Gavin wasn’t a cop or a rat. He wasn’t undercover, and he was certain that he wouldn’t give the police any information on him _or_ the gang.

“It could have all been bull-”

“Gavin, you sat there and kept saying you wanted me to trust you, and now that I do… you want to question it?” Nines interrupted him, clenching his fists against the comforter as he begged the cosmic forces that they didn’t have to relive the arguments on trust; that they wouldn’t come to this argument every single time Gavin felt the need to question him. Gavin looked at him sheepishly, ducking his head.

“I just thought it would take longer, you know?” Nines nodded slowly and stared down at the grey comforter beneath them, tracing his fingers over the soft fleece.

“Just accept that I trust you,” he murmured, soon lifting his head to meet Gavin’s gaze as the man tightened his grip on his gifted phone. He pressed a button on the side and looked down at the generic wallpaper background, eyeing the minimal apps. “You’ll need to put a lock on that.” Gavin went to the settings app, aiming to put a passcode on the phone when Nines spoke again, “And I don’t mean your date of birth.” Gavin grumbled, thumbs twitching over the touchscreen’s keyboard as he wondered how Nines knew that’s what he did for all of his passwords. Another thought occurred to Gavin: Nines trusted him enough with a phone. He trusted him not to call the police or start some weird Twitter account where he explained his life of being a getaway driver or be forced to paint the walls with his brain. He quickly threw Nines a look, hoping he didn’t somehow hear his thoughts. 

Gavin held the phone closer to himself as he put in the new passcode, soon locking the device. If all else failed, the phone would be his only lifeline that could potentially save his life. He just hoped that things wouldn’t go south too quickly.

* * *

The evening came and went and the two men tucked into another Nines-prepared meal. Nines eventually slunk off to his bedroom after locking the front door, leaving Gavin on the sofa with his duvet and his phone. He downloaded an assortment of free games, playing one after another until he grew tired enough to sleep. He drifted off, phone slipping out of his hand and onto the carpet with a soft thud as he succumbed to sleep. He was sitting, legs tucked under himself with his upper torso almost draped over the arm of the sofa during his mobile gaming session. Gavin eventually awoke a few hours later, the living room dark and the faint glimmer of neon lights and passing headlights being all he could see through the kitchen windows as he pushed himself to sit up straight.

He hissed at the stabbing pain in his side, the arm of the sofa having dug into the tender muscles around his ribs. He pressed a hand to the pained area and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a soft stream of curses as he pulled the duvet around himself and sunk down on the sofa until he was laying down. He closed his eyes again, trying to breathe in a way that would ease his pain and help him settle off again; but to no avail. Gavin almost counted the minutes that passed- the minutes where he stayed awake and stared up at the dark ceiling. The pain in his muscles continued to throb, the pain made even worse from him not being able to get comfortable on his side. He squinted in the darkness, focusing on the lighter white of Nines’ bedroom door.

His mouth felt dry as he rose to his feet, gripping his side as he stumbled through the dark. His sock-clad feet moved from the carpet to the hardwood and he finally stood before the door. He reached out, palm clammy as he went to grasp the door handle and he then stopped in his tracks. He was reminded of one of the many times he’d woken up with nightmares as a kid and ran to his mom’s room, standing at her door with trembling hands as he always felt too scared to wake her. He’d stand there for what felt like hours, swaying on his little feet as he plucked up the courage to finally knock. She was never mad, she always welcomed him in with open arms and let him snuggle under the covers with her. He wondered how Nines would react, and thought of the gun under his pillow. He raised his fist and briefly knocked, swallowing down the growing lump in his throat as he held his ear to the door and listened.

“Gavin? Is that you?” He heard Nines ask sleepily from the other side.

“Yeah… can I come in?” He waited again, hearing Nines snap on the lamp and noticed the faint light that peaked around the edges of the door.

“Of course, come in.”

Gavin turned the handle and slowly edged the door open, wincing slightly at the bright radiance of the lamp that Nines had turned on. Nines was in bed, sitting up with the blanket pooled around the firm skin of his abs. Gavin sucked in a breath as his eyes raked over the man’s bed hair, curls mussed from sleep. “Is something wrong?” He asked slowly, watching Gavin with worried eyes as he scanned his face.

“Just uh… my side fucking hurts. Sofa surfing isn’t great.” Nines gestured to the bed with a tilt of his head, leaning over to pull back the duvet for him.

“Be my guest.”

“You won’t like… try anything… right?” Gavin questioned him, the images of Nines’ rolling hips and fumbling hands clear in his mind. Nines blinked slowly, trying to refrain from smirking. He rolled his eyes, shifting further towards the edge of the bed to put some distance between them as Gavin approached and put a hand down against the mattress. 

“I prefer my men awake and consenting,” Nines hummed, watching Gavin clamber down onto his side of the bed and make a soft noise as the mattress shifted beneath him.

“As long as you don’t start jerking off like before.”

“Goodnight, Gavin,” Nines breathed, quickly flicking off the lamp and pulling the sheets up and over his body as he attempted to hide his embarrassment with the darkness that consumed them. Gavin smirked, seeing the moment as a personal win, as he shimmied down against the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He laid his head down against the pillow, getting a sudden waft of Nines’ scent. He was on the sheets, the pillows. _Everywhere_. Gavin tried not to moan at the scent, forcing his mouth shut as he heard Nines shift across the bed from him. He stretched out his legs, laying on his back and letting out a groan as he stretched out his side. 

“I told you that you were better off sleeping with me,” he heard Nines quip, voice muffled by the blanket.

"Shuddup,” Gavin whispered, rubbing the back of his head against the pillow to get comfortable as he closed his eyes. 

* * *

Gavin woke again, before Nines, his eyes straining in the darkness of the room as he sought out the alarm clock. He carefully sat up, his side still aching, and spied the red digits of the clock. 6 AM. He grumbled softly, pushing the blanket down his body and choked back a gasp as the heavy cover brushed against his groin. His hardened cock strained almost painfully against the material of his boxers and he listened as Nines mumbled in his sleep and turned over to face Gavin. He suddenly became aware of the man’s warm body beneath the covers, the way that his feet had seemed to sneak over towards him during the night. Gavin slowly climbed out of bed, away from the sleeping man, and almost _waddled_ to the bathroom. 

He carefully pulled the bedroom door shut, hoping he wouldn’t wake Nines as he padded to the bathroom and locked the door, pulled off his socks and flung them into the laundry hamper. He turned on the water in the shower, letting it flow as he took off the rest of his clothes and left them in a heap on the tiled floor. He stepped into the water, letting out a gasp as the water hit his erection. Gavin put off touching himself for as long as possible, taking his time with washing his hair and body. The water pouring over his body, and the tender brushes of his fingertips against his skin seemed to push him over the edge and he tilted his head back as he finally gave in and took hold of his hardened cock.

He hissed softly, wanting to groan out but feared the walls would just amplify the sound. He bit down on his bottom lip as he stroked a firm hand over himself, letting his eyes fall shut as he gave in to his own touch and felt his hips twitch at the sensation. The bathroom filled with steam, clinging to the walls and covering the shower door with a thick film of condensation that allowed Gavin to feel safe as he tugged away at his sensitive length; swallowing down the moans that threatened to leave his lips. 

Nines groggily awoke, hand searching the bed as he reached out for Gavin and found he wasn’t there. He felt the warmth of his body clinging to the mattress and quickly peered over at the time. He soon shot up, sneaking out of bed and carefully pulling open the bedroom door and scanning the living room. Gavin’s duvet was still heaped on the sofa where he had left it during the early hours to join him in bed. He moved to step out towards the kitchen to see if Gavin was out on the balcony, though the door was still locked from the previous evening. He frowned and scratched at his nose as he approached the shut bathroom door and listened for any sign of life.

The water thudded inside, thrumming from the overhead showerhead as Gavin washed. He went to move away, to return to his bed for a few more hours, when he heard a low groan from the other side of the door. Nines felt his face heat immediately, his ears turning pink with embarrassment. He quickly turned on his heel and tiptoed back to his room, pulling the door shut and slinking back into bed with his heart racing and his pulse thrumming in his ears. He closed his eyes, feeling his toes curl as he repeated Gavin’s groan in his head on a cruel and unending loop. He pulled a pillow over his head, trying to squash out the sound from his brain as he squirmed under the covers.

The men didn’t speak of the situation, pretending it hadn’t happened and both appearing none the wiser as they went about their morning and made breakfast together. Gavin reached up to pull out a bowl from the cupboard for Nines, letting out a soft groan at the pain in his side. Nines heard the noise straight away, the sound making his dick jump to attention in his pants as he tried not to choke on his orange juice. Gavin threw him a look over his shoulder, watching the man squirm in his seat as he looked thoroughly interested in something on his phone- or at least _pretended_ to. Gavin frowned, closing the cupboard and carrying the bowl over to Nines for him to fill with his usual granola and yoghurt assortment.

“So, what’s on the agenda _today_?” Gavin asked as he sat down across from Nines, watching as he tapped away at his phone and responded to a message. He soon locked his phone, put it down on the table and took the bowl from Gavin with a meek smile. His cheeks were flushed and Gavin assumed he must have received a dick pic or something.

“Going to pick up my car, and then going to Tina’s,” Nines replied, trying to avoid Gavin’s eyes as he filled up his bowl and dolloped on some yoghurt.

“Am I coming too?” Nines tried to ignore the sound of Gavin’s earlier groan repeating away at the back of his mind and nodded as he lifted his head to look across at him.

“Of course.”

They ubered to the garage, and Gavin watched Nines as he slid a hand over the hood of his car. He knew that the man would have pressed a kiss to the shiny black paint and whispered “never leave me again, baby” if they were alone. The way his fingers danced over the hood, and the way he looked at the vehicle with shiny eyes, told Gavin that he cared dearly about his car, perhaps more than he did about some of the people in his life. 

“You want me to leave the two of you alone?” Gavin teased, watching as Nines wrinkled his nose at his comment.

“Hilarious,” he replied, striding off towards one of the mechanics as he asked him about the car.

“Definite brake line cuts on all axles. Not sure who you pissed off, but I’d go to the police if I was you,” the man explained, holding out a clipboard with the repair information on it. Gavin pursed his lips, thinking back to the two men outside Nines’ car back at base. The sneers on their lips, the way they seemed to murmur amongst each other like they knew something that he didn’t. It had to be them. Nines turned back to Gavin and nodded slowly, almost as if he had put two and two together and came to the same conclusion that he did.

Gavin felt nauseous, realising that there were now people who wanted to see him harmed because they felt he was going to leak information to the cops. It was no longer a harmless level of distrust, it was serious, and both he and Nines could have been killed if he hadn’t acted quickly. He watched as Nines followed the mechanic to the office to pay, hearing their muffled voices through the closed door as he rested against the side of the car and crossed his arms over his chest. He hoped that the mechanic had given the car a full look over to ensure there were no other faults, and the short curse that Nines let slip as he left the office seemed to inform him that Nines had been well and truly rinsed for the repair and labouring costs.

“I’m guessing it was more than you expected?” He asked carefully, bracing himself for the sharp tone in Nines’ voice that was sure to come.

“Yeah, no shit,” he replied, getting into the car and closing the door harder than was necessary. The slam reverberated off of the garage walls and made Gavin flinch as he felt the vibrations jiggle through the door panel. He sheepishly entered the car, silently edging into the seat as Nines sat with a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Gavin clipped up his belt, watching Nines out of the corner of his eye as he prayed the man wouldn’t have another outburst as he started the car and reversed out of the building.

“I’m sorry for snapping,” Nines murmured, eyes fixed on the road as he kept a firm grip on the wheel and clenched his jaw. Gavin noticed his reluctance to relax, to drop his gruff exterior, though refrained from teasing him or making a joke of the situation. They both understood the danger that they faced before, and the fury that the hole that the money had burned in Nines’ pocket was sure to be something that he would carry with him for some hours. And so Gavin said nothing, and they drove to Tina’s.

They pulled into a short red-paved driveway, shadowed by a tall sepia terracotta house with black iron balconies that looked something out of an old romantic movie. Gavin watched as the aged chestnut front door edged open and a small trio of fawn-coloured French bulldogs waddled out, barking across at the approaching car. Nines put the car in park and immediately threw open the door and flew out, falling to his knees as the dogs ran to him and began to fight to clamber on his lap.

“Hello, my ladies. Hello,” he crooned, putting on a baby voice as he fussed over the three dogs. Gavin slowly emerged from the car, observing the scene before looking to the door and giving Tina a short wave as another dog sat by her feet. He was an obese-looking brindle, another Frenchy, and he borked at the females in jealousy. Gavin let out a soft whistle, catching the male’s attention. He plodded over, huffing out short and sharp breaths as he moved and eventually stopped before Gavin and promptly flopped down on his side and lowered his legs to reveal his stomach.

“Good boy,” Gavin murmured, leaning down and giving the dog a firm scritch on the stomach and chuckled as he jiggled his back legs in excitement.

“I wondered when you’d get here,” Tina called, slowly heading on over in a pair of worn tasselled leather boots and a cami and shorts combination. “Girls, leave him alone. You’ll get him filthy,” she attempted to coax the three hyperactive females back, though Nines laughed further as they seemed to move more frantically and beg for his attention.

“Mechanic cost an arm and a leg. I’ll be shoving my feet somewhere unexpected the next time we go to base,” Nines replied, gently ushering off the dogs as he rose to his feet and looked over to Gavin as he crouched and continued stroking the dog that had captured his attention. “Both of you come inside, I’ll get you something to drink,” Tina beckoned them over, letting out a sharp whistle that had all three females skidding back off inside. The male lagged behind, belly wobbling as he tried to keep up the pace.

“I didn’t peg you for a dog person,” Gavin hummed, watching as Nines smiled across at the waddling male as he headed inside. He soon turned his head to Gavin, his smile still firm on his lips.

“They’re good dogs, Gavin,” was all he said they entered the house. The dogs paced out to the back yard, yapping at each other, their little feet tapping on the tiles as they ran to and fro.

The inside of the house was vast, yet full of numerous homey touches and items that Gavin assumed that Tina was too attached to throw away. He caught sight of a large framed photo hanging in the hallway, on the way to the kitchen, and showed Tina in an off the shoulder cream dress. A suited woman stood before her, the two women facing the camera side-on as they held hands and beamed across at one another; an officiant standing between the couple. _Their wedding_ , Gavin thought. He smiled at the portrait and moved on, following the hallway to reach the kitchen.

Tina and Nines were huddled at the granite breakfast bar, talking to each other in hushed whispers that soon died down when they saw Gavin hovering in the doorway. Tina looked at Gavin with an odd expression that made him squirm and he assumed the pair had been talking about him before he entered. 

“Fresh lemonade, Gavin?” Tina asked, a pitcher in hand. Gavin gave her a gentle nod and stepped into the kitchen, automatically walking towards Nines as if drawn by a magnet.

“That’d be great, thanks.” He continued to twist and turn his head as he eyed the various photos, prints and items dotted around the walls and surfaces; a very different layout to Nines’ apartment. He looked to the man for a second, wondering if Nines simply preferred a more minimalist lifestyle or if he simply didn’t have a partner to persuade him into adding weird little ornaments and decorations to his home.

Tina handed him a glass of lemonade, small green frogs painted on the sides. He smiled at the glass, thanking Tina before taking a quick sip. The fresh citrus scent and taste flooded his senses, and the cool liquid and ice cubes refreshed him and stopped him feeling quite so clammy. She led the two men out to the backyard, pushing a golden beaded curtain aside. Gavin bumped into it immediately, fighting with the strands of beads. They clicked and clacked against one another as he shook them, letting out a huff as he tried to untangle himself from the strings that insisted on catching on his jacket. Nines and Tina fought back laughter as they caught his flushed face, clearly having a full view of him losing his battle with the beaded curtain.

He eventually settled down on one of the chairs outside on the roofed decking as they enjoyed the outside air. Looking to his left, Gavin saw a mannequin with a black denim jacket with a plethora of brightly coloured snake-like shapes dangling from the back. “Are those-”

“Worms on a string? Hell yeah,” Tina laughed, clapping her hands together in glee as she stepped over to the mannequin and gave it a shake. The fuzzy worms jiggled, the little black pupils in their googly eyes wiggling around and making a gentle rattle as they moved.

“I loved those as a kid,” Gavin beamed, leaning forward to pick up a green worm left on the table. He weaved it through his fingers as Nines looked on, watching him play with the odd toy with a child-like smile. “Keep it,” Tina called, giving the mannequin another shake before she sat down and crossed one leg over the other, “I have too many.”

“Oh wow, thank you,” Gavin replied, clutching the worm and bunching it up in his hand with excitement.

“Why did you decide to make that monstrosity?” Nines asked as he held his glass to his mouth, sipping at the lemonade as he kept his eyes on Tina.

“It just looked so fun, I couldn’t resist,” she clarified. She put her glass down on the table and leaned down, reaching out a hand to give the beefy dog at her feet a scratch behind the ears. He groaned and almost melted in a heap against the wooden floor at the attention. “Clara was horrified,” she added. Gavin squinted at the name and looked to Nines for a clarification.

“Her wife,” he said simply. 

“So… the brakes on your car, they were cut?” Tina asked.

A soft sigh escaped Nines’ lips and lingered in the air for a moment as he thought of a response to the question that he knew she’d ask. “Yeah. The guy who fixed it wanted me to file a report on it, said we were lucky we didn’t crash.”

“I guess we both have you to thank for taking control of the situation,” Tina all but sang, her hands clasped on the table as he gazed across at Gavin. “I doubt Nines would approve of the decor and arrangements if I arranged his funeral.” She tried not to laugh at her own statement and watched as Nines wrinkled his nose and looked to the worm jacket.

“Knowing you, I’d be buried in something like that.” Tina cackled, clapping her hands together with glee as she grinned at the two men.

“It’s so hideous, isn’t it wonderful?” Neither man had the right words to give her an answer.

* * *

After further talk of the car damage, and some light teasing from Tina about having to stop Gavin from driving like an old woman, the trio finished off some more lemonade and Nines eventually called it a day and made his excuses so he and Gavin could leave. Nines said goodbye to each individual dog, watching them spin and jump with excitement and try to follow the pair out of the dog. Clyde, the chunkier male, lagged behind and let out a long yawn as he sat by Tina’s feet at the front door as she waved them off.

Gavin whipped out the green worm as Nines drove, twisting the string around the rearview mirror and allowing the fuzzy friend to hang; its google eyes jiggling. Nines watched the shorter man and smiled, feeling warmed by the small moment. After a while, Gavin pulled out his phone, playing with some of the odd games that he’d downloaded the night before. _Home_ , he thought. Was it his home now? Would Nines kick him out, or request Carl find him his own place? He’d already thought of the matter several times. He eyed the taller man for a moment while he fiddled with the radio as he drove. Gavin thought of them sharing Nines’ bed the previous night, wondering if there’d be any developments in the bedroom situation. Maybe one of them would get handsy… or perhaps Gavin would snore, or release an unholy fart during the night that turned Nines gut so much that he’d have to find Gavin somewhere else to live. He didn’t think they’d be able to keep going on with sharing an apartment, or a bed, for the remainder of their… _relationship_. 

“Anything interesting?” Nines asked, gesturing at the game on Gavin’s phone as he pushed in the cigarette lighter. The shorter man shrugged lightly, catching his gaze for a second before he locked the phone and slid it into his pocket. “Just stuff to keep me busy,” he replied.

“Is my company that boring?” Nines teased, though Gavin noted the pain that seemed to hide behind the man’s eyes. He promptly shook his head and shifted in his seat so he was a little straighter.

“You’re not boring, Nicholas.” Nines squirmed at the use of his name and swallowed, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel as he kept a hand on the wheel and rummaged around to pull out a cigarette with the other. He slipped the filter between his lips and reached for the lighter, lifting it to the end of the cigarette and lighting it. The smoke billowed out of the window as he exhaled and he held out the carton to Gavin, who declined with a short shake of his head.

“I was worried you’d find me dull," Nines admitted. Gavin turned to him, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked across at the man.

“Dull? You? You drug smuggle and have a gun and make good foo- I mean, you make okay food. You’re far from boring.”

“You think my food is good?” Nines asked, lips curling into a smirk as he watched Gavin attempt to avoid his gaze. He lightly thudded his fist against the leather of his seat, huffing gently at his slip up.

“Well, it’s not bad…” he trailed off, lips forming a pout that Nines had to refrain from poking away with his finger.

“You said it’s good. You can’t take that back now,” he said smugly, casting his gaze back to the road as he lifted his chin and seemed far too pleased for Gavin’s liking. He wondered what meal Nines would create this time, sucking on the inside of his cheek as he wondered if he should take some responsibility for cooking as well.

“Do you want me to... you know?”

“Huh?” Nines asked, flashing him a look before putting on his blinker and overtaking a rusty old car that was going way under the speed limit.

“Do you mind doing all the cooking? Do you want me to do it sometimes?” 

Nines smiled at his questioning and bit back a laugh as he lifted his cigarette to his lips again and looked to Gavin. “Maybe if you’re willing to pick up a recipe book.” He doubted the man would.

* * *

The night eventually came and the pair lazed the evening away as the approaching darkness loomed, the lights in the apartment off and the glow of the flatscreen illuminating their faces in the dusk. They’d taken to watching a movie again, their stomachs full of the chicken and rice combo that Nines had created; which wasn’t as bland as Gavin initially assumed when the dark-haired man announced their meal of the evening. He sat, doughnut in hand, biting off the sprinkles as Nines threw him the occasional look and nibbled at his own; his hand cupped under it to catch any crumbs that dared to fall. He basked in the warmth and comfort of the room, the tension of the day easing away as Gavin slurped and noisily chewed away. 

Nines found solace in the moment, suddenly realising that he had so missed the small sounds of another person. Gavin’s slurping was, for lack of a better word, _unholy_ , yet Nines allowed the semi-darkness of the living room to hide his straying glances as he observed the man. The little creases in his brow as he frowned, the blob of icing that clung to the edge of his lip. Nines couldn’t get enough of watching him. Feeling Nines’ eyes on him, Gavin lurched back in his seat and eyed the man, raising an eyebrow.

“Something on my face?” He asked, talking around his mouthful of food. Nines stammered, swallowing as he lifted a hand to his mouth and gestured at the remnants of icing on the other man’s lip. Gavin swiped at the sugary substance with his tongue, smacking his lips as he hummed a short word of thanks. He continued to squint at Nines, though, eyes scanning his glowing face and tracing out the sharp line of his jaw against the darkness of the room. He was glad he had finished his mouthful, choking down a small sound as he tore his eyes away from the man and forced himself to pay attention to the TV. It was obvious he didn’t want to watch the movie any longer. He wanted to feel the smoothness of Nines’ skin against his own, relish in the way the man’s digits would drag across his skin and hold onto more sensitive regions. The thought alone was enough to make Gavin squirm in his seat and he threw a leg over the other, trying to squish his growing erection between his thighs as he then stupidly remembered the way Nines’ breath felt against his ear when he taught him how to shoot. Nines continued to watch him squirm, not quite catching the blush that crept down Gavin’s neck and bloomed across his collar and disappeared at the expanse of bone that jutted out from his skin. _Stop watching him_ , Nines told himself, his teeth digging into his bottom lip in a way that he was sure would draw blood. 

They finished the movie in an awkward state of squirming and sexual tension that they assumed was one-sided, and it only seemed to worsen when they prepared for bed. Nines seemed to linger for longer than absolutely necessary when he passed Gavin the toothpaste or put his hands on the man’s waist to move him out of the way so he could reach the sink. He just _had_ to feel him, his heat, even if only for a fleeting moment. Gavin’s head was ducked, avoiding his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and almost forgot to breathe. He was painfully aware of how odd he was acting, and he wasn’t entirely surprised if Nines told him to sleep on the sofa again for the night. Nines left Gavin in the bathroom on his own, leaving the man to lean back from the sink and look at the front of his jeans straining in the mirror. 

Nines slipped off his clothes and tugged on a T-shirt before sitting on his side of the bed and tucking his legs under the blanket. The lamp was on, the main light off, and he found himself worrying his fingers over the corner of the duvet. He crossed one leg over the other, pulling the blanket up to his stomach and folding his arms over the fabric as he wriggled against the mattress. He was a sweating mess, his palms heated and clammy, his pulse thrumming in his ears. It was as if he was a horny teenager about to get his V-card punched and he didn’t understand why. It was just Gavin. _Just Gavin… Just cute little Gavin who breathes sarcasm and has a nice ass_. He sucked in a breath and blew a short raspberry. “Yeah, not going there,” he whispered to himself shortly before Gavin entered the room.

They both felt as if they could cut the tension in the room with a knife as they looked at one another, all lingering stares and wordless exchanges as Gavin hovered in the doorway with his shirt bunched up in his hands and covering his lower half. Nines didn’t think anything of it and gulped as he made a piss poor attempt at avoiding Gavin’s bare skin. He couldn’t quite make out the man’s freckles in the lamplight and he stared down at the carpet, trying to form shapes in the soft threads as Gavin padded across the room and pulled his jeans down. Nines felt his heart jolt as he heard Gavin’s belt hit the floor, the gentle thump of denim and the buckle of his belt. He didn’t dare to look. He felt his pulse rising, his face heating as he saw Gavin’s feet tiptoe around the bed and he settled down onto his side and quickly scooched under the blanket. 

There was a pause, a shared breath, and then complete silence. Nines eased back against the bed, his head resting against the mass of pillows and Gavin almost flinched at the sound of the shifting fabric. He fumbled with his phone as he turned and tried to plug in the charger, his fingers slipping against the cord as his fingers nervously moved of their own accord. He wanted to reach under the duvet, seek out Nines’ burning heat and calm his nerves in the man’s embrace but instead took to flumping his head against the pillow to shake the thought from his mind. He wished Nines had fallen asleep first, left him to silently enter the room and not have to deal with any tension or lingering thoughts; but he betrayed him. He was in bed, lips all pouty and his hair a crown of messy curls that brushed his forehead. Gavin wanted to kiss him, feel the smoothness of his lips against his own; surely, that would be heaven. He decided to bite the bullet, reaching out a quaking hand when Nines’ voice cut through the silence and the room was plunged into darkness.

“Goodnight, Gavin.”

The brunette’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his hand recoil on reflex, his stomach fluttering like someone had released a flock of caged and fearful birds into the air for the first time. He squeezed his eyes shut, his empty palm falling against the duvet. “Yeah. Goodnight, Nick.”

* * *

Shifting and the muffled sound of weeping shook Gavin from his slumber. He let out a noise of confusion as he rubbed his eyes and peered through the darkness. Nines trembled beneath the duvet, his body contorting as he mumbled out pained cries and wordless keens. “Nick?” Gavin asked, voice laced with sleep as he fumbled his hand across the nightstand and flicked on the lamp. The room flashed an amber hue that made Gavin wince and squint as he turned away and watched as Nines tossed and turned. His cheeks looked wet with tears, his face pained, and Gavin felt his heart in his stomach as he reached out to the writhing man with gentle hands.

“Hey, Nick. Nick, come on, wake up,” he whispered, voice rising above the sleeping man’s crying. He pulled the blanket back from his body, grasping onto his heated shoulders and gently shaking him as he coaxed him out of his fitful sleep. Nines soon gasped himself awake, panting and choking back tears as his body tremored. 

“Hey, buddy. Are you okay?” Gavin asked, hands still delicately holding the man steady. Nines gulped, frantically blinking away his tears as he swiped at his face, his bottom lip almost vibrating.

"I’m sorry I woke you up,” he whispered, voice laced with tears as he bit back another pained sob that threatened to spill over his lips.

“Don’t be. Can I help? Is there anything I can do?” Gavin watched him with kind and concerned eyes as Nines looked around the room and then to Gavin’s hands on his shoulders. Gavin noticed the realisation form in Nines’ eyes and moved to remove his hands when Nines took hold of them, keeping them pressed to him as he looked across at Gavin through his watering eyes.

“No, wait.”

Gavin gave up on moving them and slowly, as if testing the waters, smoothed his thumbs over the thick muscles of Nines’ shoulders. Had the situation been different, he surely would have relished in touching the man, but it wasn’t at all appropriate to experience _that_ kind of reaction. Nines noticeably relaxed, exhaling a breath that appeared to wrack his body.

“Can you-” Nines immediately cut himself off, pulling his shoulders in on himself as he ducked his head and avoided Gavin’s gaze. “Don’t worry, nevermind.”

“Hey, don’t do that,” Gavin crooned, giving his shoulders a firm squeeze that caught his attention once more, “tell me what I can do.”

“Can you… hold me?” 

The room fell silent, as it had earlier, and Gavin found himself licking his lips as his heart lurched at Nines’ words. He nodded slowly, pulling the blanket back and shifting ever closer to Nines. He sat up higher than Nines against the pillows, moving his arm up so that he could settle in the empty space. A flutter bubbled in Nines’ stomach as he drew nearer, feeling the heat of Gavin’s skin like he had mere days before. He snaked an arm around Gavin’s waist, pulling him in closer and trying not to run his fingers over the man’s naked flesh as he held him to him. Gavin tried not to squirm as he circled his arm around Nines’ back, feeling the way the man’s touch and breath tickled against his skin. He heard Nines stifle a sound against his skin as the man laid his head against his chest, listening to his heart thudding painfully hard at his every touch.

“You sound nervous,” Nines whispered, voice gentle as he tilted his head up to look at Gavin. He stared down at him, biting on the tender flesh on the inside of his cheek as he fought with every breath to avoid the battle that was raging in his boxers. Gavin parted his lips, his mouth dry as he attempted to form a witty retort.

“Just making sure you’re not going to kill me in my sleep.” His voice sounded weak, shaky, and not very convincing. Nines rolled his eyes, shifting his head further against Gavin’s chest in a way that made his skin prickle with goosebumps and he spoke again, his lips lightly brushing over his sternum. “That was very convincing.”

Gavin scoffed at his words and plunged his hand into Nines’ hair, ruffling the abundance of curls for a moment before letting his hand flop back down against the duvet.

“Do you want me to move back to the other side of the bed?” He asked, tilting his head down at Nines.

“I’m comfy here,” he murmured, letting his eyes fall shut as he exhaled and tried to calm himself with the sound of Gavin’s heartbeat. Gavin leaned over towards the lamp and flicked it off, finding it difficult to watch Nines drifting off against his chest any longer. He allowed himself to enjoy the gentle calm and heat that radiated off of the man as Nines cuddled into him and felt a sharp pang of regret that edged its way down into Gavin’s very core.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some further bonding, a possible date, and Nines' reeling thoughts as he realises he's getting in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very trying few days, is all I can begin with. I thankfully created this chapter a couple of weeks ago when I felt better, but I've been nursing my very sick betta fish (Wilson) who very sadly passed away last night.
> 
> Being overly upset about little things such as this are what encourage me to put my all into my writing, encouraging me to breathe through my emotions and block out the world around me as I do my best to add to this fic or create art. I hope that chapter 9, which will be ready for posting in a couple of weeks, doesn't stink too bad as it's the one that I'm currently working on and struggling to finish.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Wilson, who would whip around his tank as I'd write about Gavin and Nines' little flirtations and gentle touches. Rest in peace my little bisexual blue, pink, and purple-scaled king.

The world felt hot as if Gavin was trapped in a silky layer of heat that lapped away like a tropical ocean on a beautifully sunny day. Heat pooled at his centre and he found himself groaning softly as he stretched out his toes and attempted to roll his shoulders but was met with a firmness behind him. He let out a yawn, gaze cast down to the thick and muscular forearm wrapped around his middle. A frown crossed his features as he stared at the hazy limb, a slither of light peeking through the bottom of the blinds where Nines must not have closed them properly during the night.

He sucked in a breath as he felt Nines’ fingers twitch against him, his digits splayed out against the sensitive skin of his stomach and Gavin felt his dick twitch in his boxers. Nines mumbled softly in his sleep, his face buried in the back of Gavin’s hair, his hot breath tickling the back of his neck and making his hair stand on end at the sensation. Gulping deeply, Gavin made a move to pull away and out of Nines’ grasp, yet the strong arm around his stomach made the action impossible; he merely end up wriggling against what felt like-

“Oh my god,” Gavin whispered, feeling like his eyes were going to bulge out of his head as he felt Nines’ hardened groin pressing against the cleft of his ass. He almost whimpered, twitching in his underwear as Nines seemed to pull their entwined legs closer in an attempt to keep Gavin from leaving. His eyes scanned the room as he sought out something that could be used to pry himself away, yet feared suddenly waking the man in case he decided to whip out his gun from under his pillow.

A sly part of Gavin’s brain encouraged him to deliberately move his hips, rub his ass against the man and elicit a delicious response that would cause Nines to moan in his ear and make him grind back against him. He frantically shook the thoughts away, biting down on his bottom lip to hold back the sounds his body desperately willed him to make as Nines seemed to push back against him.

“Please be asleep and not thinking I’m some sort of freak,” Gavin quietly begged, wanting to sob at the situation. Sure, he wanted to be plastered up against Nines again— but not like this, _definitely not like this_. He ceased his escape attempts only momentarily when he felt Nines’ hand drift further down his stomach and he let out a shriek as he quickly managed to break away and yanked Nines awake.

“What the- what happened?” The man asked, eyes snapping awake as he looked around and squinted at Gavin as he stood with his back to the door with his eyes wide in surprise. “Gavin…?”

“You were uh- your hands… and uh-” he looked across at Nines’ lap. His boxers looked heavy, the material straining, and the man felt his face heat and he threw the blanket down over himself in an attempt to hide his shame and cover his modesty. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed, continuing to watch as Gavin doubled over against the door and all but panted. Nines watched the way he squirmed against the door and he soon turned to face it, pulling the door open and almost banging his head on the wood in his haste to leave. He closed the door behind him with a thud and left Nines alone in bed, heart racing and head hung with a sad mix of regret and embarrassment. The lack of Gavin’s warmth hit him and he sighed deeply, pressing the heel of his palms to his eyes.

“Oh, fuck it,” he heard Gavin curse from the other side of the door. He soon opened the door once more, pushing it a little harder than necessary and making the door bounce back against the doorstop, the little spring boinging at the impact.

“Wha-“

“I can’t lie about it anymore. I want to feel you so fucking bad and it’s driving me insane,” Gavin stated, cutting him off and leaving Nines with his mouth agape as he stared across at the almost nude man as he stood there on the carpet in just his boxers- his _straining_ boxers.

“You want to… you want to fuck?” Nines asked slowly, feeling his heart in his mouth and his pulse suddenly started to race like a stampede of wild horses. His mouth felt dry, his stomach fluttered, his face grew hot, and Gavin sucked in a breath.

“Yes… no. I don’t know! I don’t fucking know! I just know if I don’t feel you, then I’m going to go insane,” Gavin replied, voice laced with confusion as he paced towards him, chest heaving. Nines moved onto his hands and knees and crawled towards him, looking every bit a sexual deviant, and far too sexy for his own good. He blinked up at Gavin once he was kneeling at the edge of the bed and reached out and firmly grasped him by the hips, making him shudder and hiss at the contact as Nines pulled him to him and leaned forward and pressed a searing kiss to Gavin’s naval.

He watched the goosebumps that rose on Gavin’s skin, hearing his sharp exhale of breath as he whispered a gentle “oh, fuck.” The words seemed to be all Nines needed as he slid his hands up Gavin’s chest, his palms all hot and rough and more than enough to make Gavin’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he shivered at the contact.

“Come and sit down,” Nines murmured against his skin, fingertips ghosting over his sides as he guided him into the bed and towards the middle as Nines’ trailed his lips over his flesh.

His hands searched Gavin’s skin, his fingertips smoothing over the softer skin where Gavin’s tattoo was and he felt the man freeze up at all of the stroking and kissing of his skin. It was then that Nines trailed his fingers down, nails lightly tracing Gavin’s ribs and sides, over his stomach, and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. He tilted his head, peering up at the brunette as he wordlessly asked him for permission to let his hands wander further south. 

Gavin nodded, almost frantically, and relished in the continuation of Nines’ petting as he slid his hand down and traced his hardened cock through his underwear. A keen sound left Gavin’s lips as his head rolled back on his shoulders, eyes drifting shut as Nines focused his attention in his more sensitive regions.

He felt his body jolt, his eyes snapping open as he peered around the brightly lit room. He threw a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the bright rays of sunlight as he blindingly reached out across the bed, only to find it empty. He turned his head, finding Nines gone and the bed no longer warm from the heat of his body. With trembling fingers, Gavin pulled back the sheets and groaned at the developing damp patch on his underwear. He blew out a breath, pulling the fabric away from his skin and grimacing at the moist sensation. _How am I going to get out without being seen_? He ended up hurrying out of bed and pulling on his jeans from the previous day, cringing as buttoning them up only seemed to press his boxers even harder against his skin. He felt disgusting.

Tiptoeing to the door he edged it open and caught the sight of Nines across the apartment as he worked on a set of pull-ups. He wasn’t facing the front door this time, seemingly facing outwards in an attempt to see Gavin when he eventually emerged from the bedroom. His headphones hung around his neck, his lips drawing up into a smile as he took in Gavin’s dishevelled appearance and flushed cheeks.

“Mornin’,” Gavin murmured, trying to dash to the bathroom as fast as possible. He wiped off the shame of last night’s dreams and slipped on some shorts and a T-shirt to workout with Nines. He said nothing as he left the bathroom and grabbed some water from the fridge, took a hearty sip and joined the taller man in a gentle warm-up to officially start the new routine. His thoughts were plagued with dream-Nines as he gazed across at the real-life man, watching his muscles twitch and flex as he moved. Had he seen? Had he heard him letting out soft moans of pleasure? Nines kept throwing him odd, almost knowing, glances and he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. He _must_ have witnessed something. He half expected Nines to comment on it, to get back at him for mocking his nighttime proclivities; though the taller man remained silent on the matter, only offering him tips or constructive criticism on his workout.

Gavin wished to feel the same palpable tension that he’d experienced in his dream, the same heat and silken touch. He snapped back to the real world and realised his eyes were locked with Nines’, his brows furrowed as he stared back at Gavin. “What is it?”

“What is what?” Gavin asked, almost frantically. His pulse thudded, the lump returned to his throat, his fingers trembled. Nines took in the sight of Gavin’s reddening cheeks and tilted his head as he observed the flushed and tender flesh and licked his bottom lip in a quick, darting motion.

“You keep staring at me. Now you’re blushing. What’s going on?” He asked slowly, watching as Gavin shrunk under his gaze.

“It’s uh… it’s so hot in here, isn’t it?” Gavin reached for his bottle of water, flicking the cap off and gulping down the cool liquid. He spluttered, drinking too fast and feeling the water go down the wrong pipe. He choked, water dribbling down his chin. Some of it sprayed across at Nines and he flinched, squinting his eyes shut as he felt it come into contact with his skin and he promptly grimaced as Gavin continued to cough and choke. He leaned forward, splattering the floor with water and making his socks soggy. Nines lifted an arm, wiping off the spit and water combination and watching Gavin with concern as he reached out a hand to clasp his shoulder as he wheezed.

“Fuck, are you okay?” He felt the bubble in his chest, knowing the awful underwater feeling as Gavin slowly regained his breath and swiped the tears from his eyes as he bent forward and gasped.

“I’m sure I’ll live.”

His choking fit, though awkward and painful, seemed to divert Nines’ attention away from his staring and he encouraged Gavin to drink some more water to cool the burn in his throat and chest. He obliged, taking a few more sips and wiping off his chin with the already damp collar of his shirt. He shifted, his socks squelching in the puddle of water at his feet and he ducked his head with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry for getting you wet.”

“I don’t think that’s something I’ve been told before,” Nines teased, aiming to encourage the blush to return to Gavin’s cheeks once more.

“Oh, you prick!” He exclaimed, shaking his head as he looked at the other man, then eyed the hand that was still fixed on his shoulder. Nines cleared his throat and quickly pulled his hand away, allowing it to fall to his side as Gavin looked on and refrained from pouting. He suddenly missed the warmth of his hand and briskly excused himself so that he could fetch some paper towels and clear up the puddle he had made. Nines watched him dart off, licking his lips as he spied the pink that clung to the back of Gavin’s neck.

* * *

The pair eventually finished mopping up the water and completed the remainder of their workout before Nines took a shower. Gavin sat on the sofa, doughnut in hand as he scrolled through the news app on his phone and found a recent article detailing a police chase and a potential narcotics deal. ‘No illegal substances were found inside the apprehended vehicle or on any of the passengers, and police are looking for further information to help them locate any others who may be involved,’ the article read. He pursed his lips as he clicked on a video in the article, taken from someone online who’d recorded part of the chase. He watched the familiar vehicle from the base race off past the rows of traffic and he almost choked with laughter as his assumptions were proven correct. The article was about the drug run that he, Nines and Tina had gone on.

Nines emerged from the bathroom shortly after Gavin’s discovery, a towel wrapped around his neck to catch the water that dripped from his hair. He held the laundry basket, eyes meeting Gavin’s when he looked up from his phone. “Doing laundry, throw anything you want washing in the basket.” Gavin promptly nodded and stood up, crossing the space between him and Nines and holding out his phone.

“Look what I’ve just read,” 

Nines scanned the phone and then put the basket down on the floor, taking the phone in both hands as he skimmed through the article with widening eyes. Gavin couldn’t help but grin up at him, feeling the returning sense of accomplishment as he had before.

“Isn’t it great?” He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Nines passed the phone back over to him and picked up the basket once more.

"It’s not great, Gavin.”

“Huh? Why not?” He expected the situation to turn sour like it had when Nines told him not to expect every job to go well. He licked his lips, watching the man jiggle the hamper of laundry as he pursed his lips. “You know what people are like these days, recording everything. You better hope no one has any footage of _us_.”

Gavin pouted, though he knew that he was correct. There could easily be a video out there of him driving, though he assumed that he drove well enough not to incriminate himself or his passengers.

“Way to ruin the fun,” he grumbled, watching Nines throw him a smile, the taller man’s eyes full of understanding as he gently bumped his foot against Gavin’s to distract him from complaining.

“Hey, I’m not trying to be a downer or anything. You did a great job and I’m proud of you, but we need to keep a low profile, okay?” Gavin breathed a sigh but nodded nonetheless. He had to be on the lookout during jobs, think of cameras, civilians. Maybe they did need disguises after all.

“Wanna help me do laundry?” Nines asked, changing the subject and noting the way that Gavin cringed away from him.

"What, like it’s fun? It’s laundry,” he stated, causing Nines to roll his eyes as he stepped to the kitchen and dumped the basket down in front of the washer. 

“Like it would be nice for you to help out,” he clarified, shifting as he knelt down to start filling the machine with dirty clothes. Gavin was glad they wouldn’t have to lug everything all the way to a laundromat; the smell of hot, damp and cheap detergent filling his senses. All laundromats seemed to smell the same and he grimaced at the memory of spending a few nights here and there sleeping in one when times were tough. He pushed the thoughts aside and went to the bedroom, picking up any stray clothing and lugging his backpack along and dumping the contents onto the floor. 

Nines watched the clothes hit the hardwood floor and cringed at the smell that permeated the air; a mix of damp and musk that wasn’t exactly appetising. He eyed some of the stained and holey items, lifting his head to pull a face at Gavin as he gestured down at the clothes. “You could probably stand to throw some of these clothes away.”

“Nah, everything is fine,” was Gavin’s slightly offended response. He wanted to keep at least some clothing from home, from his life before. He didn’t want to be all shirts and crisp new T-shirts, and there was something comforting about being able to slap on a gross-looking outfit and not care what you looked like or did during the day.

“Even these?” Nine asked, holding up a tattered pair of grey boxers with the words ‘orgasm donor’ on the front. Gavin exhaled as he reached for them, snatching them out of Nines’ fingers.

“They’re my best ones!” He cradled them, almost pressing them to his face as if they were some divine object; worthy of his praise and attention. The exchange did little to cease Nines’ looks of disgust and he pressed a hand to his face as he watched Gavin croon over the worse for wear undergarment.

“Gavin, they’re awful. Not only are they awful, there’s more holes than fabric at this point. When was the last time that you made someone orgasm?”

Nines’ statement threw Gavin and he let out a choked sound that filled the silence of the room.

“That’s a bit personal,” he laughed, scratching at the back of his head and hoping that it wasn’t entirely obvious that it had been quite some time since he’d been with another person.

“That tells me everything I need to know.” Nines pulled the underwear from Gavin’s grasp with a sharp ping of the elastic. He balled the boxers up in his hands and stepped through the open balcony door and walked over to the railing. Gavin quickly followed him, frowning as he watched him lift his arms over the edge.

“What are you doing?” He asked, eyes wide as he watched him wave his hideous underwear around like a sort of flag.

“Say ‘goodbye’ Gavin,” Nines called, trying not to smile too wide at the creeping desperation in the other man’s voice as he continued to waft the fabric.

“You wouldn’t dare,” the shorter man countered, taking a step forward as he edged closer to the railing and went to pull his underwear back and preserve it for as long as humanly possible. Nines pulled the material over his thumb in his haste to keep it away from Gavin, yanking back the waistband and pinging it off the edge of the balcony. The grey material fluttered gracefully as it drifted in the wind and moved off into the distance until neither man could see it any longer.

“My ugly boxers!” Gavin whined, gripping the edge of the balcony as he searched for the offending article.

“Well, there we go. What’s done is done,” Nines exclaimed, clapping a hand on Gavin’s shoulder before turning back inside to finish sorting the laundry into the machine. He added the clothes to the washer and added the fabric softener and detergent, hoping it would do its job and stop some of Gavin’s grimier clothes from smelling quite so bad. The brunette eventually returned to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Nines select the setting for the machine and press start. He tapped his foot, trying to appear more pissed off than he actually was, and he only made Nines snort back a laugh as he caught the sight of him.

“I’ll find you some better ones, I promise.”

Gavin huffed in response and slumped against the kitchen counter, stubbing his toes against the floor in annoyance and soon hissed when he hit the floor a lot harder than expected. Nines attempted to pretend he hadn’t seen or heard, and closed the cap of the fabric softener and placed the items back into the cupboard. Gavin eventually skulked off to locate one of his books, leaving Nines in the kitchen to stew over the meal plans for the day.

Lunch came and Nines had prepared some apology breakfast burritos, watching as Gavin tried to creep into the kitchen after having gotten a whiff of the familiar scent. He complained that they didn’t contain the usual grease and oil that he was so clearly used to, yet wolfed them down nonetheless. He helped to wash up once they’d finished, thinking Nines for the meal and returning to his book as he sat out on the balcony. 

Nines felt his phone buzz in his back pocket some hours later and he fished it out, licking the spilt coffee from his fingers as he accepted the call and held his phone to his ear.

“What’s up, Teen?” He asked, hearing some shouting from the other end of the line.

“ _Can you all piss off? I’m trying to make a call_ ,” Tina asked, her voice muffled as she pressed her phone against her shoulder to block out some of the sound.

“ _Sorry, Nick. You know what they’re like_.”

“It’s cool, what’s up?” He asked again, rubbing his moist hand against a napkin as he awaited her response.

“ _Can you and the little man come over? It’s payday._ ”

Nines heard Gavin clear his throat as he shifted on the sofa, crossing a leg over the other as he stretched out on the sofa with his nose buried in his book. Nines murmured a gentle confirmation and bid her farewell, ending the calling and slipping his phone back into his pocket. He finished the rest of his coffee in one big mouthful and quickly washed up his cup before getting ready to leave the apartment.

“C’mon, time to get suited and booted. We need to go to the base,” he stated, booted feet lightly thudding on the floorboards as he approached Gavin and watched him squint up at him.

“What for?” He asked slowly, frowning as he searched Nines’ eyes for an explanation.

“Our wages,” Nines smiled pulling on his leather jacket and slipping his sunglasses into the collar of his button-up and watched as Gavin registered his words, dog-earing the page of his book and gently dropping it on the coffee table before he headed to pull on his boots and jacket. 

Nines couldn’t help but snigger to himself as he realised that Gavin had seemed to adopt his clothing style. Button-ups, jeans, boots and a leather jacket. He didn’t think it was a bad thing. In fact, he quite liked Gavin’s new style- it suited him. Gavin caught his attempt to withhold his laughter and raised an eyebrow as he watched him from the other side of the lift.

“Something funny?” He asked, receiving a prompt shake of his head from Nines. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Gavin feel self-conscious or awkward about his new dress sense, though he was sure that Tina would pick up on it once they got to base.

The drive was longer than expected as they caught up in traffic, the stifling heat of the early evening boring down on the black paintwork of the car and making the pair feel even hotter. Nines switched on the air conditioning, zipping up the windows in a desperate attempt to prevent the warmth from the outside from creeping in. Pulling up to the base, they saw the usual men waiting outside to wave people through and noticed the lot was free of hovering men that were waiting to damage the car again. He wondered if Carl had found the perpetrators and warned them against committing such acts again as he locked the car, gave the hot paintwork a light tap for good luck, and they headed on inside and passed the guard at the door. 

The hallways were lined with the odd oscillating fan, attempting to cool down the building in the hot summer sun. They mooched off to a side room, walking side by side as they found Tina sitting behind a desk and rifling through a large stack of manilla envelopes. “What's good, pretty lady?” Nines asked, watching her roll her eyes as she took in the sight of him. She then smiled over at Gavin, looking between the two of them for a moment before breaking out into a cackle when she took in their outfits.

“Oh, this is too good. You look like some sexy cop duo.”

Nines groaned, Gavin frowned and he turned to his partner and threw him an incredulous look. “So that’s why you were laughing in the elevator,” he stated, watching Nines shrink under his gaze.

“It’s not a bad thing! You look good,” he replied, desperately trying to defend himself as Tina hid her laughter behind one of the envelopes.

“I’m sorry for rocking the marital bed,” she teased, brushing away some tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and exhaling a shaky breath as she fought off her laughter.

Both men went to protest her last statement but looked at each other and almost blushed before looking away. _And there I was not wanting to wear matching Hawaiian shirts and look like a married couple_ , Gavin thought, hating the irony of the situation. Nines perched on the edge of the desk as Tina reached out to hand him two of the envelopes.

“Carl made sure you had extra… for the car,” Tina said quietly, gesturing to the envelope as a small group waited outside of the room for their envelopes.

“Thanks, genuinely. I’ll give you a call later,” Nines replied, leaning in to give her a brisk kiss on the cheek. He soon stood up, joining Gavin and playfully slapping his envelope against his chest as the shorter man thanked Tina and bid her farewell before following Nines and squaring his shoulders as he passed the men outside. They all turned their heads, falling silent as they watched him pass. He felt their eyes on him, gazes boring into the back of his jacket and making him twitch uncomfortably.

“All good?” Nines asked softly, throwing Gavin a look over his shoulder and catching him anxiously nibbling at his bottom lip.

“Yeah, peachy,” he briskly replied, picking up the pace to match Nines’. He was desperate to leave the base, wanting to ignore the smug look on the men's faces. They were in the car and off in the space of a minute or two, both sharing the same rolling nausea and prickly feeling on their skin. Nines kept clenching his jaw as he drove, clenching and unclench his hands against the steering wheel before he turned his head to Gavin. “You wanna go and do something to blow off some steam for a while?”

“What are our options?” The brunette asked, drumming his fingers against his leg to the beat of whatever song was playing on the radio.

“Uhh… bowling, catch a movie, go to a bar. I think the carnival is open, too.” Nines halted the car at a stoplight and watched as Gavin’s cheeks darkened and he pursed his lips.

“The carnival… could be cool.” 

“Carnival it is then,” Nines replied, setting the car in motion once more as the lights turned green and he followed the familiar roads to get them to their destination. Gavin couldn’t help but feel a flush of warmth in his stomach as he looked to Nines, following the carved line of his jaw.

 _It’s not a date, moron_.

Gavin bristled at his inner voice, reminding himself that there would be no hand-holding or stuffed animal winning. And there would be absolutely no kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel. The fire inside him continued to flicker away, making his toes curl within his shoes as he wriggled them in silence.

The warmth in his stomach didn’t cease, even when Gavin caught the sight of the rides and stalls over in the distance. A cacophony of sounds from various booths played, varying from the typical carnival music to some family-friendly pop music. They seemed an odd pair as they entered the gates, Nines purchasing some ticket stubs so they could get on some of the rides. He lightly gripped Gavin’s arm, leading him past the ticket booth and into the carnival. The smell of nut roast, greasy burgers, and popcorn tantalised Gavin’s senses and he caught Nines squinting at him as if to say ‘don’t you dare.’

The taller man slowed his pace to meet Gavin’s, wanting to stick his hand out and clasp the other man’s hand and hold it tight to stop him wandering off or getting lost- though he knew that Gavin would surely shake his hand away. Gavin’s hands were tucked into the pockets of his jacket, making Nines grimace slightly as he wished he could feel the man’s hand in his own. The clammy evening air would definitely make their intertwined fingers feel sticky and gross, and so he settled on shoving his own digits into his pockets in an effort to keep to himself. He never walked more than a step or two ahead of Gavin, trying to keep him in his sight wherever possible.

“Where would you like to go first?” Nines asked, stopping for a moment and stepping to the side to allow a woman and child pass as Gavin looked around at the attractions around them.

“Maybe a drink first and then bumper cars?” Gavin pointed to a beer tent up ahead.

“You sure you’ll meet the height requirements?” Nines teased, making Gavin sigh deeply as he looked back at the man.

“You’re such a prick,” he breathed, wanting to squish the grin from Nines’ lips.

They both grabbed a red solo cup of beer; something cheap and akin to piss, though the pair threw them down their necks and marched on towards the bumper cars. Gavin settled into a very 90s-looking car, all vibrant primary colours that were offensive on the eyes and clearly did not go very well together. Nines strode off to the other side of the ring, knees almost by his ears as he forced himself into a metallic painted car that was ugly as hell but somehow better than Gavin’s. He narrowed his eyes, staring Gavin down from across the ring as he readied his hands on the too-small steering wheel. The countdown timer started, the bell rang, and the drivers stomped down on the pedals and the cars shot off. 

Nines and Gavin initially drove around the edge of the ring, lightly bumping into other drivers for a short time before they drew nearer to one another and threw each other glances and menacing smiles as they punched on the accelerator and began their chase. Gavin turned the steering wheel, trying to move out of Nines’ way, allowing the taller man to bump off into a kid’s car and send the vehicle careening off to the centre of the ring. He laughed to himself, turning his head back to watch Nines softly curse to himself, back thrown against the cheap plastic chair.

Gavin drove up the side, turning around and shooting forward in Nines’ direction. He let out a whoop as the car sped along and he wore a shit-eating grin as he approached and watched the realisation in Nines’ eyes. Their bumpers hit, the cars jolted, and both men were bumped around inside the vehicles.

“You little shit!” Nines laughed, turning his steering wheel to realign himself to follow the track and watched as Gavin rapidly turned his own wheel and took off in the other direction. 

They continued the game of cat and mouse, chasing one another and aiming to slam into the other car as hard as they could when the ride attendant was watching some of the rowdier kids screech and bump into the sides of the ring. Gavin won more often than not, Nines was well and truly surprised at his tenacity. He managed to get a few good bone-rattling crashes in, watching Gavin wince and whine, until the cars came to a stop and it was time to leave and find something new. It was Nines’ turn to pick an amusement, and he settled on a disgustingly tall roller coaster that made Gavin’s stomach drop as he stared up at it.

“Nick… heights aren’t exactly my thing…” he started, trailing off when the older man gently clasped him by the back of his neck and guided him over to the line for the ride.

“You’ll be fine, I promise. You need to get used to speed and adrenaline rushes.” The brunette bristled at his words, though said nothing as he felt the man’s thumb lightly brushing over the back of his neck. His skin tickled as goosebumps prickled their way across his skin and down his back, making him shudder.

“If I piss myself or throw up, or _both_ , that’s on you,” Gavin warned, watching Nines roll his eyes as he dropped his hand to the man's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and he held him against him in the line. “If you do either, I’ll accept responsibility and hold back your hair and clean up your little pissy pants. Okay?” He watched the blush that crept onto Gavin’s cheeks at the close proximity and he slowly let him go, hand falling to his side as he approached the ticket booth and then coaxed Gavin up the stairs after him. 

“I’m going to die,” Gavin quietly whined as he watched Nines reach out a hand to him and beckon him closer.

* * *

Gavin successfully managed to leave the roller coaster unscathed, and vomitless, though his heart still pounded in his chest and he went onto the next few rides with Nines with wide eyes and an adrenaline rush. They rode the drop tower, a rickety swinging pirate ship, and one of those high rising swing rides before they decided to have a little rest and save their lunch from spilling out. They walked out into the crowd, Nines leaning close to Gavin and half-shouting something in his ear that he couldn’t quite make out- then he was gone. 

Gavin frantically searched through the crowd, eyes scanning as quickly as he could to try and find Nines again. He looked to every tall, dark-haired man that passed; trying to remember what he was wearing. What _was_ he wearing? A T-shirt? A collared shirt? Did he have a jacket? Gavin backed away from the crowd, bumping into some passersby as he did so, hands trembling and stomach curling into a knot as he continued his search. Some unsavoury-looking men stood off to the side, observing the crowd.

Were they from the base?

Had he seen them before?

His mind went into overdrive as he searched and searched, racking his brain for any information that would help him when he felt his chest tighten. His breath started to come out in short, hot puffs that left him almost gasping for air.

Nines was nowhere to be seen. _He’s been taken, I’m next_. Gavin told himself, watching one of the men smirk on the sideline as he muttered to himself. Gavin shuffled off and away, almost breaking into a run as he looked for somewhere to hide. His gun was in the car, his phone as well. He had nothing to protect himself if someone attacked. He stopped behind a hook a duck booth, bending over at the middle as tears pricked his eyes and he struggled to fight off a looming panic attack. He felt as if he’d been attached to a live wire, being electrified through every nerve and artery until he was a trembling and aching mess.

He had sunk to his butt in a shuddering heap, eyes nervously darting around at every shadow and sound that approached, unsure of how much time had passed when he finally heard a voice calling out his name.

“Gavin? Where are you?!”

“Nick?” He asked quietly, head snapping up as he watched the man pass and then turn his head down the row of booths; eyes fixing on the mass of limbs splayed out against the dirt.

“Oh, thank god,” Nines breathed, hands clasping onto the bags of popcorn and cotton candy that he held against his chest in a white-knuckled grip. Gavin rose to his feet, wobbling as he took a step forward towards the taller man. 

“Gavin…?” Nines asked gently, watching the man’s tear-stained cheeks and flushed express as he shook and approached him.

“Where the hell were you?” The brunette asked, voice shaking as he crossed the final stretch. Nines took one look at Gavin’s outstretched arms and threw the snacks to the ground, bracing for impact as Gavin threw his arms around the taller man and stood on his tiptoes so that he could put his chin on his shoulder. 

A soft grunt left Nines’ lips at the action, his arms moving instinctively around Gavin’s body as he held him to him and felt the little quakes and tremors that rolled through his body.

“I looked everywhere for you,” he crooned, feeling his shirt dampen with the moisture of Gavin’s tears. The weeping man slowly edged back, tilting his head to gaze up at the man with his tear-filled eyes.

“I didn’t know where you went… I thought someone took you.” The shorter man whimpered.

“I was getting snacks, I did tell you,” Nines said softly, moving one of his arms from Gavin’s middle so that he could clasp the brunette’s cheek and keep their gazes fixed.

“I didn’t know what you said. And you were just gone- I thought-”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. We’re both safe,” Nines whispered, smoothing his thumb over Gavin’s cheek and catching a straying tear as it rolled down his flushed flesh. Gavin sniffed hard, trying to suck in the snot that threatened to escape and he grimaced, feeling his anxiety ease away with Nines’ gentle touch. There was an inexplicable moment of silence where they stared at each other and Gavin was met with the previous mental question of whether they’d kiss or not. If they were to kiss, it would have been the perfect moment… and yet they eventually broke apart and Nines reclaimed the dropped bags from the floor and held out his hand for Gavin to take.

“Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

The car edged towards the window of a drive-thru, neither man feeling up to getting back to the apartment and cooking anything once they had returned. They placed their orders, pulled up to the following window, and Nines paid for the meals and handed the bags and drinks over to Gavin to hold as he drove on. He carefully drove the car over the winding roads, pulling up to an obvious makeout spot that had an overhanging cliff that gave them the view of the city and the purple-pink sunset that drifted across the sky in the distance. The air was cooler, and so Nines rolled down the windows and let a fresh breeze drift into the car and he left the radio on a low hum as Gavin distributed the food between them. The rolling breeze and descending sunset filled both men with a pit in their stomach as they silently ate their burgers and cast each other lingering looks, desperately wishing to reach across the centre console and brush away a stray sesame seed or blob of mustard.

Nines parted his lips, aiming to speak when Gavin lifted his milkshake and loudly slurped at the thick and half-frozen liquid through his straw. Nines’ lips snapped shut and he swallowed, reaching out to cram some fries in his mouth instead as he watched blue-tinged clouds billow over the horizon. Gavin’s slurping eventually ceased and he turned to the dark-haired man with parted lips and a heavy heart as he gazed over the sharp line of his jaw and eyed the tranquil glow of the sunset that painted his skin in a lavender hue. 

“I’m sorry I made you panic.” Nines shifted to look back at him, offering him a weak smile as he shook his head. “It wasn’t intentional, it’s okay.”

“I just thought that something happened to you… and when I couldn’t find you, and I saw these creepy ass guys, I thought I was next. I didn’t even have my gun on me and-” Nines reached over, taking Gavin’s hand in his own and silencing his words with a light squeeze of his fingers.

“You care about me,” he said simply. Gavin bit down at his bottom lip, eyes focused on the other man as he nodded.

“Yeah, I do.”

“I care about you, too,” Nines replied.

Neither man spoke for a moment as Gavin blushed, not daring to look away as he felt his nerves bubble up in his stomach and they were met with another silence that felt as if a kiss was needed to fill it. Nines took to rubbing Gavin’s knuckles with his thumb, his touch lingering longer than necessary, but he _needed_ to touch the man in some way. His heart ached as he watched Gavin’s eyes flitting between his eyes and lips and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and grasp his face, pull him to him and softly kiss his delicate lips; but the quaking in his stomach and his conscience screamed at him to pull away and not to get close. He couldn’t relive the past again. 

Nines slowly withdrew his hand and fished out some cigarettes, wordlessly handing one to Gavin and pressing in the cigarette lighter. Nines sipped at his Coke Zero, watching as Gavin pulled a face at him as he fiddled with his unlit cigarette.

“How can you drink that?” He asked, grimacing as Nines swallowed and tilted his head at him.

"You have one of the worst diets I’ve ever seen, and you question _my_ dietary choices?” The shorter man snorted at his question, putting the cigarette between his lips and lighting it once the lighter had popped up. He inhaled, held his breath, and slowly exhaled, a small cloud of smoke slipping between his lips as he pulled the cigarette from his lips and handed the lighter towards Nines.

“But if you’re going to have takeout anyway, one of the unhealthiest foods, you might as well have something that _actually_ tastes good… no?”

Nines observed him for a moment, silently taking the lighter and lighting the tip of his cigarette without taking his eyes off Gavin. The action and intensity of his gaze made Gavin twitch and he found himself looking away to snap himself out of the smouldering look the other male gave him. Nines held out the cup to him, giving it a gentle shake and knocking the ice cubes inside it.

“Try it if you think it’s so awful.”

“Why would I try something if I thought it tasted like crap?” Gavin quipped, a smile curling on the corner of his lips as he stared at the cup.

“You’re just scared you’ll like it,” was Nines’ reply. Gavin rolled his eyes and leaned forward, lips parting as he took the straw between his lips and held his cigarette with his other hand. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking up the soda and promptly swallowed. Nines watched the exchange with a dry mouth, eyes focusing just a _tad_ too long on Gavin’s lips and cheeks and he clenched his teeth as he fought off the growing warmth in his underwear.

Gavin looked up at him through his lashes, still bent over the cup as he licked his lips and hummed thoughtfully.

“Yep. Just as I thought, crap.” He promptly leaned back in his seat and took a drag of his cigarette as Nines brought his cup closer and swallowed deeply. He felt a sick twist of delight as he lifted the cup to his lips and curled his lips around the straw as Gavin had moments before. He sipped at the Coke and swallowed it down, worrying his lips between his teeth as he shared an indirect kiss. Gavin, seemingly oblivious to the reaction, popped open the passenger door and hopped out and walked over to the bonnet and perched his ass against the black-painted metal. 

Nines followed after him, cup and cigarette in hand as he traipsed through the dust and dirt and joined Gavin at the cliffside.

“I never really thought too much about how nice the sunset looks,” Gavin mused, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke that drifted off into the air around them. He eyed the empty spot on the hood beside Gavin, reluctantly sitting down and hoping he wouldn’t scuff the paintwork. “I watch it a lot,” Nines replied, smiling when Gavin briefly turned his head to meet his gaze. 

“Whenever I finished work, it would always be too late to watch the sunset,” he started tapping the ash off the end of his cigarette and letting it crumble against the ground. “I’d see it out of the window and just wish I was standing in a field… or some shit like that. Be by myself, watch the colours change.”

“Where did you work?” Nines asked, eyes still intently fixed on the man as he watched him take another breath of smoke.

“Some shitty restaurant. Busboy,” he clarified with a roll of his shoulders and a look of displeasure. “Bet I’m _definitely_ fired now,” he added, humour lacing his voice as he thought of the owners and how they probably tried and failed to get him to come to his shifts. “Bastards, the lot of them.”

Nines chuckled at his statement as Gavin lifted his head to the sky and took in the pink dusted clouds.

“I know the service industry is awful, but I’d give anything to work in it. Certainly beats the alternative.” Gavin's words made him twitch and he sipped at his drink once more out of habit, trying to make the situation feel less awkward as Gavin turned back to him. “You’d prefer getting screamed at by old ladies for accidentally leaving cilantro on their plate instead of racing around in cars and doing questionable activities for a living?” Gavin teased, keeping his tone lighthearted out of fear he’d upset the taller man.

“I miss the simplicity of it all… you know? A normal life.”

“So… why haven’t you tried to leave already?” Gavin asked, regretting his words as soon as they had tumbled out of his mouth. “Ah, shit. You don’t have to answer that,” he explained, shaking his hand to brush away the smoke and tension between the two of them as Nines took one last drag of his cigarette and then flicked it off the cliff and into oblivion.

“I guess I’m too scared to ask. I already know what Carl will say,” he said softly, exhaling his smoke up at the sky as Gavin watched him with curious eyes and licked his lips nervously.

“Then _we’ll_ get out. We’ll ask him together, and you can have a normal life and serve grumpy old ladies and enjoy the daily grind,” Gavin murmured, playfully bumping his shoulder against Nines’ in an attempt to gain a smile out of the man. He smiled for a moment, and then it was gone, though Gavin noted the humour in his eyes as he seemingly thought of how that kind of life would play out.

“I’ll find us a way out of all of this… I swear,” Nines breathed, the latter half of his statement being more of a personal promise. He considered what a ‘normal life’ would be like and quickly realised that he wouldn’t be able to have that life with Gavin. They’d likely go their separate ways, and Gavin would return to his grimy apartment and his greasy black car that smelled like onions and the inside of an old deep fat fryer. He knew that would be best for the two of them, though. Gavin would be free to find himself a new and better job and move on with his life; find someone that enjoyed his sarcasm and cooked him semi-healthy food and then curl up with him at night.

Nines was fine with being alone… wasn’t he?

He watched Gavin smile out across at the sunset as the sun dipped over the horizon and he felt his chest heave with an uneasy breath as he felt the man’s smile and radiance hit him deep. He wasn’t sure how he’d let Gavin go. 

“You ready to go?” Gavin asked, pulling him from his train of thought, to which Nines gave a short nod as he watched Gavin finish his cigarette and stub it out underfoot. Nines carefully peeled himself off the hood of the car, walking over to Gavin’s side and holding open the door for him.

“You really treat me like a princess, huh?”

“Only because I don’t want you to damage anything,” Nines lied, hovering by the door as Gavin sunk into the seat and rolled his eyes at the man as he closed the door behind him. The soda cup was shoved into a cupholder before Nines started the car and the engine roared to life. Gavin sucked at his milkshake, finding it melted enough to drink with ease as Nines set them back on a course towards the road and back home.

* * *

“Thank you… for today,” Gavin murmured, ducking his head to avoid Nines’ gaze as he stood across from the man as he hovered in the doorway of the bedroom as Nines laid sprawled out on the bed with his phone in his hand. “I just hope that what happened at the carnival didn’t ruin things,” he replied, a weak smile growing on his lips as he watched Gavin shift from foot to foot and sniff.

“I’m sorry that I messed things up. I’ll uh… let you sleep on your own tonight. I’ll take the couch.”

“Don’t be a baby, come and sleep with me. Your back will thank you for it,” Nines said with a roll of his eyes as he threw back the duvet on Gavin’s side and patted the empty space on the mattress.

“Really, it’s fine-”

“Gavin Reed, if you don’t get your ass into bed this second- so help me god,” he interrupted, raising a brow as he moved a leg to show he was serious about getting up and making Gavin regret ignoring him. Gavin pulled the door shut behind him and flicked off the light, the lamp casting its usual amber hue throughout the room as the headlight streams and street lights shone on in the distance. 

Gavin shucked off his jeans and left them in a heap on the floor by ‘his’ side of the bed, leaving his T-shirt on as he approached and watched Nines reach out for the remote for the blinds.

“Wait, leave them open,” he called out, causing Nines to drop his hand and turn back to Gavin and watched as the brunette tiptoed around the bed and stood by the window. He gazed out, just like he had done on the first night, and watched the looming darkness as it was occasionally cut by approaching cars or flashing neon lights. Nines said nothing, and gazed across at the man’s back, his silhouette illuminated by skyscrapers and the lights outside. Gavin wordlessly climbed into bed, pushing the duvet further away from the bottom of the bed so that he laid uncovered.

“Think you’ll want another nighttime snuggle?” Gavin asked slowly, his fingers already twitching against his chest as part of him hoped that Nines would say yes. The man, however, laughed and shook his head as he plonked it down against the pillow and rolled over to face Gavin. He pushed a hand under his head, resting on his elbow as he looked to the other man.

“I think you seemed to enjoy it more than I did,” he retorted, a smile playing on his lips as Gavin huffed.

“Me? You were nuzzling me like a little puppy.”

“I was tired.”

Nines’ words hung heavily in the air around them and he felt the tension in the room quickly turn awkward. Gavin half expected some back and forth, little meaningless flirtations before one of them told the other to be quiet and sleep. He said a quiet goodnight to Nines and watched the light flicker off around them.

Closing his eyes, Nines thought of his and Gavin’s exchange out on the hood of his car as they overlooked the sunset. Gavin had said he cared about him, and Nines said the same. They cared for one another, and they panicked when they were separated and thought that something bad had happened. He feared for the future, for any moment where he and Gavin grew closer until one of them crossed that unspoken boundary between them. He feared he would leave if that happened, run away from Gavin out of desperation to separate himself from the man and protect his own slowly healing heart.

Letting Gavin in seemed inevitable, and as he heard the man beside him sigh and carefully turn onto his side, Nines felt the undeniable fact that stood out clear in his mind. He was falling for Gavin, and he wasn’t sure what he could do to stop it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop keyboard decided to die halfway through editing and you should have felt my panic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it and rereading before posting. I've also just uploaded the first chapter of a whole new fic: Wild and Fluorescent (If you'd like to check it out https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966160 )   
> I've also finally made an art account on Instagram to post some of my work, so check me out at @WitchyLeaf_art if you want a little glimpse into my thoughts and mental imagery about some of the scenes with the lads. 
> 
> Until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue to deal with their living arrangements, Gavin gets an eyeful and has to deal with bratty Nines, an adrenaline-packed chase, and a sickly little Gavin. Some little tender moments? You bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd post this chapter a little earlier than usual, seeing as Sunday is my usual update day and I felt that I made some good progress with FINALLY finishing chapter nine and ten! And the reward? Posting this bad boy.

The skyline shone a peach red as if someone had poured a Sex on the Beach cocktail out and over the heavens, the creeping sunlight edging up over the horizon and casting its golden glow against the walls of the condo as the peach sky deepened to a fiery orange. Nines stirred, squinting out at the uncovered window as the light of a new day streamed in. He scratched at his hair, twisting his head to take in Gavin’s sleeping form as he dozed against his pillows. Soft snores left his opened lips, eyelids resting peacefully, and Nines sleepily smiled across at him and left him to snooze. It was oddly comforting that they’d fallen into the routine over the past few weeks, readying for bed together and then quickly drifting off after the stress or excitement of the long days that they’d shared. 

The red digits of the clock informed him it was almost 6 AM, and he wanted nothing more than to climb back under the sheets and relish in Gavin’s delicious warmth as he slumbered. He refrained from snaking his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him in close, and falling back to sleep. He carefully pushed himself up and out of bed, gaze lingering on Gavin as he tiptoed around the bed and headed off to the bathroom.

He washed his hands, looking at his reflection in the mirror as he took in his tired eyes and messy hair. He looked exhausted, the past few weeks’ interactions weighed heavily on his mind, making sleep prove difficult. He found himself experiencing more and more fitful slumbers, waking up in a cold sweat following haunting nightmares or dreams that always ended up with Gavin running off or dying horribly. He chalked it up to thinking about him too much before bed or hearing the man mutter in his sleep. Gavin was most definitely a nighttime mutterer. Nines considered sleeping on the couch to escape the little murmurs and accidental kicks, yet found that he treasured the warmth and closeness of the man far too much to sleep alone at night.

He spent a while working out, headphones on and blasting music into his ears at a volume that was far too loud for so early in the morning; though the music couldn’t drown out his looming thoughts. Gavin’s smile, his laughter, all of the accidental lingering touches, or moments where he’d been close enough for Nines to feel his breath… all of it was too damn much. Tina had noticed the change in him, catching that little flicker behind his eyes when Gavin wasn’t there, only to see his body language change the very second he clapped eyes on the man.

  


“ _You’re getting too close,_ ” she had told him.

  


Tina was right- she was always right. He pushed on through his workout, moving with more speed and force than necessary until his muscles were burning and his body started aching. He felt grumpy, fixating on each little moment with Gavin; every little smile or flirtation that would abruptly end in nothing more than a smirk. Nines was impatient and Nines wanted more.

He then showered, the bathroom filled with the insufferable silence and the pounding of the water as it fell from the showerhead and pattered against the floor and glass of the shower door.

_Gavin..._

He felt his dick jump to attention at the thought of the man, his muscles flexing as he pushed down the raging urges that rushed through his body. He wanted too much from him, expected too much of the man, and he hated himself for it. He was too fixated on his thoughts and the aggressive scrubbing of his skin to hear Gavin enter the bathroom and clear his throat.

“Hey, Nick? Sorry to interrupt, you got a call-”

Nines turned to face him, eyes wide, face flushing as he took in the sight of Gavin standing at the now open bathroom door. 

“Oh… nine _inches_ ,” he mused, eyes quickly scanning down south and fixating on Nines’ _very_ hard length.

"THIS ISN’T A PEEP SHOW! GET OUT!” Nines barked, stepping back away from the open shower door and trying to cover his modesty with the steam on the glass.

“But I thought that your ego demanded that people look at you at all times?” Gavin quipped. Nines promptly launched his soaking wet loofah out and it hit Gavin’s chest with a wet slap that drenched him before it fell to the floor.

“Get out!” Nines repeated. Gavin grumbled over his saturated T-shirt and hastily left the room, pulling the bathroom door shut with a sharp thud. Nines’ skin was a scarlet red, and he doubted it was from his overzealous loofah scrubbing. He was undeniably cross, having both his thoughts interrupted and his body spied upon. He wanted to shrink into a ball and roll down the shower drain, be pushed out to sea; never to be seen again.

He soon emerged from the bathroom, red-faced as he clutched the too-small bath towel around his waist. Gavin watched him from the comfort of the table, nursing a fresh cup of coffee. He tried not to make it obvious that he was watching him thud across the floor to the bedroom, though his flushed cheeks would have given him away had Nines been paying him any attention. He’d prepared Nines a cup of his own and headed to the bathroom for his brief morning routine; pulling on some fresh clothes when he was done. He rejoined his steaming cup and watched the early morning sunshine in the sky, though the darkening clouds overhead informed him it would be sure to rain soon.

Nines eventually joined him at the table with a face like thunder, refusing to meet his gaze as he sipped at the prepared coffee. Gavin sensed the tension in the air and awkwardly pursed his lips, tapping his fingertips together as he slowly turned to Nines.

“I’m sorry I walked in on you… you wouldn’t answer when I knocked.” Nines said nothing. “I’m guessing I interrupted a private moment,” Gavin added, biting his bottom lip nervously when he still received no response. 

* * *

The city was all blurry neon lights and oil-slicked roads where dripping cars left rainbows in their wake. The rain hammered down against the roof of the car, the wipers thumping from side to side as Gavin attempted to flick the downpour off of the window. He could smell the stagnant rain that seeped into the car, permeating the hot air inside the vehicle as it was sucked in through the air vents. Nines had continued his silence, mirroring the dreary and miserable day outside as the rain showed no sign of letting up. Gavin was sure there was a word that he had learned in high school that perfectly explained the moment.

He followed the GPS, eyes scanning the streets and buildings up ahead as he squinted through the rain-splattered windows, finding it hard to see clearly through the water that rolled down the glass.

“I can barely see shit in this weather,” he murmured, throwing Nines a quick look in the hope that he’d return his statement with a witty comment. His prayers went unanswered and he slowed the car to a halt at a gesture of Nines’ hand. He promptly unclipped his belt and pulled the collar of his jacket up around his neck as he headed out into the deluge without so much as a word, leaving Gavin in the car with the engine running.

“I guess I’ll just stay here,” he murmured sarcastically, resisting the need to honk or stick his finger up at his partner as he headed off down the street.

Gavin felt painfully vulnerable in the car, sitting outside in the downpour as the rain pelted down against the windows and made it harder to keep an eye _or_ ear out. He kept the radio off, hoping it would allow him to listen better, yet all he could hear was the drumming raindrops on the roof as he stewed over Nines’ pissy attitude. Sure, he had every right to be annoyed’ but it wasn’t exactly a choice he had wanted to make. He didn’t want to walk in on him naked… and hard… but it was an important phone call. Nines was _so very hard_.

“Asshole getting angry that I saw his dick when he was the one practically inviting me into the bath with him weeks ago,” he muttered, fingers twitching as he fiddled with the little magic tree air freshener tied around the steering wheel adjustment handle. He lifted his fingers to his nose, inhaling the thick scent of vanilla and grimaced. It never did smell as inviting when you rubbed your fingers against it quite so hard. He craved a cigarette, having vowed to quit some weeks back after finishing a pack and getting tired of bumming them off Nines where he still wasn’t trusted to go to the store on his own.

He flipped open some of the compartments in the front of the car, rifling through them to try and locate a carton that Nines wouldn’t miss too much. He eventually sighed, unable to find one, and slammed the glove compartment shut with a little more force than necessary. He soon recoiled at the sound, peeking through the rain-slicked windows in the hope that Nines hadn’t heard him. He was soon jogging towards the car, seemingly heavy duffle bags in his hands as he gestured with a tilt of his head for Gavin to open the door. He reached over, popping it open and watching as Nines dashed inside and threw the bags onto the back seat and sat down. He slammed the door behind him, hair slicked with rain that dripped down to the ends of his inky black strands and left little wet marks against the leather of the chair.

Neither man spoke as Gavin put the car into drive and turned around at the end of the street before following the road and heading out onto the main street. He threw the drenched man the occasional look, wanting to remark on his hair plastered to his head, his white shirt clinging to his body. He looked like a sexy, and grouchy, drowned rat. The almost permanent scowl that Nines was sporting warned him not to traipse into that territory, as he feared that he’d get his head bitten off and cause even further unpleasant silence and tension to fill the space between them.

“Any hiccups?” Gavin asked meekly, clenching his teeth as soon as he asked in preparation for any possible outburst.

“I would have said,” Nines said brashly, pushing his soaked curls away from his forehead and muttering under his breath at the dampness of his clothing.

“Okay…” Gavin gripped the steering wheel tighter, nose twitching in annoyance as he began to grow tired of Nines’ attitude. He wanted to turn the car around, or dramatically brake, turn to the man and demand he stopped acting like a child. Under the circumstances, he didn’t have the time to start an argument and so he pushed on and followed the suggested route to reach their location. The drop off was a good forty minutes away, the silence between the two men unbearable. Gavin reached out, turning on the radio, only to have the device turned off in an instant by Nines’ swift hand.

“Okay, we’ll just sit here and listen to nothing then,” Gavin murmured to himself, voice a little louder than necessary, and he watched Nines clench his jaw in response as he stared out of the window and ignored his partner. Gavin drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, Nines told him to stop. He whistled a short tune, Nines threw him a dirty look. He opened his lips, not even getting the chance to speak when Nines cut him off.

“Can you _just_ drive?”

“Can you stop being an insufferable bastard?” Gavin responded, voice low as he almost gnashed his teeth in anger.

“Excuse me?” Nines asked, their eyes meeting and his cheeks flushing in fury as Gavin watched the man’s features draw up into a scowl. He did _not_ like angry Nines.

“I said I was sorry, and you keep acting like a child. It’s rude and annoying, and you’re jeopardising the job with all this awkward-” he gestured around with a hand in an attempt to find the right words, “fucking tension.”

Nines let out a breath, laughing in momentary disbelief as he looked up at the ceiling before turning back to Gavin. “Oh, that’s rich coming from you.”

“Coming from me? I’m sorry I don’t want to sit around with you acting like a brat, whilst I’m the one driving us to the drop-off. It’s not fun having to sit in a car with someone with a face like thunder, it’s fucking uncomfortable.” He soon fell silent and watched as Nines _rolled his eyes_ and turned back to the window.

“You’re fucking unbelievable,” Gavin all but spat, his heart pounding in his chest as he focused on the road and had to refrain from stopping the car and kicking the man out. He was tempted, listening to Nines huff and puff and make little sounds under his breath when Gavin did something he disapproved of. They didn’t speak again for the remainder of the journey, both men refusing to speak to the other out of fear of saying something that they’d regret. Gavin drove the car through a deep and muddy puddle faster than necessary and pretended not to relish in the way that the mud and dirty water splattered over the paintwork.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Nines hissed.

Gavin ignored him, feeling the corner of his lips pull up into a smirk. It was a childish move that didn’t exactly make Gavin feel all too better, and it certainly made Nines even more distraught than he was before. He pushed that aside, though, as he pulled the car up outside the sketchy-looking gym as directed and left the engine running as he twisted his head to look at Nines.

“Well? Are you getting out or what?” The taller man eyed the gym through the now grimy window before throwing a sneer Gavin’s way.

“I think you should come in.”

Gavin turned off the engine.

The pair stepped out into the rain, Gavin cursed at the falling hail that suddenly descended upon the Earth and thudded against his head and the roof of the car. He carried a duffle, Nines slinging the other over his shoulder as he ducked his head and winced as they passed through the pricking hail and walked through the gym’s door. The building reeked of mould, damp, and sweat. A disgusting combination that made Gavin cringe as he followed Nines through the building and around the large boxing ring in the centre.

Two sweat-slickened men swayed in the ring, their biceps bulging as they held their gloves by their heads and waited for a shorter man to the side to thump his hand against the mat for them to begin. They collided with each other with a heavy and sickening thud that made Gavin’s stomach turn, and he swiftly tore his gaze away from the scene and caught up to Nines as the taller man spoke to a balding man in a greying wife beater covered in what looked like egg yolk stains.

“Nicholas, at last,” the man boomed, grinning up at the dark-haired man as he caught sight of him.

“Brian,” he replied, giving the man a faint smile and a nod. Gavin squinted at the man’s use of his full name, glancing at Nines. 

“I take it that it’s all in here?” Brian asked, gesturing to the bags with a nod of his head. Nines hummed a reply and the man laughed, clapping him on his shoulder before standing up and waddling over to a door at the far end of the room. He coaxed the two men to follow him, and Gavin trailed behind as he held on tight to the bag and scanned the faces of some of the men that were sitting close by as they observed him. He clenched his jaw, no longer needing to remind himself to square his shoulders as he strode across the battered linoleum and entered the room after Nines. The door swung shut behind him and Brian took a seat in the battered office, the aged office chair groaning almost painfully under his weight.

Nines dropped his bag down on the space on the desk in front of him, nodding for Gavin to do the same. Brian reached out a meaty hand and unzipped the closest bag, fingers pulling at the material as he looked inside at the stacks of bills. He dug around inside, checking the bag was full before he did the same to the other bag and rifled through a few stacks to ensure the money was genuine.

“New partner?” He asked Nines with a raised brow, waving a stack of hundreds at Gavin as he loomed at the edge of the desk with his eyes boring holes into the aged and splintered wood.

“A few weeks now,” Nines promptly replied, adding no further details. Brian nodded thoughtfully, humming to himself before he looked up at Nines from his seat and rubbed his hands together.

“Everything seems to be in order, I’ll make sure that it’s taken care of.” He flashed Gavin a look before looking back to the taller man, causing the brunette to frown. He saw that the organisation dabbled in money laundering, but he felt as if there were some specifics about this particular job that he wasn’t filled in on. He was occasionally made to sit outside when Nines was called into the base to go over a job, so _that_ was evidence enough that he wasn't always filled in on every little detail. He refrained from cursing or muttering under his breath, not wanting to gain any attention from the two men.

It was then that Brian reached into a drawer below the desk and pulled out a package, much similar to the ones that he, Nines and Tina had collected weeks back. Brian pushed the package over to Nines, poking a single finger against the centre of it as he then slid along a thick envelope.

“You do this for me and I’ll owe you big time, kid.” He relinquished the items and Nines promptly stuffed them into the two inside pockets of his jacket and then silently zipped it up. Gavin frowned impossibly harder as Nines flashed him a look over his shoulder in a wordless exchange. He couldn’t help but feel uneasy as if this new transaction was definitely _not a_ part of the job at hand.

“I’ll do it, you have my word,” Nines whispered in reply. 

He then turned on his heel and lightly shoved Gavin to the door, stepping around some of the men that had discreetly gathered near the room as Gavin marched after him, the pit in his stomach seemed to only worsen with every step he took as he followed him. He felt uneasy, almost sick to his stomach with nerves as he stepped out into the rain and watched as Nines turned to him and called out over the sound of the rushing downpour.

“Keep close to me!”

His voice was gruff, though didn’t contain the anger that he had shown before as Gavin thudded after him and almost slipped on the buildup of water on the pavement. He lifted his hand to his head, trying to block out some of the rain as he power walked beside Nines.

“Where are we going?” He asked, yet he received no answer in response as Nines pushed on down the sidewalk. They were moving in the opposite direction of the car, making the drenched brunette even more nervous as he feared something bad was soon to happen. _Where are we going? What are we doing?_ _You’re doing something bad, right?_ Numerous questions danced around his mind and failed to fall from his lips as he stared at the back of Nines’ collar and watched the hail bounce off of the leather. 

They crossed the street, headed down an alley and then crossed another street. They turned left, right, ducked down a side street, and still, they kept on moving. Gavin’s ears burned with the thudding of the rain and hail, his clothes saturated and his teeth chattering as they pressed on in silence. He opened his lips to call out to the man, begging him for an explanation when Nines suddenly stopped in his tracks and Gavin almost walked into him.

“Wait here.”

“Wait here?! What the fuck are we even doing here?” Gavin hissed, leaning in close to Nines as the taller man looked around and scanned the row of buildings. He ducked his head, the rain running off his hair and dripping down his nose and jaw in a way that made Gavin shudder; though he probably could have passed it off as the cold and rain affecting him.

"I don’t have time to explain. Just wait out here, I’ll be back soon. If I’m not back in five minutes, run back to the car or hide somewhere.” Nines explained, he went to turn back to the building ahead when Gavin grasped his wrist and pulled him back.

“ _If you’re not back_? What shit are you getting yourself into?”

Nines then smiled at him, eyes glistening with the reflection of the rain that thrummed around them as he gazed down at the man.

“Wait for me,” was all he said before he gently pulled away and darted off ahead and entered the building.

Gavin slunk down the side alley, leaning against the wall as he waited in the pouring rain. He hunched his shoulders, wincing through the pain and cold as he was further pelted by the cloudburst. He counted the minutes, his gun almost itching at his lower back as it sat against the waistband of his pants. He listened out for any commotion or a gunshot, yet the pelting rain around him droned on and stopped him from even hearing his own chattering teeth. 

Nines reappeared in under five minutes, feet thudding on the concrete, the sound barely audible through the sound of the rain. Gavin stuck his head out around the alley, frowning at the man in confusion as he took in his fearful expression. He promptly grabbed Gavin’s hand and yanked him into a sprint with him, refusing to let go as their booted feet slipped and slid against the sidewalk. Gavin didn’t even bother asking what had happened, or why they were running, the nervous expression in Nines’ eyes was all he needed to know to allow him to interlace their fingers and run.

They passed a sidestreet, the sound of a bullet ringing out through the rain-filled air and ricocheting off a brick wall beside Nines’ head. Neither man had the luxury of taking the time to watch the crumbling wall as they ducked to the side and continued their escape. It felt as if they’d been running for an age, Gavin’s chest heaving painfully and his thighs feeling as if they were on fire as they sprinted through the streets; ducking down the sides of buildings. He was glad for Nines’ grace and strong grip, fearing he’d slip or fall behind to catch his breath if it hadn’t been for him pulling the brunette along. The gunshots only continued, though seemed further away, yet Nines spied a dilapidated and boarded up store ahead and led Gavin towards it. 

He pulled him around the side, slamming his foot against the lock of the back door and successfully kicking it open. He and Gavin ducked inside, the rain had worked its way through the leaking roof. Their entrance roused a colony of rats that had made their home inside the rundown old store, sending them squealing and scampering in every direction as they tried to escape the two men. Gavin cringed, letting out an audible sound of horror at the screeching rodents as they fled, some bumping into his shoes in their haste. Nines still had a firm grip on his hand as he pulled the door shut, yanking Gavin over to the rotten boards on the window as he peeked through. Gavin lightly shunted him away to take a look, spying the small group that had chased after Nines.

“What the-” Nines cut him off, slapping a hand over his mouth as he then pressed his body against Gavin’s and pushed him against the wall and out of sight. They stayed like that, Nines’ hot and damp hand pressed over Gavin's mouth as they stood almost eye to eye. Nines’ chest was plastered against Gavin’s, their bodies drenched to the bone. They breathed as one, Gavin’s eyes searching Nines’ as he kept hold of him, standing close enough to feel their breaths on each other’s damp faces as they remained quiet and breathed in the cool and damp air.

Footsteps passed, sloshing in the stagnant puddles outside, and Nines held his finger to his lips for a moment, relinquishing his grip on Gavin’s hand to perform the gesture as he waited until he felt that the coast was clear. He eventually pulled away from Gavin, palm brushing over the shorter man’s lips as he removed his hand and dropped it to his side so that he could lean near to the window. He watched through a small hole in the boards as the men disappeared down the street in the blur of the rain. Gavin panted, the new image of Nines standing too close with his pink lips and raindrops spiralling down his black curls burned into his mind. He committed the moment to memory, his heart racing as he let out a staggering breath that sent out a cloud of condensation.

They waited for what felt like an eternity, in the stink and cold of the building, either man standing against opposite walls as they eyed each other through the gloom and tried to avoid the rain that trickled in through the roof. Nines eventually felt that they were safe to leave, and beckoned Gavin to follow after him with a tip of his head and a wave of his hand. The pair travelled in silence, trying to fight through the heavy rain that made it almost impossible to hear anything else. Both men remained vigilant, travelling quickly and quietly to reach the car. The downpour seemed to clean the majority of the filth off of Nines’ car, and he sat in the driver's seat against Gavin’s quiet protests. The brunette understood the reeling thoughts that must have been travelling through the other man’s mind following the chase, and so said no more and entered the passenger’s side without a word.

Nines drove at a reasonable speed, aiming not to draw any attention to him or his companion, though the blacked-out windows prevented anyone from attempting to look in and steal a glance at the two men. Gavin threw him the odd glance as he questioned the possible scenarios in his mind. Was Nines dealing? Was he trying to hide the package for Brian? He looked back to the taller man for a moment and narrowed his eyes. _What the fuck is he hiding?_ He offered no invasive line of questioning as they travelled, Nines sitting upright and tense as he looked out through the rain-splattered windscreen and stared down at the slick asphalt as the car sped through puddles.

Gavin waited for them to return to the apartment before beginning to ask questions, the door firmly shut as the two men yanked off their boots. Gavin refrained from tipping his boots upside down to pour out the puddles that had accumulated in the bottom of his shoes, making his socks soggy and squelch as he walked. They walked to the bathroom, creating a trail of water droplets as they crossed the floorboards and stepped against the tiled floor, peeling off their sopping wet clothes and letting them slap against the floor. They both stood in their equally damp underwear, bodies trembling with the cold and wet of the depressing weather outside. 

Nines bent over, moving to gather the discarded items to take them to the washer when Gavin stopped him in his tracks.

“You mind telling me what that fucking stunt you pulled was all about?” The taller man lifted his head, gaze casting up to Gavin’s as he crouched down on the floor with some of the saturated clothing in his hands.

“Gavin-”

“No- you did something dumb and you didn’t explain. You didn’t tell me what was going to happen, and you put me at risk. I want to know what the hell it was that you were doing,” Gavin demanded, chest heaving as he glared down at the crouching man’s face. He watched the eruption of emotions flicker across Nines’ features, gaze returning to the floor as he finished picking up the last few items of clothing and then stood up.

“You don’t need to know, it’s not your business,” Nines curtly replied, stepping around the man and leaving little damp footprints against the wooden floor as he walked.

“Not my business?” Gavin asked, trailing after the man and almost stepping on his heel when he stopped in front of the washing machine and threw the clothes in. He chose to ignore Gavin for a moment, adding the detergent and fabric softener, selecting the washing program before he stood back up and turned to him with a hardened expression; staring each other down as they stood in their underwear.

“Yes, Gavin. It’s not your business. It’s better if you don’t know. That’s all I’m going to say, so please let it go.”

“You almost ended up with a bullet in your head, but _I'm_ the one who should let it go?”

“Yes,” Nines spoke through clenched teeth, entering the bedroom so that he could find himself some clean clothes to change into. Gavin hovered in the doorway to the bedroom, fists clenched as he stared across at the man’s back. 

“I thought we trusted each other now.”

Nines stiffened, feeling his shoulders tense up as he heard the brunette’s statement. He hated him saying that. He _did_ trust Gavin, certainly a lot more than most of the men at the base, yet there were still some things he had to keep to himself. Exposing his secrets, and allowing Gavin to be aware of them, put the younger man at risk if anyone else found out. And so he was forced to keep the matters to himself, frequently deleting messages after committing them to memory in case anyone got hold of his phone and found out what it was that he was doing. Gavin couldn’t find out.

“Trust me, Reed. Some things are better not knowing.” 

He approached the glaring male, his face radiating a mix of hurt and calm as he wordlessly asked for Gavin to move. He then padded to the bathroom, stopping in his tracks once at the door and he threw a look over his shoulder as he called over to the man as he continued to wait by the bedroom.

“I’m going to have a shower, wear my robe for now... to stay warm.” He closed the door behind him, leaving Gavin to bore eyes into the wood of the door as he shivered and repeated Nines’ words in his mind. Whatever it was that he was hiding, Nines certainly did not want anyone to know about it. He felt unease niggling at his core as he entered the bedroom and sought out Nines’ robe, pulling it on and wrapping the thick black material around his trembling form.

* * *

Neither man spoke of the matter any further, though the subject seemed to weigh heavily amongst the two of them as they threw each other glances whenever they moved or muttered under their breath. Gavin watched Nines like a hawk, watching every little movement or twitch of his brow when he replied to a new message. He watched him from the safety of the sofa, peeking out across the duvet that he had tightly wrapped around him to ward off the cold. He continued to shiver, despite taking a hot shower and dressing warmly after. He wiped his nose against the cuff of his sleeve, huddling further into the blanket and groaning softly when it did little to warm him. His trembling continued through lunch, through dinner, his body drifting in and out of consciousness as he seemed to fall into feverish and fitful slumbers for a few hours before waking up and looking even worse than he did before. 

Nines didn’t notice at first, chalking it down to the exhaustion of being out in the cold. Gavin was a mass of shaking limbs and blankets during the night as they shared Nines’ bed, his duvet added to Nines’ blanket and comforter to try and warm him. His chattering teeth made Nines toss and turn throughout the night as he woke on numerous occasions to hear Gavin’s chomping teeth and shuddering breath as he tried to sleep. He reached out a hand, pulling away some of the blankets so that he could press a searing palm to Gavin’s skin. He was cold to the touch, his body wracked with tremors as he almost violently shivered amongst the sheets.

“Gavin?” He asked gently, stirring the sleeping man from his slumber with a light shake of his hand.

“W-What is it?” Gavin asked, voice shaking with the involuntary movements of his body as he practically vibrated.

"You’re freezing,” Nines murmured, leaning to his lamp to flick it on and bathe the blanketed man’s face in the glowing light. Gavin snorted sarcastically, the cold doing little to hold back his sass

“No shit,” he hissed. 

“Come here,” Nines called, inviting him over with a gesture of his arms.

“I’m g-good over h-here,” was Gavin’s pitiful reply. He was fully dressed, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, socks on his feet. It seemed as if nothing could warm the man, even with all of the blankets. Nines breathed a sigh and nodded slowly, pushing himself up and out of bed and tucking the duvet tightly around the man before he headed over to the door and pulled it open.

“I’ll go and get you a hot drink. I'll turn the heating on, too.” He left Gavin in the room, gently pulling the door shut behind him and setting off to the kitchen to fill the kettle and flick it on. He then moved to the thermostat, turning it up a few degrees in the hope that it would help stop Gavin’s shivering.

He soon returned with a mug of warm and well-sugared tea, the heating slowly warming up as he closed the door behind him and plonked down onto the space beside Gavin. The enveloped man slowly sat up, reaching out with quivering fingers as Nines handed him the warm cup. He let out a breath and held the mug close, letting some of the heat radiate through his clothing as the blankets had slumped down from his moving. 

“I shouldn’t have kept you out so long in the rain,” Nines whispered, sitting close and crossed-legged as he watched Gavin sip at the tea. The liquid sloshed sound inside the cup, small ripples dancing out across the surface of the drink as Gavin continued to fight off the cold.

“You didn’t give it much t-thought. It’s f-fine,” Gavin replied, taking another sip of tea before he continued, “I just n-never t-thought I’d go out like this.” Nines couldn’t help but snort at his words, rolling his eyes as he watched the man smile weakly over the top of the mug. “You’ll be fine, I promise.”

When Gavin felt comfortable enough to sleep, he and Nines settled back under the blankets once more. Nines laid close, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s middle under the layers to give him some added heat as they slept. Gavin relished in the newfound warmth, too exhausted to dig for any other questions about the day. If Nines insisted that he was better off not knowing, then he’d have to learn to accept it. He’d be silently bitter about it… but accepting, nonetheless.

* * *

Gavin’s shivering seemed to pass during the night, yet he was plagued with a fever the following morning. His body radiated with heat, though he continued to blearily look around the room and complain that he felt freezing. Nines didn’t even need to feel his head this time, and promptly dashed to the kitchen in search of some Tylenol and water for Gavin to down. He grumbled softly, almost deliriously as he seemed to flit in and out of consciousness. Nines removed some of the blankets, fearing that the sick man would overheat under all of the layers. Water, some medication, and rest were all he could offer for the time being. He eventually prepared Gavin some soup an hour or two later, something easy for him to slurp at from the confines of his sickbed. Nines stayed with him whenever possible, laptop in hand as he quietly typed away and threw the man the occasional look when he shifted in his sleep or grumbled.

Lunch came and Nines fixed himself some pasta, saving some in a container so that Gavin could eat when he felt up to it. He ate his lunch from the living room, just in view of Gavin’s blanketed form as he watched him from the sofa. He performed almost hourly temperature checks with a gentle hand to Gavin’s head, feeling more comfortable to leave him for longer to carry out tasks as the man slept, though knew that it was a better idea to purchase a thermometer at some point. The afternoon eventually passed and Gavin had fallen asleep again after some water and half of a sandwich that Nines was able to muster up. He stood before the fridge, pursing his lips at the dwindling contents and sighed as he rubbed at the back of his head.

They were in desperate need of groceries, the two of them had meant to go the previous day until they were drenched and left grumpy by the rain. He spied the contents of the fridge and slowly closed the door, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he knew that neither he nor Gavin would enjoy eating anything that the two of them had left. He traipsed to the bedroom, crouching down beside the bed and taking in the sight of Gavin as he slept and gently shook him awake.

“Hey, wakey wakey.”

Gavin murmured, slowly opening his eyes and blinking across as Nines as he stayed bent beside him.

“Nick…? What’s wrong?”

“I really need to get some groceries. Do you think you’ll be okay without me for a while?” Nines replied, his hand gentle against Gavin’s shoulder as he held him through the sheets. Gavin sniffed and rubbed his eyes, nodding slowly before he rested his head down against the pillows once more.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Nines clarified, refraining from kissing the exhausted man on the forehead as he bid him goodbye and pulled the door to, letting the light of the living room offer him a little light as he slept; the looming thunder rolling outside as the rain continued to patter against the windows. 

Nines yanked on his boots and laced them up, pulling on his jacket and slipping his keys and wallet into his pocket before reaching for an umbrella. He locked up the apartment and headed down for his car, missing Gavin’s presence as he turned on the radio to fill the silence as he drove. He eventually left the car, parking up at Walmart and opening up his umbrella to shield him from the rain as he walked the short distance to the door store and grabbed a cart, shaking the water from his lightly dripping umbrella before he rested it inside.

He travelled around the aisles, trying to seek out food that he hoped Gavin would enjoy. Some spiced chicken, more ingredients for burritos; along with some feel-good foods that still offered some good nutrition. He hoped that Gavin’s illness would soon pass, and he picked up an array of fruit and vegetables; produce that he heard were ‘immune-boosting.’ He wasn’t sure how much truth there was to that, yet felt that it couldn’t hurt for him _and_ Gavin to get a few extra vegetables in. He could already imagine the brunette’s cringing and grumbles of discontent that would be sure to come once Nines presented him with a smoothie or an extra helping of vegetables. It was still taking a while to bring Gavin around to the idea that vegetables were good for you and didn’t all taste gross.

More eggs went into the basket, along with milk, rice, an assortment of yoghurts and cereals, and some more items to make some larger meals. The cart was sufficiently filled, and Nines headed off to the bakery aisle to grab some powdered doughnuts for his suffering companion. He eyed his watch routinely, ensuring he didn’t spend more time than necessary at the store before he headed to the till, paid and bagged his items, and returned to the car. He held his umbrella over his shoulder as he walked back to the car, shielding his body from the rain as he sorted the grocery bags into the trunk and returned the cart before he clambered back into the car and shook off his umbrella.

Gavin was still asleep when he returned, snoring softly as Nines went about and put the groceries away. He checked on Gavin once more, placing a fresh bottle of water beside the bed before he started on preparing dinner for the evening. He cooked some spiced pan-fried chicken breasts with a rice and vegetable mix, keeping Gavin’s portion smaller in case he couldn’t eat much. He cracked open a window, letting the cool air enter the kitchen as he carried their plates over and into the bedroom. He rested the meals on his dresser as he turned to Gavin, kneeling beside him and lifting a hand to his head. He gently raked his fingers through Gavin’s hair, letting the soft and messy strands tickle his fingers as he roused him from sleep. Gavin hummed softly, enjoying the man’s soft touch as he stroked his hand through his hair and soon moved to cup the back of his head, thumb stroking against Gavin’s cheek as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Food is ready,” Nines crooned, leaning close. He almost pressed a kiss to the man’s nose and promptly noticed their proximity and lurched back and whipped around to the dresser to pick up the plates and hide his embarrassment. Gavin, still drunk on sleep, didn’t appear to notice, and slowly pushed himself up so he was sitting against the pillows. Nines joined him on the bed, helping him to rearrange the blankets before he handed Gavin his plate. The shorter man eyed the chicken and smiled, scrubbing a hand over his face to brush off his exhaustion. Gavin spooned a heap of the chicken and rice mix into his mouth, making a small sound of content as he ate. Nines watched him for a moment as he gathered his food onto his fork. He took Gavin’s eating as a good sign and felt himself breathe a soft air of relief as the two ate.

“I could get used to this- dinner in bed,” Gavin murmured, speaking around a mouthful of food and causing Nines to wrinkle his nose at him. 

“Don’t push your luck, this is only until you feel well enough to eat at the table again,” Nines replied, gesturing to Gavin with a small poke of his fork. The brunette smiled and brushed his hand against his nose, catching the little sneaking droplets of moisture that escaped.

“And if I don’t ever feel better enough?”

“Eat your dinner,” was all Nines said, trying not to laugh at the man as he poked at his food and got another forkful.

* * *

The sun shone brightly the next morning, birds fluttering past the windows as they chased each other through the air. Nines opened the door to the balcony, the thick scent of the stagnant rain from the previous day permeating the air. It was something he was never quite sure if he enjoyed or not. The damp smell seemed to contain hints of grime and pollution, and he wondered if it smelled the same elsewhere. Perhaps each town could be identified by the fragrance of its rain or the dew that clung to the buildings and flora the following morning.

He padded to the fridge, pulling it open and collecting an assortment of fruit and vegetables. He chopped up some thick celery stems, adding them to the blender before some kale and spinach went in after; along with some banana and a further array of ingredients. He blended the ingredients to a frothy liquid and returned the ingredients to their respective homes in the fridge and his top-shelf cupboard that he was sure that Gavin was too short to reach.

Gavin, being interrupted by the whirring of the blender, lifted his head from his book as he peered across the living area and sniffed at the air. His nose twitched, the sharp scent of ingredients carried on over by a dancing breeze that entered through the balcony. 

“That smells foul,” he called, watching as Nines rolled his eyes and leaned to the side so that he could look over at Gavin. He gave the mixture a short stir with a spoon, scraping any excess off the side before putting the lid back on and blitzing it again for a moment.

“Don’t be so quick to judge, you’ll be drinking it soon,” he replied, causing Gavin to slowly rise to his feet. The brunette threw his book to the side, bumbling over in his socked feet, sporting a thick fleece-lined tracksuit to keep him warm as Nines attempted to get him to make a full recovery.

  
Gavin came to a stop at the far end of the kitchen, standing close to Nines as he watched the taller man drop the spoon in the sink and transfer some of the smoothie from the tall glass jug.

“What is this…?” Gavin asked, eyeing the sickening green liquid. He sniffed at the air again, leaning closer to the glass and promptly grimaced.

“A celery smoothie,” Nines replied, lifting the glass and handing it over to Gavin. The man eyed the contents, feeling his stomach churn as he looked at the little lumps and bubbles. It smelled like a contained form of chemical warfare, the obnoxious scents of the celery and whatever else was inside intermingling and sticking to the back of his throat.

“You’re kidding, right?” He squinted at the glass, glancing at it as if it was some horrible and offensive item that deserved to be banished from the face of the Earth. Nines smiled at him, reaching out a hand to slide a wedge of lime on the rim of the glass as Gavin stared at it deadpan. Nines watched the green of the smoothie reflect off Gavin’s skin as he held the tall glass up to his mouth and inhaled weakly. He could feel the bile rise to the back of his throat from the scent alone and looked back to see Nines offer him a short nod of encouragement. Gavin held his breath, mistakenly taking in a large mouthful that he was forced to keep held in his mouth. Both too scared to swallow, and too scared to spit it out, so he kept the liquid in limbo for a moment or two as Nines attempted to hide his humour. 

Knowing that there was no point in fighting it, Gavin swallowed. The vile liquid slid over his tongue, seeping into his taste buds and assaulting his senses. It somehow tasted worse than vomit. It was acidic and overly fragrant as if someone had blended the contents of almost empty household cleaners so that they could throw away the bottles for the trash collection the next day. Gavin wondered if Drano was a secret ingredient, and he spluttered after he swallowed down the last of the liquid that he held behind his lips. He then put on a show of retching, gargling, making his stomach bounce as he made Nines believe that he was going to chuck up the contents of his stomach all over the kitchen. He could already imagine it as if it was a scene from ‘The Exorcist’ with neon green barf projecting across the tiles like a high-pressure water cannon. 

“Don’t be a baby, it’s good for you,” Nines said with a roll of his eyes, pushing his hand against the bottom of the glass to move it back to Gavin’s mouth as he encouraged him to finish the rest of it. Gavin shuddered, the taste clinging to his tongue, making his mouth water in the most awful way possible. 

“Could I at least have a straw? I don’t want that shit touching my tongue again.”

“Baby,” Nines breathed, opening a drawer and pulling out a metal straw, soon plonking it down into the liquid. The straw slowly sunk into the smoothie, making Gavin cringe at just how thick it was.

“You make fucking awful smoothies, you know that?”

Nines smiled politely, turning back to the blender to fix the top on so he could store it in the refrigerator. He set to cleaning the chopping board and utensils, letting the water run to slick off some of the residues before he put a soapy sponge to it. 

  


“You won’t be saying that when you start feeling better.”

  


Gavin, reluctantly sipping at the abomination through his straw, narrowed his eyes at the back of the man’s head; his stomach bubbling as the smoothie entered, making him queasy.

“I felt better _before_ the smoothie,” he clarified, nabbing a bottle of water from the fridge with his free hand to wash away the taste when he was finished. The smoothie was soon gone, and he handed the empty glass to Nines, the straw rattling around the empty glass and releasing a small pool of the green liquid at the bottom of the vessel.

“Good boy,” the taller man teased, listening to Gavin grumble as he promptly gulped down some water. He missed the other man flipping him the bird as his back was turned, yet knew that he’d be doing so anyway. Gavin retreated to the bathroom, leaving his bottle of water on the kitchen counter so he could brush his teeth to rid them of the foul-tasting residue that clung to his tongue.

“I’m not sure what you’re complaining about,” Nines called, turning off the faucet when he’d finished washing up, “it tastes great!” He heard Gavin gargle from the other room, spitting into the sink.

“You drink it if you love it so much, jackass.” Nines laughed in response and dried his hands, balling the paper up and throwing it in the trash. 

Gavin soon returned, cheeks flushed and his eyes watering as he rubbed his stomach. He looked to be in some pain as he slumped down into the seat beside the kitchen window and crossed an ankle over the other as Nines paid the fridge another visit to dig around for breakfast.

“I think I should have eaten something _before_ drinking that,” Gavin grumbled. Nines threw him a look over his shoulder, wondering if his skin was green or if it was a trick of the light as it bounced off the glass of the balcony.

“You weren’t supposed to down it. You’re supposed to drink it slowly,” Nines stated, arm hanging over the top of the fridge door as he pulled out some soya milk and then some blueberries. Both items went onto the counter, the fridge door was shut, and he then fished for some oatmeal in the cupboard. 

“Didn’t want to spend longer drinking it than was absolutely necessary. How come you didn’t drink it as well, seeing as it was _so_ delicious?” 

“I didn’t make it for me,” was Nines’ simple reply. He started to mix up some of the oatmeal and milk, placing two bowls into the microwave and hitting the start button. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked back at Gavin, watching him hold the salt and pepper shakers in front of him like a kid playing with a couple of action figures. Gavin lifted his gaze to meet Nines’, raising an eyebrow as the two exchanged a wordless glance.

Nines twisted back to the counter, opening a couple of bananas and chopping them up. The skins were swung into the bin, and he waited a moment longer for the microwave to beep. Gavin made no effort to complain about the choice of food this time, as Nines added the chopped bananas and blueberries to their bowls of oatmeal and then brought them to the table. _He must have accepted that junk food isn’t great_ , Nines thought, seeing it as a personal victory. He watched the shorter man poke away at his food, scooping up a heaped tablespoon and shovelling it into his mouth before Nines even had the chance to warn him it was hot.

Gavin blinked slowly, dropping the spoon into his bowl with a noisy clattery as the metal jumped against the black porcelain.

“I was going to warn you…” Nines whispered, speaking through gritted teeth as he almost watched the steam curl from Gavin’s lips. 

“No shit,” he replied, voice distorted by his now swollen tongue.

* * *

The pair went on an errand in the early afternoon, against Nines’ behest for Gavin to stay home and rest.

“Feel too cooped up inside, I’m not a sick little bird,” he said. He already had his shoes and jacket on, a thick hoodie underneath to fight off the cold, and stood in wait by the front door before Nines could sneak off without him. Gavin still hadn’t entirely recuperated, and so Nines begrudgingly took him along for the drive. It was much warmer now, the ground still drying up the evidence of the past downpours as Gavin waited outside the dive bar when Nines went inside. He waved the man off with a hand, silencing the taller man’s arguments.

“I’m fine, I’m warm. Go in.”

Nines grumbled under his breath and promised he wouldn’t be long, turning off and entering the bar. The white-frosted front glass of the bar held aloft a neon sign inside, reading ‘Jimmy’s Bar’. Gavin couldn’t quite see through the gloom and clouds of smoke from within, though he was glad to be outside in the fresh air. He didn’t feel as if the nicotine _and_ harsh smoke would do his cravings or current health a lick of good. 

“Hey, have you got a light I can borrow?” A voice asked. Gavin turned, half expecting to find a jittering hobo with a balding head and fingerless gloves, yet came face-to-face with a tall and slim man; sporting an expensive-looking navy blue and black leather jacket. He had a softness to his face, making him appear young despite his closely-shaved hair.

“Uh- sure,” Gavin sputtered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the silver zippo that Nines had gifted him.

The man took it from him with a short word of thanks and turned the lighter over in his hand, eyes scanning the inscription for a brief moment before he flicked it open and sparked the flint. He held the flame to the cigarette he held between his lips, mismatched coloured eyes meeting Gavin’s. He snuffed out the flame with a flick of the zippo cap and passed it back to him, exhaling the smoke to the left to avoid breathing it in Gavin’s face.

“Thanks, man,” he said, watching Gavin retract his hand and pocket the zippo again. 

“No problem,” Gavin replied, expecting the man to head on down the end of the street, yet he continued to talk; observing Gavin with frantically scanning eyes.

“Are you new to the area? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.”

Gavin refrained from squinting at the man, desperately wanting to make an excuse and turn away. He wasn’t one for talking, especially to random people on the street. _Can people not take a hint_? He wondered. Gavin, nevertheless, nodded at the stranger and fiddled with the lighter in his pocket.

“Yeah, a few weeks now,” he said simply. The man nodded in understanding, still seemingly scanning his face. It was as if he was committing his face to memory, burning it into whatever lurked behind those blue and green eyes. _Please go away_ , Gavin silently pleaded.

“I thought so. I never forget a face.” His tone of voice and the way he looked dead behind the eyes made Gavin’s skin crawl, setting off alarm bells in his head. “Anyway, thanks for the light. I’ll see you around.” He promptly passed Gavin, taking another drag of his cigarette and leaving a smoky trail down the street behind him. A further minute or two passed of Gavin watching the man proceed down into the distance and eventually out of sight, and Nines finally emerged from the bar; the inside of his jacket looking a little fuller than before.

“You ready to go?” He asked. Gavin nodded, pushing the possible contents of Nines’ pocket aside and followed him over to the car.

They settled down into their seats, clipped their belts in, and Gavin waited for Nines to start the engine before he spoke.

“Did you know that people can have different coloured eyes?” He asked, tilting his head as he gazed across at Nines. The dark-haired man frowned, throwing Gavin a look as he drove.

“Different coloured eyes? What’s got you asking that?”

“I’ve seen cats with one green eye and one blue… but I just saw a guy with eyes like that,” Gavin murmured, slowly turning his head to look out the window. He wished that they were driving in the other direction so that he could point out the man. Nines seemed to grip the steering wheel tighter, shoulders tense as he clenched his jaw. 

“Outside the bar? What else did he look like?”

“Why? You jealous?” Gavin teased, a mocking smile curling on his lips. His humour didn’t seem to reach his partner in the same way, and Nines’ grip only tightened as he briefly twisted his head to look back at Gavin once more. “It was just a guy! Come on, Nick. Why are you so serious all of a sudden?”

“Gavin, just answer me. What did he look like?” Nines’ voice was harsh this time, demanding, as he ordered Gavin to describe the stranger. His white-knuckled grip and the anger that seemed to creep into his features made Gavin lose all traces of humour as he squirmed in his seat under the intensity of the man’s gaze. He believed that he’d find the situation mildly arousing if they were in a relationship, enjoying the other man being possessive if another man showed interest; but the fury in Nines’ eyes almost scared him.

“A blue and black jacket… jeans? Uh… had short hair. Like really short.”

“Did he talk to you?” Nines asked quietly, eyes back to the road as he bored his smouldering stare into the cracked asphalt. Gavin thought of how uncomfortable he felt, the way the man watched him like an animal stalking its prey; it chilled him to the bone.

“He asked to borrow a light. Asked if I was new around here. I don’t know man, he creeped me out. There was something off about the guy.” Nines stayed silent following the explanation, his breathing audible over the hum of the car’s engine as the vehicle passed on over the road.

“Nick?”

Gavin’s question fell on deaf ears and Nines didn’t respond. He only pressed harder on the accelerator, sitting up sharply in his seat as he breathed and looked at the road and in his rearview mirror.

“Nick, do you know who that was?” Gavin asked, desperate to gain an explanation. He half expected him to turn the car in the other direction and hunt down the man, plaster him under the car and reverse over him a few times and finally head on home. 

“I wish I didn’t know who that fucking prick was. Didn’t think he’d dare to show his face again,” Nines finally replied, flicking his turn signal and heading out onto the freeway and merging with the traffic.

“Who was he?” Gavin felt anxious at Nines’ response, taking the man’s anger and words seriously. It was obvious that there was bad blood between the two men and Gavin eyed his partner suspiciously, wondering if they'd been together some time ago. Perhaps Nines had been betrayed.

“That was Markus,” the taller man breathed, balling a fist up against the steering wheel to refrain from slamming his hand against it in a fit of rage. He then moved to rummage around the door pocket, fishing out a carton of cigarettes and pressing in the lighter as he frantically bumped his knee as he anticipated the nicotine relief. Gavin watched his bouncing leg and curled in on himself, the tension of the car making him feel as if the man was soon to explode in a fit of rage.

“Markus…?” He asked slowly, eyeing Nines as he lit his cigarette and noticeably relaxed as he inhaled the first drag of nicotine. He exhaled deeply, eyes drifting shut for a moment as he kept a firm hand on the wheel and then focused on the road. He nodded briefly and looked to Gavin out of the corner of his peripheral vision.

“He runs the other gang. The one that we’ve been having shit with for some years now.”

The brunette frowned, pursing his lips as he tried to recall if anyone had mentioned him before. 

“So… does he know who I am? Do you think he deliberately came to talk with me?” Gavin questioned him further, voice laced with gentle questions as he probed him for more information.

“Could be trying to find out about you… do something to get to me,” he murmured, signalling and changing lanes as Gavin raised an eyebrow. _What would Markus want with him?_ Gavin wracked his brain as he tried to form some semblance of thought that would explain just what Nines could have done to warrant such a strange interaction.

“Get to you? Seriously. Come on-”

“I’m not kidding, Reed. That man wants me dead. He has more reason than anyone.” His statement knocked the wind from Gavin’s chest and he felt his eyes widen as he stared back at Nines.

“What? Why would he?” He felt his heart in his mouth, thumping away and making it somehow harder to breathe. Nines neglected to give him the answer he desired, slowly shaking his head as he spoke.

“Don’t worry about it. We need to go to the base. I need to see Carl.”

They arrived at the base in under twenty minutes, Nines’ veins coursing with adrenaline as he tried not to exceed the speed limit. His fingers itched against the steering wheel the whole way, and he caught the confused stares of some of the guards as they saw his car approach. Gavin rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, the more frequent car silences making him want to invest in some good headphones he could use to listen to some music of his own that Nines wouldn’t complain about if he played it. The taller man eased the car into a parking space and threw the door open, soon closing it firmly behind him and making Gavin scramble to keep up with him as he pounded across the gravel and entered the front door.

“Go and see Tina. I’ll let you know when we’re ready to leave,” Nines called over his shoulder, striding off down the hallway and leaving Gavin to loom in the doorway like a phantom as he watched the other man leave him behind. There was a dull ache in the brunette’s chest as he slumped down the hall to Tina’s office. He found her, head bent down to her phone on the table as she watched some video of what sounded like a group of dogs howling.

“Hey, hon,” she called, placing her phone down and locking it when she saw the grumpy brunette enter. “What’re you doing here? Where’s Mr Broody?” She then asked. Gavin snorted and traipsed into the room, perching down on the edge of Tina’s desk as he let out a sigh.

“I don’t even know where he’s gone, to Carl… maybe. Some shit happened, and I think it’s really thrown him.” Tina tilted her head, taking in Gavin’s downcast gaze and worried lip chewing.

“Is he okay? What happened?”

“We saw Markus- well, _I_ saw Markus... I think,” Gavin clarified. He took in Tina’s widening eyes as his words set in and she leaned towards him, perched on the edge of her seat as she stared up at him.

“And you’re sure?” Gavin could only shrug as he looked back at her, thumb brushing against a crack in the surface of the table, repeating Nines’ anger in his mind.

“Well, he seemed pretty convinced at the description I gave him.”

Tina fidgeted, almost squirming as she forced herself to her feet and walked over to the door and looked either way down the corridor before she pulled the door shut and turned back to Gavin.

“What did he say to you? What happened?” She was almost trembling, her fingers curling and uncurling as she looked across at Gavin as his eyes scanned the worry in her eyes.

“He asked for a lighter, asked if I’ve moved to the area recently. Said he didn’t recognise me, but he also said he didn’t forget a face. I don’t know, he kinda creeped me out. I did not like the vibes he was giving off.” Tina nodded thoughtfully, lifting a hand to wipe a tear away from her eye as she sniffed.

“Yeah, he’s like that," she said simply.

“You know him as well?”

“He was one of us,” Tina started, pausing for a moment as she looked up at a blank space on the wall; an outline of where a picture once sat, “but he wanted too much. Carl didn’t want to share the keys to the kingdom. So he made his own.” She turned back to Gavin, an almost heartbroken smile crossing her lips. The emotion that seemed to flutter behind her eyes showed that Markus’ alleged betrayal had deeply affected her. She reclaimed her seat, easing into it and bracing her hands against the armrests as Gavin wracked his brain for another question. 

“And Nick… what happened between them…?”

He watched Tina shift back at his questioning, sucking in a breath as she slowly and deliberately shook her head.

“He’ll have to tell you himself. When he’s ready. He’s not a very trusting man, Gavin, and you’ve already come so far with him… but you need to give him some more time.”

Gavin squinted at her response, grumbling to himself as he shifted back against the table and sat in the chair opposite. “This Markus stuff is no small deal then, right?” Tina offered him a smile in response. “That would be correct.” Gavin rocked back in his chair, groaning loudly as he tipped his head and stared up at the crappy concrete ceiling. 

“Why can’t anyone just stop the secrets?” He exclaimed, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes and scrubbing them around as he complained. Tina wanted nothing more than to reach across the table, grab his collar and throttle him, telling him that trust took time. Gavin knew - he knew that it would be a while longer before Nines felt comfortable enough to further open his heart to him.

They continued to sit for a while, making small talk and trying to avoid all topics of Markus and Nines' secrets as they waited for Nines to return. He appeared with a small knock on the door, all pale-faced and nauseous-looking when he opened the door and peered inside. 

“Hey, Nicky. All good?” Tina asked, casting the hovering male a weak smile as he edged the door open.

“We’ll see, Teen. Can I drag my buddy home now? I think he needs some lunch.” Tina gave him a short nod and winked over at Gavin as he rose to his feet and wished her a short goodbye.

“Catch you later. Thanks for letting me bother you,” Gavin called as he hovered at the door.

“You were no bother, see you soon.”

Gavin closed the door behind the two of them as he left the room with Nines. The taller man didn’t seem as frantic to escape, and he trudged alongside Gavin as the shorter man eyed him curiously.

“Did you see Carl?” Nines gave a curt nod and met Gavin’s gaze as they walked along the hallway and headed back out to the car. “So… what’s going to happen now?” Gavin asked. Nines seemed reluctant to respond, though let out a long breath as he stood at the passenger door. His hand hovered above the handle as he looked at Gavin.

“We have to be more vigilant, and you don’t wait outside alone for me anymore. You’re not leaving my sight.” He popped open the door and held it open for Gavin, letting the brunette climb inside and belt up as he shut the door behind him, walking over to the driver’s side and hopping in. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines doesn't like talking about his nightmares, and Gavin finds himself at the sharp end of a broken bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely no one:  
> Me: I think... I'll hurt Gavin again today.

Markus was everywhere. He was in the crowds of pedestrians as they waited to cross a road, he was in the milk aisle when Nines went on a quick store run to pick up essentials, he was the cashier that took Nines’ payment when he paid for gas. Except he wasn’t. He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Gavin watched Nines become more and more withdrawn as the days passed, he watched him twitch and scan any store or place that they visited; even more so than usual. He watched him hover in front of the windows at night longer than before, staring out at the darkness at some unknown thing that only he could see before he closed the blinds and retired to bed where he kept his hand under his pillow; fingers wrapped about the grip of his gun. It concerned Gavin greatly.

Gavin reclaimed the sofa at night, slipping out of bed with his gun and keeping watch, hearing Nines’ whimpers and cries as he thrashed around in his sleep; his nightmares returning. It pained him to hear Nines so desperately crying out in the dark of the bedroom, reaching out for someone that wasn’t there. He had heard a name called a handful of times: Simon. The name was usually whined after several moments of panting and sobbing, and Gavin felt his heart lurch every time. Neither man spoke of the nightmares the following day, avoiding each other’s eyes as they went about their separate mornings. Nines’ eyes were always red raw, his cheeks tinged pink; always exhausted and falling prey to unavoidable midday naps where he’d essentially pass out whenever he sat down for more than a few minutes at a time. He was becoming a shell, and Gavin could only sit and watch for so long.

Gavin drove both him and Nines home, gently rousing him once they were back in the safety of the garage. Nines shot awake, hands up by his head as he scanned Gavin’s face with frantic eyes.

“We’re home, Nick.”

They left the car and silently returned to the apartment, the elevator so quiet that Gavin could hear Nines’ short and sharp breaths as he squirmed and played with his fingers. It was odd to see him acting so antsy, and Gavin reached out to wordlessly hold the man’s shoulder to offer him some comfort. The action made Nines relax almost immediately, his shoulders squaring as he stood up taller and his body then shook as he released a long and trembling breath.

Once back in the apartment, the pair removed their shoes, they hung up their jackets and stood across from each other as they gazed across from either end of the hallway.

“I’ll… go and sleep,” Nines murmured, lingering for a moment longer after he’d finished.

“You should go rest on the couch… I’ll make you a drink,” Gavin called, watching as Nines shifted from foot to foot and sighed softly.

“Okay.”

He slunk off to the living room, leaving Gavin to move to the kitchen and prepare some tea. He used Nines' favourite mug, a worse for wear black and orange number with Daffy Duck on it. Gavin filled the mug, adding enough sugar that he knew would make Nines complain, and he carried it over to the man as he fumbled with the TV remote to fill the silence.

“Here.” Gavin placed the mug down on the coffee table with a soft thud, the tea wobbling inside.

“Thank you,” was Nines’ gentle reply. He dropped the remote beside him and wrapped his hands around the mug, fingers of his right hand slipping through the handle and curling around the warmth of the ceramic. Gavin hovered for a spell and then took the seat next to him, placing his clenched fists against his thighs as he stared down at the rug before speaking.

“I think we need to talk… about what’s been going on with you lately.”

Nines stiffened in his seat as he swallowed a mouthful of tea, grimaced, and then placed the mug back down on the table and gripped the edge of the sofa.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Gavin snorted and finally looked to him, observing as the man continuously clenched and unclenched the cushioned seat of the sofa.

“Don’t give me that, you know what I’m talking about. You’ve been paranoid as hell, having nightmares every night.” Nines sunk in on himself, refusing to look Gavin in the eye as he sat and squirmed under the man’s scrutiny. “This is all about Markus… right? You’re scared of him. I need to know why.”

Clenching his jaw, Nines rolled his shoulders and slowly shook his head, reclaiming the mug and holding it close. It was as if he was trying to absorb the warmth, like a comforting hand. He so clearly wanted to reach out and have Gavin hold him, envelop him in his arms, but he put distance between them wherever possible. He was closing himself off again, like before, and part of Gavin wanted to hug him whereas the other wanted to slap him up the side of the head and tell him to stop being childish and speak to him. 

“I know you mean well, but I’m really not ready to talk about it,” Nines said simply. Gavin opened his mouth and swiftly shut it once more, offering Nines a tip of his head as the man turned his head and their eyes met. “I won’t push you… but I can’t just sit aside and watch you wasting away like this. You have more strength than you realise, but you also need to rely on the people around you. I care about you, Nick, and I want to help you." Taking Nines' silence as confirmation that he wouldn't speak any further, Gavin stood up and walked over to the balcony door, he unlocked the door and stepped out into the afternoon sun before slumping down on the sun lounger.

* * *

Nines’ phone started to ring on a continuous loop. The phone would fall silent for a moment or two and then start ringing again as the call reconnected. Gavin heard the tinkling tune as he left the bathroom, a towel in his hand as he rubbed at his hair. The phone stood on the table, the screen lit up with an UNKNOWN caller ID. He approached it, picked up the phone and looked to the closed bedroom door. He slid his phone across the green bar of the screen and then held the phone to his ear and waited.

_“Hello? Nick?”_

“Who is this?” Gavin asked, frowning as he tried to recall if he recognised the voice on the other end.

 _“Oh- is this Gavin?”_ The man asked. He felt his stomach drop and his mind flashed with the image of Markus’ mismatched eyes and predatory smile. Gavin hung up, quickly putting the phone back down and swallowing hard as he stared down the black screen of the device. He felt his freshly washed skin prick with goosebumps, his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for the screen to light up again. 

_I need to talk to Nick_ , he thought, thumping over to the bedroom door and reaching out for the handle. His hand hovered over the metal, fingers closing into a clenched fist. He debated whether he should go in and wake him, tell him about the call… yet another part of him wanted to protect the gentle giant for once and head on out and deal with Markus- if that _was_ Markus. He couldn’t be sure, he was so full of adrenaline and unexplained rage that he could have listened to someone fart into the receiver and he’d think it was Markus making contact.

He had waited outside the door for several minutes before when he heard a firm knock on the front door. He felt his stomach lurch, his blood racing in his ears as he pushed open the bedroom door and stumbled into the darkness of the room. “Nick! Nick!” He called into the gloom, racing to the mattress and finding the man’s huddled form beneath the blanket. Nines stirred, reaching out in confusion to shut off the alarm on the nightstand that he thought had gone off.

“Nick! Wake up! Someone is at the front door!” 

He promptly turned to Gavin, rolling over and rubbing his eyes as he took in his words and searched for his face in the low light.

“At the door?” He asked. Gavin frantically nodded and waited as Nines pulled his gun from under his pillow and pushed up and out of bed. Gavin grabbed his gun from the nightstand and followed after Nines as the stranger knocked on the door again. They walked quietly, trying not to allow their footfalls to be heard as they walked the length of the hallway, guns in hand. 

Nines took a deep breath and leaned forward, squinting as he spied through the peephole and promptly cursed. “Oh, shit,” he breathed. He dropped his gun by his side and shoved the muzzle into the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Nick? Is that you?” A voice on the other side asked. Gavin squirmed, continuing to picture Markus looming outside with a very big gun and a swarm of men ready and waiting to attack.

“Yeah, wait for a second,” Nines replied, sighing as he pressed a hand against Gavin’s gun and pushed it down.

“Who-” Gavin went to ask, watching as Nines stepped forward and unlocked the door, pulling it open to reveal his double.

“What the fu-”

“Nice to meet you, Gavin. I’m Connor,” the man interjected, peering around his brother. Both men stepped aside as Connor entered and Nines shut the door behind him, watching as his twin crossed the threshold. Nines watched as the two men scanned each other, eyes frantically moving from left to right as they took in each other’s features. Connor’s amber-brown eyes seemed to linger on Gavin a little longer than he would have liked and Nines found himself stepping between the two men and blocking Gavin from his twin’s gaze as he stood before him with clenched fists.

“What are you doing here, Connor?” He asked. 

His brother smiled, tilting his head as he stared across at his brother; Gavin bristled behind the taller man as he tried to get another look at his partner’s double. He had known that Nines had a brother… but a twin, and an identical one? The prospect threw him. He pushed out from behind Nines as the brothers stepped forward and walked over to the living room. 

Gavin and Nines watched as the lithe man almost drifted across the wooden floor, his dark grey suit clinging to him as he briskly turned his head and took in his surroundings. He took in the lack of decoration and hummed softly to himself, noting no photographs or items that could link his brother to the organisation or anyone inside it. 

“I did try calling, but Gavin answered. He hung up- I think he thought I was someone else,” Connor explained, walking over to the TV unit and crouching down to scan over the spines of the arranged books that sat on the shelf.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here,” Nines stated curtly, looking between Connor and Gavin as he continued to observe the kneeling man. Gavin hadn’t expected them to look so similar, though he noticed obvious differences between the two. Nines’ hair was curlier, his shoulders broader. Connor was… well, for lack of a better word, shorter; if only by a few inches. His thin frame seemed to be dwarfed by his brother’s much larger body as Nines stood behind him in sweats and a tight-fitting T-shirt.

“I came to give an update… of sorts.”

“An update?” Gavin asked. Connor returned to his feet, standing up straight and shifting the side of his jacket out of the way to reveal the police badge on his belt. Gavin’s eyes went to the shining metal, his breath caught in his throat as his fingers twitched for his gun that he had lazily shoved into the waistband of his pants.

“Gavin, don’t,” Nines said calmly, reaching out a swift hand and placing it on Gavin’s arm, his fingers curling around his elbow to cease his movements. Gavin promptly looked to him, eyes laced with confusion and he frowned up at the dark-haired man and stammered for a moment. “I-I don’t understand.”

“He’s a cop,” Nines slowly replied, voice low as he looked to his brother out of the corner of his eye, “but he’s safe, he won’t hurt us.” Connor smiled and dropped his hand from his jacket as he rubbed his hands together. “I assumed that you didn’t inform him of me… or our meeting,” Connor quipped, a playful smirk pulling on his lips. 

“Meeting?” Gavin turned to Nines once more. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He questioned, voice laced with a pang of hurt.

“Because I didn’t want you to get involved,” Nines all but growled, though he looked at his twin as he spoke.

“Ah, my apologies. I should have checked beforehand. But seeing as we’re all here now, it makes things easier.”

“Like shit, we are, Connor. You’re putting the two of us into a lot of danger by being here,” Nines spat. Connor paced forward with all of the grace of a lion stalking its prey; his movements deliberate and calculated as he stood before his brother, looking eye-to-eye. “And you’re the one that involved Gavin in the first place. You brought him to this point.” The harshness and reality of his words felt like a punch to Nines’ gut and he winced, taking a step back at the force of his brother’s statement. Gavin watched the taller man, feeling his heart drop as he watched the pain that flashed across the man’s face.

“I don’t think that matters right now,” Gavin interjected, pushing between the two men to force Connor to back off. He looked to the man, still taller than he was, and glowered up at him. “What do you want?” He asked Connor. 

“It has come to the department’s attention that someone new has joined the organisation and they have your name and they know your face,” Connor replied, meeting Gavin’s scowl with a smooth and calculated gaze before he looked over his shoulder to meet his brother’s eyes once more. “They plan to find Gavin, get him alone and convince him to become an informant.”

“And what will his choices be?” Nines asked.

“Dude, I am literally right here,” Gavin grumbled, arms crossing over his chest in annoyance as he listened to the two brothers talk about him as if he wasn’t even in the same room as them.

“They can only extend the offer for him to become an informant, and they’ll put him into witness protection if necessary. But nothing is linking him to the crimes right now, so it’s not like he has to accept their offer. But they're already assuming that he's criminally involved.”

Connor’s explanation hung heavy in the air around them and Nines felt his heart pound with the thought of Gavin leaving.

“Well, what do I do if they find me? What am I supposed to say it is that I do? If they ask where I live… why I moved so suddenly without telling anyone?” Gavin asked frantically, his thoughts spilling out past his lips like a crack in a dam. Connor looked between the two men with a cocked brow, his hands falling to his hips and his thumbs hooking into his belt loops to keep his fidgeting hands from moving as he spoke. “None of you even thought to come up with a cover story…? For a job that he has to pretend to do?” Connor asked incredulously.

“He’s a janitor. That’s what it says on his contract,” Nines said defensively, squaring his shoulders and leaning in towards his brother as he put a foot forward and tried to shield Gavin from him once more. He didn’t like this- he didn’t like Connor giving Gavin these choices and potentially encouraging him to make a hasty decision without giving it much thought.

“Then you better hope that there’s enough evidence, or a lack thereof, to support that claim.” He then gave Nines his full attention, his face showing an indifferent expression as he spoke once more. “They know you’re linked this time, Nick. The informant- the driver, he gave them big names. You’re on that list.”

Gavin felt his hands shake at his sides as he looked up at Nines, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he thought of what was next to come. The cops would find Nines, they’d arrest him. He’d be locked away for a very long time. Nines could only offer him a comforting smile. Few people knew his name, and he knew that the driver was unlikely to know it. Hardly anyone at the base used his real name, he’d be safe for now.

“You need to make a choice, Nicholas. You either both stay with Carl and get in serious trouble, or you do what the officers ask of you. I highly suggest you cooperate,” Connor threw Gavin a look towards the end of his statement. “We’re fine,” Gavin gruffed, placing a hand on Nines’ forearm as he gently pushed him out of the way, “we’ll be fine. I’m not saving my own ass and putting other people on the line.” Nines’ breath caught in his throat as he watched the shorter man, the knot in his stomach tightening. It warmed his heart in the most painful way to know that Gavin didn’t want to run away. But he knew he’d fear the repercussions if anyone ever found out what they were involved in, and so he stayed out of fear- as he had when Nines told him to drive for him or be killed.

Connor started to pace, gesturing around the almost empty walls and minimalist-style apartment. “Take a look around, Gavin. There’s nothing of you here but some shoes by the door, some clothes and maybe a toothbrush in the bathroom. No photographs of anyone. No little ornaments on the mantelpiece, nothing that makes this apartment feel like home. That’s your life now, that’s all it will ever be. If you’re offered this opportunity, if someone asks you to turn informant… I think that you should take it. But I also ask that you do your utmost to leave my brother out of it.” Connor came to stand before Gavin, standing almost nose to nose as the shorter man squared his shoulders and clenched his fists in defiance.

“Don’t say that to him- don’t put that on his shoulders,” Nines pleaded, trying to push between the two men to move Gavin away.

“And what if I say no to the deal?” Gavin asked, pulling his hand out of Nines’ grip and letting his hand clench into a fist by his side as he glared across at Connor.

“Then you can continue living like this until the day comes where something goes wrong.”

“Get out, Connor. Get the fuck out before I do something I regret,” Nines seethed, watching as his brother turned from Gavin and furrowed his brow. He caught the wounded expression in Connor’s eyes and swallowed hard to rid himself of the guilt that wracked his body. “Okay.”

Connor had done so much already to protect him from the police- done so much to risk his career. Nines did not doubt that he’d shredded information, deleted files, did anything to hide his twin’s identity. He was risking everything and more by trying to protect his big brother, and Nines knew that he owed Connor the world in return. But the two men lived so differently and Connor never truly understood what was at risk- what would happen if Nines had decided to rat or get away.

Connor traipsed off to the front door, Nines flanking him. The shorter brother reached the door, his back turned to Nines as he looked over his shoulder and uttered a final last warning. “You need to rethink your life, Nick. If you care about him as much as I think you do, you’ll do what’s right.” He then opened the door and closed it behind him without even waiting for Nines’ response.

“Do you think you’ll do it? Do you think you’ll rat on everyone if you’re asked to?” Nines asked quietly, refusing to meet Gavin’s eyes as the man stood across from him at the end of the hall. Gavin calmly crossed the length of the corridor, stopping a short distance from Nines as he bent down, trying to tilt his head up to catch Nines’ gaze as the taller man bore pained eyes into the floor. The idea of Gavin leaving him made him feel ill. He wanted them to leave together, to find somewhere safe for the both of them, but he knew that the police would push and push Gavin for information until the two of them were implicated. Even if Gavin did manage to get out safely, Nines wasn’t sure that he’d be able to say the same.

“That’s if they even find me, you moron,” Gavin laughed. Nines frowned at his laughter and shook his head.

“And if they do- what would you choose?” His heart sunk as the words left his lips, dreading a reply.

“I’d stick by my friend and stick to the story. I’m a janitor. I mop floors, I empty trash cans. I might go on the odd coffee run or two if someone needs me to. They have nothing on me,” was Gavin’s gentle reply. He reached out a hand and clasped Nines’ shoulder, squeezing as he looked up at him.

“And if they ask about the living arrangements?”

“I don’t know, Nick. I’m your boyfriend or something- I sleep on the sofa because Carl pays me in dirt and you feel bad. We’ll think of something.” Both men blushed at Gavin’s use of the word ‘boyfriend’, their gazes meeting almost shyly as they looked at each other. 

“Yeah, I think it’s obvious that I’d be the top in the relationship,” Nines found himself murmuring. Gavin responded with a quick swipe at Nines’ arm and he barked out a single note of forced laughter before he backed off down the hall and left Nines standing by the door.

* * *

The pair felt stir-crazy as they paced the apartment after Connor had left, both men thinking of worst-case scenarios as they shifted and squirmed; neither man able to sit in one place for too long before they were off again and staring out of the window. Gavin eventually went out to the balcony, leaning on the handrail as he took in the evening air and sucked in a breath. He stared out across the horizon, watching the glistening car lights in the distance. He needed a drink. He thudded a fist against the metal of the rail before retreating inside and finding Nines in the fridge; his hands rummaging around to seek out some beer.

“You look like you’re having the same idea that I am,” Gavin murmured, causing Nines to snap his head up and turn to look over his shoulder.

“There’s not much in here that I think will satisfy either of us,” was his reply. Gavin pursed his lips, shoving his hands into his pockets as he rocked on his heels and swayed.

“Bar?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Nines groaned.

They both threw on some more presentable clothes, spraying on a dash of cologne to try and cover up the thick scent of booze that they knew would cling to their skin when they arrived home. Gavin yanked on some clean blue jeans, turning them up at the ankles before slipping on a white T-shirt that he was sure was Nines’. It was baggy on him, hanging below the waistband of his jeans. Nines failed to notice as he walked to the hallway to meet Gavin, now donning a dark blue button-up and black jeans. His sleeves were rolled up and he pulled on some brown leather brogues and his jacket, watching as Gavin put on his coat and biker boots. The pair headed on out in the evening air, the sky all amber and cream as they strolled down the sidewalk on their way to the nearest bar.

“Have you been there before?” Gavin asked, hoping that they weren’t about to step into some dive where they’d be given shifty looks or have to deal with a drunken brawl from an angry customer.

“It’s not too bad. Intimate. I don’t think we’ll be bothered,” Nines replied, bumping his elbow against Gavin’s as he stepped closer and out of the way of a woman and a stroller.

“Intimate, huh?” Gavin teased, a smirk playing on his lips that made Nines sigh dramatically as he rolled his eyes. He was glad that they were back to their usual teasing, though, as was Gavin; he was pleased that Nines didn’t seem as fidgety and pissed off. The taller man still kept an eye out, though, and Gavin did the same. They observed idling cars and strangers that loomed on street corners with their phones. 

Gavin assumed that Nines was on the lookout for any undercover cops, not knowing that the man was on the hunt for more of Carl’s scouts as well. Nines expected that the two of them would be watched out in the open, having seen one of the more familiar cars idling outside in the parking lot for their building. He’d seen it several times since he and Connor had spoken all those weeks ago and he was surprised that they weren’t doing more to switch it up and go unnoticed.

“Nick, we’re here... I think,” Gavin grumbled, annoyed that the man had ignored his attempts at conversation as he’d been thinking too hard. True enough, they stood before the red-bricked building of The Shady Lady Saloon. Gavin snorted at the name and turned to Nines with raised brows. “I’m not going to even mention the irony of this.”

“Best not,” was Nines’ humoured reply. They passed some tables adorned with crimson red umbrellas and headed inside.

The interior was set out like a 1920s speakeasy, all vintage velvet, and leather booths. The building hummed with the sound of a live band, the building comfortably occupied as the two men stepped to the bar. Gavin turned his head, scanning the building for a place for the two of them to sit. Nines bought the two of them some whiskeys and placed an order for some burgers, soon joining Gavin in settling down in a booth off to the back of the building and away from some of the other customers. 

They sat on either side of the booth, facing one another. Gavin put his elbows on the table as he leaned across, licking his lips as he stared across at Nines and eyed him for a moment.

“You said that my contract says I’m a janitor… What does yours say?” He asked quietly, trying not to be heard over the band. The last thing either of them wanted was for someone to hear and call it in. Nines interlaced his fingers and placed them in his lap as he looked back at his partner and smiled. “I’m an art dealer. I help Carl transport his paintings and sell them for him. He also has me down as personal security.”

“And you actually do that…? Deal art?” Given asked. He knew that it could be believable, seeing as Carl actually did paint. He wondered if it was possible for the man to actually make bank on any of his pieces, though, and Nines eventually nodded slowly at his question.

“To keep the cover story, I do. It takes time to paint, though. So it’s not a regular thing I do. I still get a cut of the profits, though. As for the security side of it, private security isn’t uncommon.” 

Gavin grimaced slightly as he shrugged off his jacket and laid it on a space on the bench beside him, eyes still firmly fixed on Nines as he continued his questioning in a soft and steady voice. “And you think that’s believable enough…? I know artists can get a crazy amount of money… but the car that you drive, the apartment that you have. Do you think it’ll be believable?”

“I’ve gone this long, haven’t I?” Nines responded, lifting his glass to his lips as he sipped at the sharp amber liquid within. They quickly downed their drinks and Gavin headed back off to the bar to get them some beers, money in hand as he waited at the bar. He surveyed the room, taking in each face and feature that his gaze landed on. The cauliflower ears of a beefy and balding hulk of a man and his group of rowdy friends, a pretty redhead that sat across at the end of the bar as she placed her pouty pink lips on her straw and sipped at the cranberry vodka on the surface before her. 

He turned to look at Nines from his seat at the bar and soon took their drinks from the bartender, handing over the twenty in his hand and waiting for the change before he returned to his companion. 

A rather melancholic sound filled the premises, a low and mournful tune played by a short-haired pianist. Gavin felt the tone of the room change as he watched her, her gaze downcast as her fingers moved across the keys in an intricate dance. He looked away, walking back towards Nines and sitting down, placing the beers down at their table. Both men said very little, feeling the shift in tension as the pianist continued to play, neither man thinking it appropriate to interrupt such a haunting melody. The song eventually came to an end, finishing on a single drawn-out note that drifted through the air as it faded away into nothingness. Scattered applause sounded out in response and the woman left the stage, the band returning to a more upbeat and comfortable song that lifted the spirits of the patrons.

Gavin and Nines ate their burgers in relative silence, enjoying the combination of flavours as they ate and drank. The alcohol soothed them, calming their earlier nerves, and Gavin felt that it was the right time to push Nines for further answers.

“I want to talk about Markus,” he started, causing Nines to shift uncomfortably in his seat, “he’s obviously dangerous, otherwise you wouldn’t be so scared. What happened between the two of you?” The dark-haired man sighed a long and pained sound, his finger tracing a line in the cool condensation of his beer bottle. He watched as a droplet rolled down the glass, which he soon caught with his fingertip. He kept his eyes fixed on the bottle as he replied, brushing his nail through the moisture and creating sharp lines in the dampness.

“He worked with us for a while, but always wanted more than what Carl wanted to give him.” Gavin nodded, lifting his bottle to his lips and stalling for a moment as he replied.

“Yeah, Tina said as much.” Nines looked across at him, rolling his shoulders as he watched Gavin sip at his beer.

“He had someone that I cared about killed,” Nines said softly, his bottom lip trembling as he cast his gaze to the ceiling and stared up at the old glass light fixture above.

“You kept calling out someone’s name… when you were sleeping. Simon, right?” Gavin focused on the man before him, taking in the little clenches of his jaw, noting the way that his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat when he swallowed. Nines nodded, moving his head back down as he looked across at Gavin.

“Yeah, Simon,” was all he said.

“And what does it have to do with you…? Why did he do it?” Gavin shifted towards him, neck inclined over the table as the pair spoke in hushed voices. The taller man sucked his lips into his mouth as he breathed deeply, trying to blink back tears as he lifted his bottle and drank deeply. He thudded the bottle down against the table, glass-bottom thumping against the wood. He swallowed hard. 

“Wrong place, wrong time.” He sipped his beer again. Gavin felt the conversation draw to a close and took in Nines’ shimmering eyes and laid the topic to rest. His cheeks were flushed, shoulders curled inwards as if to protect himself. Simon’s death had a great impact on him, and Gavin could almost see the pain in the man’s eyes.

The two drank further, throwing down more beer, whiskey, some god awful shots that coated their tongues in a vibrant blue. Gavin quipped that they both looked like they had gone to town on a bunch of Smurfs, earning a laugh from Nines. Their moods had lifted as they drank the night away, pounding drink after drink until they called it a night and stumbled home together. Gavin threw his arms out as he walked, the cool night air blowing against the stolen T-shirt that he wore; rippling the fabric like a flag of surrender as he laughed and waved in a line, unable to walk straight.

Nines chuckled, watching as Gavin walked ahead of him, placing one foot in front of the other on the cracks in the pavement as if he was balancing on a high up tightrope walk. The air grew cooler and he sniffed at the air, smelling the familiar stagnant scent that permeated the street around them. He stopped in his tracks, looking up to the sky as the heavens opened, the clouds parted, and the first drops of rain fell. He closed his eyes, nose to the clouds as he felt the cool drops patter against his skin.

“Nick?” Gavin called, turning his head to watch the other man as he stood with outstretched arms and let the rain fall on him. He felt his breath catch in his chest and took him in, watching his hair dampen and his curls cling to his forehead as they became saturated with rain. Gavin felt his hair grow wet, rain dripping down the dampened strands and rolling down his cheeks. The T-shirt clung to him as the rain caught on the material, making him shudder. He wrapped his arms around himself as Nines opened his eyes and looked at him from afar. He saw Gavin’s shivering form, the shirt stuck to his chest and turning almost see-through. He walked to him, pulling his jacket off as he moved and then stood before Gavin and wrapped his jacket around him. Gavin clung onto the leather, sheltered beneath Nines’ coat as the man gazed down at him with a drunken smile. The rain danced against the pavement, the neon lights of nearby buildings shining in the slickened reflections of the concrete and basking the sidewalk in light.

“C’mon, let’s go home,” Nines murmured, sticking close to Gavin’s side as they finished the rest of the journey back to the apartment. 

Gavin peeled off his wet clothes once back in the bathroom, and Nines promptly ran the hot water and dampened a washcloth, splaying a hand over the side of Gavin’s neck as he brushed the cloth over his skin to rid him of the cold. The brunette shuddered as Nines gentle hands brushed over him, igniting a fire in his stomach with just the smallest of touches. Gavin stood with his groin pressed to the sink, back arched as he leaned over, allowing Nines to trail the warm cloth over his shoulders and down his spine.

“Is that too hot?” Nines asked quietly, catching Gavin’s gaze in the mirror. He shook his head, a blush creeping across his features that he hoped that Nines would assume was due to the heat or alcohol.

“No. Feels nice,” Gavin replied. He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back on the stirring emotions that whirred around his body like he had a blender in his stomach. His heart pounded, and he was sure that Nines would be able to feel his thrumming pulse through his back. “I just don’t want you getting sick again,” the man murmured. His words did little to cease the emotions that welled up inside Gavin, the care in his voice making him want to throw himself into the man’s arms and hold him- maybe even kiss him.

Nines eventually rinsed the cloth again, moving his hand down to Gavin’s shoulder to encourage him to turn around. He eyed the shorter man as he bent down slightly, raising the cloth to his forehead and gently swiping away at his pink skin. Gavin held his hands by his front as a precaution, to both protect his growing boner and to prevent Nines from bumping into him as he stood close and washed his face. The cloth then brushed under his eyes, over his nose, and across his cheeks and jaw. It was then that Nines leaned in, dropping the cloth into the sink as he pressed a fleeting kiss to Gavin’s damp forehead. He almost squeaked, feeling his eyelids drift shut. He could smell the alcohol on Nines’ breath, feel his gentle breaths against his cheeks. 

_Just fucking kiss him already!_ Gavin mentally screamed, fighting against the barriers of his mind. He wanted to kiss him so fucking badly- wanted to feel his lips on his and feel his arms around him. Gavin settled for slumping forehead, pressing his forehead against the damp material of Nines’ soaked shirt. Nines brought an arm up and wrapped it around Gavin, holding him to him. Their hot and slick bodies made for a delightful sensation that aroused both of the men, making Nines think of the thin sheen of sweat that would coat his body after a particularly long and hard night of rough sex. He thought to Simon, envisioning their nights together and he was surprised not to choke back a sob. He held Gavin in his arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort that they shared, and he found that he didn’t feel as broken; he didn’t feel as alone as he had before.

He rested his cheek against the top of Gavin’s head as he breathed in the scent of rain that seeped into his hair and dampened his scalp, his arm still tightly wrapped around the shorter man as they seemed to breathe as one. He thought of Connor’s earlier suggestion, for Gavin to comply with the police if he was asked to. The thought of Gavin leaving him, spilling all of their secrets, and never looking back came to mind and he felt as if he’d been sucker-punched in the chest. He’d feel broken without the man.

“Okay, go and finish getting ready for bed. I’ll wash up and join you soon,” Nines murmured, slowly relinquishing his grip from around Gavin and standing up straighter. Gavin hummed a wordless reply and avoided his eyes as he grabbed some clothes from the dresser and set off in the direction of the bedroom, leaving Nines to wash and brush his teeth before bed. He ran some clean water through his hair, slicking it back against the top of his head before drying his hands and leaving the bathroom. Gavin was already tucked up in bed, warmly dressed and huddled under the duvet when Nines entered and moved to the wardrobe. He slipped on some clean sweatpants and underwear as Gavin looked down at his phone, the brightness of the screen washing his pace in a stark white light.

Once Nines was back in bed, Gavin shut off the lamp on his side and shuffled closer to the man. He snaked his feet close to Nines’ under the sheets, trying to steal his warmth. Gavin cleared his throat and turned onto his side, taking in the shape of Nines’ face in the dark as he left the blinds open; the light outside trickling in through the rain slickened window as the water rolled down to the concrete below. 

“Hey, Nick?” He asked quietly.

“Hmmm?” He replied, turning his head to squint at Gavin in the semi-light of the room. Gavin worried his lip between his teeth for a moment, gripping onto the duvet with fidgeting hands as he spoke.

“Thank you… for being so good to me.”

“I like being kind, Gavin. Especially to you,” Nines murmured. He caught Gavin’s gaze in the dark, watching the faint reflection of moonlight in his eyes as they searched each other’s eyes.

“You do?” Gavin asked, lips curling into a smile that he tried not to turn into a grin.

“You bring it out in me. You bring me happiness,” Nines whispered, his eyes falling shut. Gavin searched his peaceful face in the shadows, moving to open his lips to ask another question when he realised that Nines had fallen asleep. He smiled again, closing his own eyes as he quietly bid the sleeping man goodnight.

* * *

The pair woke early to go to another job, watching the sun rise over the hills as Nines’ car purred along the road as Gavin drove. They stopped off at Dunkin, grabbing the largest coffees that they could consume, along with some munchkins (Tina’s personal favourite). Gavin grew tired of the secrecy of the jobs, wishing he didn’t have to attend briefings every damn time; though he understood the need for such an approach. He seemed to be more trusted, though, gaining the occasional laugh or smile at a comment that he had made. Carl seemed to find the humour in his jokes, from time to time, though would silence him with a cold and calculating stare when the time called for it.

Nines watched him from the passenger seat as Gavin lazily slurped at his coffee. There was a new colour to the man’s cheeks, and he seemed less pale compared to when they had first met. He looked healthier… with a new lease of life. Gavin frowned as he looked out at the road ahead, resting his cup in the holder beside him as he took the steering wheel in both hands.

“Do you have any clue what the job is this time?” He asked over the hum of the radio. Nines briefly shook his head, their eyes meeting as Gavin turned to look at him.

“No," he breathed, “though Tina thinks we should come up with code words so we can at least have a vague idea of what job we’re supposed to attend.”

The statement made Gavin grumble under his breath as he gripped the steering wheel tight. It would be _very_ helpful to be able to prepare if they had a buzzword to inform them of the job that lay ahead. He could already imagine that a single word would have him and Nines imagining a stream of bullets, a raging inferno, a high-speed chase. Sure, they’d have all of the weapons they’d need at the base- but Gavin felt more comfortable in knowing everything there was to know in advance; he always was just like that.

The briefing was over after several hours, requiring much more preparation and memorising to ensure that the job was a success. Once the job was completed, the pair returned home; Gavin remembering the weight of the smoke grenade that he had held and hurled to cover their tracks. The lingering scent of gunfire and smoke clung to him like a thick blanket that enveloped every part of his body. Nines appeared much worse off; his skin grey with ash and grime, his knuckles sticky and red as they tried to scab over.

“You should go and shower,” Gavin told him, stepping close and raising a hand to Nines’ face as he swiped at his ashy cheek with a single finger. He left small flecks of ash and debris as he walked, and Gavin was sure that he’d be made to clean the inside of the car soon enough. He grabbed a change of clothes as the taller man approached the bathroom and rubbed at his face.

“I might be a while,” Nines rasped, his sore throat and feeling thick with soot and smoke. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Gavin heard the water turn on as Nines attempted to cover up the sound of his hacking cough as he tried to expel the foul dirt and dust from his lungs. A grimace wrinkled on Gavin’s face as he walked to the kitchen and pulled off his shirt, throwing it straight into the drum of the washing machine. Next went his jeans and his socks and he had a brief wash in the sink and dried himself off with some paper towels before he got dressed once more.

He inhaled deeply, his lungs aching and feeling quite full, and it was more than enough to put him off of smoking for a while. Seeing that his companion would take a while, he trudged down to the garage with a damp cloth and a handheld vacuum and made quick work of cleaning the evidence of the job. He didn’t trust himself to clean the whole car, knowing that Nines was very particular about what or who touched the paintwork. He was certain that dish soap and an old sponge wouldn’t quite meet the taller man’s expectations. With the interior finished, Gavin returned to the apartment once more but found that Nines was still in the bathroom as he attempted to soak away the stress of the day. He heard the water lap around the edge of the bath and wrung his hands as he backed away from the door and bit his lip.

He felt quite lost without his lighter, wanting to smooth his thumb over the cool metal in a way that seemed to soothe him. Nines had reminded him earlier in the day that Gavin had forgotten his jacket at the bar the previous night, hence the shorter man returning home under the cover of Nines’ coat to shield him from the downpour. Gavin desperately hoped that the gifted zippo was still firmly in his pocket as he slipped on his shoes and silently pulled Nines’ keys from their place in the pocket of his jacket as it hung by the front door. He edged the front door open, stopping in place when he heard a squeak inside the bathroom. “I’ll be back soon,” he whispered, though Nines was unable to hear.

With his phone wedged in the pocket of his jeans, Gavin closed the front door with a gentle thud and paced to the elevator and took it down. He jogged to The Shady Lady Saloon, heart pounding painfully in his chest with every step he took away from the apartment. Upon entering, he surveyed the premises with a slow turn of his head. He walked to the bar, eyeing a cop as he sat away at the end. 

“Uh, hi. I was here last night and I left my jacket. I was wondering if it was still here,” Gavin explained to the moustached bartender. The man eyed him for a moment and then nodded as he recognised him.

“Oh, wait right here. I think it’s out the back.” Gavin ducked his head and rested his hip against the bar as he crossed his arms over his chest, a pit forming in his stomach. He felt uneasy being out on his own after weeks of Nines’ company. He then realised how easy it would be to scamper off into the night, sneak down some side alleys or hop on a bus or a train and get the hell out of Dodge. Nines’ warm smile and laughter danced around his head, making goosebumps rise on his skin. The sound of another piano melody rang out throughout the building, causing Gavin to turn his head to the stage as he took in the sight of the woman who had played the previous night. It was another melancholic tune that made him swallow hard as the thoughts of Nines flooded his senses. His laughter, his curly hair, the way he smelled so fucking good that Gavin feared that he’d one day cream his pants. He ducked his head as he lightly sniffed at his shirt and took in the scent of his clothes. He smelled just like him. 

“Kara cut that out! You’ll depress the customers!” The bartender called as he returned with Gavin’s jacket in hand. The piano cover clattered as Kara frantically pulled it down and pushed back from the piano before she stepped down from the stage and entered a back room. “Here it is,” the man clarified, causing Gavin to shift his gaze as he looked back to the man.

“Ah, thanks. I appreciate it,” Gavin murmured as he reclaimed his jacket and immediately moved a hand to one of the pockets and audibly sighed in relief when his fingers came into contact with the metal of the zippo. Relief flooded through his body in a heavy wave that seemed to cause his blood to ebb and flow through him as endorphins passed through his body. He shrugged his jacket over the charcoal grey hoodie he wore and offered the bartender a final smile in thanks, turning on his heel. He moved to walk to the door when a voice to his left stopped him.

“Reed?”

Gavin froze, feeling his heart thud, tunnel vision setting in.

“Gavin Reed, right?”

He gulped hard and turned around to meet the voice, taking in the sight of the tall cop that walked towards him. The man smirked a sly and uncomforting smile that made Gavin twitch uncomfortably as he scanned the man’s face. He had him right in his hand, and at that moment Gavin wished that he had trained himself not to react to his name anymore in public. He wanted the woodwork to swallow him up and plunge him to the centre of the Earth as the cop approached. The man’s hand was on the holstered gun at his waist, fingers twitching against the leather of his holster. Gavin eyed the weapon, stomach curling as he hoped that the man wouldn't withdraw it. He knew better than to run, to dive off and react in a way that would give him away. _Innocent men don’t run_ , Gavin reminded himself as he mentally glued his feet to the floor.

“Who’s asking?” He asked slowly, cautiously. The man’s smirk seemed to slip away as he nodded towards the door, the bartender throwing looks between the two men as he watched them.

“Care to have a little talk outside, bud?” The cop asked, hand never moving from his gun. Gavin felt the painfully empty spot in his waistband where his gun usually sat, and he found himself holding back a shudder at how comfortable he came to feel with a gun- and how _uncomfortable_ he felt without one. Gavin clenched his jaw and nodded a reply, heading to the door and scanning the room as he left. He spied the black and white squad car parked a short distance down the road, parked up in a small space next to the sidewalk. He felt a change shoot through him as the telltale signs of fight or flight kicked in, oxytocin coursing through his every extremity and making his mouth dry and his hands clammy. 

“What’s this about?” The brunette asked, keeping his cool as he faced the cop. The man had dropped his hand from his holster and instead took to hooking his fingers into his belt loops as he cocked his hip and tilted his head. “Don’t play dumb with me, kid. You know exactly what this is about.”

“Is this about the candy that I stole when I was in the seventh grade?” Gavin teased. He barely even noticed the cop’s fist flying towards him, and so it hit home as the man’s knuckles smashed into his face. Gavin grimaced, feeling his jaw click with the strength of the blow. “Jesus Christ,” Gavin whispered, lifting a hand to his face to press down on the thrumming pulse in the middle of his mouth. He could taste the fresh blood that filled his mouth, the liquid trickling down his chin.

“Don’t piss me off. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Gavin stood up straight, the power of the blow had bent him over slightly as he then wiped the blood from his skin and spat the blood that pooled in his mouth onto the pavement.

“I don’t,” was all he replied. The cop grabbed the front of his unzipped hoodie, pulling him close as he stared him down.

“You don’t know who you work for?” He asked. Gavin internally grimaced, hoping that the man wouldn’t catch the fleeting trace of fear in his eyes as he shook his head.

“I’m a janitor- the receptionist hired me. I’ve barely met the boss.” The cop squinted at him before lifting his head, throwing a glance in each direction before dragging Gavin off down a nearby alley and pushing a hand to his shoulder as he pushed the brunette against a wall of the nearby building.

“The boss- what does he look like? What’s his name?” The man demanded, thudding a fist against the wall beside Gavin’s head. He flinched, hunching his shoulders as he shrunk against the wall.

"I don’t know, dude! He’s old. I think he’s called Craig, or something,” Gavin lied, doing his utmost to keep his cover story. 

“What’s his job?” He pressed. 

“He paints. Has a load of canvases around. I’ve seen a few when I’ve been cleaning.” Gavin was surprised at how fast his words were coming to him- his _lies_. He half expected the cop to cuff him and drive him off to the nearby station, sit him in an interrogation room for hours on end and draw out every little snippet of information until the force knew everything they needed to about the organisation.

“When do you work?” 

“Mornings, mostly. Sometimes during the afternoons," Gavin explained, feeling the hair stand up at the back of his neck. He hoped that if he was followed recently, that they'd accept his story. He couldn't risk being caught lying if the police already knew his schedule like the back of their hands.

“And have you seen any paperwork?” The man then asked, breath hot and vile and alcohol-laced against Gavin's face. He grimaced.

“Paperwork…?” Gavin asked. He frowned, shifting against the wall as the bricks dug uncomfortably into his back.

“Yeah- documents, any addresses. Accounts, anything about money.”

“It’s an office, there’s always paperwork.”

Gavin’s replies seemed to be believable, the cop letting go of him and pushing him harder against the wall for good measure. He backed up, fists clenched as he looked down the opening of the alley before meeting Gavin’s gaze again. This back and forth of questions and answers continued for what felt like an age before the cop finally broached the subject that Gavin had been waiting for: for Gavin to give them - the cops - information. 

“You want me to find dirt on a little old man in a wheelchair? What kinda guy does that?” The cop grabbed Gavin by his hood this time, making him splutter as he swiftly pulled at the material and pulled it taut. “You will if you know what’s good for you.” He punctuated the warning with a swift punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of Gavin. He let him flop into a heap on the floor as he gasped for air, hand pressed to his stomach as he groaned.

“Fuck you,” Gavin hissed, lifting his head and spitting the remnants of bloodied saliva at the cops’ boots.

“You little shit,” he said crustily, sending a stream of kicks to Gavin’s crumpled body. Gavin held an arm by his face in protection as he tried to push up from the floor and away, yet another kick and a series of punches had him landing face forward and smacking his head against the dirty concrete. He spluttered, a cocktail of blood and saliva intermingling with the grime of the floor beneath him. He felt his head spin, his vision going blurry as he splayed a hand out against the ground and tried to drag himself forward and onto his knees. The cop sneered at his half-crawling/half-dragging and crouched down to pick up a discarded beer bottle. He held it by the neck, smacking the glass against the wall and sending the lower half of the bottle to the ground in a mess of dirtied glass shards as the bottom shattered on contact.

The man raced forward, hand moving to Gavin’s hair as he rose to his knees. He smirked up at the man, all bruised and bloodied and covered in debris and the man spat out a curse that fell on deaf ears as he lunged the broken bottleneck forward. Gavin found the power to jolt up and onto his feet, the bottle tearing through the front of his shirt and scratching its way through the skin of his chest. Gavin cried out, hand moving to the bottle to push it away, yet the man overpowered him and grinned down at him as he twisted the bottle inwards.

“That’s what you get when you don’t do as you’re fucking told,” the man whispered, letting go of the bloodied glass. His knuckles were split from the severity of his onslaught, the blood trailing down his hands and catching on the broken shards of glass.

Gavin stumbled black, bottleneck still in his hand. He hissed as he pulled the glass from his chest, feeling it snag on his skin and the holes in his shirt. He watched the bloom of blood seep through and saturate his shirt and hoodie. He didn’t even take the time to watch the cop retreat as he pressed a hand to his seeping chest and choked back a sound. He stared across at the vacant space that the cop previously occupied and rocked forward on his heels, walking on unsteady feet as he swayed back home; leaving a trail of blood in his wake as he limped back to the apartment.

“Gavin- is that you?” Nines asked, hearing the front door slam. Gavin shuffled inside, hands pressed to his split lip and chest to stop the flow of blood that was trickling out over his fingers. “I’ve been losing my damn mind! Where the hell-” The taller man rose from his seat when his bleeding companion came into view, his skin bruised and wet with blood. He rushed to him, hands flying to catch his face as he cupped his cheeks, turning Gavin’s head this way and that to look at the cuts and welts on his face.

“Who did this to you?” Nine asked, seeing red as he found himself burning the image of the wounds into his memory. Gavin hissed at Nines’ squeezing, causing the other man to relinquish his grip as he dropped his hands to his shoulders and held him tight.

“Connor was right- about a cop coming to find me. One did. He told me to get information, I said I didn’t know what he was talking about- t-that I was just a janitor. He started knocking the shit out of me. And he did this,” Gavin gently pushed Nines’ hands away and moved his hoodie, revealing the gaping wound on his chest through the holes in his shirt.

Nines gasped, eyes slick with tears and his stomach aching as he took in the sight of the shards of glass and blood that was seeping from the wound. “He bottled you?” Nines asked quietly, reaching out a hand before quickly pulling it back; not wanting to add to Gavin’s pain. “Would have been my face if I didn’t stand up quick enough.”

“Where?” He demanded, clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth together. 

“Outside the bar that we went to last night. I went to get my jacket and… well, you can see how that turned out.” All thoughts of Gavin leaving the house without him went out the window as Nines backed away, his hands pressed to the top of his head. Gavin watched an entirely new look settle in the man’s eyes as he seemed a million miles away, thoughts racing through his head as he wracked his brain for a response to the situation. He soon looked to Gavin, gesturing over to him with his hands as he waved them in the air as he spoke.

“Go rinse the wound, try and get the glass out. Press a cloth to it, I’ll be back soon.”

“What? Where the fuck are you going?” Gavin asked, calling out after Nines as the man stormed off to the bedroom.

“Clean it! I’ll help when I’m back!” Nines replied, soon coming back out of the room and pushing past a bewildered Gavin as he thudded over to the front door and pulled on his jacket and shoes.

He looked to Nines’ hand, eyeing the black ski mask that he tried to hide in his pocket, the chrome of his gun shining against the black of his jeans. “Tell me you’re not going to be so stupid,” Gavin hissed. Nines nodded, forcing a smile as he stuffed the mask into his pocket and pulled the front door open. “He’s not going to get away with this.” He slammed the front door, leaving Gavin to stare at the space he last occupied. He groaned, trying not to press his hand against his chest out of fear that he’d cause more damage and he trudged to the kitchen to find a first aid kit.

Nines took the stairs, sprinting down them as he tried to make up for any lost time that Gavin had caused by returning home. He pushed open the doors with more force than necessary, then raced out of the glass-panelled entrance, turning right down the edge of the front steps and breezing down the sidewalk. He dodged and dived out of the way of passersby, heart pounding as he swallowed down the growing lump in his throat. All he could see was Gavin’s bleeding chest, his bruised face, his busted lip. He couldn’t allow someone to get away with hurting him like that. He felt sick to his stomach as the images flashed through his mind, again and again, forcing him to grow even more enraged.

He made it to the bar in record time, stopping down a side alley to throw on his mask and he then stepped close to one of the side windows and peered in. He stood with his back to the wall, trying to remain unseen as he caught sight of one of the officers as he stood at the bar and laughed at his coworker. Nines felt fury lap at his stomach, coursing through his veins as he watched the man shake with laughter. His hand was bandaged, blood seeping through the gauze that was wrapped tight around his knuckle. _That’s him_.

Nines scanned the area, eyes fixing on a black and white Mustang that was parked down the end of the street. He clenched his fists and shuffled down to the car, pulling his gun from his waistband and smashing one of the front windows with the handle. The car’s alarm roared to life and he ducked down the alley nearby, standing in wait for the officers to emerge from the bar. He heard thudding footsteps on the sidewalk, one of the men slurring out. “What the fuck? My car!”

Thoughts flooded his mind: shoot? Don’t shoot? Beat the living shit out of him for hurting Gavin? Nines remained in the shadows, peeking out and tiptoeing to the other side to grant him a better view as he cocked his gun. The bandaged officer cursed and looked around, fumbling with his keys as he tried to shut off the alarm. Nines let out a sharp whistle and the cop lifted his head, turning down the alley and catching sight of Nines’ grin.

He moved to shoot beside the cop’s head, hoping that the shot would scare him, yet Nines stumbled forward on the discarded bottle end and fired, the bullet hitting home and lodging itself between the man’s eyes in a spray of blood as the bullet shot out the back of his skull. Nines felt a sense of dread course through him as he watched the man fall, his hand trembling. He then took off running, the other more drunk cop crying out as his partner hit the floor. The shaking man continued to duck and dive down alleys and eventually ripped off his balaclava and wrapped it around the muzzle of his gun before shoving them down his pants. He walked home, adrenaline and blood racing, his hands trembling. 

He tried to appear nonchalant as he re-entered his building, taking the elevator to his apartment. He stared at his ashen reflection, his pupils wide as he stared at himself in the mirror. The elevator doors peeled open and Nines looked out to see Gavin standing there, a bloody cloth pressed to his chest as he glared across at him. “You goddamn idiot,” was all Gavin said before he turned on his heel and marched back to the apartment. 

Nines blindly followed him, moving purely on instinct as he entered the apartment and shut the door behind him. He stood with his gaze cast to the ground, his hands not quite ceasing the tremor that he had developed in the shock of his accidental bullseye. Gavin soon stomped back to the hallway, eyes full of fury as he took in the sight of the almost broken man across from him.

“Nick?” Nines slowly looked up and over at him, not quite focusing on him as he looked through his tear-filled eyes. “Nick… tell me you didn’t,” Gavin whispered, padding across the hallway and stopping a short distance before the taller man. Nines opened and closed his mouth, not quite forming words as he babbled to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks. Gavin dropped the bloodied cloth he was holding, stepping over it to clasp Nines by the shoulders as he gave him a light shake.

“Hey, Nick. You with me? Nick?”

He saw the fear, the guilt, that bubbled up behind his eyes and spilt over his lashes in waves of tears. “I didn’t mean to,” Nines whispered, voice quiet and weak like a child who’d been scolded. His shoulders wobbled as he inhaled and Gavin pressed a bloodied hand across his mouth as he tried to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape him. “The body, Nick. What did you do with the body?” Nines didn’t reply and instead forced a smile as he swallowed down his toiling emotions, wiped away his tears, and bent down to pick up the discarded cloth. 

He saw to Gavin’s wounds as if nothing had happened; all small smiles and words of comfort like a mother tending to her fallen child’s scraped knee. Gavin knew that it was a defence mechanism- trying to fight off the welling guilt and fear that bubbled up inside him as he put Gavin first. The shorter man hissed and groaned at every prod and wipe of hydrogen peroxide as Nines swiped at the wound in an attempt to clean it. He continuously wiped away at every drop of blood that emerged, rubbing Gavin red raw, making the brunette grasp his shaking hands as he moved them away from his busted lip.

“You can talk to me,” he said softly, ducking his head as he met Nines’ gaze. The man closed his eyes, slumping forward and pressing his head against Gavin’s lap. He let out a breath that shook his body, encouraging Gavin to wrap an arm around the man’s shoulder as he pressed his hand against Nines’ back. Nines slowly shook his head.

“But I messed everything up, Gav.” His muffled statement made Gavin move his other hand to the back of his partner’s hair, the curls messy and frizzy from the friction of the balaclava.

“Did you kill him?” Was all Gavin asked. He received a small nod against his lap. “And did anyone see you?” A shake of his head. Gavin raked his fingers through Nines’ hair, smoothing down the frizz and mess of curls between his digits.

“Then we’ll be okay,” Gavin said simply. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the crown of Nines’ head, though he grimaced at the pain that shot through his chest as he held the man close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter reads well, but please let me know if there are any typos. I tried my hardest to edit this chapter today, although I've been feeling mighty crummy this week and considered delaying the upload for another week or so. My mind is full of a lot of thoughts and the end of a game I've been watching has left me a little numb and unmotivated this week. I hope you all are doing well, and thank you so much for reading.


	9. Chapter 9, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another risky job goes awry and Nines is left facing the consequences of his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back (kinda!)  
> I dug out an old laptop and got some help repairing it and reinstalling a faster operating system. The damn thing has to be a good 9 years old, so writing on it is somewhat of a challenge; it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make while my other laptop waits to be repaired.
> 
> Thank you for your support on my faux-chapter where I explained my updating issues and whatnot! It meant a lot to receive such kindness in response - I was really worried about letting people down.

Several months passed and Nines seemed happier than ever, although the memory of the dead cop still loomed in the forefront of his mind like some kind of shadow man that lurked in the dark. He noticed the influx of cop cars that seemed to spread throughout the city, new faces lurking on street corners if he and Gavin took a stroll to the store. He daren’t let the brunette out of his sight; he was on a very short leash for the foreseeable future. 

Carl had already dealt with the dead cop and his companion after a quick call from Gavin, and the two men were never heard from again. The squad car was likely destroyed, the blood cleaned away and leaving a watery-red ooze that rolled down and into the nearby storm drain. Gavin tried not to think of how the bodies were disposed of, suspecting that the gang had their ways of hiding evidence. Even Connor was kept in the dark, though Nines received a text with a single question mark; courtesy of the usual unknown number. Connor was definitely aware that something had occurred, that the men were involved, yet kept his distance. Gavin put it down to fear of being caught, someone connecting the dots and realising that he was aware of their dastardly deeds. They hadn’t heard anything from him in months and Nines seemed more at ease for it.

Gavin became more confident in his driving, leaving Nines to let him idle in the car further and further away. He came to trust the brunette with his life, knowing that if he had to tear off around the corner and escape the police, Gavin soon waiting elsewhere with the engine running for Nines to rejoin him. It was acts like this that had other members of the gang trusting Gavin that little bit more, and he seemed to flourish under the newfound friendships that he was slowly building with the slew of faces that he came to see more and more often around the base. He and Nines grew closer, still, curling up on the sofa together at night with little space between them; they’d fall asleep on each other in the backs of cars when someone else drove them. They’d share knowing looks and secret snickers when one of them referred to an inside joke, and Tina watched the blossoming relationship between the two men with both a smile and an ache in her heart. She had seen it all before and she feared how it would end.

The pair sat in the back of Tina’s Jeep, her and Clara in the front with their hands joined as Tina drove the men home in the late hours of the evening. Tina smoothed her thumb over her wife’s knuckles as she drove, listening to the two men whispering and giggling in the backseat.

“They’re like a couple of kids, aren’t they?” Clara asked, brushing a lock of tightly coiled ringlets behind her ear. Tinna nodded, looking in the rearview mirror as she took in the sight of the men. Gavin had his hand on Nines’ thigh as he leaned in close, whispering something into his ear that made Nines wheeze with laughter. It had been a tiring day for the four of them, and Tina watched as her wife beamed a pearly white smile as the laughter continued to rattle from the back seat. Tina eventually slowed the car as she pulled up to the lot outside the pair’s building, turning around in her seat to look at the men as they drunkenly shoved each other. 

“Hey, lovebirds, you’re home. Go and get inside and finish your food. And don’t forget about the party at the weekend. You better be coming.”

“I won’t- we don’t forget. Thank you, my angels,” Nine crooned, leaning forward and giving both women a swift peck on the cheek.

“Thanks for dinner, we owe you,” Gavin called as he clambered out of the car, clutching a McDonald's paper bag and closing the door behind him. Nines followed suit, leaving the car and waving the two women off as they pulled away and drove off down the road. The taller man stumbled over the sidewalk, the carton of fries in his shirt pocket lurching forward and sending a few salted sticks falling to the concrete. 

“Don’t drop any more! You ate all mine before!” Gavin warned, pulling Nines by the wrist as he led him towards their building. Nines trudged after the brunette, laughing at the way that Gavin took on an awkward shuffle as he was too drunk to walk his usual sauntering steps. His hair was dishevelled, windswept from their earlier escapades and Nines so desperately wanted to run his fingers through the strands and smooth down the frizz. His own curls were longer, threatening to fall into his eyes and he was adamant that he’d need a haircut the next day.

His feelings towards Gavin hadn’t diminished in the slightest as time passed, and he found himself falling harder and harder for the man’s little quirks and actions. He had grown to love Gavin’s ridiculous squealing and breathless laughter if he got too worked up over something, and Nines would eventually end up in hysterics over the man’s laughter.

The two men took the elevator, though Nines whined and said that he wanted to take the stairs in order to sweat out the alcohol that they’d consumed throughout the day. Gavin took one look at his partner’s stumbling and swaying and laughed in his face before stepping into the elevator and clutching their bag of food to his chest, crinkling the brown paper in his arms. Once back home, they splayed out the contents of the bag on the coffee table, the table was strewn with flecks of salt and broken pieces of lettuce as they sprinkled the table with further crumbs. Gavin ate his burger noisily, slurping his strawberry milkshake between mouthfuls as Nines attempted to politely chew his chicken nuggets. 

“There’s no point in trying not to make a mess, we’ve already ruined the table,” Gavin stated around a mouthful of his burger. He pointed at the crumbs that had already accumulated as Nines cupped a hand beneath his mouth to catch fallen batter pieces. He wrinkled his nose.

“Well, at least I’m trying to keep not to make it worse,” he replied, sticking his tongue out. The action sent a trail of moist crumbs falling to his hand and he grimaced. Gavin choked back laughter, spluttering over his straw as his shoulders shook. 

They continued their meal in their drunken state, deciding to watch a movie to end the night. The blinds were closed, the lights were dimmed, and they fell into the usual position of sitting shoulder to shoulder with the sofa reclined. Gavin slumped further down some time into the movie, resting his head against Nines’ shoulder, his legs pulled up to his chest as he brought them close to the other man and tried to steal some of his warmth. The weather was getting cooler, preparing for the nearing autumn. He had lost some of the fat that had previously warmed him and began to spend many a night snaking his cold little feet down under the sheets and over to Nines’ much toastier extremities.

“You getting tired?” Nines asked softly, his cheek now resting against Gavin’s head as the smaller man smooshed himself against his side. He felt a light shake in response and Gavin only pressed his face further into the man’s shoulder, his breath lightly tickling the base of Nines’ throat. “Just comfy,” he murmured.

The pair stayed pressed together for another half an hour before Nines called an end to the night, gently rubbing his hand against Gavin’s lower back as he tried to wake him from his state of semi-sleep. “C’mon, sleepyhead. Time for bed.” He received a wordless and sleepy babble in response and then they were on their way to the bathroom, Gavin wiggling in front of the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He avoided scrubbing his tongue, knowing he’d only trigger his gag reflex. He then dumped his brush in the cup, pulling a pair of shorts out of the dresser and wobbling in place as he tried to stand on one leg and remove his jeans. 

Nines had grown used to seeing the man strip, though he’d always gave his ass lingering gazes that he desperately tried to cast in another direction. Gavin’s ass had seemed to become even firmer and more round during the past months of working out, encouraging Nines to begin the occasional habit of giving his ass a swift slap when he passed him or needed him to move out of the way. Gavin would respond in a series of pornographic moans that almost always had Nines blushing and scuttling away. He kept his hands to himself this time as he washed his face and tried _not_ to eye Gavin’s bent over ass in the mirror, though part of him felt that Gavin was doing it deliberately. 

After a moment or two of wobbling, Gavin had his shorts on and his clothes went in the hamper before he padded over the tiles to Nines and leaned up. He attempted to press a damp kiss to the corner of Nines’ lips, though the taller man turned and their lips squished together in a drunken and sloppy action and then Gavin plodded out and towards the bedroom without as much as a second glance. Nines barely had time to think on the action before he followed, finding him already tucked up in bed with his nose pointed to the window as he stared out. It became a sort of routine of theirs, watching the world go by outside of the window before they succumbed to sleep.

Nines slunk into bed beside him, Gavin’s head moving onto his shoulder as he raised himself once more so he could continue his gazing.

“Do you think we’ll get another view like this?” Gavin asked quietly as he focused on the neon lights for so long that he began to see all of the colours in a murky blur.

“In a future apartment, you mean?” Nines responded. The brunette nodded against his shoulder.

“I doubt you want to keep having me in bed with you forever. I’m sure you want your own place… own bed and all that.” Gavin felt pitiful, trailing off and leaving his words to fall into the empty air between them.

He was sure that the taller man would want some personal space, some time by himself to meet someone and settle down. He’d eventually have to move out, find a place of his own, meet someone new or fall back into the past routine of eating cheap ramen until the day he died. He squirmed uncomfortably at his racing thoughts, the idea of Nines finding someone new always bringing pain to his chest and feeling of unease to his stomach. He felt a bitter hatred towards anyone that looked Nines’ way or tried to touch him when they went out together. If he was bolder, he’d slip his hand into Nines’ back pocket and pull him close and call him ‘babe.’ He cringed at the name, though wished he dared to almost claim the man as his own. They already shared a bed, told each other their hopes for the future… Why couldn’t they be more? They got on well enough.

“I don’t see the living situation changing anytime soon,” Nines replied, turning his head to look across at Gavin, his lips parted as he gazed up at him from his resting place on his shoulder. “You mean you’re fine with me sharing your bed?” Gavin asked slowly. Nines nodded promptly.

“I like your company.” The two men shared a brief smile. 

He could have easily said ‘I like _the_ company’ and so Gavin felt that familiar whirling sensation in his stomach. He liked spending time with _him_ , he liked sleeping with _him_. The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they ignored the view outside and enjoyed the warmth that they shared for a moment longer before Gavin shifted to his side of the bed, leaving a slither of space between them.

“Night, Nick.”

“Goodnight, Gavin.”

* * *

They were up at nine the following morning, following their respective routines to ready themselves for the day ahead. They were called to attend another meeting later in the day, leaving the pair to drift around and busy themselves for some hours before then. Nines dragged Gavin along to the barbers for a much-needed trim for the pair of them. Gavin tried not to pout as he looked across the salon, watching Nines’ inky black curls dropping to the tiled floor below. 

He watched as Nines spoke to the barber, gesturing to the sides of his hair. The clippers were out and more curls fell to the floor. The new shorter style seemed to make his angular face look even more pronounced, his jaw appearing sharper and his cheekbones jutting out against his pale skin. Although Gavin wanted to whine at the hair that littered the floor, he kept still for his own barber as the man went about neatening up his edges. He’d have to find an excuse to feel Nines’ new trim, expecting the hair would feel like velvet beneath his fingertips.

Once they were both cut and the hair was flicked off, the pair paid and headed on towards the base, Gavin’s hand straying from its place on the steering wheel as he reached over and rubbed the neater and shorter sides of Nines’ hair. “You look good with shorter hair,” he murmured, throwing him a quick look before he pulled his hand away and returned his gaze to the road ahead. Nines chuckled, weaving his fingers through the long strands at the top.

“Thought he was going to shave you like a cue ball.” Nines laughed harder at that and looked to his companion, reaching out and ruffling Gavin’s hair, making the brunette swallow as he tried to bite a sound of enjoyment as Nines raked his fingers against his scalp.

“Surprised you didn’t go shorter, though,” Nines stated, reclaiming his hand and letting it fall to his lap.

“Are you disappointed that I didn’t?” Gavin asked. He received a shake of Nines’ head in reply.

“No, I like your hair like this- it uh- it looks good.” His response wasn’t his usual confident-sounding self and Gavin tried not to smirk as he sensed Nines’ obvious embarrassment. The car in front screeched to a stop in front of them, forcing Gavin to slam his foot on the brakes and grinding the car to a halt. Both he and Nines shot forward, their belts digging into their collarbones and making them grunt as the material held them in place.

Gavin slammed his fist against the horn, cursing the driver as the man in front stuck his head out of the window and threw the brunette a shit-eating grin. Gavin then grit his teeth as he glared out at the man, heart in his mouth as the man ducked his head back inside the window and revved his engine; tearing off ahead. 

“What the- was that-”

“Fucking Leo? Sure was,” Gavin grumbled, hand on the shift stick as he put it into drive and followed after the space-silver Lamborghini Veneno. “Stupid fucking prick in his stupid motherfucking space ship. Who does he think he is?” Gavin seethed, hands tightly gripping the wheel as he watched the car shoot off ahead and jerk violently as Leo veered the car around a silver SUV.

“He really riles you up, doesn’t he?” Nines asked, still rubbing at the painful spot on his collar where the seat belt had dug in. Gavin merely scoffed as he tilted his head and looked over at his partner. “No. You think?” He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

They pulled up to the base, the parking lot a cloud of dust and dirt from Leo’s overzealous doughnuts. One of the guards stood at the entrance, coughing as he tried to waft the dust away from his face. The car was already parked and Leo was nowhere to be seen when Gavin had finished parking, his eyes scanning through the settling dust as he tried to search for the little weasel. He kicked the gravel, sending a spray of sharp pebbles scattering against silver car's bumper and smiling to himself as he looked at the fine white scratches he’d caused. The rest of the paintwork didn’t look much different, the gravel seemingly rattling over the side panels and bonnet when he spun around the lot.

“Think someone got some more money off daddy?” Gavin murmured as Nines came to stand by his side, grimacing at the digs in the silver paint. He loathed seeing someone look after a car in such a manner. “Sure looks like it to me.”

They slipped through the front door, past Luther as he cursed the dust that had flown inside and coated his clothes in a fine powder. “I wish someone would teach that little shit a lesson,” he said quietly as Nines and Gavin passed. Gavin, overhearing his words, stopped and threw a thumb over his shoulder as he looked to Nines.

“See? I’m not the only one who thinks so.” Nines hushed him and gave him a light shove as he encouraged him to walk on and across the corridor to Tina’s office. 

She stood at the window, fanning herself with a document when the two men entered with a gentle knock on the door. She took one look at Nines’ shorter hairdo and squealed, flinging the file onto her desk as she hurried on over, her heels clicking against the linoleum as she stopped in front of him and grasped his shoulders. Nines was turned this way and that as Tina gave him the once over, cooing over the new style.

“I love it,” she said, voice laced with excitement. She then looked to Gavin, squinted and shrugged. “I guess some people don’t like change.” Nines wheezed at her words, trying to hide his laughter as Gavin grumbled a wordless response. He sulked, arms crossed over his chest as he huffed and tried not to act like a jealous schoolboy as Tina continued to ooh and ahh over his partner.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs. I think Carl will be ready soon.” Tina beamed as she walked over to the desk and picked up a large stack of folders that Nines swiftly pulled from her arms and out of her grip. The trio headed out and up the stairs, Tina up in front with her dangerously tall heels. Gavin stood close behind, ready to catch her in case one of the heels snapped on the stairs and she tumbled backwards. Thankfully, no such fall came. They stepped into the meeting room and Tina took the folders back off Nines with a small smile of thanks before she set to arranging them on the table. 

The majority of the stack remained at the head of the table, but two were then separated from the pile and placed on the surface. Gavin felt a frown forming on his brows as he noticed the lack of seats and arranged case files. Nines seemed to stiffen by his side, standing a little straighter as Carl entered the room with Leo grumbling by his father’s side. Carl pushed himself along in his chair, Leo steering clear of the man’s sour glare as they stopped in front of the table.

Leo seemed to lurk around the base far more often in the passing months, watching the pair with sly eyes as he reluctantly stuck close to his father. It was evident that Carl was punishing him for something, preventing him from straying too far and barking out an order if his weasel-like son tried to disobey him. Gavin couldn’t quite work out what he had done, and he wasn’t keen on finding out either. 

“Sorry about the car, Gav. Hope I didn’t scare you too much,” he said sarcastically, a grin plastered on his lips that Gavin wanted to smack clean off.

“I’d go and sit downstairs if I were you, Leo. I’m not done talking to you yet,” Carl said calmly, though the crazed look in his eyes made Gavin’s stomach twist uncomfortably. Leo forced a smile at his father and then strode forward, pushing past Nines and Gavin as they hovered nearby and he pursed his lips at Gavin and blew him a kiss. Gavin’s hands instinctively curled into firsts as he neared, Nines reaching a hand behind his back to calm him down as the man passed and left the room. 

Gavin couldn’t help but focus on Leo’s words, his sarcasm, the way that he’d hit the brakes so sharply out on the road. Nines could almost see the lightbulb flicker on in Gavin’s head and he inhaled deeply when he also appeared to connect the dots. Leo was behind the brakes being cut on his car. Fury lapped at his every nerve, his muscles tensing and twitching as he fought with every fibre of his being to not turn around and chase the man down and stomp his head into the concrete. Nines looked to Carl as the man offered them a brief good morning that Nines failed to return, as he tried not to glare across at the man. Carl clearly knew what his son had done.

Carl also seemed to have his secrets, spending less time in meetings, painting in secret and covering up a large canvas in his office whenever anyone entered. Gavin made the odd suggestion that he must have been painting something seedy, like a huge and rock-hard dick. Nines wasn't entirely amused. He also seemed to watch Nines differently, as if we was waiting for him to slip up and make a mistake. It made Nines more cautious, more observant.

“C’mon, sit down,” Gavin whispered, tugging on Nines’ jacket as he pulled him to the table and plonked down into one of the chairs. Nines perched on the edge of his seat, ready to leave at a moment’s notice as Carl held his hands against the table and looked down the table at both men as they thumbed through the documents in front of them.

**_Wells Fargo Bank, 420 Montgomery St. San Francisco._ **

**_10 Bank Tellers._ **

**_6 Security._ **

Below was a list of supplied weapons, ammunition and some protective gear. Nines gulped at the information before him, the lack of men around the table making him writhe uncomfortably in his seat as he looked to Gavin and took in the man’s fearful expression before he looked down the table at Carl.

“Sir… I’ve never been on a job like this on my own before. I know that you have faith in me but I don’t think I can do this alone.” The white-haired man allowed a smile to curl on his lips as he gestured to Gavin with a graceful gesture of his hand as if he was adding a final flourish to a great painting.

“That's why Mr Reed will be joining you this time.”

“And it’ll be just us? How will the two of us be able to get in and back without a driver?” Gavin asked, crumpling the sheet of paper that he held in his hand. The bold-printed digits on the page made his stomach ache: **5.2 million dollars**. This wasn’t the sort of job that just _two men_ undertook. He wanted to run to a trash can and vomit loudly into it. The drug runs and driving he could deal with… but wielding a gun and holding open the bag himself? His knee bounced under the table as he jiggled with anxiety. Nines reached under the table, fingers curling over Gavin's knee in an attempt to stop his nervous jittering. It seemed to work.

“When do we hit it?” Nines asked carefully, gaze cold and calculating, the heat of his hand searing through the denim of Gavin’s jeans. Carl smiled again, pointing lower down on the document in front of him.

* * *

“I do _not_ want to do this,” Gavin breathed, sweat pouring off him in buckets as he drove the ‘borrowed’ silver sedan. He wore a pair of black leather gloves, keeping his prints off of the car, knowing that it would later be dumped at a location for the police to find and look over before they returned it to its owner. He expected the only traces left of him would come from the sweat that was streaming from his pores. Nines, on the other hand, was deathly quiet beside him for the majority of the ride to the bank as he swiped through different maps on his phone to find possible routes home. They needed to have a good idea of what roads to take if they were chased, and Nines wiggled his toes inside his boots as he looked over potential directions. 

“I know, I don’t either,” he replied, locking his phone with a click and sliding it into the pocket of his jacket. “We don’t have a choice, though. Carl insisted that we were the only men for the job, and I don’t think he’d send us if he didn’t think that we couldn’t do it,” Nines added. Gavin sighed, shoulders heaving as he turned the steering wheel and edged the car into a parking space. Once parked, he turned to Nines and refrained from wiping the sweat from his forehead; he didn’t need to further saturate the car in his bodily fluids.

“No last-minute kiss before we end up in jail, huh?” The brunette asked, a weak smile playing on his lips. Nines merely barked out a laugh and handed his partner a black ski mask. He didn’t want to admit that he’d gladly take Gavin up on the offer, though he thought that the question was a joke and so he promptly shrugged it off. They soon left the car, both men carrying a black duffel bag. They parked several streets away from the bank, sticking to side roads that had been marked on their documents as having few cameras. For Gavin, every step felt as if he was walking to his own execution as he expected them to be wiped out the very second they stepped inside. He found himself wishing that he had admitted that his mentioning of the final kiss wasn’t a joke, feeling that it would have given him some extra courage for the job ahead; which he had little of.

The pair donned their ski masks before they approached the stone-grey building, out of the line of sight of any and all cameras. The red and yellow sign hovered above the glass-panelled doors like some kind of final warning, making the shorter man stop and roll his shoulders before they walked up the steps and passed through the front door. Gavin felt his heart drop the very second that they entered, the cooler weather seemed to encourage everyone and their grandma out of the house and into the bank. Nines already had his handgun out as one of the security guards at the door had taken in the sight of their ski masks, run raised to the air as he stepped through the yellow-painted first floor and over to the flock of people that stood inside.

“Everybody get on the fucking ground!” Nines barked, voice raised over the hustle and bustle of querying customers and chattering bank tellers. An almost synchronised scream shot through the premises as many turned and took in the sight of the shining metal of the gun in Nines’ hand. The crowd waved like an ocean as people tumbled to the floor, throwing themselves to the marble in a series of groans and thuds as they held their arms over their heads. Gavin followed suit, whipping out his weapon, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he turned with his gun in hand; gesturing to customers to drop to the floor. His ski mask made his face itch, made him grimace and cringe as he felt the scratch material rub against his skin.

Nine stormed to a pair of the guards, his pistol pointed at them before they could draw their own weapons and fire. 

“Drop them,” he growled, his gun’s muzzle gesturing between the men’s holsters and the floor beneath then. The men did as they were bid, hands trembling as they drew their guns and threw them to the ground with a clatter. The men then slid their hands behind their heads, dropping down onto the floor amongst the sea of account holders. 

Gavin hovered around the group, collecting stray weapons as Nines held out his duffel and instructed the employees behind the glass to fill it. One teller, a woman with a choppy blonde bob, seemed to shift awkwardly; her eyes darting here and there as she handed a stack of bills over to Nines. Gavin caught the way her left hand seemed to snake beneath the counter, the other tellers keeping their hands above their waists as they approached the glass. 

“She’s pressed the panic button,” Gavin called, watching as Nines threw him a look over his shoulder. The woman let out a shriek, dropping a stack to the counter with a thud before backing away from the plexiglass and falling to the carpet.

“Please, don’t- don’t hurt me!” She cried, hands shaking almost violently as she put her hands behind her head. Her cries seemed to make her coworkers work even faster, hands almost blurring as they threw bundles of cash into the bag with clammy fingers. Turning back, Nines called Gavin for the other bag and the two men switched places; Nines promptly turned around as he took Gavin’s place in watching the crowd. The brunette kept his gaze lowered, trying not to look directly at any of the employees as he placed the bag on the counter and allowed it to be filled as Nines’ previously had. 

“That’s- that’s three million. That’s all we have,” one of the tellers told him. Gavin threw her a look out of the corner of his eye, trying not to fixate on her any longer than necessary as he held up his gun. “Don’t bullshit me,” he growled, “where’s the rest?” The woman whimpered, hands trembling as she held up her empty palms.

“P-Please, I’m telling the truth. The rest is in the vault.”

“What is she saying?” Nines shouted, calling across the room as he gave someone on the floor a light kick in the ankle to keep them down and quiet. Gavin half-turned to him, heart pounding as he replied, “She said the rest is in the vault. We don’t have it all, we can’t leave without it!”

“We’ll have to! I’m not waiting around for-” he stopped, hearing the blaring sirens in the distance, “Fuck! Leave it. We’ve got most of it. Let’s go, now!”

Gavin swiftly dragged the bag off the counter, zipping it up and holding onto the handles as he threw it over his shoulder and jogged over to Nines. A hand reached out from below, grabbing onto his ankle and sending him and the bag to the floor. A gunshot rang out across the hum of the room, sending the occupants into a frenzy as they screamed and writhed against the floor. The bullet stuck into one of the painted columns in the centre of the room, sending out a spray of dust and stone. Nines swiftly turned back to look as a heavily tattooed man tried to pull off Gavin’s ski mask as he scrambled to get up and off his feet, burning his hand right on the muzzle of his gun as he tried to reclaim it.

Nines dropped the duffle, sprinting over to his partner and sending a swift kick to the man’s shoulder. He grunted in response, slumping to the floor and grasping his shoulder.

“C’mon, we gotta go,” Nines said quickly, gripping onto Gavin’s upper arm and pulling him to his feet in one smooth motion. His bag was quickly reclaimed, along with his gun, and the two men headed for the door; Nines ducking low to sweep up his bag before they were off and out of the bank. 

The masks stayed firmly on during their run to the car, the police sirens only growing louder and louder as the cars drew nearer. In Gavin’s haste, he almost shot out in front of a moving car, his mask obstructing his peripheral vision. Nines stuck out an arm against his chest, stopping him in his tracks and then dragging him into the middle of the road and over to the car when the street had cleared.

They spied the spinning police lights once they were back in the car, duffles flung to the backseat along with their masks to shake off any suspicion. The GPS route was set, Gavin stabbed the key in the ignition and they were off. He followed the sight of glowing blue and red lights, sweat beading on his forehead as he threw paranoid looks in the rearview mirror. Every flash of lights or approaching car made him grip the steering wheel that little bit tighter, fingers aching as he held the wheel with a white-knuckled grip.

“Shit, Gavin. Your hand,” Nines said through grit teeth, eyes scanning over the red-raw skin of Gavin's right hand. He went to touch it, reach out for his wrist when Gavin swiftly pulled it away. Nines retracted his hand, watching the brunette clench his jaw as he dropped his hand to his lap and almost cradled it against him.

“It’s fine,” he breathed.

Nines knew that Gavin was high on adrenaline, his body probably not feeling half of the pain he would usually experience. He also knew how it felt, how you’d feel your pulse in your palm and fingertips as the blood pounded and rushed through your veins. He expected a blister or two would appear soon, and Gavin would be in agony once the adrenaline rush wore off.

They were silent, all the way to the drop off point for the car. The pair switched to a black Mustang, the car already unlocked with the keys waiting in the ignition. The bags were thrown in the back, the men jumped in, and they were off again and ready to return to the base. The tension of the car was thick and unsettling, Gavin’s fingers twitching against the steering wheel; anxious to return to Carl and receive his punishment for being unable to obtain the full amount.

“Do you… think he’ll tear my balls off?” Gavin asked quietly, laughing to himself out of fear as he forced a smile and turned to Nines. The taller man sensed the fear in his eyes, his anxiety rippling behind his skin like the bubbles on a pot of nearly over-boiled water. It was only a matter of time before the pot boiled over, sending a slew of foam and heat down on the pan. 

Gavin was close to breaking point, it wasn’t difficult to see. But it _was_ difficult for Nines to witness. He did all he could at that moment; he reached out and pressed a hand to Gavin’s knee. He knew all words would fail him, make Gavin break down and panic or flee in the other direction with Nines as his accomplice. Nines could already see Gavin’s reeling thoughts behind his eyes and he slowly shook his head, as if telling the man ‘you’ll only make things worse. Stay the course.’

And he did.

He followed the route back to the base in silence, seeming to sweat harder and feel his heart ache with every beat the closer they got to returning. The car pulled up into the lot of the base, the building loomed over them with its sweeping shadow like a foul apparition. Gavin turned to Nines, not quite meeting his eyes as he forced a trembling smile and then got out of the car. They grabbed the bags, heading inside and feeling as if their feet got heavier with every step. Gavin felt as if he was walking through tar, his steps heavy and restrained.

Tina came into view, a wide smile on her lips. “How was it-” she failed to finish her sentence as Gavin slumped past in the direction of the bathroom, dropping his barely-full duffel to the floor as he passed. She caught the tears in his eyes as he ducked his head, snapping her head back to Nines as he stopped beside her and collected Gavin’s fallen bag.

“What happened…?” She asked softly, jumping when she heard a door inside the bathroom slam shut. Exhaling deeply, Nines clenched his jaw and slowly shook his head as he threw her a look. “We couldn’t get it all,” was his quiet response. He then looked around, checking that the two of them were alone. He was reluctant for someone else to hear and run off to Carl to tattle on them.

Nines heard the breath catch in Tina’s throat, gaze casting back to the direction of the closed bathroom door.

“That’s why he’s so upset,” she whispered. Nines could only nod. He soon left her, leaving Gavin in the bathroom to punch the walls as he took the final journey upstairs alone. He felt as if he held a body over his shoulders, weighing heavily and making his every step heavier and heavier as he trudged up the stairs with either bag in his hands. The lighter bag made his stomach ache and he pushed onward, stopping in front of the door to Carl’s office.

He held a muffled invitation to enter through the wood of the door, thankful that there weren’t the usual hovering guards as he entered and pulled the door shut behind him. Carl was seated before one of his paintings, a splatter of red and browns against a grey-black background. Nines swallowed hard, the colour choice and paint drips reminding him of the cop that he’d wasted; the way his blood must have pooled against the asphalt below him.

“It’s chilling, isn’t it?” Carl asked, a calm note to his voice that chilled Nines to the bone. 

“Yes, sir,” he replied, toes twitching in his shoes as he sucked in a breath and gripped the bags just a little bit tighter.

“That was what I saw, boy,” Carl started, slowly turning his head to eye the dark-haired male as he stood with all of the confidence of a deer in the headlights, “I asked one of the men to drive me down there- to look at the mess that _you_ created.”

“So, you decided to paint it?” Nines asked weakly, mentally kicking himself for deciding it was an appropriate time to take on Gavin’s wit. He suddenly felt vulnerable without the man, being unable to feel his presence and feel comforted by his existence.

The room fell deadly silent, Carl’s face red and his eyebrows drawn up as he turned his chair to face Nines. He wheeled his chair forward, reaching out a hand and gripping the man’s shirt with the strength and speed of a man forty years his junior as he pulled him down to his height. Nines felt his blood run cold as he dropped the bags on instinct, feeling the old man’s breath on his skin. Nines turned his head to the side, closing his eyes as he swallowed and felt his pulse race through his chest.

“Gavin may get away with his little jokes because he doesn’t know better, but you... Do _you_ know better, boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Nines rushed out, fingers twitching at his side as he shuddered and felt the tug of Carl’s boney fingers against his shirt; the material straining almost painfully hard against his torso as the man continued to hold him close and breathe at him.

“Yes, _what_?” Carl hissed, eyes cold and calculating as he eyed the younger man and bored eyes into the pale skin of his face. Nines stammered, jaw twitching as he quickly flashed his gaze to Carl’s. “I know better.”

Carl let him go, causing Nines to slump forward a little before he steadied himself and stood to his full height. He pulled his shirt back into place with unsteady hands, trying not to make a show of brushing out the creases as Carl turned back in his chair and wheeled himself to the window. 

“I have a feeling that you didn’t get the full amount that was required of you,” Carl hummed, hands folded on his lap as he looked out into the distance and spied the blurry visage of a faraway tree; its branches waving in the cool wind outside. 

Nines wanted to throw up.

“I-I-... No. No, sir.”

Carl remained silent for an uneasy moment. His silence was deafening, making Nines twitch and tremble as his eyes darted around the room. He felt glued to the spot as if he was a machine and fighting against his own unjust and restrictive programming. He wanted to run, speed out of the room and grab Gavin and race away into the afternoon; never to be seen again.

Carl then turned around again and Nines saw the sun glisten off of the chrome of the gun that he held. He felt his heart sink, blood stilled in his vein as if it had been replaced by honey. “Carl, please… don’t do this,” he whispered, quietly pleading as he held out his empty palms and brought his shoulders forward.

“It seems as if you keep making mistakes, boy. And you know how I feel about them.”

“The rest was in the vault- the cops were already nearby. There wasn’t time-”

“I told you that I wanted that goddamn money. You knew better than to leave without finishing the job.” Carl all but hissed, fingers expertly cocking the hammer of his gun. Nines heard the click, a once delicious sound that made him feel as if he held all of the power in the world. Now it was terrifying- sickening, almost. 

He heard the gentle creak of the wheels of Carl’s wheelchair as he moved towards him, heard the sound of the metal in his hand as he readjusted his grip on the gun. Nines fell to his knees, lifting his head as he took one final look out of the window at the sunlight seeping in through the window before he closed his eyes.

A gunshot rang out.

* * *

Gavin abruptly lifted his head from its place on the wall upon hearing the sound, his lungs constricting in his chest as he turned his head to the closed door of his cubicle. He edged out, listening in the silence for any further sound. He couldn’t hear a damn thing.

Footsteps soon shuffled out in the corridor, a hush of voices as people murmured to each other. Gavin left the safety of the cubicle and edged his way out of the bathroom, turning his head and catching Tina’s gaze as she hovered at the doorway to the office. He noticed the empty space beside her, red-ringed eyes meeting hers as she stared across at him with a blank stare.

“Where is Nick?” He asked, the whispers and cast gazes in the corridor doing little to cease the pit in his stomach.

“He went to see Carl,” she replied, voice weak and tinged with fear as she cast her gaze in the direction of the staircase. Gavin pushed past the growing horde, pushing on to the stairs and thudding up them; taking two at a time on his way to the top. More people gathered on the next floor, shooting him uncomfortable looks before they promptly averted their gazes and followed him as he traipsed through the silence of the corridor and approached the doorway to the larger room.

A small crowd parted as he reached the doorway, allowing him to pass as he stood at the entrance to the room and stared down at the doors on the far end. He took a step and soon paused, listening as he felt his hands tremble by his sides. The crowd behind him fell silent, watching him move through the empty room again.

Blood pounded in Gavin’s head, hearing blocked out by the sound of rushing blood as he watched the doors grow nearer and nearer. He stood a few yards away, gulping as he went to push on through the final few metres when the doors flew open and a pink-faced Nines emerged and closed the doors behind him. He held onto the handles with a white-knuckled grip, shoulders heaving with every breath.

He turned to face the room, eyes falling on Gavin’s face as the brunette stared back at him. Nines found himself stepping a few feet forward and promptly dropped to his knees, Gavin darting forward and trying to catch him before he fell. He wrapped an arm around Nines’ middle, helping to lower him down to the ground as the crowd looked on and continued their whispering. Gavin whipped his head around to face them, glaring across the length of the room.

“Get back to your work. This ain’t a goddamn show!” He barked. The group grumbled and staggered away, back to their stations and various rooms as they left the two men alone.

“Nick?” Gavin asked softly, moving his hand to rest against the taller man’s back as he ducked down before him and rubbed a hand over the length of his back. He received no response, causing him to cup the back of the man’s neck. Nines eventually lifted his head, looking up Gavin with tear-filled eyes. Gavin leaned in, pressing the man’s head to his chest as he hugged him against him.

“Okay. You’re okay. Let’s go home, okay?” He felt Nines shift against his chest, a possible nod, and then helped the man to his feet. Gavin felt all eyes on the pair of them as he walked Nines out to the car, leaning him up against the vehicle as he held open the door and then helped the silent male inside.

Tina stood at the doorway to the building, stepping over the gravel as she crossed the gap to the car and took a look at Nines through the open door. She let out a squeak of pain upon taking in the sight of him, wanting to reach out and pet his hair and comfort him the best that she could. She then looked to Gavin, the pair sharing a wordless exchange.

“I’ll call you,” he said quietly. She nodded and stepped aside and let him close Nines’ door. Gavin walked around the car and opened the door, slipping into the driver’s seat and quickly turning the engine on and putting the car in drive. Tina walked back to the building, hovering as she watched the car turn and pull out of the entrance. She sighed, looking to Luther as he forced a smile.

* * *

“Nick?” Gavin asked, leaning over the centre console of the car as he put a gentle hand on Nines’ knee. 

He’d been silent for the entire ride home, eyes squished tight as he pressed his hands against his temples. Gavin had his suspicions about what had happened, yet waited for further confirmation from his partner. 

Nines seemed to snap out of his thoughts, if only for a moment, so that Gavin could get him out of the car and out to the elevator. The tall-haired man bore holes into his reflection in the walls of the elevator, pupils dilated and eyes rimmed with pink. He looked as if he was high on speed, his hands jittering as he seemed to twitch from thought to thought. Gavin eventually led him down the hallway and to the apartment, leaning the man against the wall as he removed his boots for him and led him over to the sofa.

“Can I get you anything? A drink? Do you want time to yourself?” Gavin asked softly, kneeling in front of him as he ducked his head to meet Nines’ gaze. He slowly shook his head in reply, reaching out to grasp Gavin’s fingers as he pulled his hand towards him. The same hand was marred with burns, Gavin wincing and letting out a hiss as Nines' fingers pressed against his palm. 

“This needs tending to,” Nines said quietly, carefully uncurling Gavin’s fingers as he turned his hand over and scanned over the flushed skin; a white patch in the centre that seemed to bleed into the red. It would take a while to heal. Nines gently curled Gavin’s fingers into a fist, noticing the scabbing and bruises on his knuckles from seemingly punching the walls back at base. 

“I can deal with it later, it’s you I’m worried about right now,” the brunette murmured, gently tugging his hand away and moving it out of Nines’ line of sight as he rested his other hand against his knee. “What happened in there?” He then asked, watching Nines shrink under his gaze, the taller man worrying his bottom lip painfully between his teeth.

“If you let me take care of your hand… I’ll tell you.”

Gavin agreed, nodding, and dashed off for the first aid kit. He then turned, jumping as Nines had managed to sneak up behind him in the kitchen. Gavin didn’t utter another word as they took a seat at the table, Nines moving to nurse mode as he flipped open the box and asked Gavin to put his hand on the table. He shrugged off his jacket, reluctantly placing his hand against the surface of the table, fingers twitching as he uncurled them and let Nines’ eyes wander over the scorched flesh.

“He wanted to talk about me… killing that cop,” Nines started, tipping some liquid antiseptic onto a cotton pad and pressing one hand down on Gavin’s wrist as the other dabbed away at the burn with the pad.

“Jesus, FUCK!” Gavin hissed, kicking his feet against the table as his hand spasmed against the surface. He grit his teeth as he ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he hissed and groaned and allowed Nines to continue cleaning his skin.

“He painted the scene- the blood on the pavement. That's what he's been hiding. He wanted me to see it,” Nines added, balling up the cotton pad and turning Gavin’s hand over so he could swipe at his knuckles. He repeated the same with the man’s left hand, cleaning his knuckles of all bathroom bacteria. Nines eventually laid the pad aside as he grabbed some tweezers and started picking the fluff out of Gavin’s wounds.

“Sounds a bit fucking twisted of him,” Gavin murmured. Nines smiled in a reply, though it didn’t quite meet his eyes. Nines refrained from explaining how the man grabbed his shirt, forcing him to look at him; how he didn’t appreciate his joke. He didn’t think that Gavin would take the man’s actions too lightly.

“He knew that we didn’t get all the money. He was pissed, got his gun out and fired a blank at me.”

“I’ll fucking kill him,” Gavin growled. Nines slowly shook his head, their eyes meeting for a moment, and then he started to wipe some ointment on Gavin’s cuts and burns. He completed the treatment with a bandage, carefully hiding slither by slither of Gavin’s tender flesh with each wind of gauze. He tucked in the last little bit, pinning it in place with a safety pin before looking over at the brunette as he grit his teeth and stirred in his seat. He didn’t doubt that Carl would be on Gavin’s very short list of souls to claim.

“He’s a dying man anyway, Gav. His time will come,” Nines explained, giving the back of Gavin’s hand a light tap before he started to pack away the first aid equipment and threw the used cotton pad and empty packaging in the trash. 

“I know it’s a dumb question… but are you okay? After all that…?” Gavin trailed off, clenching his jaw as he stared across at Nines’ back as he busied himself with tidying away the first aid kit and washing his hands. He faltered for a moment as he dried his hands and pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the back of his chair. He then rested his palms against the tabletop, inhaling deeply and staring at the surface before he looked up at Gavin with a weak smile playing on his lips.

“I’m not. I’m not at all.”

Gavin rose to his feet, his chair squeaking against the floorboards as he stepped around the table and stopped at Nines’ side. He wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulder, pulling him against him in a one-armed hug. Gavin’s hand rested against Nines’ mid-back, feeling the hardened material of the bulletproof vest he wore through his shirt. After a breath, Nines hugged him back, holding Gavin tightly against him as he rested his chin against the shorter man’s shoulder; bending down to reach him.

* * *

Gavin listened to thrum from his phone as he held it to his ear, waiting for Tina to respond. He heard a crackle from her end, soon followed by her breath as she held her phone up.

 _“I wondered when you’d call,”_ she said quietly, a nervous edge to her voice.

Gavin eased the door to the bedroom shut, hearing the soft click of the handle. He backed off to the living room, phone by his ear as he huffed a breath and plonked down onto the sofa. “Sorry, had some stuff to talk over.”

_“Is he- are you both okay?”_

_“_ He’s sleeping. He’s not… he’s not great. I don’t think I am either if I’m honest,” he replied. 

It felt weird for him to be talking to Tina like this. The pair hadn’t spoken all that much in the passing months, just the odd conversation here and there. But Nines trusted her, and that meant that Gavin had to let her in as well and accept her as part of his life, too.

_“What happened? All everyone spoke about was that shot going off. I left not too long after you did. People thought he had shot Carl or something.”_

Gavin snorted as he leaned back in the chair, an odd sort of smile forming on his lips as he stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. “That old fucking bastard,” he whispered.

_“But, of course, Carl was okay. He just refused to speak to anyone about it.”_

“He pulled a gun out on him, Tina,” he started, voice raising. He quickly turned his head to the bedroom door, waiting to see if a sound came from the other side. All was silent. He then slung a leg over the arm of the chair as he slumped down onto his back.

“He pulled a gun on him to scare him. Shot a blank. He thought he was going to die. You should have seen the look in his fuckin’ eyes when he told me.” His voice was quieter this time, though his voice was laced with venom as he hissed into the receiver.

Tina gasped on the other end, crackling against the microphone as she let out a pained sound. _“He must be a wreck_.”

“He is,” was all Gavin could reply.

There was a brief moment of silence as they ceased all words. Tina broke the silence, almost sighing into her phone. _“I can’t- I can’t imagine how he must be feeling right now.”_

Gavin shook his head, hair rubbing against the fabric of the sofa cushion below him.

“He’s exhausted. I left him to sleep,” he then sat up, “but there are no words for how much I want to blow that old fucker’s head off.” Tina hummed a short response, airing her agreement. _“I know you’re pissed right now, Gavin, I am too; but you have to look after him right now. Now’s not the time for going in guns blazing.”_

Gavin almost smiled at her use of words, though knew that it would be inappropriate to laugh under the current circumstances. 

“I’ll look after him, I promise.”

 _“And Gavin?”_ Tina started, waiting for his response.

“Yeah?”

_“He’s fragile… more than you know. He cares an awful lot for you, probably more than he’d like to admit. I’ve seen the way he acts around you, and he cares for you deeply. Please don’t do anything to make him worry. That poor guy has been through hell and back because of the people he’s loved. Please don’t make him go through that again.”_

Gavin gulped, clenching his jaw as he repeated her words in his mind. He nodded again, closing his eyes as he attempted to squeeze the bridge of his nose with his bandaged hand. He grimaced at the searing pain in his palm and dropped his hand to his lap.

“I won’t, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long I’ve spent writing and rewriting this chapter. Everything seemed so difficult and forced, at first. Nothing seemed right and I even considered just quitting this fic altogether just because I didn’t feel able to finish or write the bank scene in the way that I had hoped.
> 
> It took a lot of head searching and a lot of encouragement to push on and finish this chapter (thank you Sleepyb0y for your support and for reminding me that my writing isn't complete garbage). I hope this chapter meets your expectations!
> 
> I feel like the ending with Gavin and Tina’s mini heart-to-heart was a nice way to draw this chapter to a close. Chapter ten is done… from what I remember, and I hope you’re all ready for what is to come. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I’d like to take the time to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and leave kudos or comments. It really does warm my heart to know my chapters have been well received because I know that I was really scared that it would flop due to it being my first DBH fic. I didn’t want to disappoint anyone. But the support I've received on this fic has been so much better than I expected and I love you all so much for showing both me and the fic so much love and kindness.
> 
> Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sober feelings are shared and Gavin gets a taste of his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t received any comments since uploading this chapter and now I’m so worried it’s hot garbage. Oh my god, why am I like this?

Gavin felt uncomfortable. His eyes scanned across the room of strobing disco lights and grinding bodies filling the large room of the base. The area was hot, stuffy, and he wanted to go home— back to the apartment. He could see Nines over in the centre of the dance floor as he danced with Tina and Clara, his lips pulled into a grin and he looked as if he was laughing at something Tina was saying. He was jealous, and so he sulked. They had been there for hours and Gavin was doing his best to drink in moderation so he could drive them home safely. 

Carl had dipped out of town following the heist, likely to sneak the money through some offshore account somewhere. Gavin wouldn’t be surprised if the sprightly old man had hidden stacks upon stacks of bills inside artwork or some shitty models he’d made to sneak them out of the country. His brief out of town trip was predetermined, allowing Clara and Tina to plan a little ‘when the old man’s away, the base will play’ party. 

Gavin had resorted to talking to some of the more approachable members of the organisation, Luther mainly, and others that didn’t look like they wanted to bite his head off and shit down his neck. He’d been dragged to the dancefloor a handful of times by Tina as she forced him to dance with her or Clara. He did his best but honestly wasn’t drunk enough to feel comfortable. He’d eventually slink off and return to his usual spot by the table piled with alcohol and other assortments of soft drinks, very much remaining in the official wallflower mindset that he’d been reduced to; his own fault, of course. All he wanted to do was dance with Nines, run his hands over his built body and muscles and-

He refrained from crushing the red party cup in his hand; full of some expensive craft beer that he didn’t particularly like the taste of. He wanted to crumple it, throw it on the floor and get in the car and go home-- he _could_ go home. Looking back across at Nines, still laughing and almost bent over as his body contorted with drunken laughter, Gavin knew he couldn’t leave him. He knew what kind of drunk he was; a dumb drunk. He was too trusting, too flirty, and seemed virtually unable to control his limbs. No, he couldn’t leave him there. Gavin entered the kitchen, undoing another button on his shirt to feel the breeze that blew in through the back door as it was propped open with an old chair that had seen better days.

He tipped the contents of his cup down the sink and ran the faucet, watching the liquid drain away as he crumpled his cup, though felt little joy in doing so. With a flick of his wrist, he chucked the cup in a nearby bin and pulled his cigarette carton from his jacket and traipsed outside to smoke. He rested against the bricked steps outback, his legs dangling over the edge. He pulled his jacket off and draped it over the stair rail before rolling up his sleeves and pulling out Nines’ zippo and a cigarette from the carton. It was easier to see the stars at the base, less light pollution compared to the rest of the city. He took a drag of his cigarette, half-listening to the music inside as his colleagues whooped as a familiar song came on.

The sound of a thud and a bottle rolling off one of the counters in the kitchen caught his attention and he turned his head back to the kitchen door just in time to see Nines stumble through it. He saw Gavin and gave him a dopey smile, wobbling as he walked and he climbed on top of the metal railing and threw his legs over the side.

“Careful there, I don’t want to scrape your brain off the concrete,” Gavin warned, throwing him a look as Nines rolled his eyes. 

“Why did you leave?” He asked, lips pulled into an adorable little pout. His hair was dishevelled and kind of sweaty, his shirt unbuttoned down to his pecs and showing off the firm line that separated his muscles. Gavin cast his gaze away from the hard expanse of muscle and slowly exhaled the smoke in his lungs.

“Too hot,” he murmured, taking another drag to hide his lies.

“Uhuh.” Nines hopped down off the bar, landing on the floor with a heavy thud and drew closer. “You wanna go home, don’t you?” He asked. Gavin rolled his eyes, forcing a grin as he rolled his fingers against the bottom of his untucked shirt.

“Me? Never. I love parties, parties love me.” Sarcasm laced his voice and Nines awkwardly rocked on his heels, tilting his head.

“Did you want to dance with me or something? Would that make you stay?” Nines’ word danced on the breeze, lapping at the lobes of Gavin’s ears as they drifted into his head and tinged his cheeks pink.

Gavin did want to dance with him but knew they’d get some kind of shit for it. He doubted Nines would care though, he already hooted and hollered and threw his ass back with Tina as the people around them watched. But the two of them dancing together? Gavin wasn't sure people would view it too kindly.

“Parties are just- I don’t know, they’re out of my comfort zone.” He let out a soft sigh and shrugged, biting at his bottom lip as Nines took the cigarette from his hand and took a long drag before lifting his chin to the sky and blowing the smoke out. He looked back down at Gavin, bumping his shoes against his. 

“I’ve seen you going a hundred and eighty in a thirty and pulling U-turns to get us away from the cops, and _parties_ make you uncomfortable?” Nines shook his head slowly in disbelief as he passed the cigarette back and observed as Gavin simply held it between his fingers.

“What can I say? I just don’t like people.” It was a childish excuse, but by God did he feel that way.

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Nines whined, putting a gentle yet clumsy hand on the top of Gavin’s hair and rustling it.

“No, Nick, I can be like that. Over half of the guys in there still don’t trust me and it sucks.” He brushed the man’s hand off. Nines pursed his lips as he thought of a reply, narrowing his eyes as he stared down at Gavin and bent down slightly as he put his hands on the wall on either side of Gavin’s legs and the two stared eye-to-eye.

“You have to stop caring what people think of you, Reed.”

“Easy for you to say,” Gavin mumbled, flicking the ash from his cigarette onto the ground. Nines shook his head, moving his hands to Gavin’s knees as he squeezed them gently.

“You think the guys in there like me? Most of them don’t, I don’t care. I can’t change what they think of me. I do my job, they do theirs. That’s all you have to do. Stop worrying about other people and worry about yourself.”

Gavin knew it wasn’t so simple.

“They don’t trust me, Nick. That’s what bothers me.”

“I trust you,” Nines stated in a heartbeat. He stood slightly taller, his hands clenched against Gavin’s knees and slowly pulled them off as he stood up straight.

“Do you? You think I haven’t noticed the way you still hover around me when we go anywhere in public? You think I don’t see you still lock the door at night when you think I can’t see? We share the same bed, for fuck’s sake. If I wanted to kill you or get away already, I would have.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I-”

“You don’t trust me, _Nicholas_. If you trusted me, you wouldn’t do that. Don’t try to convince yourself otherwise.” Gavin stood up and went to walk back around Nines and inside, flicking his unfinished cigarette into the night, but he blocked his path and pressed his hand flat against Gavin’s chest.

“Now you listen to me. I do trust you, I trust you with my life. I can’t help locking the door or trying to see where you’re going. It’s a habit now. I’m not locking you inside because I want to, it’s because I _have_ to. You haven’t been in on all the meetings I’ve had with Carl. He constantly reminds me that I have to watch out because you’re my responsibility, and I’m not locking the door for him, Gavin- I’m locking it for _you_.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Gavin seethed. He didn’t accept nor understand his bullshit excuse.

“You mean you haven’t noticed the car that sits outside our building every day? And I don’t mean the cops. You haven’t seen the men following us around when we go grocery shopping?” Nines asked him, his tone suddenly much harsher. He leaned in closer, throwing a look to the door to make sure they were alone.

“What do you-”

“We’re being watched, Gavin. _You_ are being watched. And although I trust you to go outside and do whatever you want without me and without running off, I don’t trust _them-_ cops included. After the whole cop thing months ago… a lot of the guys in there don’t just blame _me_ for it.”

Gavin frowned hard, the action leaving deep lines on his head that Nines so desperately wanted to smooth away with his thumbs.

“And you didn’t think to tell me that I had a permanent target on my ass?” Gavin questioned him, swallowing hard as he felt his pulse racing. He suddenly felt nauseous, realising that he wasn’t going insane or being paranoid all of those times when he felt like he was being watched. He sucked in a breath and pressed his hands to his face as he crouched down and rested his elbows on his knees.

“I didn’t want to risk you knowing in case you acted differently and they then caught on. They’d expect you to call the police, or hand over any information on the organisation. That’s why I didn’t tell you.” Nines explained, kneeling before him and gently peeling Gavin’s hands away from his face so he could hold them.

“But I’m not working with the police,” Gavin said pitifully, wishing there was something he could do that would make people see him in a different light and trust him properly for once. He doubted there was anything that he _could_ do.

“And I know that, but they don’t,” Nines breathed, ducking his head and closing his eyes for a few moments before he finally looked back to Gavin. “I can get you out if you want. I can cash in a few favours, I’ve been saving money- I could get you somewhere safe.”

“Stop saying that,” Gavin warned him, looking to the door before he continued, “you know how that will end. How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not fucking leaving?”

“You’re serious though… you don’t want to leave?” The taller man whispered, a feeling of confusion washing over him.

“Nick, where the hell would I go without you? You fuckin’ dope.” Nines felt tears prick at his eyes that threatened to escape and he turned his head away, staring down at the concrete beneath their feet as he continued to speak. “So you’d stay here… you’d spend every day being paranoid and feeling like you’d have to prove yourself?”

“I’d stay for you,” was Gavin’s gentle reply. Nines still didn’t understand. He couldn’t believe that he’d willingly want to stay a part of the situation, why he didn’t want to even try to go off and start over. Gavin had been through too much already, been hurt too many times. Nines was terrified of what lurked around the corner and posed a new threat to Gavin with every passing day.

“I don’t understand why you’d-”

“Oh my God, you are dense,” Gavin laughed, pulling his hands away and shifting away from Nines so he could put some space between them as he wiped his clammy palms on his jeans. “How am I dense?” Nines asked softly, his drunk mind taking his words as a personal insult. Gavin said nothing as he gazed up at the sky, watching the stars for a few silent moments.

“Answer me, Gavin. How am I dense?” Nines’ voice grew curt and Gavin whipped around to face him, lifting his chin as he glowered back at the man.

“Because you think I stayed as some sort of obligation to you because you didn’t blow my brains out like you were asked,” Gavin spat. Nines flinched at his words, though Gavin was right in assuming that.

“Well… didn’t you?” Nines suddenly regretted asking such a question, fearful that Gavin would agree with him.

“I stayed at first as a means to survive, because I knew I was safer with you than I was going off on my own. You were the one that told me that.”

“So, what changed?” Nines waited with bated breath for the brunette’s response. A hundred different scenarios flashed through Nines’ mind that led to an assortment of possible outcomes; all bad, all things that were scary and traumatising and forced Gavin to stay with him. 

“ _We_ changed,” was all that Gavin replied.

“We changed…?” Nines cocked his head, not understanding the meaning of Gavin’s response.

“I mean _we_ changed because we started this constant back and forth. All those little touches and times we said stupid horny shit to get a rise out of the other. The nights where we slept in the same bed because we felt we could trust each other. The way we just know how to make each other feel better. All of it.” His voice was gruff, his hands clenched into fists.

“I still don’t-”

“Oh for fu- How dumb do you have to be?” He was pissed off, fed up of having to explain. Nines just frowned at him, as he had done for most of the conversation. Gavin would have put it down to the alcohol dumbing his thoughts, but he must have got his wires twisted somewhere that stopped him understanding exactly what it was that Gavin meant.

“How dumb do you have to be not to realise that you’re living with someone- that you’re sharing the same bed as someone that has _feelings_ for you?” Gavin choked out into the night.

An awkward silence filled the air between the two as either man looked across at the other; Gavin glaring, Nines dumbfounded.

“You what?” Was all that Nines could muster.

“You know what? Just forget it. Forget it all. I’m going back inside, I’m going home.” Gavin made a move to storm off, to flee the party and Nines. He wanted to race home and throw himself under a duvet on the sofa and drink copious amounts of whiskey and hate himself. He could blame the drinking, say he had too much at the party. He was so drunk that he didn’t know what he was saying, but Nines knew that he wasn’t drunk and he knew him too well to accept that kind of explanation after such an outburst. 

“No, wait.” Nines reached out and curled his fingers around Gavin’s wrist, tugging at his arm so he turned back to face him. “Say that again,” Nines crooned. Gavin’s foot dropped down from the step and he slowly lifted his head, tears pricking his eyes as he was forced to face the man and utter the words he’d been wanting to say for weeks.

“What? That I have feelings for you?” 

“And you’re sure?” Nines asked slowly, gaze flitting between Gavin’s eyes and his lips as he awaited his reply.

“What kind of- Yes! I’m sure. Can you let me go now? I’m embarrassed and need to go pickle my liver.” He tried to tug his wrist back, but Nines simply wouldn’t budge. He uncurled his fingers from Gavin’s wrist and moved his hand up to cup the side of his neck, his other arm moving to snake around his waist.

“I’ve been wanting to hear that for a while,” he whispered. Nines suddenly pulled Gavin into him, hot hands penetrating the fabric of Gavin’s shirt as he leaned down to meet him as he brushed their lips together.

His stomach was full of butterflies, his heart fluttering as he felt Gavin melt into him and part his lips. Their eyes fell shut as Gavin grasped at Nines’ shirt and held him to him. They stayed like that under the starlit sky, a cool breeze dancing around them as they smoothed their lips over one another’s in desperate and hungry kisses that made their heads spin. Nines tasted the thick flavour of beer in Gavin’s mouth and his tongue lightly stroked against his, the warm and wet sensation making him groan into the other man’s mouth as they clung onto one another. The music droned on inside and Nines found himself pulling his lips away from Gavin’s as he shuddered and whispered softly to him.

“Let’s go home.”

* * *

The pair slipped inside and past their colleagues, going mainly unnoticed as Nines laced his fingers through Gavin’s and led him down the edge of the room. Tina caught a glimpse of their joined hands in the light and pursed her lips, quickly turning her head away so as to not give the two of them away. She continued to roll her hips as she threw her arms above her head and danced on with Clara. Nines was sure he’d receive a brutal text message, or a hundred, from her the next morning.

The drive home was agonising, to say the least. Gavin pushed the speed limit wherever possible, his hands practically vibrating against the steering wheel as Nines reached over the centre console and laid his hand on his thigh. His hand felt like lava through the fabric of his jeans, and Gavin felt his bottom lip quiver as he kept his eyes firmly on the road and tried not to pay an unsafe amount of attention to the man in the passenger seat. Once they were back at their building and the car was safely in the garage, the pair walked hand in hand; stumbling along the hallway to reach the elevator.

“Hurry up,” Gavin hissed, willing the darn contraption to speed the hell up so that they could get inside. Nines chortled at his impatient partner, watching him fidget as the elevator numbers moved down until it was finally ready to open. Gavin all but sprinted in, leaning back against the far wall and grabbing onto the handrail as Nines sauntered in and pressed their floor number before joining Gavin at the rail. They both stood there for a moment, eyeing each other up as if they hadn’t been doing that very thing all night whenever they got the chance.

“I can't wait any longer,” Nines whispered, he grasped Gavin by the neck and pulled him over to the sidewall and pushed him against it; his mouth meeting Gavin’s in a bruising kiss. They moaned into each other, grasping at anything they could hang onto as they rolled their tongues together, their hot breath intermingling and tickling their skin.

Nines raked his fingers through Gavin’s hair, pulling away from the man when the elevator doors opened and he beckoned him to follow with a curl of his finger. Gavin felt his dick stand to attention, squished up in an awkward position that made him want to rip off the offending clothing that restrained him and throw it with reckless abandon. He walked up behind Nines, arms snaking around his waist as he squeezed the taller man, making it difficult for him to step inside without almost tripping over.

“Could you get any closer? Inside me, perhaps?” Nines teased, feeling the way that Gavin squirmed against him.

“Is that an invitation?” Gavin asked huskily, slowly pulling away from Nines so that he could close the door and lock it behind them. The dark-haired man flicked on the hallway light and pulled off his shoes, letting them stay where they fell and he turned to face Gavin and found the man bent over as he attempted to pull off his own boots. He fumbled with the laces, cursing quietly, and Nines took the opportunity to creep up behind him. He grinned, holding his hips tight as he rubbed his cloth-covered dick against Gavin’s ass as he bent over. Gavin raised an eyebrow at the sensation and turned his head back to eye Nines, throwing him a look over his shoulder and doing his utmost not to groan out as he felt Nines’ hardness against him.

“Who said I’d be bottoming?” He asked, watching as Nines threw his head back and laughed. 

“Good joke,” he quipped, throwing Gavin a wink as he let go of his hips and allowed him to take his boots off. They thudded against the floor and Nines had his hands on him again, meeting him in the middle with a feather-light kiss that made Gavin weak at the knees. He felt gentler this time, almost loving, as he traced his hands over the shorter man’s front and then cupped either side of his neck. His palms were hot, radiating heat through the sensitive flesh as their lips met again and they blindly walked through the apartment, never leaving each other.

Nines ignored the kitchen and living room light, leading Gavin straight to the bedroom as they kissed and stroked and breathed as one.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you,” Nines murmured against Gavin’s lips as he pushed the door open with his foot and then gripped Gavin by the waist, turning him around and pushing him down against the bed. A gasp escaped him as he bounced against the mattress, hungry eyes watching Nines as he turned on the light and dimmed it. The blinds rolled down, the bedroom door was shut, and Nines pulled off his jacket and threw it to the floor. 

“Hands and knees, ass in the air,” Nines breathed, watching as Gavin blinked rapidly and nodded a wordless response and did as he was bid. Nines watched him from afar, taking in the shape of his ass. He reached out a hand, firmly rubbing it over the area that he’d so desperately wanted to touch for some time now.

“Ever since I first saw you bend over, I wanted to be buried inside you,” he whispered, leaning further down and splaying both hands out over the front of Gavin’s chest as he blindly unbuttoned his shirt and allowed the man to pull the shirt over his head and throw it across the room. Nines ducked his head, pressing a kiss to the centre of Gavin’s back and smirked as he stretched like a cat to reach the heat of the man’s mouth.

“It’s been a while then,” Gavin all but choked, eyes falling shut as the taller man kissed up his spine and trailed his fingers over his exposed chest. He brushed a nipple and Gavin shuddered, blowing out a hot puff of air as he keened beneath the man that he’d been so desperate to touch for months. 

“A _long_ while,” Nines whispered, hands travelling south and fumbling with Gavin’s belt as he struggled to undo it and unbutton his jeans. The sound of the teeth of Gavin’s zipper pulling apart made him almost pant with need as Nines took to unzipping it at an agonising pace. He wanted to thrash beneath him, flip over onto his back and pull the man down to him. He already missed kissing him, feeling the warmth of his lips, and yet Nines continued his routine of slowly torturing Gavin as he curled his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and tugged them down. A short huff sounded from Gavin, and Nines couldn’t help but grin and kiss down his back again and kiss the exposed skin of his legs once he got the material down his thighs.

Gavin lifted his legs, letting Nines tug off his jeans and soon dropped them to the floor. The dark-haired man exhaled as he looked to the next layer, Gavin’s ass clad in an inky black pair of boxers that outlined every inch of him. He smoothed his palm over the material and gave his ass a firm slap, the sensation causing Gavin to choke out an unexpected groan. His eyes flew open and he stared at the blinds, pleased he couldn’t see his own flushed expression in the glass. Nines then moved back away from him and he almost whimpered at the loss of contact and turned his head back to watch Nines as he began to pull off his own clothes.

“Wait,” Gavin exclaimed, quickly turning and kneeling so that he could reach Nines, He reached out, fingers clasping the buckle of his belt as he pulled the man towards him. Gavin’s fingers trembled against the metal and Nines went to undo his belt himself but Gavin stopped him once more, lifting his head to catch Nines’ gaze as he peered up at him.

“I’ve wanted to do _this_ for a while.” He reached up, sitting straighter as he swallowed his nerves and deftly unbuttoned Nines’ shirt. He watched the pale skin that was revealed with every button and he gulped as he reached his pecs, almost drooling as he got further down and uncovered the hard lines of his abs. He was breathing heavily, eyes darkened with lust as he stretched forward and pressed his lips to the middle of Nines’ chest. He smelled _indescribable_ and Gavin couldn’t get enough as he tugged the shirt from his hands and let it flutter to the carpet as he kissed across Nines’ chest and stomach.

The taller man let out a hiss, eyes falling shut as he tipped his head back, chest heaving as Gavin kissed away at the skin that hadn’t been touched in a number of years. He never really understood how touch starved he’d been all that time. The way that Gavin’s fingers brushed when he passed him something or the way they’d accidentally bumped thighs, or hugged, left him with butterflies in his stomach- but nothing ever really matched up to the desire he had to be stroked and kissed in such a way.

“Nick?” Gavin whispered, dragging him out of his thoughts as he gazed down at the man with a warm smile that curled on his lips. His jeans were already down by his calves and he stepped out of them and ducked down, grasping Gavin’s face and pressing a kiss to his forehead as he moved to smooth back his hair.

“I’m okay, just thinking,” he gently whispered, lips brushing his forehead once more as he tipped the man’s head to look up at him again. He watched Gavin lick his lips, hands clasping his hips as he pulled him ever close and pressed his lips to his navel, causing Nines to squirm. There was another silent exchange and Nines joined Gavin on the bed, allowing the other man to clamber on top of him as he snuck a kiss and straddled Nines’ waist. His boxers were tight, straining to hold his hardened erection and Gavin ground down against him with a sly smirk. Nines gasped at the contact, eyelids fluttering as his head thumped against his pillows.

“Fuck, Gavin” he whispered, biting down on his bottom lip to keep his little moans and keens to himself as the shorter man repeated the action. He cupped Nines’ jaw, thumb smoothing over his lips as the man opened his eyes again and looked at him through a half-lidded gaze.

“Don’t hold back, I wanna hear you,” Gavin crooned, bending down as he began to trail heated kisses down the side of Nines’ neck in search of the sensitive spot behind his ear. Nines groaned loudly as Gavin located the sensitive area, the mixture of kisses and grinding hips proving almost too much for him.

“You’re torturing me,” Nines complained, voice low and deep and thick with lust as he clasped the back of Gavin’s thighs.

“I’ve been waiting for a hell of a long time for this. Just let me get it out of my system,” Gavin murmured against his skin, tickling Nines with his breath. Nines felt a pang of sadness in the pit of his stomach, wondering if Gavin would wake up in the morning and suddenly regret everything- regret kissing him, touching him. He thought back to the party and the minuscule drinks Gavin had and remembered: Gavin wasn’t drunk… but _he_ was.

“Gavin,” Nines choked out, voice almost pained as he feared they’d go through with it all and have him forget it all in the morning. Gavin frowned at the tone in his voice and pulled back, ceasing his movements and peering down at the writhing man beneath him. He spied the tears in his eyes, the flush to his cheeks and cupped Nines’ face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently, tenderly stroking his cheeks in the hope that it would be enough to stop him from crying.

“I don’t want to do this,” Nines whimpered, watching the pain that flashed through Gavin’s eyes. He nodded promptly and clambered off, sucking in a breath as he backed away and gave Nines his space.

“T-That’s okay. I’m sorry if I came on too strong.” Gavin felt the tears well up in his own eyes, his heart painfully thudding in his chest as he curled his hands into fists to keep him from reaching out again. “No, you don’t understand,” Nines started, pushing up on his elbows so that he was sitting upright. “I want you, I want you so bad. But I’m drunk. I want to remember this. I want to remember everything.”

Gavin breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the hurt leave his body in an instant. “Oh, thank god,” He whispered, brushing a hand over his forehead to wipe at the sweat that had built up. Nines reached out, clasping one of his hands as he held it tight and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s knuckles.

“I still very much want to fuck you… just not tonight.” Gavin nodded slowly and felt more at ease. 

He was terrified of overstepping that boundary between the two of them, potentially ruining what they had. But he knew that his heart ached when they fought, that he felt his pulse race when he was near or smiled or laughed. He was unbelievably head over heels for the man and as Nines leaned forward and gently kissed him, pressing their forehead together, Gavin was sure that Nines felt the same way.

They shut off the lights and curled up into bed together, hands smoothing over each other’s skin as they attempted to feel every little bump or scar in the darkness of the room. Gavin almost wanted to roll up the blinds and watch the light pollution wave away in the distance, yet having his head on Nines’ chest and listening to the soothing thud of his heart entertained him in a way that he’d never experienced before. The closeness, the warmth, the gentle smoothing of Nines’ hand over the expanse of his back, made an entirely new sensation bloom in his stomach; he wasn’t sure that he’d ever tire of it.

* * *

Gavin awoke to the taste of his own foul breath, rancid from the drinking and lack of teeth brushing before the two of them had gone to bed. He didn’t even have to cup his hand and blow into it to know how bad it was, and he moved to escape Nines’ entwining limbs and brush his teeth when the man only gripped him tighter and pulled him in towards him. Gavin could already feel the hardness against him and he shuddered as Nines pressed his lips to his neck and hummed softly into his skin as he spooned him from behind.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, voice husky from sleep. 

“To brush my teeth?” Gavin all but squeaked, squirming under the man’s touch as he rubbed a hand over his bare stomach and buried his face in Gavin’s hair. Gavin immediately regretted speaking, trying to inhale the breath he’d let out, paranoid that Nines would smell it and violently vomit. He was surprised that he hadn’t spewed the night before, considering all he had drunk.

“I stink, you stink. Who cares?” Nines murmured, kissing the back of Gavin’s neck and eliciting a delightful sound from the man as he writhed against him. “Any more of that and you’ll make me want something,” the dark-haired man groaned, feeling the way that Gavin’s ass pressed up against him. He was all hot and firm and Nines refrained from shuddering as he imagined what it would feel like to edge his way inside.

“You mean you don’t want to fuck me already?” Gavin asked, feigning innocence as he smirked across at the door. Nines released him slightly and poked his head up to catch Gavin’s gaze. “Don’t get all cocky with me, Gavin,” Nines hissed, speaking through clenched teeth as Gavin rubbed his ass back against him.

“I wish you would.” 

Gavin’s statement had Nines almost choking and he released him in disbelief. The man quickly pulled away from him, scrambling to get out of bed. He pulled open the door and grinned back at Nines, the taller man watching as he hovered by the door in his almost naked finery. His boxers hung low at the font, a prominent bulge that seemed to only make Nines feel harder.

“Come back here and maybe I will,” Nines drawled, raking his eyes over his scantily clad form as he licked his lips. Gavin merely threw him a two-eyed sort of wink and left the room, leaving Nines to grumble to himself as he watched him leave. He was soon on his feet, grimacing as the blood rushed from his head and left him stumbling as he approached the door. He spied Gavin in the bathroom, frantically brushing his teeth and gripping onto the edge of the sink as he squished his groin against the porcelain. Nines slinked up behind him, arms snaking around his waist as he kissed his neck and caught his gaze in the reflection of the mirror. The height difference was almost laughable, even with Nines bending down to reach him. 

He reached out for his own toothbrush, squirting on a blob of paste and pulling away from Gavin so that he could clean his teeth. He watched Gavin in the mirror as he ducked his head and stared at the floor beneath his feet, trying to look anywhere but at Nines. His skin was flushed, all pretty and pink and Nines grinned around his toothbrush before directing his attention back to the task at hand. They soon finished brushing and put their brushes down and turned to face each other, Gavin’s fingers twitching at his sides as he longed to touch Nines.

“Can I…?”

Nines didn’t even reply when he snaked a hand around the back of Gavin’s neck and pulled him to him and caught his lips with his own. Gavin hummed at the contact, hands finding Nines’ waist and pulling him close. The kiss was short, sweet, and then it was over and Nines pulled away with a wink and walked off to the bedroom to dress and gather some weights to start a workout. Gavin scrunched his nose up, muttering quiet curses to himself as he watched the taller man leave him alone in the bathroom to change.

The workout was all lingering touches and wordless exchanges, leaving Gavin hot and frustrated. He had a serious case of blue balls after the previous night, his stomach filled with butterflies whenever Nines looked his way. He eventually moved onto situps and Nines came and held his feet, leaning forward between his knees and waiting each time for Gavin to sit up so that he could kiss him. He became an aching, whining mess and slumped down against the floor when he lost the strength to keep on going. He felt a burning in his abs, warning him that he overdid it and he watched as Nines appeared in his line of sight, crawling over the top of him. He settled on Gavin, his ass pressing against his crotch and causing a sharp breath to leave Gavin’s lips as he stared at the man above him.

“Can I… help you?”

“Wanna take a shower… with me?” Nines asked, licking his lips as he gazed down at Gavin with a blush that tinged his cheeks. The question caught Gavin off guard, yet he found himself nodding a wordless reply and let Nines effortlessly tugged him up and onto his feet and led him to the bathroom. Nines turned on the hot water, letting the water drum against the tiled floor and soon turned back to Gavin as he awkwardly stood in the doorway. 

Nines walked towards him like a lion stalking its prey, eyes hooded, lips curling into a smirk as he reached the brunette and curled his fingers around his hips. He pulled Gavin to him, leaning down as he traced the side of Gavin’s neck with his lips. A shuddering sigh left the shorter man’s lips as he almost panted away as Nines blew out hot breaths against his sensitive skin and left damp kisses on his throat. Gavin curled his hand around the handle of the door as Nines pulled him forward and away from the doorway, and he pushed the door shut behind them with a light kick.

Nines eventually pulled away and gazed down at Gavin, taking in the man’s flushed cheeks as his chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths.

“Want me to take your clothes off for you?” Nines asked, voice soft and barely audible over the sound of the shower. Gavin nodded like before, at a loss for words as Nines promptly began to remove his clothes. He plucked at Gavin’s shirt, tracing his hot palms over the slight definition of his stomach; fingertips gliding up his chest and between the deep line of his pecs.

He slipped the shirt off and over Gavin’s head and then captured his lips, hands finding his waist again as he tugged down his sweatpants. His hand found Gavin’s groin, lightly palming his hardening cock through his boxers. The action had Gavin groaning against Nines’ lips, his body almost going limp from the contact.

“Someone’s needy,” Nines murmured, all smirks and lingering touches as Gavin kissed him hungrily in response. His hands went to Nines’ chest, his hands bunching up and wrinkling the front of the man’s T-shirt. He tugged the offending article up and over his head and let it fall to the floor as his hands fell to Nines’ hips, the taller man continuing to rub his most sensitive regions.

Nines’ shorts dropped to the floor at Gavin’s eager pushing and tugging, and he stepped out of them, and the same happened to his boxers. Gavin soon pulled back, lips leaving Nines’ in a wet pop as he cast his gaze down to the man’s thick and naked length. He wanted to drop to his knees, part his lips and envelop the entire length in his mouth, yet Nines cupped his chin and pressed a final and gentle kiss to his lips as he waited for Gavin to tug down his own underwear. He stood there bare, awkwardly fidgeting as Nines’ raked his eyes over the man’s body. He was all thick muscle and broad shoulders and he didn’t want to take his eyes off him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nines whispered, taking Gavin’s face in his hands as he kissed him again. Gavin murmured a soft and muffled “shuddup” against his lips. Nines backed up towards the shower blindly as the two men kissed, their hands trailing over each other’s bodies as they tried to map each little ridge of muscle or scar with their hands alone. Gavin’s skin rose with a layer of gooseflesh as Nines touched him, poking and prodding and stroking. He couldn’t get enough of all of the petting and tender kisses, and he felt tears well in his eyes as Nines plastered his back against the dampened shower tiles, the droplets of water from the showerhead cascading over his skin and rolling down the crease of his pecs and dangerously below. 

“Gavin?” 

The brunette lifted his head as Nines stepped forward and took hold of his hand, gently tugging him into the shower and letting the water wet his hair.

“Just taking you in… I don’t want to forget anything,” Gavin whispered, offering the soaked man a smile as he slid the door shut behind him. The shower was larger than Gavin’s crummy one in his old apartment and he silently appreciated the hot and wet space that existed between the two of them as he took the time to look Nines over for a few moments longer. All he could do was smile and wait as Gavin watched him, not wanting to push or rush him; he allowed him to take things at his own pace.

When Gavin felt ready, he crossed that slick space between them and pressed his hands to Nines’ chest. He lightly pressed him back against the wall as they stood under the stream of the shower and Gavin buried his face in the crook of his neck. He exhaled deeply against Nines’ skin as he smoothed his wet hands over his body, fingers lightly digging into the thick expanse of muscle when he reached his shoulders.

“I’ve wanted to touch you like this for- for a long fucking time,” Gavin breathed, lifting his head to press a kiss against the sharp line of Nines’ jaw. The man hummed softly at the action and lifted his chin as Gavin’s kiss turned into a sloppy trail that led down the column of his throat. 

“And why didn’t you?” Was Nines’ gentle question. His words ceased Gavin’s exploring as he pulled back just a touch so that he could look him in the eyes. Nines’ grey eyes seemed to mirror the emotion that Gavin held in his own stormy orbs: full of hope and adoration.

“I was too scared I’d ruin everything.”

“Gavin,” Nines started, pausing as he searched his eyes and tried to find the right words, “you could never have ruined anything. I’ve been waiting all this time for you- I convinced myself it was all one-sided.” His words caused Gavin to roll his eyes as he stood a little taller, hands travelling down to catch Nines’ hands and they interlaced their fingers on contact.

“Pretty dumb of you. I thought it was pretty damn obvious that I was acting like a moron around you,” Gavin quipped. Nines extended his neck, lips hovering above Gavin’s as he whispered for a final time. “I was pleasantly surprised.” He then pulled Gavin flush against him, their lips meeting amongst the spray of water as his fingers moved from Gavin’s hands and slipped down to his backside; his digits splaying over the plump expanse of the brunette’s ass. 

Their kisses grew more passionate, more heated, as they passed the time in the heated water and pawed at each other; fingers twitching against sensitive areas that made them moan and gasp in delight. After some overly enthusiastic washing, and further kisses, it was Gavin that coaxed the man out of the shower and shut off the water when they were sufficiently cleansed. He complained that his fingers felt all pruney, his wrinkly skin making him cringe at the fibres of the bath towel in his hands as he vigorously rubbed at his skin and hair in an attempt to dry himself off. 

They began a race of drying themselves, eager to get to the bedroom and continue their antics of touching and testing the waters between them. Nines grew tired of waiting for Gavin and eventually picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and darting off towards the bedroom before the shorter man even had time to react. He was gently slumped down against the bed and Nines kicked the door shut. He was promptly on top of him, peppering his skin with kisses that made Gavin hum and arch his back.

Nines gazed down at him, taking in the freckles and flushed skin and scarring from the bottling some months ago. He leaned in and pressed a final fleeting kiss to the centre of the scar in such a way that had Gavin’s toes curling at the sensation. His hands were in Nines’ hair, ruffling the damp strands as he writhed beneath him and choked back a moan when Nines’ tongue traced over his nipple.

“I’m n-not a damn girl,” he grumbled, though he threw his head back against the mattress and closed his eyes as the dark-haired man repeated the action and swirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh. “Something tells me you don’t hate it,” Nines chuckled, breath tickling the man’s skin as he snaked a hand down to his crotch and took hold of his aching cock. It had been quite some time since Gavin had been touched by another, and the feeling of Nines’ hot palm wrapped around him and slowly pumping was overwhelming, to say the least.

“Oh fuck, Nick,” he breathed, eyes still firmly shut as he twitched and squirmed against the mattress. He barely had time to take in the new sensation when Nines suddenly dipped below and trailed his tongue over the head of his dick, all words failing to fall from his lips as he babbled at the damp heat that enveloped him. He pushed up into his elbows as he stared down at Nines’ rolling tongue through his hooded eyelids, his breaths coming out in sharp little pants as the man expertly teased him.

His moans were music to Gavin's ears, and Nines looked up at him, a smirk playing on his lips as he then opened his mouth and took Gavin inside; submerging him in the delicious heat within. The man’s hands went to the mattress, then his own hair, then Nines’; not quite knowing where to put his hands as he twitched and fidgeted and whimpered softly into the air. The man’s hot mouth was almost enough to push him over the edge, and Gavin found himself holding his breath as he shut his eyes again and tried to repeat a mantra in his head. _Don’t cum, dont cum, don’t cu-_

He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Nines’ throat and he promptly gasped for air, hips jerking forward and Nines merely pressed a hand down against Gavin’s waist to hold him down against the bed. Gavin had never wanted to fuck someone’s mouth so badly. He’d never even considered Nines sucking him off and had only ever seemed to think of a disembodied tongue trailing over him in the dark, the wet heat lapping over him in waves. It never occurred to him that _Nines_ would be doing the blowing, he’d only ever pictured himself doing it after the first night of seeing the man faintly jerk off in the gloom of the room. And there he was, with his dick down the man’s throat. 

“You- ah! I won’t be able to hold on for much longer if you keep doing that,” Gavin panted, a sheen of sweat already clinging to his brow as he balled the blanket beneath his hand in his fist and felt his body shudder against Nines’ grip on his waist. Nines pulled back at an agonisingly slow pace, his lips pulling off in a wet pop that made Gavin’s mouth feel impossibly dry. The smirk was back, his lips slick with spit as he crept forward and grasped Gavin’s wrists and pinned them above his head against the sheets.

“Maybe I want you to cum right now,” Nines all but purred, face edging ever closer to Gavin’s; so close, in fact, that their lips were almost brushing. Gavin lifted his head, aiming to kiss Nines but the grinning man only moved his head back so Gavin could only capture the air.

“Ah, fuck,” Gavin grumbled, hips still twitching as Nines relinquished his grip on one of his wrists and wrapped his hand around the man’s slick cock and stroked it with a firm grip. Gavin was already keening, feeling the blood rush in his ears and then Nines’ hand was gone. He all but whined at the loss of contact and the taller man could only bite back a laugh at Gavin’s desperation.

He was already grasping for Nines, hand smoothing over his chest as he tried to reach something- _anything_. Nines was kind enough to release his other wrist and slowly rose up, straddling Gavin. The brunette pushed himself up and splayed his hands against the man’s lower back as he kissed and nipped his way up his chest. He felt as if Nines’ torso went on forever as he made his way up and finally brushed his lips over his pulse point. The kiss, though tender, had Nines’ eyes fluttering shut and his head tipping back. He was so used to being domineering and doing most of the work, that such gentle kisses made him feel as if his heart could sing.

“I’ve always wondered what your lips would feel like,” he murmured, eyes still firmly shut as he lifted his chin to the ceiling as Gavin continued to kiss and mouth his way across his throat. “And are they any good?” Was Gavin’s simple question. Nines tipped his head down, meeting his gaze through half-lidded eyes as he replied.

“Fucking amazing.”

Gavin could only smile in return as he palmed Nines’ length, digits curling around the thick cock in his hand as he stroked it.

“Ah,” Nines groaned, eyes falling shut once more as Gavin stroked and teased and lapped at the man’s skin. He felt that he’d surely leave a dirty purple hickey if he was younger, wanting everyone and their grandma to know that he had the pleasure of… well, _pleasuring_ the man for the afternoon.

“Lay down, I wanna try something,” Gavin ordered, his voice gruff and laced with lust. Nines nodded a wordless response and shuffled off of the shorter man and flopped down against the bed, his head nestled amongst the mass of pillows. Gavin shifted between his legs, pushing his thighs apart so that he could settle between them as he moved low against the mattress and took Nines in his hand once more. Gavin’s hand felt dwarfed by the side of Nines’ length, and he was sure that he’d need at least two hands to hold him properly. He swallowed deeply, thoughts whirling as he wondered how the fuck Nines’ monster of a dick was supposed to fit inside him. He shook all thoughts off and wet his lips, parting them as he ducked his head and trailed his lips over the swollen head of Nines’ cock; just as the man had done with him.

Nines bit back a sound, pressing a hand to his mouth to hold in the slew of gasps and groans that threatened to spill past his lips. His cheeks were tinged pink, pulse racing as Gavin lazily trailed his tongue over him, coating his delicate flesh in a slimy trail of saliva. Nines grumbled deeply, the sound reverberating through his chest in such a way that Gavin could feel the vibrations through the bed. His head was thrown back against the pillows, messy and damp curls curling his head like a crown as he gasped into the near-silence of the room.

Gavin had seen enough porn to have a good enough idea of what he was doing and received _just enough_ blowjobs to know that he didn’t like being touched by teeth or yanked too hard. He took Nines’ noises as confirmation that he was doing well enough as he took him deeper into his mouth, his head bobbing as he hollowed his cheeks and tried to create that delicious suction that he himself loved.

“Jesus fuck, Gavin,” Nines crooned, reaching a hand down to cup Gavin’s cheek as he smoothed his thumb over the stubbled flesh. Gavin dipped down, taking in what he could until he knew that he could go no further. He repeated the motions of bobbing and sucking and trailing his tongue over whatever flesh he could, making Nines’ toes curl in delight.

The taller man bit hard on his bottom lip, feeling a strain in his core as he fought to keep his hips firmly down against the bed. He knew that it was too soon to fuck Gavin’s mouth and make him choke on his dick, even if he so desperately wanted to hold onto him and have his way with him for a short while. He took it as a sign to have Gavin stop, though, holding the man’s chin and carefully moving his head back so that he was free of his mouth. 

“Come here,” he almost rasped, his chest heaving as Gavin climbed up his body and rested his elbows on either side of the pillows beside Nines’ head. He pressed a single fleeting kiss to Nines’ lips, smiling down at him.

“More,” was all the dark-haired man said before he laced his fingers through his hair and pulled him down to him, locking his lips in a heated open-mouthed kiss. Gavin ground his hips down against him, feeling the slickness of their rolling groins as they kissed and rubbed and groaned as one.

A shudder rippled through Gavin’s body as Nines slid a hand down his back, his nails lightly tracing over the ridges in the man’s spine as he reached down and cupped the swell of Gavin’s ass. He pulled back, only for a moment, lips close to Gavin’s ear as he whispered.

“I’ve wanted to fuck this cute little ass of yours for far too long.” His words brought a blush to Gavin’s cheeks and he spluttered before Nines claimed his lips once more, kneading the tender flesh before he gave it a firm slap. The action made Gavin moan deeply against his lips, his eyes flying open as he stared down at him. Nines did it again, smoothing his hand over the reddening mark that was sure to appear. He chuckled at the goosebumps he felt beneath his hand, Gavin’s skin flushed and clammy as he rocked against him. He already seemed close to the edge.

Nines pressed his lips to Gavin’s cheek before he reached over to the nightstand, rummaging around in the top drawer and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He stopped for a moment, turning his head to look up at Gavin. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked simply. He assumed it was the man’s first time, sensing the anxiety he felt through the little quivers in his legs. Gavin nodded slowly, almost shyly, and Nines smiled at him and kissed his cheek again as he flipped the cap open on the bottle of lube.

He coated two fingers in more lube than probably necessary, though feared hurting Gavin if he went with any less. Their lips met again in a clumsy kiss as Nines slid his hand below and a single finger traced over Gavin’s ass as he messaged small circles against the tightened ring of muscle. The action had Gavin keening against his lips, his thighs shaking as Nines went about working him open. It was all slow and steady work, and Gavin’s breaths only grew harder as their kisses grew more intense and Nines’ fingers seemed to tease him open. He grew desperate to have the taller man’s length inside him, filling him up until he could scarcely move or even breathe. 

After three fingers, Nines peppered Gavin’s face with kisses and looked up at him, taking in his rosy cheeks and dilated pupils as he spoke.

“Are you ready?” Gavin could only manage a frantic nod and he reached down and took Nines’ dick in his hand again, smoothing his calloused palm over his skin as he encouraged the hardness to return. Nines was rock hard and standing to attention within seconds, his head already weeping with precum when Gavin relinquished his grip. 

Nines fumbled with the foil wrapper of the condom for a moment, hands slick with lube, before he turned to Gavin and held up the offending square.

“Could you do the honours? My hands are too slimy.” Gavin bit back a laugh and nodded, pulling the wrapper from his hands and holding it to his mouth before biting down on the foil and tearing it open with his teeth. Nines watched him, bottom lip between his teeth as Gavin shifted and slid the condom onto the man’s length in one smooth motion.

Nines found himself staring at him, bewildered, and Gavin blushed as he curled his shoulders forward in embarrassment. “What?” He asked. Nina shook his head and held his cock in place as he gazed up at the man, blinking slowly. “Nothing. You just never cease to amaze me.” His words caused Gavin to wrinkle his nose, wanting to comment on how corny he was, yet he ignored the need to respond as he took a deep breath and slowly eased his way down onto Nines’ solid member. He winced, his breath rushing out in one firm gasp as he took in his girth. “Oh, fuck. You’re huge, Nick.”

Nines murmured out some words or suggestions that fell on deaf ears as the blood pounded in Gavin’s skull, whirring around his brain as he tried to push aside the pain and discomfort. It was an indescribable feeling, having someone’s dick ease its way into your ass, and Gavin likened it to astronauts first walking on the moon. Someone had to do it, and someone had to explain it, and yet all words would fail him if he was ever asked to describe how it felt. 

Nines never dared to move throughout the process, his hands firm on the brunette’s hips as he tried to stop him from shooting down to the hilt like a fireman on a pole. Gavin seemed to reach the stage where tears pricked his eyes and Nines caught the tears well up in his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Gavin’s as the two of them closed their eyes and shared a single chaste kiss. He crossed the boundary, the little ridge of veins, and then he was buried deep inside him. Both men were a humming mess, Gavin babbling and groaning, Nines letting out a string of curses and unintelligible noises as he relished in the tightness of Gavin’s ass and willed himself not to move. 

“Can you- can you just-” Gavin trailed off and planted his hands down against Nines’ shoulders, squeezing firmly as the man took hold of his hips and helped to guide him up. A whimper left Gavin’s lips as he felt the tight muscles within him tense almost painfully tight and Nines let out a guttural growl in response, his eyes shut tight as a bead of sweat clung to his temple. He lifted Gavin higher and higher, almost pulling him off, yet soon brought him back down at an agonisingly slow pace. He was scared he’d cum too soon, the tightness and heat and the lack of pace making it difficult to hold on for much longer. He felt a pooling in the pit of his stomach and lurched his head up to kiss Gavin as he felt the man shift on his own accord.

Feeling much more comfortable, Gavin slowly began to control the pace, letting Nines rise up against the pillows until he was sitting, an arm wrapped around Gavin as he held him close and they pressed sloppy and open-mouthed kisses to each other’s lips. The new angle made Gavin gasp as he felt the head of Nines’ cock brush over that little notch inside him that almost sent him over the edge. He gasped into his mouth, his hips jolting, and the action sent him all the way down until he was backed all the way against the hilt. Tears filled his eyes and he whined, the moisture soon rolling down his cheeks. Nines caught them with small darts of his tongue, pressing his lips against his face and murmuring soft words to him to soothe his pain. “Shhh, it’s okay. I got you, you’re okay.”

Gavin grasped at Nines’ hair, tugging at his curls in a way that made him hiss against his skin as he lifted Gavin once more and then brought him back down. One small twitch of Gavin’s hips made him splutter against Nines’ neck as he brushed over his prostate, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Nines began to ease his way in and out of him with little juts of his hips. His size was too big for Gavin, especially for so early on, and he found himself with his arms tight around his waist to hold him up to avoid him dipping too low.

The whole interaction was slow, methodical; a slew of whispered words and encouraging kisses as the two men rose and fell against one another and basked in the warmth that they shared. Nines felt the tightening sensation return to his gut once more and carefully edged Gavin off of him and switched places, pushing him down against the pillows and pulling one out and planting it firmly beneath Gavin’s hips as he lifted his ass up and re-entered him.

The angle allowed Nines to move deeper, opening Gavin up in a new way that made him groan Nines’ name and claw at the skin of his back as the man ducked down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He ignored the need to bend Gavin and turn him into a pretzel, knowing it wasn’t the time for roughness. He knew that Gavin enjoyed the gentle touches and kisses, and the deliciously slow and meticulous pace of Nines’ thrusts as he brushed over his prostate and then pulled back before angling his hips forward and doing the same thing again. Each little brush had Gavin releasing a ragged breath, his eyes scarcely opening to look up at Nines as the man gazed down at him with a half-smile as he bit at his bottom lip as he fought hard to keep the pace steady and avoid breaking the shorter man in half. 

As if sensing his discomfort, Gavin clasped his shoulders and swallowed hard as he looked up at him, hips arching slightly off the pillow.

“You can go faster- i-if you want.” Nines smiled down at him, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Gavin shook his head at his worrying and smiled back up at him as he wrapped his legs tight around Nines’ waist.

“Please, Nick,” he almost begged. The words were music to Nines’ ears and he obliged, hips twitching back and forth at an increasing pace. He tried to edge out further than before, fearing that each sudden jerk of his hips would bring Gavin too close too fast. He wanted to savour the moment, cum deep inside him as he climaxed as well.

Nines’ hips almost blurred until Gavin was a moaning wreck beneath him, his head thrashing against the pillows as he panted and gasped and groaned. It was then that Nines took the time to grasp Gavin’s cock, his thumb brushing over the sensitive tip and smoothing his precum over the head to act as lube as he tried to jerk him off to the pace of his thrust.

“I’m gonna cum, Nick,” he panted, voice deep and laced with need as he rocked his hips to meet Nines’ thrusts. The taller man nodded down at him, a smile tugging on his lips as he lifted his chin to the air and continued to thrust and brush over the man’s prostate. He heard Gavin’s little pants and whimpers, his breath growing more and more ragged by the second before he suddenly thrashed and cried out beneath him just in time for Nines to reach the edge himself. He climaxed, every nerve in his body feeling like it’d been attached to a live wire as he came inside Gavin; opening his eyes just in time to watch the man tip his head back and cry out as he came in Nines’ hand.

Nines gave a few more thrusts, slow and deliberate, and eventually dropped down, dick still firmly inside Gavin’s heated core as he pressed his face to the pillow beside the man’s head and he grunted into them. He eventually eased his way out, hands pressed to Gavin’s hips to keep him still. He tugged the condom off and tied it, shoving it into the empty packet before launching it over in the direction of the bin.

The dark-haired man gazed across at Gavin as he slumped down beside him on the bed, both of their chests heaving with heavy breaths and racing pulses as they eyed one another. Gavin wriggled closer to him, tugging the pillow out from underneath him as Nines reached over to the nightstand and handed him some tissues. The mess was swiftly wiped away, tissues balled up and launched to the trash, and Gavin rolled onto his side as he watched Nines with a weak smile.

“Are you okay?” Nines asked gently, lifting a hand to brush against Gavin’s cheek as the man ruffled his head against the pillows and swiftly nodded.

“If I had known it felt that good, I think I would have jumped you months ago,” was all he could reply. His words had Nines chuckling as he leaned forward, kissing him softly and closing his eyes as he relished in the feeling of the man’s smooth lips on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you weren't expecting THAT! ( Unless you already assumed, or gathered from the summary). I truly hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter because I wrote it like a month ago where I was so damn excited to get it out. I think Sleepyb0y died a little inside reading it beforehand. And seeing as this is my first writing of actual smut... I don't think it went terribly?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more cheeky moments with the lads, and some more... trauma inflicting scenes later. Trigger warning for blood/gore and stabbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you've all been well.
> 
> It's been a long *checks latest update date* FOUR MONTHS, and I cannot apologise enough for dropping off of the face of the Earth and leaving you all hanging in the way that I have. I've had a lot of mental ups and downs and have been doing my best to look after myself, and my own issues have made writing so hard, and I've had a pretty nasty case of burnout from all of the writing. 
> 
> I think writing as much and as often as I did/forcing myself to stick to the weekly updates was a very tough thing for me to do, which led to a lot of disappointment with myself when I wasn't able to stick to such deadlines. I'll slowly do my best to update when I can, but I don't want to stick to such tight deadlines, and instead will try to upload when I feel I should do so to avoid getting burnout again.
> 
> Luckily this chapter was already written before I dipped and I just had to edit it! Before I'd write chapters in advance, edit and upload when needed and I'm hoping to return to that if I'm able to push out the final chapters. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and future ones!
> 
> I'm also trying to find some new music to listen to when I'm writing, and I'm trying to get back into My Chemical Romance to give me that extra boost of serotonin, so if anyone has any ideas for music recommendations or playlists that could help, please feel free to drop some songs or playlists in the comments or contact me on my new Instagram (@Algae_Wafer).
> 
> ALSO, I've started making my own earrings that I'm selling on Etsy to keep busy, and I have posted some on my Algae_Wafer Instagram, AND I've managed to make some cool Gavin and Nines pairs! https://www.instagram.com/p/CH79z09pcUt/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link https://www.instagram.com/p/CHdZChqpxl5/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> Please feel free to give them a cheeky look if you're interested! My Etsy link is in the bio of my Instagram!
> 
> As ever, thank you to every one of you that has left your thoughts about all chapters thus far, it's truly meant the world to me knowing that my writing has been so well received during this process.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.  
> Love, Chloe <3

It was the afternoon when Gavin awoke. The brunette was held against the taller man, his forehead resting on the firm muscles of Nines’ chest as he wrapped a protective arm around Gavin; their legs entwined like the stems of roses as they curled their way around the metal of an old wrought iron fence in age-old romance movies.

Gavin stiffened in Nines’ embrace, humming softly as he gave his toes a stretch and nuzzled his face against the delicious warmth that Nines possessed. A chuckle escaped Nines, a deep and throaty sound that reverberated through his chest and caused Gavin’s cheeks to flush.

“I wondered when you’d wake up,” Nines breathed, holding his arm tighter around Gavin as the man squirmed and grumbled in his attempts to escape his grasp. It was then that Nines leaned back, a smile on his lips that Gavin wasn’t quite sure if he’d ever seen. It was a calm-sort of smile, the kind where you can smile freely and fully knowing that you don’t have the weight of the world on your shoulders; even if that weight had only disappeared for a handful of hours.

Nines felt completely and utterly sky-high at the reality of having Gavin naked in his arms. One of the images that he’d had reeling through his head in the past few months had finally come to fruition. They were there together, cuddling and vulnerable and naked... Very, _very_ naked. Gavin's own state of undress made him wrinkle his nose, very much self-conscious of his own body in comparison to Nines’ much more built one.

“Were you just laying there… watching me sleep?” Gavin asked grumpily.

“Would it bother you if I was?” Nines retorted, a dopey expression on his face as he peered down at his lover, eyes wandering down and across every plane of skin or line of muscle. Gavin merely huffed in response, though Nines silenced him with a soft and lingering kiss to his forehead. Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut in response and he moved his arm so that he could trace the ridges of Nines’ chest with his fingertips, causing a sound akin to a purr to vibrate through the man’s chest.

Gavin eventually, and carefully, pulled himself out of Nines’ embrace as he sat up; running a hand through his hair and causing it to stick up in several directions. Nines watched him intently, all lingering stares and little touches of his hand as he reached out a hand to stroke Gavin’s thigh. He looked completely and utterly euphoric, and Gavin felt as if it would be one of those moments that he’d lock into his memory to hold with him always.

“You okay there?” He asked, tilting his head as he looked down at Nines. The man nodded slowly, tracing his hand up Gavin’s thigh before he gently raked his nails down the sensitive flesh in a way that made Gavin shiver.

“Are _you_?” Nines quipped, voice low and husky and velvety; making Gavin squirm in his seat.

The brunette watched him shift, muscular forearms pushing him up, similarly toned legs pulling up so that he could sit across from the man. He crossed his legs, knees bouncing a little against the mattress as he blinked across at Gavin; taking in the pink hue of his skin.

“Do you want anything to eat?”

Gavin nodded.

* * *

Nines could only watch Gavin in awe, a hand pressed to his face as he rested his elbow on the table as he watched him tuck into his lunch. With a shift of his foot, Nines slotted the limb between Gavin’s bare feet; the brunette swallowing his food a little bit harder than before.

Nines couldn’t get enough of Gavin.

He felt an odd sense of accomplishment as he watched the man, eyed his every smile or tilt of his head. _Accomplishment- no…_

He hadn’t accomplished anything- Gavin wasn’t a prize to win. But he was certainly a treasure in Nines’ eyes. In all honesty, Nines wasn’t sure what he felt. Perhaps joy, euphoria… something that made him feel as if he was on cloud... _nine_. He felt as if Gavin had taken him with his rough hands and worked at him, piece by piece, like a sculptor; making him better and better and adding a little magic until he had brought him to life. Gavin made Nines feel alive.

“Are you not hungry?” Gavin asked, squinting as Nines gazed at him, the taller man leaving his food untouched. Nines then smiled, embarrassed that he’d been caught staring and then scooped up some of his pasta salad.

The brunette crawled his fingers over the tabletop, curling the digits around Nines’ arm as it rested on the surface. There was something about being able to freely touch the man now that both enthralled and terrified him. Gone were the days of brushing fingers or bumping shoulders and knowing nothing would come of it; Gavin knew that all of those little touches would now be more teasing, more thrilling. He eyed Nines suspiciously, wondering if the man would take up a new habit of brushing his hands over him throughout the day- only to throw him on the bed and endlessly fuck him until daybreak. The thought made a knot form in Gavin’s stomach.

Nines’ phone buzzed, vibrating the device against the table as the screen lit up.

 **_23 New messages: Tina_**.

**_DON’T IGNORE ME, BASTARD!_ **

Nines threw the phone a brief look and fought back a smile as he shovelled his lunch into his mouth, soon placing his fork down against his plate as he took hold of his device and typed out a reply. Gavin pursed his lips, wanting to see what he was writing when Nines promptly hit send and locked his phone again. The screen then lit up again and he slid his thumb against the screen, holding the device to his ear before pulling it away and wincing at Tina’s gabled screeching.

“Jesus,” Gavin murmured, hearing the woman babble and occasionally scream.

“Tina, could you just-”

 _“YOU FUCKED HIM, DIDN’T YOU? I K N E W IT!”_ Her shouting was then followed by a shriek that set Gavin’s teeth on edge, yet he grinned at Nines as the man wrinkled his nose and hovered his finger over the red button as he considered hanging up.

“A gentleman never tells,” Nines replied, a wry grin playing on his lips as he collected another forkful of food and chewed on it. He then pressed a button on his phone, putting Tina on loudspeaker as he put the phone down on the table.

_“That obviously means YES!”_

“Who said I bottomed?” Gavin asked eyes fixed on the phone, imaging Tina’s twisting features.

_“Don’t make me laugh, Gavin. You’re obviously a bottom.”_

Gavin let out a choked gasp, screwing up his features as he flipped the phone the bird as if Tina could see. She then prattled on, asking how good Nines was; if he was a tender lover or a relentless punisher. The brunette opened his mouth to answer her when Nines stuck out a hand and said a quick goodbye and ended the call.

“Some things are better left unsaid, I find,” Nines said with a smile.

Gavin grumbled at him, a part of him wishing that he could at least talk to _someone_ about his first time. His lack of friends to talk to about it left him feeling grumpy, though he knew that Tina was definitely out of the question. And though he and Luther were getting on, he doubted that the man would want to hear about him getting pounded by Nines.

* * *

The pair fell asleep that night in a tight embrace, growing tired from the action of the morning and the occasional makeout sessions that left the two of them as hard as hell and gasping for air. Gavin was sure that Nines wanted to give him a serious case of blue balls. 

They woke in the morning, wrapped in a blanket of each other’s heat that warmed them against the icy air outside. They dressed semi-warmly before going to the base, Gavin declining breakfast and spending a considerably long time in the bathroom by himself while Nines ate. The brunette eventually emerged, cheeks flushed as he met Nines by the front door and pulled on his boots. He had donned a burgundy beanie to keep the chill off of his head and slipped his arms into the sleeves of his black puffer jacket, making Nines smile and gush over how cute he looked.

“Shuddup,” Gavin grumbled, cheeks not losing their pink-red hue as they left the apartment and made their journey to the garage. Nines drove, his hand on Gavin’s denim-clad thigh as the heating thrummed through the fans and warmed the pair of them; though Nines’ hand had Gavin sweating already. 

Tina was already waiting at the base for them, hovering in the doorway beside Luther as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared holes into the blacked-out windows as they pulled in and parked. 

The pair crossed the lot, boots crunching against the gravel as they approached the building. Gavin cast Tina a sheepish look, watching her scan them with a squint as she tapped her foot against the concrete floor.

“Showing up after you hung up on me?” She asked. “You’ve got some nerve.”

Nines rolled his eyes in reply, though a smile curled on his lips. Gavin’s hands hung awkwardly at his sides, wanting to grab onto Nines’ hand and feel the warmth of his palms, yet he knew that grabbing the man’s hand was something that they’d need to discuss first. He resorted to stuffing his hands in his pockets, burrowing his digits deep into the fleece-lined insides.

“What can I say? I’m a man of mystery,” Nines replied with a grin. Gavin merely scoffed at him, trying to hide his smile, causing Nines to turn and wrinkle his nose at him.

“Get your ass inside,” Nines growled, a playful edge to his voice that made a ripple within Gavin’s stomach. He nodded, gulping as the man snaked a hand around his lower back and edged him towards the door as Tina stepped around Luther and entered.

Gavin stepped into the hallway, Tina hovering as she looked over to Nines and threw him an odd look. “What’s up?” Nines asked, a frown forming on his face as both he and Gavin stopped in their tracks.

“There’s another meeting upstairs, you’re wanted,” Tina explained. Nines threw a brief look in Tina’s direction and she slowly shook her head. 

“Just you. I’ll keep him company.”

The dark-haired male nodded a reply, throwing Tina a small smile as she turned on her heel and headed off in the direction of her office. Nines then turned to Gavin, reaching out a hand to clasp his fingers when he knew that they were alone.

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be, but I’ll come and find you when I’m done,” he explained. Gavin ducked his head, eyes still firmly fixed on Nines’. The taller man then leaned forward, pressing a brief kiss to the fabric of Gavin’s beanie and lightly squeezing his fingers before eventually letting go. Gavin watched him spin and walk off down the hall and pad up the stairs before he began his own short journey to Tina’s office.

* * *

Gavin’s head was slumped on the desk, hair damp from sweat from the array of space heaters dotted around the room. They sent out a blast of heat, their components glowing a searing red. The heaters whirred and rattled, spluttering as they’d been on for several hours to heat the office.

“I swear the room is getting warmer,” Tina grumbled, voice hoarse as she pressed her face against the stack of papers on her side of the desk.

“I second that,” Gavin groaned, pushing his empty plastic water bottle across the table and letting it rattle against the wood before it plonked off and bounced against the floor. Tina turned off some of the heaters, dabbing at the sweat at the back of her neck as she cracked the window and sucked in some of the cooler air from outside before she plonked back to into her seat and thumped her head against the desk.

“Need some supplies?” Nines asked, striding over into the room and brandishing a plastic bag full of drinks. Tina lazily lifted her head, a post-it note stuck to her temple.

“Oh my god,” she almost cried, reaching out for the bag and whimpering as Nines placed it down on the table and distributed the contents between the three of them.

“My hero,” Gavin teased, batting his eyelashes up at the dark-haired man as Nines leaned down towards him and narrowed his eyes.

“That’s all the thanks I get?” He asked slowly, voice deep and husky. Gavin squirmed as Nines placed a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing the muscle of his shoulder through the thin fabric of his T-shirt. The shorter man grabbed one of the cool cans of soda and pressed it to his forehead, hoping the cool metal would ease the heat and growing tightness in his pants. He chose to ignore Nines, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed hard and desperately fought off his growing desire.

“Gavin?” His tone was rougher this time, curt, and Tina watched Gavin squirm in his seat as she looked between the two men and bit back a laugh. He promptly pushed up from the chair he was sitting on, clumsily dropping the can on the desk as he pulled away from Nines and nervously spoke.

“I uh- I’ll be back. Gotta piss.” He shot off in the direction of the bathroom, letting the door swing behind him once he was inside and he immediately turned on the faucet and started to wet his hair and forearms. He needed a cold shower and access to a private browser for… specific things. 

He already knew what he’d search: _ripped tall guy fucks short guy_. He thought about how he'd stick an arm out of the shower, keeping his phone dry, and stroke away… that was until Nines thudded on the main door and told him he better not be jerking off without him. He wondered how long he’d be able to stay in the bathroom and jerk off without Nines or someone else coming in, but doubted he’d be able to go unnoticed for longer than five minutes. He considered the danger wank and chose to splash himself with more water, just as Nines entered. He stood in front of the door, smirk curling on the corners of his lips as he hungrily eyed the man across from him.

“You didn’t have to come and check up on me,” Gavin clarified, feeling his cheeks flush as he pushed back his wet hair. Nines licked hips lips, watching the water droplets that clung to his brow. He always did love how he looked with his hair wet and pushed back.

“Yeah, I know… but I wanted to see you,” he drawled, edging ever closer until he was leaning against one of the sinks.

“And you couldn’t wait for a few minutes?”

“Uhuh,” was Nines’ reply. He stepped closer, arms reaching around Gavin as he pressed his hands down on the porcelain, trapping him against the sink. Nines brought his hips forward, groin pressed to the swell of Gavin’s ass. He watched the brunette flush in the mirror, eyes meeting Nines’ reflection and taking in the man’s smirk as he ducked his head and pressed a kiss to the flesh behind Gavin’s ear.

Gavin almost crumpled in his arms like an empty soda can, knees almost buckling from the man’s lips brushing over his sensitive skin. Nines then chuckled in his ear, continuing to kiss and nip and trail his delightful mouth down the side of his neck.

A low groan emitted from Gavin’s lips, head tilting back against Nines’ shoulder as he all but panted, fingers twitching against the sink as he felt the man grind against him.

“You’re gonna make me- ngh."

“Make you what?” Nines asked in a sultry tone, eyes meeting Gavin’s in the mirror as he then parted his lips and gently bit him on the neck. A keening sound escaped the brunette and he promptly bit down on his bottom lip to hold back any further embarrassing sounds that wanted to escape his lips and echo around the tiles.

“You’re making me hard,” Gavin hissed, swallowing deeply as he tried to push back away from the sink and only pushed his ass harder against the hardened front of Nines’ jeans. The action earned him a low growl against his neck and Gavin felt his own dick twitch.

Nines relinquished his grip for a moment, allowing Gavin to turn around and face him; pupils dilated, air falling from his lips in an almost breathless pant. 

“That’s the whole idea,” Nines murmured, taking Gavin’s face in his hands and capturing his lips in a searing kiss that made Gavin’s toes curl. Gavin’s hands then flew to Nines’ chest, smoothing his hands over the man’s shirt and grasping at the fabric with hot and twitching fingers. 

Nines’ own hands slid down, securing themselves in the back pockets of Gavin’s jeans as he stepped backwards and guided the brunette to one of the stalls. Feeling the movement, Gavin pulled back from Nines’ lips and narrowed his eyes as he looked across at the approaching stall door.

“Nick… are you trying to fuck me in a bathroom?” He asked, humour lacing his voice.

Nines could only smirk, a coy smile playing on his lips as he pulled the man into the stall and locked the door behind them. Gavin was pushed up against the wall in seconds flat, the grunt that left his lips was easily swallowed up by Nines’ greedy lips as he kissed the brunette; slotting a knee between Gavin’s thighs as he held him against the wall and devoured him.

“W-What if someone- what if someone comes in?” Gavin asked between pants, gulping down air each time he pulled away from Nines’ lips. The dark-haired man’s hand was already at Gavin’s groin, palming him through the fabric of his jeans as he pressed a single heated kiss to the man’s throat.

“I’ll keep an ear out, don’t you worry,” he then lifted his head, meeting Gavin’s hooded gaze as he devilishly smiled at the shorter man, “but you’ll have to be a good boy and be quiet for me.”

Gavin was terrified he’d bust inside his pants too soon, his heart hammering painfully hard like a hammer on cloth as Nines continued his assault on his neck. He felt Nines’ lips part as he took a slither of sensitive flesh into his mouth and sucked hard. Gavin gasped, hips jutting against Nines’ hand as his own palm came to rest against the blooming purple bruise that the taller man had left behind.

“Did you just give me a hickey?” Gavin whispered, watching Nines give him a toothy grin as he then undid Gavin’s belt and slid his hands down his boxers. The brunette hissed on contact, eyes falling shut as he tilted his head back; the back of his head gently thudding against the wall as Nines curled his fingers around Gavin’s hardened length.

“Someone is eager already, I see,” Nines whispered, using his other hand to hold Gavin’s chin as he pressed a single gentle kiss to his lips.

“You gonna do something about it, or are you gonna just keep giving me hickeys like a high schooler?” Gavin grumped.

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” Nines murmured, a devious look in his eyes as he looked back at Gavin, their faces a hair’s width apart. Gavin could smell the menthol on his breath, his lips already tingling from the kisses that they’d shared. He merely snorted at Nines, causing the taller man to promptly remove his hand from his pants as he stared him down.

“I guess you don’t want me to fuck you, then,” Nines breathed, watching as Gavin stammered and blushed.

“Hey, I didn’t say that!” Gavin hissed, trying to keep his voice low in case anyone decided to come in.

“Then ask me. Ask me to fuck you. _Beg me_ ,” the taller man all but growled, his hand curling over Gavin’s thigh as he shook against the cubicle wall.

“Fuckmenick,” Gavin said quickly, swallowing the growing lump in his throat, his lips almost brushing over Nines’ in the process.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” was the man’s reply. He smirked down at Gavin, nails trailing up and down his denim-clad thigh before coming to an abrupt stop. Gavin then squeezed his eyes shut, whispering to himself as he reopened his eyes, staring up at the yellow-white ceiling as he parted his lips.

“Please fuck me, Nick,” he asked quietly, though just loud enough for the man to hear him.

“With pleasure.”

Nines pulled back just far enough to pull Gavin’s jeans and boxers down to his knees, letting the cool air of the bathroom blow against his hard cock as it jutted out of his pants. Nines’ hand was on him in an instant, curling tightly around him as he fisted his length and peppered kissed across his jaw. Another groan left Gavin’s lips and he was punished with a hand in his hair as Nines gently yanked it, which only caused another sound to escape him.

“I told you to be quiet,” Nines warned, voice a low hum as he gently nipped at Gavin’s earlobe. His lips then parted in a soundless breath as he held back all noises. He’d be embarrassed if someone happened to walk in and hear him moaning like a teenager.

The taller man then pulled away from Gavin for long enough to unbutton and unbuckle his own jeans, pulling them and his underwear down to his ankles. Gavin eyed Nines’ thick and hard length, lightly biting his swollen bottom lip as he took it in his hand and gave it an experimental stroke. He earned a soft hiss from Nines in return, his eyes hooded and clouded with lust as he gazed across at him; he then leaned into him again, kissing him as they both pumped each other’s growing members.

Nines broke the kiss with a wet pop, licking his lips as he brushed a thumb over Gavin’s cheek.

“Do you want to suck my dick, baby?” His voice was silken, his words making Gavin shudder in anticipation as he nodded and sunk to his knees. Nines then supported himself against the far end of the cubicle as he placed a hand on the wall; Gavin gave him a final firm stroke before he parted his lips and trailed the tip of his tongue of Nines’ cock. 

Nines held back from thrusting, hips twitching forward, abs tensing as Gavin continued to stroke and lick and make his tip glimmer with his spit before taking him into his mouth. Nines found himself rapidly blinking, eyes wanting to roll back in his head as Gavin enveloped him in the silken heat of his mouth. He wasn’t sure how long _he’d_ be able to be quiet, let alone Gavin.

Gavin fisted his own dick in his hand as he crouched on the cool floor, softly moaning around the thickness of Nines’ cock as he bobbed his head and found a comfortable rhythm that made Nines’ knees quiver. It was then that Nines shrugged off his jacket and took his own fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and saturating them with his spit before he bent over and let his hands trail south. 

“Lift your ass up for me,” he purred, causing Gavin’s dick to jump with excitement. He did as he was bid, sticking his ass in the air as Nines’ brushed his index finger over the tight ring of muscle. He then frowned, feeling the smoother skin against his fingers and threw Gavin a look.

“Did you shave this morning?” He asked slowly. Gavin just grinned around the man’s cock, humming softly as Nines continued to rub and circle him.

“You’ve been waiting for this, huh?” Nines asked as he slipped the tip of his finger inside. Gavin merely gasped in response, pulling Nines’ cock from his mouth as he greedily swallowed down air. “You’ve been expecting me to fuck your tight little ass since you woke up this morning.” He then drew his finger back before pushing back in, making small circles to stretch Gavin out.

Gavin slumped forward, cheek pressed to Nines’ bare thigh as he almost drooled on him from the expert teasing of his fingers. Nines then withdrew his finger, gripping Gavin’s chin and forcing him to look up.

“I didn’t tell you to stop sucking, did I?" He guided Gavin’s mouth back to his slick cock, easing his way into the man’s mouth and hissing when he felt his head brush deep within his hot mouth. His fingers reentered, twisting and spreading and easing back and forth within his hot centre; forcing a guttural sound to get caught around Nines’ dick.

“I would have fucked your mouth sooner if I had known it’d make you quiet,” he teased, giving his hips an experimental thrust as he then took to slipping in and out of Gavin’s mouth as the man drooled around him and shuddered from all of the stimulation. Nines then continued his teasing for a while longer, feeling Gavin tighten around his fingers and try to suck him inside.

“Mm, I think you’re ready,” he murmured, drawing out of Gavin’s mouth and gazing down at the man as a line of drool ran down his chin. His cheeks were pink, lips almost purple as he stared up at Nines. Gavin then yanked off his boots, jeans and underwear, standing in his socks and t-shirt with his dick standing painfully hard. Nines took it in his hands, giving it a pump as he leaned down to press a single kiss to the man’s lips before he gripped Gavin’s thighs and effortlessly hoisted him upwards. Gavin let out a breath of surprise, hands frantically fumbling against Nines’ shirt before finding their way to his shoulders and gripping them tightly.

With a breath, Nines angled the brunette, his awaiting ass hovering over his dick and he slowly lowered him down on it. Gavin cried out, burying his face against Nines’ neck as he held onto him with a white-knuckled grip. He was surprised for the second time that the man could actually fit inside him. 

“I told you to be quiet. If you’re going to be noisy, I’ll have to stop,” Nines growled.

“Ah! N-No! Please- please don’t. Please don’t stop,” Gavin whined, clamping his lips shut as he shuddered against the man’s touch; Nines’ hot hands on his thighs and his dick edging inside him were almost too much- and yet he didn’t want it to end.

He was lowered downwards as Nines tilted his hips forward, sliding deep inside and letting out a lingering breath as he screwed his eyes shut and let his jaw fall slack at the pulsing heat around him. “You feel so good, baby. So fucking good,” Nines groaned, his voice a whisper as he started to thrust inside of him. Gavin pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Nines’ throat, breathing out a muffled moan against him that made the taller man smile.

“Such a good boy,” he murmured, tilting his head so that he could press a kiss to his temple as he continued to rock inside him.

Gavin wrinkled his nose at the name, yet he didn’t hate it. He decided to fight back, nipping and kissing at Nines’ throat and along to the spot behind his ear, making the man rumble with a moan that he refused to release. Nines saw his teasing as a challenge and shuffled forward, jeans around his ankles as he pushed Gavin against the wall and held him there as he started to pound in and out of him.

Gavin’s eyes flew open, head lolling back against the wall with a soft ‘thunk’ as he whimpered into the heated air around them. He felt the tip of Nines’ cock brushing against his prostate with each agonising twitch of his hips, almost making him come undone.

The main door to the bathroom then swung open, footsteps thudded inside and the pair watched a shadow pass under the stall door as it headed on over to the urinals. Gavin screwed his eyes shut, trying to drown out the aggressive sound of piss splattering against the porcelain as Nines continued his punishing thrusts; suddenly hitting his prostate in a way that made Gavin’s eyes flash open as he met Nines’ gaze. The man then threw a hand to Gavin’s mouth, firmly holding in the moan that threatened to tumble out over his tongue as his hips twitched and he continued to see-saw in and out of Gavin’s ass. 

He then smirked at the man, watching every little quiver and twitch of his face as he held in his moans until Nines eventually mouthed “Good boy,” and kissed him deeply. Gavin took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Nines’ slender waist, locking his ankles around him as he rocked up and down on the man’s hard length. The footsteps drew near, the shadow passed, and then the stranger thudded out of the bathroom; the door swinging shut. The pair let out a collective sigh of relief into each other’s mouths, eyes meeting as they broke the kiss just for long enough to breathe. 

Gavin could feel that tight knot in his stomach unravelling, telling him that he was just that bit closer to release as Nines fucked him against the wall, his thighs aching from being held so tightly. He’d have to check for bruises when they arrived home.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Nines asked, almost panting in his ear, his breath hot against his cheek. Gavin merely tightened around him, making the taller man hiss in response as he continued to pound away; hips slowing as his movements were hindered by the tightness around him.

“Don’t be a brat, Gavin,” he warned, successfully pushing through the tightening heat and thudding against Gavin’s prostate.

He whined.

Moaned.

Cried.

He thrashed in Nines’ arms, heels digging into the small of his back as he drew nearer and nearer to the edge; feeling himself ascend that long, white staircase in his mind. He felt that fleeting moment of nothingness before he gasped out, spilling out a thread of white from his jutting cock as he panted against the side of Nines’ neck; black spots covering his vision from the intensity of his release.

He crumpled like a soda can once more as Nines thrust and thrust, hips blurring before he let out a guttural moan that ricocheted off of the tiles and he then released deep inside of him. Gavin felt the rush of heat, making him twitch again and he slumped against the man’s shoulder.

Gavin was a wobbling mess when he was eventually lowered to the floor, Nines having to almost unlink the man’s ankles from his waist to get him to let go. The brunette stood slumped against the wall, a panting and sweating mess as Nines balled up some of the cheap two-ply toilet paper and extruded the final few drops of his cum as he wiped his dick and dropped the paper into the toilet bowl.

Gavin did the same, trying to wipe himself clean and grimacing when the thin paper left clumps on his skin. He brushed off what he could as he wobbled and pulled his underwear and pants back on, buttoning them up once more and slotting his belt into place before looking over at Nines as he grumbled and tried to blot Gavin’s release off of his shirt.

“Shoulda pulled your shirt up,” the brunette teased, earning him a mock glare. Nines gave up, leaving only balled-up bits of tissue on his shirt and he decided to pull on his jacket and zip it up to hide the evidence. The toilet was flushed and Nines yanked up his jeans, tucking himself back into his underwear and buckling his belt before turning to Gavin with a breathless smile. He edged closer to the man, lightly pushing him to the wall as he planted a delicate kiss on Gavin’s waiting lips. When the kiss was broken, the two searched each other’s eyes; unsaid words hovering between them and fighting behind the walls of their minds to be freed.

Gavin wanted to say that he loved him, or thought he did, as did Nines; neither man dared to utter those words as they shared a smile and then left the sanctuary of the cubicle. They washed their hands, ridding themselves of the evidence of their deed and then left the bathroom and found their way to Tina’s office.

She was sipping on a can of soda when they entered, though she took one look at their wrinkled clothes and slammed the can down on her desk.

“Did you just-” she cut herself off, looking between the two men’s flushed faces and unruly hair. “That is _not_ the bathroom’s intended use!” She squeaked, a blush blooming on her cheeks as she tried to avert her gaze. 

Neither man said a word as they sheepishly took a seat across from the blushing woman, though caught the humour that lurked behind her eyes.

“I really can’t believe you two.” Tina shook her head, wafting herself with a manilla envelope to cool herself down before she dropped it on the table for Nines to take and then handed another over to Gavin. “Get out before anyone sees you! I can _smell_ it on you!” She hissed, covering her mouth with a hand to hide her mirth. The pair wordlessly stashed their envelopes inside their jackets, Gavin soon slipping his on and zipping it up to fight off the cool air that awaited him outside.

“I’d offer you a kiss goodbye, but you probably know where my mouth has been,” Gavin said with a smile, watching the gobsmacked expression spread across Tina’s face. She seemed to blush even further and covered her eyes, waving the men away with a gesture of her hand. They left with a smile, stepping down the corridor and out of the building when Gavin suddenly stopped in his tracks; a grimace forming on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Nines asked, turning to cast him a look as he eyed his grumbling partner. 

Gavin could feel the growing moisture in his boxers, the evidence of his and Nines’ deed having found its way out of him.

“I’ll get you back for that,” was all he said as Nines looked on and laughed.

* * *

The men later fell into their new routine of falling asleep in each other’s arms, waking up in the night and searching through the sheets as one reached out for the other- seemingly shifting in their sleep. It was as if they had been doing it for months.

Nines felt at ease knowing that Gavin was right by his side at all times, only moving off a few feet ahead to grab something that he wanted to put in the shopping cart as they walked around the grocery store; holding pinkies wherever possible so they had a slither of contact without drawing any attention. Gavin would occasionally cross the line, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Nines’ jeans so that he could grope him in public; which usually earned him a look of warning or a not-so-serious telling off. A part of Gavin still wished that he could be free to roam on his own, without Nines reminding him that he had to keep an eye out for anyone who looked at him for just a moment too long. He grew used to looking over his shoulder more, but Nines served as a permanent distraction that kept him from scanning the people around him as much as he probably should have.

It was on this occasion, mere days after their illicit activities at the base, that they decided to fill the fridge with more goods; the pair seemed so infatuated that they failed to notice a man watching them closeby with an observant gaze. He whipped out his phone, fingers clicking against the old buttons of his Nokia burner before hitting send and slipping the device back into his pocket and he then left the store.

“When are we supposed to go to the base later?” Gavin asked, a wry grin curling on his lips as he watched Nines bend over and pull out some produce before placing it on the conveyor belt. The taller man turned to Gavin, rolling his eyes as he watched him fiddle with the chain on the shopping cart. “Nine. I told you earlier, you dope.”

“I’m sorry… I had- I had _other things_ on my mind,” was the brunette’s reply. Nines snorted at him, adding the final items from the cart to the conveyor belt before gesturing for Gavin to push it.

“You’re pushing your luck today,” Nines warned, knowing that Gavin was hoping they’d be able to have a lengthy fuck once they were back at the apartment and the groceries were put away. He then stepped closer to Gavin, bending down as he put his lips to his ear.

“I’ve never known someone to want to suck my cock that much,” he whispered.

Gavin squirmed, feeling the man’s hot breath on the shell of his ear and abruptly pulled away so that he could start bagging their groceries.

They paid and promptly left, loading the car up with their bags so that they could return home. Gavin jiggled in his seat, knee bouncing as he looked out of the window and watched the reddening trees as they passed; an assortment of fiery oranges and bold yellows, the leaves getting ready to end their cycle and fall to the ground in the coming weeks. Fall was one of Gavin’s favourite seasons. He could pig out on candy, enjoy the rich scent of damp earth and fallen leaves. It was the cold that he didn’t enjoy so much. He wondered if Nines would make the two of them some pumpkin soup, or some kind of pie as he continued to watch the colours blur past the window until they were a haze of orange in the distance.

“Do you think we’ll be able to make some pumpkin pie or something when it gets colder?” Gavin asked, throwing Nines a look as the taller man drove on. Nines smiled, averting his gaze from the rolling road ahead as he briefly looked across at Gavin before turning back to the street. 

“You mean will _I_ make you some pie?” He corrected, knowing that Gavin would be giving him a shit-eating grin from the passenger’s seat. If Gavin was anything, he was a bad cook. Nines assumed his baking wouldn’t be too much better.

“Yeah, will you make me some pie?”

“And will _you_ ask me nicely or will I have to fuck some politeness into you?” Nines asked, giving the man his full attention as he slowed the car at a stoplight. His words earned him another squirm as Gavin bit his lip, looking very much like a lovesick schoolgirl who was being teased by her crush.

“Maybe... we’ll have to see.”

Both men helped each other to put away the groceries once they arrived home, though Gavin was more than happy to leave the shopping dripping on the floor as the frozen food thawed and he and Nines fucked. He was encouraged not to let that happen, and so set to putting away some of the ingredients in the cupboard as Nines restocked the fridge and freezer.

“Thank you,” Nines murmured, sneaking up behind the shorter man as he snaked his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek. He smiled, feeling his heart thus painfully hard in his chest 

* * *

“I might be a while, do you want to go and sit in the car?” Nines asked, watching as Gavin rubbed his eyes and scrunched his face up as he held back a yawn. He nodded briefly, holding out his hand as Nines walked over and pressed his keys into his palm. Gavin curled his fingers around them, throwing the taller man a sleepy smile before he wobbled and turned on his heel before leaving the warehouse.

Gavin noticed the faint white blur of a phone screen out of the corner of his eye, squinting into the semi-darkness as Leo stood off to the side and threw him a shit-eating grin. His fingers then thudded against the screen, seemingly typing out a rush message before he hit send and locked his phone and entered the building, leaving Gavin outside on his own.

The brunette’s boots crunched against the gravel, breath leaving his lips in little clouds as the cold air hit him. He reached the car and looked up, marvelling at the dotted sky as the stars seemed to shine a little more than usual. It was another redeeming feature of the cold weather, the nights grew darker and he could sit and watch the stars if he and Nines were out at night.

He heard the gentle rumble of an engine and gave the approaching car a brief glance, the headlights bright and making him wince. He lifted a hand to guard his vision, trying to block out some of the light as the car came to a stop just behind Nines’ car. Gavin couldn’t recognise it in the dark and with the headlights beaming into his eyes, though took it to be another one of his colleagues as the engine cut off and he watched three blurry figures exit the vehicle.

He couldn’t see their faces in the dark, the streams of light behind them blocking out their features; nor did he recognise their voices as they approached and one of the men swung for him. He had no time to dodge the blow, letting out a gasp as he was swiftly punched in the gut; successfully winding him. 

"What the-"

He staggered, trying to regain his composure as he was ambushed, attempting to fight back but was then pinned against the side of Nines’ car.

“Ni-”

He received a sharp blow to the jaw, stopping his call for help in a flash. He felt his mouth fill with blood, adrenaline coursing through his body as another one of the men stepping to his side. Gavin could see it, the shining blade that he pulled from his pocket; the metal illuminated in the stream of the headlights.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, soon punched again. The taller man clumsily grabbed Gavin’s hair, yanking it as he pulled his head back to expose his trembling Adam’s apple as he gulped. The man with the knife drew closer, pressing the cool metal against his throat with a feather-light touch. Gavin stopped breathing, stopped trying to fight against his captor, fearing that any sudden movement would end with him holding onto his dripping throat as he tried to hold the pieces together.

“You have your boyfriend to thank for this,” the knife-wielding man sneered, lips pulling back in a grin as he then lifted the blade to Gavin’s face. The brunette eyed the shining metal one last time before it was edged into his face, causing him to let out a scream as he felt the stainless steel jut against his skin as it tore apart the tender flesh; leading from under his right eye and over his nose.

He felt his skin rush with blood, saturating his skin as it poured down his cheeks, some pooling in his open mouth.

Gavin scarcely heard the thudding footsteps on the gravel as his colleagues raced out of the warehouse, a gunshot rippling through the air and splattering Gavin’s face with a mixture of blood and muscle. The first man slumped down. Another shot. The second man fell down, as did Gavin.

He held a hand to his face, howling into the night as he tried to press his skin together; wondering if he’d be able to push the blood back inside. He heard another shot, and another, and another, and then a thud; Nines’ voice booming out over the silence, though Gavin couldn’t make out what he was saying through his own cries of pain.

Tina was at his side, as was Luther as someone used their phone's flashlight and saw his face spilling with claret. Tina spoke to him, her words garbled nonsense to the man as he writhed in pain and spluttered on his own blood. Nines was then there, pushing the pair aside as he threw himself to his knees before Gavin and held his shoulders.

He could see his face thick with ooze in the darkness, eyes brimming with tears as he moved to pull the man up and into his arms but watched as he slumped against the door panel and his eyes slid shut.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_B e e p._

Gavin awoke, vision filled with spots as he opened his eyes to the blaring artificial lights above him. He felt the oxygen tickle his nostrils as it was pushed through the plastic tubing resting against his nose. He fumbled with the tubes for a moment, trying to blindly pull them away but was promptly stopped with a firm hand.

“No, no. Don’t do that, sweetheart. Don’t take them out,” a voice, Tina, crooned, helping him to relinquish his hold on the tubing; his hand thudded down against the crisp hospital sheets.

Gavin shook off the spots that danced across his eyes, squinting at the woman as she looked across at him with red-rimmed eyes and slowly stood up. “I’ll go and get Nick. I’ll be back in a second.”

She then hurried out of the room, the door squeaking as it closed. Gavin’s head flopped back against the pillow, a groan escaping him as he looked down at the IV in his hand and grimaced. He wanted to tug it out, though the doors flying open and Nines rushing in stopped him in his tracks. 

Nines all but threw himself into the chair, the seat squeaking as it slid across the floor in his haste and thumped against the bed. He took Gavin’s hand in his own, head ducking low as he lifted the man’s pale limb to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Oh, thank god,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to Gavin’s skin as he then murmured something against his hand before he lifted his gaze and looked across at the brunette. His eyes scanned Gavin’s face, gaze jutting as he followed the bruises and thick and angry line across his skin; his wounds held together with a series of white butterfly strips and intricately tied stitches.

“Why am- why am I here?” Gavin croaked, throat aching. He then frowned, letting out a soft hiss as the skin on his face felt painfully tight and sore.

“You don’t remember?” Nines asked quietly, too scared to meet Gavin’s eyes as he watched the man push himself up so that he was leaning against the pillows.

He shook his head slowly, lifting a hand to his face and promptly flinched when he felt the bridge of his nose burn when he poked it. He felt the cogs turning in his brain.

Darkness, the stars, headlights that were too bright, the icy edge of a blade, screams filling the air.

“What is that-“

“Gavin… You were- you were hurt.”

Nines watched Gavin, his eyes brimming with tears as he then cast his gaze to the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut tight. Gavin went to frown again but stopped himself, knowing it would hurt once more. He felt his pulse thumping in his face, making him swallow as he turned his head and looked for a reflective surface so that he could take a look for himself.

“Is there a mirror anywhere?” He asked quietly, voice still rasping. Nines squeezed his hand, shaking his head slowly as he looked at him once more.

“Gavin… I don’t think you’ll-”

“I need to see what they did,” Gavin spat, watching Nines flinch as he did so. But he didn’t care. He was the one with a sliced up face, he needed to see the damage that he’d been dealt. 

It was Tina that offered her assistance, perching down on the stool on the other side of the bed as she rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a compact mirror and handed it to Gavin. He gently tugged his fingers from Nines’ grip, taking a breath before he flipped open the gold-painted top and held the mirror up to his face.

He expected to bawl his eyes out at first, fling the mirror across the room and send shards careening in all directions as he thrashed and screamed at how he was a monster.

But he didn’t.

He stared at his reflection, counting out all four of the butterfly strips before he scanned the stitches. He wasn’t sure how many there were, some seeming closer than others. It was the violent purple bruises around his eyes that scared him, his cheeks an odd green and yellow mix of patches where his skin had been so bruised.

“I look like Uncle Fester,” he mused, forcing a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes.

Neither Nines nor Tina uttered a word in response, the pair being too exhausted and sick with worry to join in on Gavin’s humour.

He looked like a wreck. A bruised and wounded wreck. He found himself looking over to Nines, shuddering as he took a breath and swallowed it down. “Do you think you’ll still wanna fuck me if I look like this?” He asked.

His question made Tina laugh, though she promptly burst into tears and had to cover her mouth as she held back a sob. Gavin looked over at her, reaching out a hand to gently take a hold of her fingers as her shoulders shook. Gavin then returned his gaze to Nines, taking the man’s hand with his free one and watching the emotions swirl behind the man’s eyes.

“You took a knife to the face and you’re still cracking jokes?” Nines asked, swallowing hard as he looked up at the ceiling and frantically blinked to rid his eyes of the tears that threatened to fall. 

“What else can I do?” Gavin asked quietly, weakly smiling at the man as he finally met his eyes.

* * *

Gavin was kept in hospital for two more days before they discharged him, subjecting him to a series of pokes and prods and tests to make sure he didn’t have some kind of infection coursing through his body on account of the weapon that was used. He tried not to grimace with every poke as the middle-aged nurse swiped at his slowly healing skin to clean it and apply some antiseptic ointment. She was a no-nonsense sort of woman, snapping at him if he winced or complained that he was capable of cleaning himself. He hoped for a cute trainee nurse, someone younger and more empathetic; someone that would allow him to go out for ten minutes and smoke on his own- his nurse _refused_.

Nines visited him at every available time, sneaking him in some homemade food that was definitely a huge step up from whatever slop that he was served by the lunch ladies. The taller man watched as he picked at the thin blanket that was draped across him, his fiddling making the sheet almost threadbare from his hours of picking at it. He was somewhat pleased that he hadn’t been allowed to go out and smoke, hoping that it would encourage him to quit completely; though Nines himself went through pack after pack of cigarettes waiting for news or any little update on his bedridden boyfriend.

“Are you ready to head home?” Nines asked, stepping through the door to Gavin’s room, only to find the man already dressed and waiting with his bag as he hovered by the window. He was quiet, though restless as he shuffled from foot to foot and turned to look across at the man as he entered the doorway. He took four great strides towards Nines, a weak smile on his lips as he stepped around the man and left the room with him in tow. Nines somehow managed to pull the bag from Gavin’s white-knuckled grip, little indents left in the brunette’s palm from the hard rubber handle he’d been holding on so tight to.

Gavin soon slowed, walking by Nines’ side as he eyed the colour-coded signs that hung up high on numerous walls; looking for the way out. He hadn’t left his room during his short stay, and every little sound and the almost permanently illuminated lights of his room made him overwhelmed and grouchy, and so the fresh breeze that battered against his sore face as they stepped through the main doors almost made him feel better.

His wounds stung, eyes ached, and he suddenly found himself wishing that he had sunglasses to cover the multitude of bruises that clung around his eyes. He then frantically looked around the parking lot, no longer close to Nines, as he scanned for anyone that was waiting for him- for _them_.

“Gavin?” Nines asked, voice almost being carried off by the passing wind that whipped between them. Gavin then turned to face him, squinting at the wind and pain as he looked at him.

“Car is this way,” Nines then explained, nodding his head off to a row of parked cars on his right. Gavin nodded a wordless reply and slumped back over to him, sticking close to Nines’ side this time as he flanked him to the car. The dark-haired man unlocked the car and held the door open for Gavin, watching as the shorter man looked over the car and checked the backseat before deeming it safe enough to enter. He jolted as Nines closed the door and moved around to the driver’s side, opening his own door and pushing Gavin’s bag over to the back seat before he slid on his belt and started the vehicle.

The drive home was an uncomfortable affair, Gavin twitching anxiously; knee bouncing and his toes wriggling in his sneakers as he looked out of the window as he had some days before. He felt as if the trees were taunting him this time with their red leaves; waving their branches at him in the wind. That’s all that he could see every time that he closed his eyes: red. A thick, red moisture that clung to his eyelids and rolled down his skin. He could taste the thick iron on his tongue, saturating his taste buds and slowly trickling down his throat.

He finally opened his eyes as they pulled into the garage, watching the lights flicker on like the harsh bulbs in his hospital room. He’d spent the entirety of the journey back stuck behind his own bruised eyelids, tortured by the blood and the sound of his own screams and gunshots that rippled through the air before they faded into nothingness. 

Gavin stalled in his seat for a moment as Nines got out and reclaimed the bag from the backseat, closing his door and walking around to hold Gavin’s open. The brunette stared at the little bumps and ridges of the dashboard until he could almost see the factory-moulded lines wriggle beneath his gaze. 

“Come on,” Nines said softly, the bag flung over his shoulder as he hovered in the open doorway. Gavin nodded, unclipping his belt and climbing out before shuffling over to the door to the building. He seemed to move on his own, without giving his steps much thought, though it was Nines who steered him in the correct direction with a gentle hand on his shoulder that Gavin didn’t seem to take any notice of.

They then left the elevator, walked to the apartment door and entered without a word. Gavin blankly stepped over to the kitchen window, still wearing his shoes as he pressed a trembling palm to the glass and stared out at the streets below. There was too much red and orange, too many cars moving and tree branches waving. He pushed away from the window, slumping to the bedroom as Nines shadowed him in silence. He entered the bedroom, edging the door open with his knuckle and stared across at the royal blue and silver sheets. He dropped down onto the bed, trailing his fingers over the cool fabric as he stared down at the carpet between his shoes.

Nines slowly moved to his knees, resting on the carpet before Gavin as he wordlessly slid off the man’s shoes and placed them down on the floor. He placed a gentle hand on the man’s knee, hoping that he’d cover his hand with his own trembling palm yet no such action came. Nines then nodded to himself as Gavin drew his legs up onto the bed and lay on his side, back facing the crimson city outside. 

Watching him, Nines rose and perched on the edge of the bed, sitting next to Gavin as the shorter man stared out of the door and to the living room. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s forehead and tried not to burst into tears as Gavin closed his eyes and shut himself off from the world. With a sigh, Nines pressed a comforting hand to Gavin’s arms and nodded once more before standing and walking over to the door. He gripped the handle edging the door shut before giving Gavin one last look before he pulled it shut and left the man to sleep on his own.


End file.
